Where is the love?
by Daughter of the Count
Summary: Orphan Bella is pregnant, but determined to keep her baby against all odds. Who can help her and show her the love that she never experienced?
1. Chapter 1

I had always given thought to how I would die only because what is there to live for? I was told my mother died giving me life, and that my father was killed when I was five. He was the chief of police for some small town in Washington State; the worst thing that could happen in a small town was a robbery of a local shop which turned into a deadly shootout.

I don't remember my mother at all so I don't know if the picture of her in my locket that I always wear around my neck is really her or not. The only clue is that my father is in the picture too holding her from behind cradling her obviously pregnant stomach. I vaguely remember him.

There are other clues as well from these supposed strangers. For one, the woman's face-shape is the same as mine; heart-shaped. Also, her body curves much like mine if one looks beyond the pregnant stomach. From the man, I share his deep chocolate eyes and curly dark hair.

Still, their image alone is not enough for me to learn about them. I don't know what they liked or didn't like—but they must have loved each other from the looks on their faces in the picture, and me as well by the way they cradle me ever so lovingly. I don't even know how they would have sounded since I don't recall hearing their voices. It saddens me knowing that they loved me, and yet I will never be able to hear them say it.

I am approaching my 11 year mark of when I came into the foster care system, and I have never heard the words "I love you" said by anyone who truly means it. There were those who showed affection, but then later showed rejection. From these experiences, I have learned to be cautious with my relationships with others. Never getting too close in case of emotional danger should arise. The pain is too much so I distance myself to insure that it never hurts me.

This last time, I was not so careful with my emotions. A fellow foster child, a few years my senior, was the first and only person I had ever truly allowed myself to go further with in a relationship. This boy, or nearly a man, had shown me love and kindness for nearly a year before convincing me of something greater; physical love.

I had never known this love, but yet, I had barely known any kind of love at all. I went out on a limb and trusted myself to him with disastrous results.

Before we began, he told me to expect pain; but in the end I received more pain that was far worst than the breaking of my innocence. He was soon getting out of the foster care system and going into the real world without so much as looking back at me. When I begged him to take me with him, he said I would be a burden to him and his new life. I begged once more, but he hit me with such force that I fell to the ground bewildered that this man was not the boy I had fallen for. The boy I knew was sweet, gentle, and warm much like the men I find in my favorite classical books. This man was cold, ruthless, and savage only getting what he wants without showing any kind of remorse whatsoever.

He left before he could see the impact he had made within me from our one night of what was suppose to be heaven, but for me it turned into hell. One in which I was left alone in, but not completely.

This little sprout in me will not leave me for several months, but what to do after it does not require my body for shelter? How will it be cared for when it comes into the world totally and utterly helpless? I could be there for this little one, but I just turned 16. I am plain, ordinary, and helpless myself.

Still, this little one needs protection from the outside world, and those who are like its father. Although I am ordinary, I protect those that I love and I am absolutely certain that I love my little sprout. He/She shall never be separated from me for as long as I live.

"Isabella, come on. It is time for your doctor's appointment. Hurry up." Amelia screeched after poking her head into my room waking me up from my nap.

"I'm getting up, Amelia, thank you." I answer as politely as possible even though I somewhat despise the woman; I cannot afford to make it on anyone's bad side.

"Good, now hurry up and get your fat butt down to the bus. We are leaving now!"

I set down my book, Withering Heights, and haul my 3 ½ month pregnant body from my bed.

This is my third visit to the doctors since I found out I was pregnant. The first was to confirm my pregnancy and the second was just over two weeks ago to check on the progress of my little sprout.

At first, I was scared of what was growing inside of me; but after the first visit, I could not bare to part with him/her. Others have advised me that I should be rid of my little one, but I find myself fighting with those others for my child's survival. Because of my decision, I am treated as an outcast; barely acknowledged except for the whispering behind my back about how much of a whore I am, but I don't give a damn what they think. My only concern is my unborn child. I will not allow him/her to grow up questioning if they were ever loved like I have.

The bus was full of other children either sick or going for an annual check up. I sat by myself in the front gazing out the window to avoid any motion sickness. Normally, I would bring out my book to pass the time; but I had been so sick lately that I usually try to fall asleep to keep the nausea away.

"Alright, quiet down everyone," Amelia ordered, "You all know the rules of the bus, so keep quiet so that this trip can be bearable for all of us." Times like this I wonder why Amelia became a social worker for foster children; she obviously didn't have the patience for so many children let alone one.

"Good…take us away, Henry…and drop me off at the nearest bar on the way." She said the last part quietly, but since she was sitting across the aisle from me I still heard her.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

"Dr. Cullen, ah, thank you so much for coming in and helping us. We are so understaffed and we have a group of orphans coming in for their annual check up, I'm so grateful for your help." Dr. Nun exclaimed for the hundredth time since I arrived an hour ago.

"It's my pleasure, Dr. Nun. I don't mind getting out of that conference for a few hours. To tell you the truth, it was getting dull." I replied.

"I agree, Dr. Miller's lectures always put me to sleep. I don't care if he is a genius surgeon; he needs to get out of his office once in a while." He laughed.

Although, I didn't like speaking ill of people Dr. Miller did indeed needed to do become livelier.

"So, Dr. Nun…"

"Please call me Harold."

"Alright, then call me Carlisle. Harold, tell me about these orphans."

"I've been working with these kids for years. I too was adopted and that's what brought me to this field of medicine. I wanted to help these children get some happiness back into their lives. Make them feel wanted again."

"I'm glad that you feel this way. Anything in particular I should be looking into with these children?"

"Well, there is one girl. Isabella Swan. She has been in foster care since she was five, and recently she got pregnant."

"Really, how old is she?"

"She just turned 16, but she will not tell who the father is. The guardians of the home say that they think it was a former orphan who left when he was old enough, but she will not confirm or deny it. She doesn't speak about her past, but I do know it was a hard one for her."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Does she go to school here in Phoenix?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if she will make it to graduation. She refuses to give up the baby even though she has no means to take care of it. I've heard that her pregnancy doesn't affect her school work and that she is in advance classes. I don't know how she does it?" He shrugged.

"Hmmm, Harold, do you mind if I take over Isabella's appointment today. From what you described she sounds like an intriguing young woman."

"As you wish, and good luck with her." He handed me the file from the pile he was carrying and walked off down the hallway.

This young woman's story broke my heart. How can anyone carry such a burden at such a young age with no help at all? I could not imagine leaving Esme while she was pregnant with Emmett to fend for herself before the age of 20. She is a strong woman, but I would be a fool of a father to do such a thing to her as this father has done to Isabella.

**Bella's Point of View**

I literally ran off the bus—nearly falling the whole time—while trying to race towards a bathroom. Apparently, my morning sickness was not through with me yet for today. Luckily, I made it just in time.

After flushing my breakfast and rinsing my mouth, I hurried to the waiting room to sit with the rest of my group. Of course, Amelia didn't like it that I ran off without permission. Still, she knows I'm pregnant and am constantly nauseous, but that doesn't mean anything more to her.

"Where have you been?" She yelled when she saw me from across the room.

"I got motion sickness from the bus and I couldn't hold it in anymore when we pulled up." I said quietly looking down at my feet because everyone was looking at me.

"No excuses. You will have no dessert for the rest of the week and will have to go to bed an hour earlier than usual." Good the more sleep I got the better, and I skipped dessert nowadays so that I wouldn't have much to throw up in the morning. Plus it was better for the baby.

I didn't respond though, I just sat down in the closest chair and waited for my turn.

"Isabella Swan?" A nurse called out ten minutes after I settled down.

I stood up to follow him through the door that led down a hallway and into another room where he checked my blood pressure and temperature.

"Oh and Isabella, we are understaffed today so Dr. Nun will not be giving you your check up today. Dr. Cullen is his temporary replacement and will be here momentarily." He said before going out the door.

A few minutes later I wished I had brought my book with me or something to pass the time, but when I was about to get up from the table to fetch an old magazine left on the chair the door opened.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He greeted holding his hand out for me to shake which I did hesitantly for I was too stunned by his beauty to function correctly.

He had blonde hair that looked like corn silk, his eyes were of heavenly blue, but his skin was so pale a lot like mine. He must not be around from here.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella." He said when I didn't respond breaking me from my gaze.

I dropped his hand, "Please call me Bella."

"Well Bella, how have you two been?" He asked giving me the sweetest smile I had ever seen without a trace of disgust.

I look down to my stomach, rubbing circles on it with my thumbs as I had been doing for weeks now.

"The usual; hungry, tired, and getting sick." I answered.

"That sounds normal for a pregnant mother." He laughed making me laugh along with him. This man was making me feel so comfortable to be around with, but I knew it was dangerous to do such a thing. Even sweet chocolate could be bitter.

"Well, if you lie back we can begin your exam." Again sounding so sincere and I had to keep myself in check about getting attached, but it was hard.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

Harold was right, this girl did seem distant. At first she was pleasant, but she later became less responsive to my questions or statements about her outside life. Still, she was intriguing and beautiful. I couldn't imagine someone taking advantage of her and then running away from her in her time of need.

"Well Bella, everything checks out very well. I see you take good care of both yourself and your baby. I wish you well." I said when I finished examining her.

"Thanks, it's been nice meeting you, Dr. Cullen." She said so formally and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Same here, and please call me Carlisle." I replied shaking her hand.

"Alright Carlisle." She said flatly.

I gave her a warm smile which she returned with a smaller version, but it was still progress. Then walked out of the room and resumed with the rest of my patients, but throughout the day, I still thought of Bella and her baby. What could I do for her though? I just felt this need to do something…to help this girl in her time of need.

Finally, after getting some down time with my busy schedule I called the one person I knew who could help me.

'_Hello?' _

'Hello beautiful, how are you?'

'_Doing well, but you sound troubled. Is everything going well in Phoenix?' _

'You know me all to well, my dear.' I heard her giggling in the phone.

'_Are you going to tell me, Carlisle Cullen?'_

Taking a deep breath I told her all I knew about Isabella Swan and how I've been feeling about her situation.

'_Oh that poor girl.' _Esme was always the compassionate one and would try to help in any way she can; this is why I married her and why I go to her for advice.

'I know honey, but I don't know what I should do about this. I feel so helpless that she is so helpless.'

'_I do have one idea, sweetheart.' _She hesitated a bit with her reply probably not sure of how I would respond to her idea, but at least it was an idea.

'What is it?' I asked.

'_Adoption?' _It came out as more of a question.

'Esme, she won't give up the baby. We cannot take her baby away from her. I feel it's the only thing holding her together.'

'_No dear, I was thinking adopting both her and the baby.' _

I was dumbfounded to say the least. Torn by this idea. It would be good for Bella and her baby because they would receive the love and care that they both lack currently, but how would she feel about this and about our other children? Moreover, would they accept her? Ok that question just got answered rather quickly. Alice would get a new best friend, and so would Rosalie who also adored babies. Emmett and Jasper would get a new sister and do act like children at times, but what about Edward? He doesn't usually accept change too willingly.

'_Carlisle, are you still there, honey?' _Esme leading me out of my train of thought.

'Sorry dear, I'm just weighing the options of this idea. It does seem promising, but there are drawbacks.'

'_There will always be drawbacks to everything, my dear husband, but you have to look at the good as well as the bad and weight them both.'_

'I love your philosophy as much as I love you.' She giggled again, how I miss her.

'_How about we get together as a family when you come home and talk this out? That way we get everyone's opinion before we proceed any further.'_

'An excellent plan, my dear. I just love the way your mind works, and that you are the mother of my children. Where would they or I be without you?'

'_Don't ask, don't tell. Now when are you coming home? I miss you, and so do the kids.'_

'It is I, fair mother, that miss you all as well. I shall be home within two days. Tell Rosalie and Edward that I have picked up some material on a few medical schools and have talked to some of their representatives.'

'_I will, and I know they will be happy to see you when you get home. As will I, fair knight.'_ Again she giggled and again I missed her.

'I'm sorry to cut this short, honey, but I have to bid you ado. I love you.'

'_I love you too. Bye.'_

'Goodbye.'

I hung up, and it felt like lead weights attached themselves to me. I dearly missed my wife and children, but I will see them again in two days if this boring conference doesn't drive me completely mad before then.

**Bella's Point of View**

So I was healthy as was my baby, for now. We got back to the home and like at the hospital I ran into the bathroom because of the stupid motion sickness. Of course, Amelia scolded me for that too. I now could not have dessert for two weeks. I didn't think it was too bad before, but I was seriously starting to have cravings and it was horrible; especially when it woke me in the middle of the night.

I laid down on my bed after I brushed my teeth to try to rest. I pulled out one of my books and tried to read, but I kept day dreaming about Dr. Cullen. He really felt like a father figure, and strangely enough, I felt he cared about me; even though he barely knew me and I him.

"Push it out of your mind, Bella." I told myself, I could not fall into the same trap that gave me my little sprout.

"We don't need anyone, little one," I told my child while rubbing my stomach. "As long as I have you I am complete."

Suddenly a weird sensation came from my stomach; like butterfly wings fluttering softly against the skin.

"Are you kicking me, baby?" It happened again.

"I love you little one." When the baby kicked again, I got up—carefully or else I would get dizzy—to get the baby book.

Shopping one day after I found out about my pregnancy, I found this adorable mint green baby book—since I didn't know the gender yet. Seeing the book helped me get over my fears and insecurities. That was the day I fell in love with my baby, and his/her book will always be my reminder of that love.

I wrote down the date and time of when my baby first kicked me. I know it's suppose to get annoying in the future, but right now I'm glad that I know someone is listening to me.

After putting down the baby book, I decided to sneak out to the kitchen for a glass of milk and a cereal bar. I wanted to skip dinner to go to bed early so that I wouldn't be too tired for school tomorrow. The morning sickness already wears me out, but I am determined to finish school and go to college with a baby by my side. People would say that I am crazy, but I never want to teach my baby the words that I want to say to those people. I want him/her to see their mother be independent and strong; the way a woman should be.

I want to live up to those standards, but can a plain, broken girl like me compare to such a goddess?

"I will never give up the fight, little one. I will do what is right for both of us," I said rubbing my stomach while sitting on my bed with my light dinner in hand. "Mom, please keep me strong; and dad watch over us please I miss you both." I prayed.

That night I cried myself to sleep; either it was the hormones or I was scared that I would not be who I wanted to be.

"Please, mom and dad. Keep me strong, and look after us. We both love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Esme's Point of View**

Carlisle called me this morning to tell me he was about to board his plane. I couldn't wait to see my loving husband again. It wasn't that I needed him to help me handle our five rambunctious teenage children; I truly did miss him. Everyday waking up to him was like falling in love with him all over again. Finally, I heard his care pull up into the garage.

I ran from the kitchen to the garage, I felt like a young girl again waiting for her high school-sweetheart, but I didn't care.

"Well, hello you too beautiful." He said when I threw myself into his arms almost knocking him down.

"Hmm, I've missed you sweetheart." I said before giving him a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you as well, and this." He said against my lips before pushing them back to his for a deeper kiss until we heard footsteps coming closer; even then we didn't stop.

"Ok you two, we're in the room so you can stop now." Edward, our youngest son said.

"Well, Eddie if you were ever get yourself a girl you would know how it feels when you two are separated for so long." Our oldest Emmett laughed making the other children laugh except for Edward who just scowled at him.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Boys, please your father is home; we do not need to fight on this happy occasion."

"Of course not, welcome home daddy." Our youngest daughter Alice squealed running up to her father and embracing him nearly knocking him down like I had.

"For a tiny little thing you really have some muscles in there somewhere, Alice." Carlisle joked.

Soon the others joined in the embrace for a short time before heading back upstairs. I stayed behind with my husband for we still had yet to decide when we should tell our children about our idea.

"The children are becoming suspicious, Carlisle. We should tell them tonight at dinner." I suggested when we were alone in our room unpacking his suitcase.

"I agree with you, Esme." He answered quietly. I knew something was eating at him, but I also knew that it was the same thing that was eating at me.

"Are you thinking about Bella?" I asked hoping he would open up to me.

"Yes, I went by the foster home while she was at school and got a copy of her file to show you all. It's in my brief case there." He sighed pointing to his unopened case.

My curiosity got the better of me so I opened it up without hesitation. I opened the file and looked at the picture of the girl Isabella.

"She's beautiful." I gasped at the young woman smiling in the picture.

"Yes she is, and she was glowing when I saw her. She loves her baby, I can tell." He said walking up behind me.

"How can you dear, sir?" I asked being playful.

"Because my sweet, she reminded me of you when you were pregnant. She's a fierce mother who would do anything for her child."

"She sounds like a Cullen already."

"I know, I can see her with us; but many things can conflict that vision my love."

"You are right, but a mother's intuition says that she will come and be part of our family."

"No one should ever doubt your motherly intuition, Esme."

"No they shouldn't, Carlisle."

We embraced each other for another passionate kiss when we heard a crash coming from the living room followed by yelling.

"Emmett, I'm serious I don't want to wrestle right now. I have to study like you should or else coach will kick you off the team if your grades get too low." Jasper was saying.

We rolled our eyes towards the door and decided to intervene.

"But I'm too hyped up and Rose won't help me with that." Emmett replied.

"Whoa dude, I so did not need to hear that. It's already bad enough since my room is next to yours." Jasper retorted.

"Well, we have to do something to drown out you and Alice." Emmett grinned evilly.

"Enough both of you. That vase will be coming out of your allowance," I scolded at them when Carlisle and I walked into the room, "Both of you go to the dinning table and study quietly until dinner is ready."

"Yes ma'am." They said then left to go retrieve their homework.

"Did I ever tell you how much I missed being home?" Carlisle asked nuzzling my neck making me giggle.

"Do you want to help with dinner?" I purred.

"Hmm, probably a good idea because I'm not ready to leave you alone yet." He whispered.

Two hours later, we were all sitting down enjoying our dinner. It felt so nice to have our family back together again, and if all went well; we would have two new additions to add to our family.

I sat at one head of the table while Carlisle sat at the other. When everyone was almost finished, I thought now would be the perfect time to tell them about our idea. I nodded my head in Carlisle's direction to give him the signal to bring up the subject. Please God, may everything go well.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be back home." He started to get everyone's attention.

Everyone knew that now was the time to stop and listen which they did without question.

"During my adventure, I learned a great deal for my career as well as some helpful guides for both Rosalie and Edward," Both glowed with excitement for their futures, "I also learned of a tragic story that I would like to share with you."

Everyone's face turned to worry while they waited for their father to continue.

"Dad, what is it?" Rosalie asked she was never a patient person.

"I was pulled away from the conference to help with standard check-ups on a group of orphans at the local hospital. There I met one who stuck out above the rest, and both your mother and I feel that she could use some help." He explained.

"Are we getting a new sister?" Alice squealed. No matter how bad things were, this little pixie could always find the silver lining in everything. One of the things that we loved about her.

"We are trying to decide, Alice, but this girl is a different case than normal." I explained.

"Is she a teenager because in case you haven't noticed that's pretty common in this house." Emmett joked. He always loved to make people laugh even during the saddest of times.

Carlisle chuckled a bit before answering "She is sixteen years old, only a few months younger than Alice and Edward…but she's…pregnant."

Everyone was looking at each other speechless.

"So are we adopting her or the baby?" Jasper asked.

"She has already made it clear that she will not give up her baby, and wants to continue on with her life even as a young mother. Your mother and I feel that this goal would be harder for her because she is alone with no one to turn to." Carlisle answered.

"What about the father, won't he mind if both his baby and it's mother are adopted?" Edward asked.

Carlisle and I took a few seconds to compose our thoughts. Our children are closer than ever. When we adopted Rosalie and Jasper they immediately attached themselves to our biological children and have grown up with them for the past seven years. Rosalie has coupled up with Emmett while Jasper has with Alice. They are all very close, so this will be difficult to explain that Bella is alone with no one to show her love like they knew. They've never known what Bella has experienced.

"The father left her before she knew herself. Both her parents died when she was young, and she distances herself from others most likely because she doesn't want to be hurt." Carlisle answered which left our children horrified to say the least. To my surprise Edward was the first to take action.

"No one should feel that way. I say we welcome this girl into this family." Edward said rising from his seat.

"I agree, you two have always taught us that if there is something we can do to help then we should do it." Jasper stood up in support of his brother.

"Me too, I would love to have a new sister to shop with." Alice next.

"I would love to meet this strong girl and her baby." Rosalie smiled.

"She sounds like a Cullen girl already." Emmett said making us all laugh.

"Then it's agreed. Tomorrow I will call the home and arrange a meeting to see what Bella has to say."

"Oh please let her say yes." Alice yelled.

"Alice, inside voices please." I warned, but still with a smile on my face. My motherly instincts were always top notched, but there is always that chance that they will be wrong.

**Bella's Point of View**

It's been a week since my last doctor's appointment, and I wanted to go back to see if they could do anything for this morning sickness that was killing me. I've had to skip today because I was too weak after I came back from the bathroom. Of course, Amelia wasn't too happy about the idea; but she had no choice but to agree. I was not happy either because it was only the third week of school and I didn't want my pregnancy to take over my life. I didn't want anyone's sympathy or pity. I would not change my current situation for anything; my little one has saved me even though, the events surrounding him/her are not pleasant, I will make this work.

At about three in the afternoon, I found enough strength to get up to take a shower hoping that help make me feel better. Thank goodness it did, and I saw that my bump was getting bigger. I smiled so much that my face started hurting and I started to cry, but I'm pretty sure that was the hormones talking.

When I was dressed in my sweats—because my jeans were getting too tight—someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I answered.

"You have visitors." Amelia replied not bothering to open the door wide enough but only enough for her head.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. You see them in one hour." She answered then shut the door.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife are here to see me, but why. Could they want to take my baby away? No, I already told him that I was keeping my baby no matter what. Did they want to adopt me? Why would they want to only because they feel sorry for me? Like at school, I don't want special treatment because something natural is happening to me. I'm having a baby which is perfectly normal; that's what my body was designed to do. Sure, I'm still in high school and only receive some money from my father's old accounts because of his line of work. Unfortunately, I won't be getting the full benefits until I'm eighteen. Still, what could this couple want with a pregnant me or did he forget about that little detail.

An hour later, I was dressed somewhat nicely in the only skirt that I had—which was elastic and comfortable too—and was walking down the hall to the conference room to meet the couple. I had decided to let them talk, but I wrote down my arguments and practiced them until I knew them by heart. I did not want to be caught off guard.

I knocked on the door that led into the room and waited until I was called in. I heard the unmistakable heavy footsteps of Amelia coming towards the door.

She opened it wide allowing me to walk in without her having to say a word. I did so and immediately saw Dr. Cullen and a beautiful woman standing next to him. She had caramel-colored hair, a heart-shaped face with sparkling green eyes, and had a somewhat rounded figure and yet still beautiful.

"Isabella, this is Dr. Cullen and his wife Eeesmee." Amelia said.

"It's Esme actually, and it's wonderful to meet you Bella. Carlisle has spoken very highly of you." She corrected.

I sat down after shaking their hands speechless. He spoke of me? What did he say, did he tell her I was pregnant and at sixteen too?

"First of all Bella, my husband did tell me that you are pregnant; and we would like to tell you that it doesn't matter. We feel that you could use some help in your life, and we came to offer it." Esme broke the silence first.

I was right, they did feel sorry for me; but I did not want theirs or anyone else's pity.

"I don't need any help raising my child." I flatly told them.

"Don't be rude, Isabella." Amelia snapped at me.

"Bella, please I think you misunderstood Esme. We do not pity, we care for you deeply that we would like you to be a member of the family." Carlisle said carefully.

So they don't pity me, but how could they care for me when they hardly knew me. I could be the slut that everyone tells me I am; although, I know that is not true.

"How could you care for me? We met about a week ago, and here you are no asking me to join your family? May I ask why?" I wanted answers and this was the only way I could get them.

"Bella, we feel drawn to you like you were sent to us. We don't care about the fact that you are pregnant and are possibly hurting from your past. We understand if you don't want to join our family, but just know that you will be loved and will be treated as a member of the family. No one will look down upon you because we care for you." Carlisle answered, and I have to admit he had a good answer. All my arguments were lost by now.

"We've already spoken with our children and they were the ones who decided that you deserved to be loved. It seems like they love you and they haven't even met you yet." Esme added.

"Are you sure it's not just because I'm pregnant and on my own." I asked quietly looking down at my hands in my lap.

"To tell you the truth, that was one reason; but not the real reason. They all felt like you deserve to be loved like they had." Esme answered.

A single tear fell from my eye, but I wiped it away quickly. Stupid hormones.

"Where do you live?" I asked trying to spark up the conversation. Honestly, their idea of adopting me and my baby didn't sound like a bad idea.

"We don't live in Arizona Bella, we live in a small town in Forks, Washington. I work at the local hospital while Esme is a part-time interior decorator." Carlisle answered.

The place sounded familiar because it was the town I was born in. The place where my father and mother were died and buried.

"I know of Forks, I was born there. Both my parents died there when was young." Now the tears were starting to flow a little more, but this was usual.

Esme reached across the table for me, I reached for her as well beginning to feel the love that I had lost so long ago.

"We're sorry Bella. We won't try to replace your parents, but we can fill in the hole in your heart if you except us." She said with tears also in her eyes.

"Would you accept us Bella as we have accepted you?" Carlisle asked putting his hand over mine and Esme's.

I wiped my tears from my face with my free hand and gave them a smile that I hadn't used since I was a little girl for my father. "Yes." I answered.

I heard Amelia huff a breath in annoyance, but paid little attention to her. I got a new family; correction, my baby and I got a new family today and I couldn't be happier.

**Esme's Point of View**

I still can't believe that she agreed with us. I was concerned that she wouldn't. She probably has built this wall up to protect herself and all those within it, but that is only her baby. It has probably helped keep her safe from people she doesn't trust except that it's too well guarded to allow anyone who is willing to help come in. My family and I believe that it will take time before Bella feels comfortable around us. I just know my family is up for the challenge. From the moment we heard of Bella Swan, we have fallen in love with her. Much like a spell that she has cast down upon us; it maybe her gift for those who are worthy of it.

After Carlisle went off to call our family to tell them that we had signed the adoption papers and that Bella is coming home with us, Bella and I went back to her room to gather her things. I must say I was disappointed for she has so little; only a few books, CD's, a week worth of clothing which are torn and ratty. Alice and Rosalie will have their work cut out for them.

I did noticed how much she loves classical books and music. She reminds me of Edward, I have a feeling that they will hit it off right from the start.

I also discovered that she does have a few baby things stored up such as a baby book which she has shown me. I still have Emmett's baby book, and also Alice's and Edwards's which was difficult to keep two because they both shared many firsts that it seemed only fitting they share a book.

"So Esme, you mentioned you had other children; what are they like?" Bella asked when we were packing the baby's things.

"I have five children. Three are my biological and two are also adopted. Emmett is a year older than you and is the eldest of the children. His is huge since birth, but has always been like a big teddy bear that you would love to cuddle with." I laughed.

"Sounds like he is a protector of the family." She added with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yes he is. Trust me honey, he will be like your own personal body guard since you will be the youngest." I said.

"Can you tell me more of my older brothers and sisters?" She was already looking forward to having a big family that cared for her deeply.

"Next are the second and third oldest and the first pair of twins. Rosalie and Jasper Hale; Carlisle and I adopted them when their mother died. Rose is strong-willed, but can be pig-headed at times; and yet she is so feisty that you do not want to be on her bad side. She, in fact, wants to be a pediatrician or some other kind of doctor where she can help with kids. She loves children and babies."

"What about Jasper?"

"Jasper is quiet, but don't let that fool you. He's smart, athletic, and like Emmett is a fierce protector of his family. Also he is a great listener, if you are ever feeling that you need to talk to someone; you will always open up to him no matter what."

"He sounds like he would make a nice friend."

"Yes, but you also have my biological twins Edward and Alice."

"Are they the youngest?"

"Alice is older than Edward by three minutes and they are a few months older than you. Alice is eccentric, hyper, and loves to shop. She does come off as annoying at times, but you can't help by love that little pixie, that is what Edward calls her."

"What is Edward like?"

"He love music; plays the piano, and like his brothers is also very athletic. Like Rosalie, he wants to be a doctor; a surgeon, I believe, like his father. He also loves to read, and I believe you two may have a lot in common."

"Because of my love for the classics?"

"Yes, but you also have something in common with all of my children. You all fight to protect those that you love; like your baby. My children love our family; in fact, when we mentioned you they stood up and wanted to protect you right when they heard your name. It's like we were waiting for you, Bella, to care for you the way you deserve."

"Thanks Esme, I'm really looking forward to meeting with my new family."

"I'm glad to hear that dear."

I drew her close for a hug and felt the baby kick into my belly. I kind of miss the feeling from when I was pregnant last, but I don't really miss the double kicking match that was Edward and Alice.

A knock at the door brought us out of our embrace.

"Come in." Bella called out, and I saw for the first time that she was starting to cry.

Carlisle walked in, "Everything is all set and the car is up front so that we can load everything easily. Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just the stupid hormones; they're starting to drive me crazy." She laughed from under the tears and I remembered the hormones.

"I remember those days, and I don't miss them." I joked.

"Well maybe my brothers and sisters can make sure to keep them in check." She joked back.

"Normally Emmett can make anyone feel better, but everyone else will help I guarantee it.

"If we are done in here we should go before we miss our flight. Ready to see your new home, Bella?" Carlisle asked and Bella's tears continued to fall, but I knew these were of joy.

"Yes, of course. Ready to meet your new family, baby?" She whispered to her stomach.

With that we grabbed her things and left for the airport. I have to say how surprised I was that no one came to say goodbye to her. I hope my family doesn't overwhelm her.

**Edward's Point of View**

Wow, a new sister who has been through a lot of pain and a baby on the way who doesn't deserve the life that its mother has known. I'm glad that mom and dad have chosen to take them in. Although, I have to say when I saw the picture of the girl who will become my new sister; I thought she was the most beautiful creature on Earth and the most beautiful angel in Heaven. How can such an angel carry so many burdens?

"Jazz, lift it up a little more. More. More. Stop. Down. Perfect." Alice squealed trying to have Jasper and Emmett put up the welcome home banner in the living room for Bella.

"Alice, are we done; we are going to be late if you don't hurry up." Jasper said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Come on Jasper, I want to make sure everything is perfect for my new sister and the baby. I just wish mom and dad let us stay home so that we could see her when they get here." She pouted.

"Calm down little pixie. She's been through a lot and will need some space. Besides you don't want your coach to kick you off the team if you skip do you?" I threatened knowing that Alice loves volleyball almost as much as shopping to let it go.

"Fine, let me grab my bag and then we'll leave." She said stomping upstairs acting like the little girl that never grew up.

"Thanks man, my arms were about to fall off if she didn't stop soon enough." Emmett said grabbing an apple on our way out the door to the garage.

"Your welcome bro. I just didn't want to miss class or else we'd all be in trouble if we skipped." I said with a smirk. We sometimes did ditch without telling our parents, but we needed to start getting better with it or else.

"I wonder what Bella is like. I hope she isn't too moody." Emmett thought out loud. Sometimes he didn't think before he spoke earning him a slap on the head by Rosalie.

"Ow, hey baby. What was that for?" He asked, and sometimes he didn't use it at all.

"Don't make fun of her; she has enough on her plate without you worrying about her moods. We need to keep her as calm and happy as possible. It would be better for the baby and her in the long run." She explained. She's been reading up on pregnancies and infants since we voted on adopting Bella. I'm honestly not sure if she is interested in the baby or in Bella, but for me I guess I would be for Bella. I think she should give up the baby. She is so young and how can she possibly stay in school and raise a child at the same time?

"Hey Edward, get your head out of your butt and get in the car." Alice said walking into the garage.

I got into the front seat of my Volvo while everyone else piled in.

"NO WAIT!" Alice shouted when I was about to put the car in gear.

"What?" I groaned in frustration.

"Rose, we have to take your car. The boys have to meet up with their team before the game tonight." She replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why is that important, Alice?" Rosalie asked getting out of the car.

"Because we would be stuck at school until the game started and wouldn't get to see Bella. Hey, maybe we can get her to come for dinner with us kids; no parents." She was practically bouncing up and down. I just hope Bella can keep up with her.

"Alice, I know you mean well honey; but let's not overwhelm Bella. If she wants to come to dinner with us after the game then we'll let her. However, if she does not then we will not force her, alright?" Jasper calmly told her. I swear he could get a whole room to calm down instantly.

"Fine." She pouted and got into Rosalie's BMW convertible.

As I started up the car, I hoped this day would be better than the others—I really didn't want Jessica Stanly or Lauren Mallory drooling over me again—but I had a feeling that our lives would change when we meet with Bella for the first time. Wait, why do I care so much for her? True she's been through hell and my siblings understood, but why do I feel the need to hug her when I first see her and tell her that no one would ever harm her with me around?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

Finally, we landed and got out of that piece of tin called a plane. I had been fearful since we started moving. Esme and Carlisle did their best to keep me calm, and eventually, I fell asleep only to be woken up by Carlisle before we landed. I think it will be a while before I go back on a plane though.

While Carlisle went to get the car, Esme and I got our bags—mainly mine—then met up with Carlisle outside to load up the car. Again I got tired a fell asleep in the back seat during our hour long drive from Port Angeles. I woke up when Esme started to shake me gently saying "Welcome home."

I rubbed my groggy eyes so that I could clearly see a huge white mansion that looked to be about over a hundred years old. The dreary rain made everything else seem dark and gloomy, but this place remained beautiful despite the gloom.

I walked into the house and was surprised by the space. It looked big on the outside, but the size of the inside was bigger than I thought. The walls were painted white, but the furniture and art around the room made the room cheery. The back wall was replaced by large window, I wonder if that is continuous throughout the house? Attached to the large window was a banner that read 'welcome home'.

"Do you like your new home dear?" Esme asked, but all I could do was nod in awe.

"Come on; let's get you upstairs to your room so that you can settle in." Carlisle said beginning to carry my luggage upstairs. I felt bad that he was carrying all this up, but they would not let me carry anything heavier than my carry-on bag.

Once all of my three suitcases and my carry-on were upstairs in my new room—which was also beautiful—Esme and I began to unpack.

I couldn't get over how beautiful the room was. I had a queen-size bed with light purple set and different shades of purple pillows decorating it. The walls were painted sky blue which made the room even more cheery. The size of the room was probably twice as large as my old room, and my closet was probably a small room to begin with. The back wall was just a glass window overlooking the forest behind it. I had a sound system and a large bookcase that held all my books with extra room to spare.

Carlisle and Esme were able to get some of my things that the state had been holding onto because of my father's position as chief of police. I found more pictures of my parents and me as a baby. There weren't many things that were saved for me, but these were mementos that I would keep forever.

The unpacking only too about an hour with the three of us working together, but by the end I was ready to drop.

"Bella, why don't you take a nap. The others will be home in a couple of hours and if you want we can go to the boys' first football game tonight. It's up to you though." Esme said while turning down my bed. She was going to force me to sleep, and I wasn't going to disobey her or my body. I was dead on my feet practically.

"Maybe, and thank you for everything." I said lying down on the soft pillows that felt like I was sleeping on air.

"Your welcome, Bella." She kissed my head and then walked out the door leaving me to fall into a deep sleep.

I was suddenly woken up by the sound of a door being crashed shut and someone talking very loudly downstairs.

"Where is she?" A hyper little voice practically screeched. I figured it must be little Alice. She sounded funny acting like a little girl rather than a sixteen year old.

"Mary Alice Cullen, be quiet she's asleep upstairs." Not any more, I wanted to yell but didn't have the energy. I yawned instead and sat up to stretch.

"Sorry mom, I'm just too excited. Will she come to the game tonight? We were wondering if she would and go out to dinner with us afterwards. Can she?" I couldn't help but laugh, Alice sounded so funny. I had to go see her for myself.

"Alice, she is tired from the long journey and would probably like some down time before some major plans are made." Esme scolded.

"But mom, I know she'll have fun and we'll go easy on her. We won't let anything happen to her. I promise." Wow, they really do care about me.

When I got downstairs, Esme was in the kitchen with her arms crossed in front of her standing in front of a girl with short, black, spiky hair and was shorter to me probably not even reaching five foot. There was another girl with her standing quietly by the door with long, golden locks and a body that would make a supermodel jealous. These must be my new sisters.

I walked into the room, but only took a few steps in.

"Hi." I greeted; from the way they were looking at each other, I'm not sure they knew of my presences yet.

"Oh Bella, you're up. I hope Alice didn't wake you from your nap." Esme said.

"It's alright Esme, I could have gone back to sleep, but I got curious." I answered looking down at my feet.

"HI!" Alice squealed running up to me and trapping me in a tight hug. For a little body she sure had some muscles.

"Alice let her go, you're squishing the baby probably." The blonde joked.

"Oops sorry Bella, sorry baby." She said rubbing my stomach which the baby decided to respond by kicking into her hand.

"Whoa, did it just…?"

I nodded my head to answer her question.

"OH!" She squealed again almost hurting my ears.

"Alice, calm down or no sugar for you tonight." The blonde said while walking closer to us.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." She held out her hand which I grabbed and shook.

"You already know me, and your mom already told me a little about you both." I said nervously. I couldn't help it, I've never seen more beautiful creatures in my life. Compared to them I was plain and dull and fat.

"Can I?" Rosalie asked holding her hand closer to my baby bump. I nodded in reply while my baby kicked in reply.

Rosalie gasped and looked like she was going to cry.

"That has to be the most amazing experience of my life." She said when she composed herself.

"Yeah, it's great. Makes me feel like I'm not alone all the time." I answered with tears coming to my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked looking worried like she had offended me or something.

"Nothing it's just I cry very easily now a days." I answered trying to push back the tears which worked after a few blinks.

"We'll try to make it so you'll be happy all the time." Alice pledged making me smile and laugh.

"So um… I heard you are going to a game tonight?" I inquired to see if they really wanted me to go.

"Yeah, do you feel up to it?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so. I've never been to a football game before." I admitted.

"Well if you do that's great, but why don't we get you fixed up too. We always go out for dinner just us kids; sound alright to you?" Alice asked.

"Good luck because hardly anything is fitting anymore." I joked.

"Sounds like a shopping trip is in order. We need to get you ready for school too, but oh, are you going to school?" Alice asked.

"I want to so that I can graduate and go to college." I said without hesitation.

"Good for you." Rosalie praised.

"Thanks, but I'm a little nervous about what people would say when they see my little sprout. I'm a proud mother, but…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you. That's what family does." Alice said jumping up and down.

I felt the tears coming back and did my best to hide them.

"Oh don't cry, I thought we try to make you happy." Rosalie said.

"I am happy, I finally feel loved." I whispered trying to wipe away the tears.

"Great, now come on and we'll get ready for the game tonight." Alice exclaimed grabbing my hand and leading up the stairs.

At first I wasn't really comfortable with Alice and Rosalie helping me dress, but I learned to trust them. They were able to find something from my worn out clothing to make into an outfit perfect for the game; just a blue sweater with a borrowed black skirt with elastic from Esme's closet. Rosalie let me borrow her flat boots that came up to my knees.

For my hair they pulled half of it back into a braid with small curls framing my face. My make up was light, but still highlighted my eyes so they looked more like chocolaty than usual.

I normally didn't get dressed up like this, but they were right about helping me feel good. I didn't feel like a fat teen mom, but a 'hot mama' or so they told me.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, you look stunning." Esme said when we walked downstairs.

"Thanks, and thanks again for the skirt; it's really comfortable." I said blushing from her remark.

"Your welcome, but Alice remember look for comfort rather than fashion when you go shopping."

"Yes mom."

"Alice, you don't have to; not for me."

"But Bella your clothes getting too small for you right now, and I don't know if they can handle going through the washer and dryer anymore."

I was about to argue more, but she did have a point.

"Great now let's go. We don't want to be late, and you still need to meet your new brothers."

We got into Rosalie's BMW which blew my mind out of the water when I saw it along with a huge jeep parked next to it.

"That's Emmett's, I need to tune it up before I allow it to go anywhere; but I've been busy and he hasn't been complaining." I was sensing a double meaning with those words, but decided to drop it.

The drive didn't take too long to get to the school, but it looked dark and scary at night. I only hoped that it didn't look too bad during the daytime even in the rain.

"Welcome to Forks High." Alice announced when we got into the parking lot.

We pulled in beside a shiny silver Volvo and got out. From the few older models that were here, I had a feeling that this car belonged to the Cullen's as well.

"Who's is that?" I asked feeling a little braver about speaking up.

"Edward's, but he doesn't let anyone drive it." Rosalie said rolling her eyes. I almost did the same thing; men and their cars.

As we were walking towards the bleachers, I saw some guys already in their gear talking by the gate near the seats. When they saw us they stopped talking and smiled. I didn't know who they were, but had a feeling that they were my new brothers.

The girls ran up to them leaving me to walk at my normal pace or else I would fall, and I am now even more clumsy than usual since I became pregnant.

When I reached the others they were all smiling at me, making me feel a little awkward because I hate getting attention, but I tried to smile as I felt my blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Hi." I started.

"Hey, you must be Bella." The biggest of them said who had muscles that made him intimidating, but he had on a grin that reassured me he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Yup." I answered shyly.

"I'm Emmett." He extended his hand out and I shook it feeling his muscles, but I'm sure he was trying to be gentle for me.

"I'm Jasper." The other blonde who looked like Rosalie said also extending out his hand for me to grasp. He had muscles just not as big as Emmett, but instead of shaking my hand, he kissed it which, of course, made me blush.

"Always the little brother that's last, I'm Edward." The last said who had beautiful messy bronze hair and stunning green eyes like emeralds. I shook his hand like the others, but he was extra careful unlike his brothers, and I felt a surge of electricity go through out hands when we touched; but we didn't pull away so quickly.

"Here to watch the game?" Emmett asked breaking my eye contact with Edward who wouldn't stop staring at me which was making me blush more.

"What are you staring at?" I asked Edward ignoring Emmett's question.

"You're beautiful when you blush." He answered touching my red cheeks with his fingertips reminding me of the man I wanted to forget.

I stepped back out of his reach, but the look of disappointment, hurt, and confusion was written all over his face. I hated to do it, but I didn't feel comfortable with a man touching me like that.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me as I was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. I had to think fast.

"Cullens, come on, game time." A harsh sounding man yelled which made me jump slightly.

I was thankful that the boys were called to the game before I could answer, but they looked at me like I was going to break or something. I think I was about to too.

"See you at half time guys." Rosalie said giving Emmett a kiss on the lips?

I stood there shocked, I've seen the other orphans date each other like I did; but adopted brothers and sisters dating?

They saw my reaction and Alice giggled, "Bella, we aren't actually related; but maybe we could be." I was sensing another double meaning in her words like with Rosalie earlier which was making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, strange." I replied quietly.

"What, didn't you date the others at your foster home?" Jasper asked which struck another nerve.

I couldn't help but look down at my stomach in shame. The tears were really trying to spill, but I pushed them back as best as I could.

"Come one guys, we have a game to win." I heard Edward say, but I did not look up at him or at anyone else until I felt someone hug me.

"It's ok Bella, come one lets find some seats." Alice said still holding me as I let a few tears slide down.

After a few minutes of collecting myself we made our way up to the stands, but we didn't go up very far. I saw the boys looking over at us with love in their eyes towards the girls, but Edward was looking at me with confusion like before and something else that was utterly familiar. I didn't want to think about that because that emotion is what gave me my little one, and I couldn't risk believing if it was true or not. My heart would not be able to handle it again.

The game started and the girls were trying to explain the rules to me, but I wasn't really paying attention until I saw Emmett score first and did his little victory dance joined by Edward and Jasper. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Then I started yelling and shouting like the girls did, but after a time out was called my stomach growled.

"Alice, Rosalie, I'm going to go the concession stand for a minute. Want something?" I asked.

"No thanks." They replied.

On my way over to the stand, someone bumped into my shoulder—luckily missing my baby. "Ow." I said.

"Oh sorry, are you ok?" The guy asked. He had greasy black hair and a heavily pimpled face.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"I'm really sorry. I'm Eric by the way."

"Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, are you heading to the concession stand?" I nodded, I wasn't comfortable being with a boy alone yet; but I didn't want to seem so rude.

"Um…I would try the hot dogs, they're really good." He said looking down at his feet while he face grew a little pink. I think he was crushing on me, but why? I'm not Alice or Rosalie, and couldn't he see that I am pregnant?

"Thanks, but I'd better go or my friends will be missing me." I said then moved away from him and the concession stand ignoring my baby's and mine need until later.

"Sorry little one." I cooed to my stomach.

As I made my way back to the bleachers the band started to play. I'm guessing it was half-time already. I found Alice and Rosalie leaning by the chain-linked fence talking to the guys who were sweating pretty hard. I took a deep breath and walked up to them with a smile on my face.

I was getting closer to the group when someone grabbed my shoulder. I gasped out loud when I pulled out of the hand that caught me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just noticed you walking by and had to introduce myself to you. I'm Mike…Mike Newton." A blonde boy with a baby face said smiling at me, but I didn't trust him from the look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Excuse me." I tried walking away from him, but he grabbed my shoulder again and pulled me back to him.

"Please don't run, I just wanted to talk to you." He tried to sound nice, but I was starting to get scared.

"Please let go, you're hurting me." I said quietly, but I knew he heard me. His grip released a bit giving me the chance to move quickly away from him.

"Hey!" I heard him yell after me, but I kept moving as fast as I could. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder again pinning me against the fence in between us.

"I said I wanted to talk and we will, got that?" He asked through his teeth.

Tears were falling down my face from the fear that I had that he was going to hurt me or my baby, and he wouldn't even know it.

"Please let go. You're hurting me." I said trying to struggle under his grip, but he was too strong.

"I don't want to, and you seem to want it." He whispered in my ear causing me the flinch.

His hand holding shoulder started to move down my arm while his other held my neck pushing me against the fence even more preventing me from trying to move away again. Tears were still coming down my face, but I was too scared to move.

His fingers trailed back up my arm and were about to go down my chest when a whistle was blown.

Mike kissed where his fingers left off, "I'll finish what I've started later, my pet."

He left me there too frightened to even move. Tears were still coming my face as I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't go back to Alice and Rosalie. I didn't want them to see my shame. The wall that I had built to protect myself had fallen when I fell for the Cullens, I needed my wall to come back up to protect me and my baby.

I went back to the bleachers when I calmed down enough, but sat in the corner on the first bench and stared out at the field not really noticing anything.

I felt the bleachers near me moving and assumed it was Rosalie and Alice, but I didn't move a muscle. My wall was back up.

"Bella, what are you doing down here?" Rosalie asked.

I said nothing.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked, but I stayed quiet.

"Bella, talk to us. Did something happen?" Rosalie was fishing for information, but I stayed perfectly quiet.

I heard them both sigh in defeat and they made themselves comfortable around me.

For the rest of the game, I didn't pay attention to anything. Only to the surroundings that affected me. Rosalie and Alice didn't say anything further to get me to talk and would cheer from time to time, but not in the way they did earlier. When the game finally ended, the girls made no move whatsoever, so I figured they were waiting for the boys. I was not looking forward to it.

"Hey, there are my favorite girls." Emmett yelled running up to us, but stopped abruptly when he saw me causing the others to run into him.

"Geez, Em what's the hold up?" Edward asked.

When he and Jasper looked around Emmett they were looking at me. My face was still wet from the tears and unreadable because I wasn't feeling anything. Hardly even the small kicks my baby was giving me.

Edward knelt down so that he was eye-level with me, but I didn't look into his eyes or else I would get lost in them.

"Bella, come on, tell us what's going on? Did someone hurt you?" He asked trying to take my hand in his, but it fell limp in his light grasp.

"Bella, what you're feeling is not good for the baby. You don't have to tell us what happened just please come back to us Bella. This is scaring us." Rosalie whispered in my ear the way Mike Newton had making me push away from her.

I pulled my hand away from Edward then got up and left. I heard them walking behind me, but they didn't come very close to me. In the parking lot, I was getting close to Rosalie's car, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Mike coming towards me with a sinister smile on his face.

"Hello Bella." He said when he was close enough.

My breathing hitched as he walked closer, and my body was beginning to shake.

When he was five feet away I heard the others walking closer.

"What are you doing, Newton; get away from her." Emmett growled.

"I didn't do anything guys. I was just being nice to her." He lied.

"Then why is she shaking and looks like she's about to pass out?" Alice scowled next.

"Maybe she's cold and forgot to eat something." He lied again.

"Why am I not believing you?" Edward asked.

"Come on guys, you know me. I wouldn't hurt her, right Bella?" I stayed frozen out of fear and for the fact that I didn't want to be part of this.

"Mike, you did do something to her. Tell us and we won't beat into the ground." Jasper hissed.

"I didn't do anything I swear." Mike persisted.

Emmett walked right up to Mike and grabbed him by his shirt hoisting him up so that he was up on his toes.

"You have till the count of five to tell us or I'm going to rearrange your face." He threatened.

I couldn't believe that my family were about to get into a fight over me. I've never had someone do this for me before.

"Emmett, put him down," I said and everyone stood still looking at me including Mike and Emmett, "Please Emmett."

Emmett's face softened as he lowered Mike to the ground and pushed him away which almost made Mike fall down.

"Get out of here, Mike." Emmett said.

Mike wasted no time running back to his car leaving the others to stare at me like I had two heads, but I looked down at my feet avoiding their expressions.

"Why don't you girls go home and we'll pick up some pizza for dinner." Edward said breaking the silence.

I assumed they all nodded because I didn't hear their reply. Rose was the one who gently led me towards her car while I heard the others following. Emmett walked ahead of us to open the back door for me first then for Rose when I was in. I kept my eyes on my feet even in the car. By now the tears had stopped, but I was starting to feel tired and yet I pushed it away because I didn't want to ruin anyone's fun.

I got out of the car when we got home and went inside before the others got out of the car.

"Hey, I thought you were going out for dinner after the game?" Esme asked when we walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"We decided to order in," Alice explained, "The boys are picking up the pizzas right now."

"I see," Esme replied, "Bella, are you alright?"

I made my way past her forcing a little smile and a nod heading upstairs to my room. Once I closed the door, I took off my shoes and coat then went into the bathroom for a hot shower. While the water was running down my face I let the tears fall. I stayed as quiet as possible so not to worry anyone and eventually, I felt a lot better. Maybe my hormones were the main problem.

I shut off the water and went back into my room to put on a pair of pajamas and tank top since I was too warm at the moment.

I hated the thought of going to bed now instead of going down and seeing everyone to tell them I was alright until I looked in the mirror. My face looked a lot better, but the bruises from when Mike held onto me were starting to show. I pulled on my sweatshirt and decided to walk downstairs; I was hungry anyways.

**Edward's Point of View**

During our drive to the pizza place, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was beautiful; her picture did not do her justice. She looked quiet but brave; soft, yet firm. Probably something she picked up from living in foster homes for years, and when she found out she was pregnant. About that too, she didn't seem ashamed about being a pregnant teenager. She's timid, but is trying to face her demons. What a woman! But what happened to her?

When we met her she was quiet, but seemed to take off with us from the start; maybe I was wrong or maybe she's more complex than that.

"What do you guys think of Bella?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I liked her when we met, but what was that whole thing about shutting down like that after the game?" Emmett answered first.

"I still think Mike did something to her and she's ashamed to tell us. That could be a reason how she got pregnant in the first place." Jasper speculated.

"Like a rape victim?" Emmett asked.

"We don't know that for sure. It could have been a mistake or miscommunication with her last boyfriend." I answered not really liking my answer; who would walk away from her in the first place?

"I don't think so, Edward, or at least I hope not. I don't like the idea of a guy running away from his girl after they had sex and unprotected too." Jasper said. I had to agree with him.

We got to the pizza place and ordered three large pizzas with different toppings because we all liked different things. Then headed back to the house.

Before we got out of the car I turned to the others. "Jazz, Em, let's not interrogate Bella tonight. We need her to open up to us when she feels ready not on her first night with us." The nodded in agreement.

When we got into the house Jasper and I set the pizzas on the counter while Emmett went to get the girls.

"Hello pretty ladies." He said from the living room.

"Hey baby." Rose purred. Jasper and I gagged.

"Hi." Alice squealed and then ran into the kitchen where she jumped onto Jasper for a hug.

"Hey." He replied chuckling giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Emmett." I heard Bella say then walked into the kitchen with Rose and Emmett behind her.

"Hi guys." She greeted Jasper and me.

"Hey Bella? Feeling better?" Jasper asked and I smacked his arm reminding him of our plan.

"Uh, yeah thanks. I'm sorry if I ruined your night." She replied while blushing which was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Don't be silly, besides it's always crowded in almost every single restaurant after a game." Alice replied.

Bella smiled again and with the blush she looked even more beautiful. How is that possible?

"Can we please eat before the pizza gets cold?" Emmett whined which earned a head smacking from Rosalie.

"What?" He asked.

"Ok, but ladies first. You always take too much Emmett and don't leave any for the rest of us if we let you go first." Jasper said.

"I'll get the plates, where are they?" Bella asked.

"In that cupboard." Alice answered getting out the silverware.

Bella found the right cupboard, but they looked too high for her.

"Bella, do you need help?" I asked.

"No thanks just let me get a chair." She answered getting a chair from the kitchen table.

"Bella, no. Emmett, get the plates for her," mom ordered walking into the room, "You do not need to get up on chairs when there are people who can help you."

"But Esme, I'm ok. I've done it since I've been pregnant." She argued, but widened her eyes and looked over at us as if this was news to us guys.

"I uh…"She started, but Jasper cut her off.

"It's ok Bella, we all know about the baby."

"And you're ok with it?"

"DUH! I can't wait for this little guy to come out so we can play football, basketball…" Emmett had been getting too excited about playing with the baby.

"Maybe soccer from they way its kicking my organs out of place right now." Bella joked rubbing her stomach.

"He's kicking?" Emmett asked.

She smiled while nodding and glowed. She looked so happy to be a mom.

"Do you want to feel?" She asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett yelled running up to her.

She took his missive hand and put it on the little bump that was not really noticeable under the large sweatshirt she was wearing.

From the look on Emmett's face, he felt the baby move.

"Dang girl, this kid is going to be a sports star." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, do you guys want to feel?" She asked looking at me and Jasper.

We both were a bit more hesitate before walking over to her. Emmett moved away when we were close enough and she put both our hands on her belly. Feeling the baby move was exciting. I couldn't get over that there was a baby in this gorgeous creature.

"Emmett was right, you should get this kid on our football team." Jasper joked and Bella laughed along with us.

We felt something else coming from her stomach, but it wasn't the baby.

"I think mama is hungry." I said taking my hand off her belly. She was already blushing when her stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, what kind of pizza did you guys get?" She asked walking up to the boxes.

"Looks like pepperoni and mushrooms, ham and pineapple, and green pepper and onions with extra cheese. Pick what you want." Alice announced.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Pick what you want." Alice said.

I walked up and grabbed a plate from the stack that Emmett got from the cupboard. I wanted to feel useful, but Esme thought I was risking myself and my baby if I got up on a chair. I swallowed my pride and didn't continue to argue with her, although, I'm pretty sure she would have said the same thing when she was pregnant. Still I didn't want to push, I was still new and they are watching over me.

I walked over to the open pizza boxes, they all looked so good; but then a smell was making me feel horrible.

"Bella, are you ok; you look a little green." Rosalie asked.

Before I could answer, Esme grabbed me carefully and pulled me away. "Sit down and take deep breaths through your mouth." She said sitting me down at the kitchen table.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

I focused more on my breath and keeping the nausea down rather than feeling embarrassed for what just happened.

"I think the smell of the onions is making her nauseas. That use to happen to me." Esme answered.

"Hello, I'm home." Carlisle called walking in from the garage.

"Hi dad." Everyone greeted even me; although, I said it kind of weakly.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" He asked.

I continued to breathe because my nausea still hadn't pass all the way and I didn't want to take any chances.

"It's the onions on the pizza. Bella, why don't you go into the living room and rest and I'll bring you out some saltines to snack on. They'll help with the nausea." Esme said.

I nodded my head and got up slowly with the help of Esme.

"Here we are. Lie down and rest honey." She said while seating me on the couch.

"Thanks." I replied while lying down.

When she left, the others came in with their food on plates. Jasper sat on the other side of the room from me with an apologizing smile on his face. I assumed because he likes green pepper and onions too.

"Jasper, don't worry about me. I'm alright, but you'll probably be sick with some of the things that I get cravings for." I smiled.

"Like what?" Emmett asked with his mouth full of food which was probably half a slice of pizza if not the whole slice.

"Emmett, wait until your mouth is empty before talking." Esme scolded walking back into the room with saltine crackers and a glass of water for me.

"Thanks Esme." I said grabbing a cracker then feeling someone picking up my feet and putting them down again on their lap.

"Hey." I protested.

"There was no where else to sit, and I don't mind if you don't." Edward replied with a smirk.

"Fine," I said, "Just don't tickle."

An evil glint came into his eye after he took a bite of his pizza.

"You are ticklish?"

I tried to pull me feet back, but he grabbed them both with one hand while setting his plate on the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"No, you're going to tickle and that's worst."

"No, it's more fun." With that he started to tickle my feet and I was powerless to get my feet away.

"Rose, Alice, Esme help." I said through my laughter only to find the other men holding down the women.

Luckily, my baby decided to help mama except it hurt causing me to hiss in pain which everyone noticed.

"Bella, what happened?" Carlisle asked coming to my side in doctor mode.

Edward stopped when he heard me and helped me sit up slowly.

"Bella?" Carlisle repeated.

"The baby just gave a big kick. I guess he/she didn't like someone hurting their mama; Edward." I glared at him.

Carlisle rubbed my stomach where the baby kicked and smiled. "I think that's enough rough housing for awhile." He said and everyone settled down.

I didn't lie back down, but I felt my stomach growl again. I started to get up and Edward was suddenly in front of me with his arms stretched out to help.

"Thanks." I said after I was up.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked.

"The baby's hungry and so am I." I replied heading towards the kitchen with someone following me.

"Edward, I don't need a body guard. Go sit, I'll be fine I swear." I said turning around to glare at him, but he was smiling a crooked smile that made my glare impossible to keep.

"I wanted seconds." He answered holding up his empty plate.

I rolled my eyes at him, but bit my lower lip when he couldn't see my face.

I grabbed a plate off from the counter and opened a lid of pizza. Thankfully it was the pineapple and ham, but I suddenly got a huge craving for something extra.

"Edward, do we have any chocolate syrup?" I asked.

He looked at me confused but opened the refrigerator and pulled out the chocolate syrup. I couldn't help licking my lips at the sight, but got a dirty thought of using it on Edward and licking it off of him. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Thanks." I blushed from my previous thought and took the bottle from him.

He looked at me disgusted when he realized what I was going to do. "What? I wanted something sweet, fruity, and chocolaty." I replied to his unanswered question.

His face went back to being confused, but he shook his head when he got the idea. I had to laugh at his face and walked back to the living room with my dinner. There I got more stares from everyone except Esme. I think she understood above them all.

"Bella, how could you eat that?" Alice asked making a face that made me laugh again.

I took a bite not wanting to hold back satisfying my craving. "Mmmm." Was all I could say.

"Ok, now I don't think I could eat that." Emmett said.

"I remember how good that tasted when I was pregnant with you three. I think I'll get some of my own." Esme replied getting up with her plate while everyone looked at her in disbelieve even her husband.

"Mom, that's disgusting." Alice whined.

"Actually Alice, it's really satisfying. You should see some of my other cravings and I'm only half way through this pregnancy." I said after finishing the first piece. I must have been really hungry for eating it so quickly.

Esme walked in with a plate a pizza with chocolate syrup dribbled all over it then sat in her seat next to Carlisle who was trying not to look at her plate. I gave a giggle and Esme winked back at me.

About 30 minutes later I couldn't control a yawn, although, I was so tired by that time that I'm surprised that my eyes were open.

"Bella, I think it's time you went to bed, young lady." Esme said in a motherly voice that also sounded a little sarcastic.

I couldn't say anything because a yawn escaped me. "I guess you're right." I agreed trying to get up, but Edward stood in front of me waiting to help with a smile on his face.

I tried to get up on my own, but failed miserably. I heard everyone else trying to stifle their laughs even Edward.

"Hey, you try having a baby in your midsection holding you down." I said raising an eyebrow.

I took Edward's hands and pulled myself up. When I touched him, I felt electricity go through my body starting at my hands where we touched. I pulled my hands away and blushed then noticed he was too a little which made me realize that he felt it too.

"Come on Bella, you need to go to sleep so that tomorrow we can go shopping." Alice exclaimed practically jumping out of her seat.

I groaned at the thought and Alice crossed her arms when I did.

"What, I don't really go shopping or like it very much." I admitted.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Edward whispered in my ear which made me shiver from his breath tickling my skin; both in a good and scary way.

"YOU DON'T!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, calm down honey. We will go shopping tomorrow, but we will keep it light. Sound fair to you two?" Esme asked.

I suppressed a groan because from the look on Alice's face told me that she was a shopoholic and from the way she is naturally hyper told me that Esme's proposal was the best offer I would get.

"Deal." I answered.

"Same here." Alice said with a pout.

"Ok, I think it's time to get the baby sister to bed before she collapses on the floor." Emmett joked.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling I need a lot of strength for tomorrow." I joked back.

After a round of goodnights I made it upstairs to bed. By now I was starting to sweat from my sweatshirt that I decided to take it off. When I did, I looked in the mirror to see how the bruises were. They were huge, but nothing that I couldn't hide under my shirts.

I got under the covers not really knowing how exhausted I was until I laid down, but today was a busy day for me both mentally and physically. I got a new family who clearly loves both me and my baby, but there are people who want to hurt me going to the same school I'll be going to. I don't want anyone getting hurt over me, but what am I to do about this? I figure that I will wait and take this step by step. There is no need to overwhelm myself and my baby.

"Goodnight sprout." I whispered to my child who gave me a small kick in reply, "I love you too."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and to the sound of Debussy playing softly on my stereo.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, too early because it was still dark outside; to the familiar pain and taste that has been plaguing me for the past few weeks. I tried to take deep breaths through my mouth hoping that the nausea would go away on its own so that I wouldn't wake my new family. I didn't want them to worry about me; they've done enough for me by taking me in with a baby on the way. However, my stomach didn't want to cooperate with me.

I got up as fast as I could trying not to make a lot of noise and ran into the bathroom. I made it in time, but tried not to look at last night's dinner filling the bowl or else it would have made this worst.

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched Bella walk upstairs and had the urge to run after her and carry her to bed. She looked so drained from today. After getting a new family and possibly getting harassed by Mike Newton—although, she won't say anything about that—I'm surprised she's stayed awake for this long.

"So mom, where's the best place for maternity clothes?" Alice asked pulling me out of my thoughts about Bella.

"Hmmm, well a lot of the stores that we go to do have clothes that will fit her or hide her depending on what Bella wants." Esme answered.

"Great cause we need a plan of where to go and what to get. Will you come tomorrow mom?" Alice asked bouncing out of her seat.

"Sure, but Alice, we aren't going to be dragging Bella into every store. We need to keep her calm and relaxed as much as possible, so Edward no more tickle fights like that again." She answered and scolded me.

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled.

"Maybe we should bring the guys. They need some new clothes too and Bella can spend some time together with her new family." Rosalie said.

The guys and I groaned at the thought, but this would give me some time to keep an eye on Bella and to spend time with her.

"Mom, do we have to?" Jasper whined which earned him a slap from Alice.

"Carlisle, what do you think?" Esme asked giving him the smile that says 'I dare you to disagree with me'.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. If Bella feels tired then she can be traded off and not be alone, but we shouldn't crowd her. She's not use to being around so many people, so take it slow with her." Man, he was whipped.

Jasper, Emmett, and I agreed reluctantly. After about another hour of watching TV, mom and dad decided to head off to bed and told us not to stay up so late.

"Ok, since I'm going to be dragged around tomorrow like a rag doll; I'm going to bed." I announced after mom and dad closed their door.

"See ya bro, and remember which bedroom is yours." Emmett smirked.

"What do you mean by that, Emmett?" I asked stopping my climb up the stairs.

"Come on Edward, we've seen how you've been eyeing Bella since you've first saw her. You like her more than a sister." Jasper replied with that same smirk that everyone else was giving me now.

"Hey, I do not. I'm just trying to be a big brother to her. She's been through enough, and I'm sure being pregnant isn't helping her very much. You've seen what happened today when she gets pushed too far. I'm not letting her get that way again." I answered immediately regretting that I chose to answer instead of ignoring them.

"Liar, liar, pants of fire." Alice sang.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. My bed." I replied heading back upstairs before anything else could be said.

They were right though, I did have feelings for Bella that were much more than what a brother should feel towards his little sister. I couldn't forget the fact that she was pregnant by another man, but she wasn't broken. You could tell that by the way you look at her. She would be a strong mother; she already is by choosing to keep this baby even though she's sixteen. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to her; not only her looks, but also her personality. She looks like a kitten, but acts like a lioness.

I got into bed thinking about my little lioness and the cub she's carrying. Would Bella feel the same way for me or does she still desire the man who gave her the baby in the first place. No, how could she? He left her with a baby and has made it clear that he doesn't want her, but does he know about the baby and would he want it? I dearly hoped not because no one in this family wanted that; especially me.

I woke up to the sound of a bedroom door being heavily swung open and bare feet padding down the hall. It takes me a few seconds to recognize that it's Bella's room and probably Bella running down the hall, but why? It's almost five in the morning, why would she… "Uh oh." I muttered out loud while running out of my room.

I was met by a worried little pixie outside the bathroom door.

"Is she ok?" Alice whispered to me.

"What do you think?" I answered her.

She caught on quick on what was happening.

"Is everything ok up here?" Jasper asked while coming up the stairs followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

A noise from the bathroom answered his question. We all cringed at the sound.

Rosalie moved to the door and knocked on it.

"Bella, it's us; are you alright?" She asked.

When there was no reply Rosalie knocked again. Still no answer, so she slowly opened the door enough to poke her head in. I looked from behind her and saw Bella lying on the cold floor curled up holding her stomach. Before I could say anything Rosalie and Alice rushed in to her side.

"Alice, get a cool cloth for her head." Rosalie ordered.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up." Bella said weakly.

"Don't worry about it, Bella; we're always here for you." Rosalie said while putting the cloth on Bella's forehead.

The poor girl looked exhausted and utterly pale like death. She looked so weak that I'm not sure how she would be able to pick herself up without help.

"Feeling any better?" Alice asked.

"A little," She answered, "Can you help me get to the sink to brush my teeth?"

Rose and Alice nodded their heads and picked her up. I was right about her being weak, she was mostly relying on Alice and Rose to support her weight.

The guys and I waited out in the hall; I felt totally helpless. I hated to see Bella like that and so did the others, but we didn't know what we could do to help. Finally, the girls came out; this time Bella looked a little better than she had a few minutes ago, but she was still relying on the girls' help for support. How could she have handled this alone before she came to us?

I decided to do the only I could do. I scooped her up before she could protest, but I didn't think that was very likely because she was literally asleep on her feet already.

Alice walked ahead of me to pull the covers back more so I could set her down. Rosalie stepped in front of me to cover her up.

"Wait Rose, look at her arm." Jasper whispered.

Rosalie stopped what she was doing and looked at Bella's arm as we all did. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Her shoulder was a purplish color in the shape of human finger prints.

"What the heck happened?" Alice asked as Rose carefully touched the marks. Bella only moved a little from the touch.

The marks looked too small to be made by a woman comparing to the size of Rosalie's fingers.

"Mike Newton." I growled putting the puzzle pieces together.

"What does Newton have to do with her bruises, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Remember how Bella acted around him and him to her after the game? How much do you want to bet that he gave her those bruises?" I answered.

They all got what I was thinking, but Bella started to stir, so Alice gestured for us to leave before we lost our tempers; but I didn't want to leave this vulnerable creature unattended.

Against my better judgment, I did; but not before I pulled the blanket up to her shoulders then kissed her on the forehead. I wasn't sure why I did it; I guess I wanted to give her a gentle touch from someone who cared for her unlike the indecent excuse for a guy who gave her such harmful marks.

We all met up in Alice's bedroom to talk.

"Could it really have been Mike, Edward?" Jasper asked holding Alice like he was going to lose her.

I began to pace the room thinking if Newton could have done such a thing, but I knew how much of a player he was. Always chasing after girls who were beautiful and Bella fit his category above all the other girls at our school. I don't think I've ever seen him turned down before. Bella must have done just that and his ego couldn't handle the rejection.

"I would say that it was a definite, Jazz." I sighed not really happy with my own conclusions, but they stuck all too well.

"I say we go get him and kick his ass all the way back to the California coast where he came from." Emmett said cracking his large knuckles in his fist.

Rosalie grabbed his hands to relax him which worked a little. "We should keep them apart and let Bella come to us if she wants to talk. She's already been through enough, but this would send her over the edge." She explained.

"She's right. We all saw what happened to Bella. It's not healthy for her or the baby if she becomes like that again." Alice agreed.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Why don't we go to bed and try to get some sleep. Edward, Alice, listen for Bella in case she needs us again." Rosalie said.

Alice and I nodded.

"Should we tell mom and dad about this?" Emmett asked.

We all looked at each other trying to decide if we should. This was something completely foreign to us, but at the same time we needed Bella to gain our trust as her new family. I didn't want her to become so distant again.

"We should tell them if this becomes worst, but for now I think we can handle it on our own." I said.

Again they all nodded in agreement.

Not long after that we decided to head to bed. I was the first out because Jasper was re-tucking Alice back into bed and Emmett was trying to convince Rosalie to sleep with him tonight, but Rose said that she wasn't in the mood and needed her sleep. He was about to protest when she gave him the look that says 'try it and you're dead'. He shut right up.

When I got back into bed, I looked at the clock. It was quarter to six. I hoped that Bella would sleep well and fell asleep thinking about that beautiful angel.

**Bella's Point of View**

After the girls helped me stand up long enough to brush my teeth, they helped me to walk out of the bathroom; but I could barely keep my strength up even with them supporting my wait. I only vaguely remember Edward coming up to me and carrying me bridal style to my room. No matter how much I wanted to protest I just couldn't. I fell asleep in his arms before he laid me down in my bed.

I settled into a dreamless sleep waking up later in the morning by a delicious smell coming from somewhere in the house.

At first I was worried that the smell was going to cause another round of nausea, but my stomach seemed fine. The baby was even fine for he/she gave me a kick and then my stomach growled for the need to fill it after dumping its contents this morning.

I slowly got up and looked in the mirror to see how bad I looked. Despite the bruises on my shoulder I didn't look that bad. I threw my hair up in a pony-tail and slipped on my sweatshirt before following the delicious smell out of my room.

The scent led me to the kitchen where I saw Esme cooking over the stove and Carlisle at the island cutting up some fruit.

"Morning." I said when they didn't notice me.

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?" Esme asked turning to face me with a warm smile on her face.

"Fairly well." I answered truthfully.

"Morning sickness didn't bother you too much?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow at me.

Shoot, they knew.

"I woke everyone else up and they had to help me get back to bed, but I'm fine now." I answered. I was just hungry.

"Tell us if you feel that way again just in case." He replied.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." I joked.

"Speaking of which, Bella, I set up an appointment with you for a check up on Tuesday after school. Is that alright with you?" He asked handing me a glass of orange juice.

"That'll be great. Thanks." I replied taking a sip.

"My pleasure."

"Bella, breakfast will be ready soon; would you mind getting the others up?" Esme asked pulling out the eggs from the refrigerator.

"No problem." I answered setting down my cup and grabbing a cut up strawberry. Carlisle just chuckled at me while I walked away.

I first made my way to the second floor, but I wasn't sure whose bedroom was whose on this floor. I knocked on the first closed door, but didn't hear anyone moving only loud snoring that sounded like a bear. I opened the door to see a very tired Emmett sprawled all over his bed with his blankets tangled around his legs.

"Emmett." I called from the door. He didn't respond.

I walked up to him and shook his shoulder. "Emmett, time for breakfast." I tried again.

"Please Rose, show me more." He mumbled. I wasn't sure to laugh or gag.

"EMMETT!" I shouted at him.

"What?" He jumped into a sitting position looking for trouble, but he smiled when he saw me. "Morning little mama." He yawned.

I laughed at his little nickname. "Morning, time for breakfast." I replied.

"Oh great I'm starving." He said.

"We both are, so save us some will ya?" I joked rubbing my stomach.

"Morning little guy." He stroked my stomach. "Hey, how about I go wake up Rosalie; you should not have to deal with that just yet."

"Sure, I'll get the others." I accepted.

We left his room and went our separate ways down the hall. I found Jasper's room and knocked, but heard light snoring from the other side. I opened the door to find Jasper under his blankets with his head underneath his pillow.

I walked up as quietly as possible and sat down on his bed as gently as I could.

"Jasper." I said shaking him a little by the shoulder.

He slowly moved his head from under his pillow to see who was waking him up. He smiled when he saw me.

"Come on, time for breakfast." I said.

He groaned but rolled over onto his back to sit up.

"Sleep alright?" He asked through his yawn.

"Yeah, thanks. How about you?" I asked back.

"Pretty well." He replied.

"Come on you two. Mom is making me wait until everyone is downstairs to eat breakfast." Emmett boomed coming into the doorframe with a still sleepy-looking Rosalie standing behind him.

I got up to allow Jasper to get up too then proceeded up the third flight of stairs to the last of the Cullen's.

I stopped at Alice's door first and knocked. I heard nothing on the other side. I opened the door to find Alice sleeping soundly like a little child. I sat on her bed and gently shook her.

"Alice, mom says it's time for breakfast." I said.

She moaned then shot straight up which scared me.

"Morning Bella. Hi sprout. I'm sorry did I scare you?" How can she be such a morning person so quickly?

"I'm fine, Alice. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about you? Feeling any better?" She asked back.

I blushed at what happened this morning, "Yeah, thanks. Come on, Emmett's hungry and mom won't let him eat until we're…" Before I could finish that sentence I heard Edward shriek and the guys all running down the stairs laughing.

"Wait till I catch up with you two. You are so dead!" Edward was yelling after them.

Alice and I walked out to the hall and were met by a hysterical Rosalie.

"Bucket of cold water again?" Alice asked coming up behind me.

Rose could only answer with a nod for she was still laughing her head off.

We all were laughing together as we made our way downstairs. I was behind the others, walking slowly so as not to trip.

When I was walking towards the kitchen Edward came in from the laundry room slipping his arms through a new shirt. I caught sight of his impressive six pack abs and couldn't help but stare. Even when he put his shirt on, I still couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"See something you like?" He asked with a smirk bringing me out of my trance.

"Sorry." I blushed and joined the others in the kitchen.

Edward passed me and gave me a crooked smile that made my heart melt. "You look pretty hot yourself; especially when you blush." I couldn't help but blush more when he said that.

"Bella, are you too warm dear?" Esme asked, "Maybe you should take off your sweatshirt."

I giggled and saw that Edward was trying so hard not to laugh.

"I'm fine." I answered and started to make a plate for myself. Suddenly another craving was hitting me hard.

"Do you mind if I make a smoothie?" I asked.

"Not at all, the blender is on the counter behind you." Esme pointed out.

I pulled out what fruit and yogurt I wanted and put them in the blender.

"Hey Bella, can you make some extra?" Rosalie asked as I was looking in the cupboards for my last and most important ingredient.

"I don't think you would find my recipe very appetizing." I answered after finding the peanut butter which made everyone stop and look at me with faces of disgust—except for Esme and Carlisle who just chuckled.

"Bella, you aren't seriously going to drink that are you?" Alice asked when it was all blended together.

I didn't answer her, I figure I better show her and the fact that I couldn't wait to satisfy the craving any more.

"Mmmm." I melted into the satisfying taste then grabbed my full plate in my other hand and walked to the table where everyone else was watching me with disbelieve.

"What?" I asked sitting down and feeling uncomfortable about all the attention I was getting.

"I seriously can't believe that you are enjoying that." Emmett exclaimed.

"Do you want to try? It's delicious." I asked.

"Heck no, I think I'll be seeing it again if I try it." He answered.

"Do you mind if I have the rest, Bella?" Esme asked which turned the group's attention away from me.

"Sure, I probably shouldn't even have this anyway. Not healthy right?" I said.

"Well, you did put fruit and yogurt into it; but maybe you should have gone a little lighter with the peanut butter." Carlisle answered sitting down in his spot at the head of the table.

After everyone got over their disgust of watching me and Esme drinking our smoothies we mostly ate in silence. Except for the grunts and groans Emmett was making while eating.

"Emmett, can't you remember your manners at the table?" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom, but I'm hungry and I don't know when I'll be able to get another meal in when we're out today if Alice just drags us from store to store not stop." He answered glaring at his little sister who was glaring back at him.

"We won't have worry about that, Emmett. You still have me in tow remember? I won't be able to keep with you for long if Alice is as bad as I think she is in the mall." I said.

"How ever you think about Alice while shopping double that." Jasper replied giving me a small grin which earned him a glare from Alice.

"Ok, stop bad-mouthing me and hurry up. Bella, Rose and I will see you in your room in ten minutes. Don't be late." Alice ordered jumping out of her chair and dancing out of the room after putting her plate in the dishwasher with Rosalie following after her.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my breakfast. I didn't feel like being controlled today, so I would ignore them.

"Bella, are you going up there or not? If you aren't then that would be a bad move on your part." Edward smirked.

I glared at him while taking a drink of my smoothie.

"I'm already going shopping with her even though I don't really want to; the least she can do is not play dress-up-Barbie-Bella this morning." I retorted.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Emmett said earning him a head slap by his brothers.

I sighed hating my hormones.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll keep an eye on Alice and reel her in if she starts going overboard. That's why the others are coming too." Esme assured me picking up my empty plate and glass.

"Thanks." I sighed again not really looking forward to today for I already felt tired.

"The best thing you can do to be on her good side is to follow her orders. Trust me on that." Jasper said giving me a wink.

"Do I have to?" I pouted. They all nodded their heads. I wasn't going to get out of this one.

By the time I reached the final step of the stairs, Alice and Rosalie grabbed my arms and pushed me into the bathroom with a towel ordering me to take a shower.

I made sure to take my time relaxing under the hot water and letting it fall on my small but bloated stomach. I swear my baby was kicking with joy.

"Bella, come on hurry up." Alice yelled through the door.

"Sorry sprout, but Aunty Alice's orders." I cooed shutting off the water.

The baby responded by giving me a hard kick in reply. I rubbed the spot where it kicked to soothe it. "I know, I know." I laughed before opening the door to await my doom.

About an hour later, I was dried, dressed, and beautified—as Alice put it. They had me wearing a dress from my collection because it was the only thing that would decently fit; they weren't so happy about the idea, but thought it looked cute on me overall. It was a deep blue turtleneck sweater dress. They also gave me black leggings—again from Esme's wardrobe—and blue flats that had blue gems on the toes.

My hair was done in loose curls while my make up was again light, but made my skin glow (or was it my pregnancy?).

Finally, they released me so they could go get ready. I walked downstairs to the living room where Esme was on the couch cuddled up with Carlisle each had a book in their hands. The boys were all playing a video game until they heard me and turned my way.

They whistled which made me blush and want to run away.

"You look pretty, Bella." Esme said looking at me as was Carlisle.

"Thanks." I said then went to sit on the loveseat to watch others play.

I wasn't really paying attention to the video game and was starting to wish that I had brought down my book to occupy my time until I saw the other girls coming down the stairs. Like me, they caught the attention of the guys.

Alice was wearing skinny dark blue jeans with a flower patterned long sleeved shirt that hugged her upper body and a red jacket over the top. Rosalie was wearing a purple mini skirt with white leggings and a white shirt that showed her every curve and some cleavage with a light wash jean jacket over the top. Both were wearing three inch heels which I would never try pregnant or not.

"Man, I think we have a competition of who takes the beauty crown." Emmett joked looking at Rosalie.

Jasper was looking at Alice who was giggling uncontrollably. I looked at Edward to find him staring at me making me feel uncomfortable, but somehow flattered at the same time.

"Hmm. Hard call, but we should get going before some of us fall asleep." Carlisle said while helping Esme up from the couch. I had a feeling who he was referring too, but I decided not to say anything.

We took two cars; Esme, Edward, and I in Carlisle's car while everyone else in Rosalie's convertible.

I must have dozed off on the way over because I open my eyes to find my head on Edward's shoulder with him arm wrapped around me.

"Are pregnant women always so tired?" He joked.

"Well, I do have a twenty-four/seven job." I joked back.

We pulled into the parking lot to the mall which was smaller than the ones in Phoenix—not that I've really gone in them much before.

Before Esme and I took off our seatbelts, the men were out of the car and walked swiftly to our sides. It felt a little silly when Edward helped me out, but thought differently as the other men did the same thing to their ladies.

"We raise our boys to be gentlemen." Esme answered my unanswered question.

"Oh Bella, before we forget…this is for you." Carlisle said handing me a purple cell phone.

"I programmed all the numbers in it for you. You can call or text us whenever you need us." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Thank you." I said trying to fight the tears again.

"Hey, none of that; we're here to have fun." Alice scolded.

"Don't blame me; I have no control over my emotions anymore." I retorted.

"Enough you two, now for the first two hours we will be shopping for clothes then for whatever we want. Agreed?" Esme asked.

We all nodded our heads in agreement, Alice didn't look too happy about the arrangements; I have a feeling she could go a lot longer.

"Ok, come one. We're wasting time." Alice said grabbing my arm, but Esme stood in front of her before she got too far away.

"Mary Alice Cullen, we could always go home if you're going to act like this." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just not use to only shopping for two hours." Alice said.

"It's ok, Alice, just don't make me run." I said with a laugh making her laugh too.

The two hours went by pretty fast and I actually found myself having fun. We had to let the boys run free because they wouldn't sit still while we changed. Although, Edward and Carlisle stayed with us until we decided to go to Victoria Secret—I don't think Carlisle wouldn't have mind coming in if it was just Esme though.

Esme was a great big help with Alice and Rosalie about the clothes. She found clothes that didn't make my stomach stick out too much, but I would grow more in the next few months. I would just have to deal with that when the time came.

"Sorry girls, but times up for the clothes." Esme announced.

I almost jumped for joy when she did.

"But mom, we've only gone into like three stores. Five more minutes please?" Alice begged looking like a sad puppy that I don't think anyone could ignore.

"No Alice." Esme said firmly. Apparently, it doesn't work on moms all the time.

"How about we go for ice cream?" Rosalie suggested.

"I'm up for that." I said. I was getting hungry again, and ice cream really, really sounded good with peanut butter and chocolate of course.

"Sounds good, I'll call the boys and tell them to meet us there." Esme said while fishing her cell phone out of her purse.

"Ok Bella, get out of those and give them to me." Alice said pushing me back into the dressing room.

I couldn't believe how tired I was, although, I did think some of the things I was forced to try on were pretty cute. Then I saw the price tags on a few which blew my mind away, but none of them listened to me when I told them that this was too much for me. I gave up at the first store.

The boys were already seated at a large table talking to each other. They also got sundaes for each of us. I recognized the one next to Edward to be mine for it had both peanut butter and chocolate in it.

"How did you guess what I wanted?" I asked when I sat down next to him.

"Lucky guess." He shrugged.

"Finally, she's eating something that looks delicious." Emmett said while I was taking the first bite.

I smirked at him, but continued eating.

"So where do you all want to go to now?" Carlisle asked sharing a sundae with Esme.

"I haven't been to my favorite accessory store yet today. Rose, want to come?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Bella, what about you?" She asked me.

"Um, I kind of wanted to go looking for a bookstore." I said quietly knowing what Alice's reaction was going to be.

"A bookstore?" She questioned.

"Why not Alice? Edward and I were going to go to one down the street. If you're up to it, Bella, can come with us." Jasper offered.

"I am and thanks." Mostly for getting me away from the shopoholic pixie. Thank god for brothers.

Once our sundaes were finished, we all went out to the cars to put away our bags. I only had four, but the other women had eight each. The guys, I had to laugh, had two or three at the most. Alice did not look happy about that.

Finally, Edward, Jasper, and I got away from Alice and started to make the short walk away from the crowded mall into a quieter part of town. It was a cloudy, cool day; but I was still content. Still not really use to the climate change, but the heat back in Arizona drove me crazy when I found out I was pregnant. Stupid hot flashes.

I was even happier when we got to the bookstore; we were the only one's there besides the clerk behind the desk.

I wondered over to the classical section, there was one that I've always wanted to read and I hoped they had it. Edward followed me and started to paw through the books like me.

I found the book that I wanted after much digging, but it was too high for me to reach. I decided to be brave and climb the ladder—not like I was afraid of it—though everyone just told me to be careful with heights.

I made sure Edward wasn't looking at me as I climbed up. Once I got my book I felt someone grab my hips; I froze afraid of who it was that was holding onto me.

"Bella, get down carefully." A smooth velvet voice commanded that instantly calmed my nerves.

I followed his order and climbed down with the book still in my hand while he was held me steady.

When I was down on the ground again he didn't let me go, but spun me around to face him. He wasn't happy, and neither was I.

"May I ask why you did that?" He asked.

"I wanted to get a book, but I had to use the ladder to reach it. I'm fine; don't get so mean." I retorted. I was getting angry that he was so overprotective.

"Bella, mom said not to climb things and what you did was unnecessary. I could have helped you." He was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"So? There will be times, and were times when no one was around to help me, that I have to do things by myself." I retorted my voice getting a little higher than necessary.

"I know Bella, but we—your family—don't want you or the baby to get hurt. We care about you too much." He reached up to stroke my cheek. The electricity that went through our skin was so warm and comforting; just like him. I couldn't help but calm down.

"Thanks." I whispered. His touch felt differently than the first time he touched my face. I think I was beginning to decipher it between those who had hurt me to the ones who care for me.

"Your welcome, just don't do that again or at least not without someone standing near to help." He smiled.

"Hey, did you two…um…am I interrupting something here?" Jasper asked walking around the corner.

"No, did you find anything in particular." Edward asked taking his hand from my cheek.

"Couple of history books, one about Lincoln's assassins and the other about General Lee." He answered looking a bit smug.

I didn't understand it, but Edward sneered back at him.

"Um…you like history?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, the civil war is my favorite. I also like psychology too. How about you?" Thankfully he took the line I tossed him.

"I like the classics; I picked up 'Bram Stoker's Dracula'." I answered.

"What about you, Edward?" Jasper asked looking a bit smug again.

"Hamlet." He answered flatly.

"You two sure do have a lot in common." Jasper noted then walked off.

"What was all that about?" I asked quietly in case Jasper was still within hearing range.

"Nothing, he and Emmett like to pick on me because I'm the little brother." He answered giving me a small smile. "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head; I was starting to get a little more tired than I was before I came into the store.

Edward grabbed my book and ran up to the counter, I presume, to pay for it. He saw how much I hated it when people buy things for me, so that's why, I assumed, he raced me to the cashier knowing I wouldn't catch him in time which was true. He handed me my book when I caught up to him and Jasper at the counter with a smirk on his face. I glared at him, but didn't say anything.

We walked out of the store and down the street without saying anything. Seeing that we were the first ones at the car, we leaned against it and waited. I shut my eyes just to relax and felt my self drooping until I realized that I was sliding down. I opened my eyes to find both Edward and Jasper holding me up.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I answered getting back to my feet.

"A little, Bella you can barely stand up by yourself." Edward said sounding concern probably reminded of what happened this morning.

"I'm fine, Edward. I'll take a nap on the way home before dinner." I replied.

Jasper let go of me, but Edward kept his arm lightly around my waist. I opened my book to kill time and to try to stay awake. I only got pass the first few pages of the introduction when the guys stiffened up. I looked to see them staring at Mike Newton who was heading into the mall along with another girl who had light brown curly hair and too much make up smeared on her face. When Mike saw me, he winked then put his arm around his girl's shoulders which she melted into.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of him and went back to my book before the tears could come down. Edward tightened his grip around my waist and I relaxed somewhat.

A few minutes later, Jasper stood up and smiled. I followed his gaze to see the others coming from the mall. I smiled too at the sight, but laughed when I saw the girls holding at least nine bags each.

On the way home, I did fall asleep again; but when I woke up I was in my bed with my clothes still on. It was five o'clock at night and my stomach was calling for my attention.

I made my way downstairs to find only Edward laying on the couch reading his new book. He smiled when he saw me coming down.

"Hey little mama; sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you carry me upstairs?" I asked.

"Yup, you were so out of it when we got back that mom and dad wouldn't let anyone wake you up." He answered.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle was called in for an emergency an hour ago and mom wanted to put in some volunteer hours in the hospital's nursery. Everyone else went on their 'date night'." He answered.

"So you got stuck babysitting your pregnant little sister who isn't very little I might add." I joked sitting down next to him.

He put his book down and sat up to look directly into my eyes.

"Bella, you are perfect in every way; don't doubt yourself." He said.

I could only nod my head for his brilliant green eyes dazzled me to the point where nothing was coherent.

"Are you hungry because I am?" He said bringing me back to reality and to where I was aiming to go in the first place.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sure we can find something. I'm kind of wanting chicken salad though." He answered.

"That sounds really good." I said.

"Going to put any chocolate or peanut butter in it?" He joked.

I shoved his shoulder. "No, that does sound disgusting; even to me." I retorted.

"Alright, you stay here and I'll go make dinner." He offered, but I didn't want special treatment.

"No, I want to help." I said not giving him the option to change my mind.

He rolled his eyes and helped me up.

We made and ate our dinner in comfortable silence. I had to admit, it was easy to be around Edward. He was becoming my favorite brother, and yet I was sensing more than that from him and me as well. Could I be attracted to him? I already thought of licking chocolate syrup off of him once, but that could have been hormones. Then again, I didn't think about that with either Jasper or Emmett.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked halfway through dinner.

I didn't want to tell him what I really thought of him so I lied, "Nothing." But I knew he would not fall for it; I was so bad at lying.

"Come on, tell me." He said putting his fork down giving me his full attention which I didn't want.

"Nothing." I pressed with a little attitude to get him off my back. Ok, now that was the hormones talking. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's ok, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you like that." He said picking his fork back up and began eating again. He didn't look hurt by my little outburst.

"You seem to be getting use to my emotional roller coaster." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

He didn't reply, but did laugh at my little joke.

"So…um…how's Hamlet?" I asked.

"Pretty interesting, have you ever read it?" He asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to." I answered.

"Our school will be doing a production of Hamlet in two weeks, would you like to go with me?" Was he asking me out on a date?

"Will the others want to come with us?" I asked trying to clarify if it really is a date.

"Jasper and Alice might, but Rosalie and Emmett don't really care for Shakespeare that much. Mom and dad, I don't know if they would or not." He shrugged. Ok, so maybe it wasn't a date.

We only made small talk while we finished dinner. We didn't talk at all while we loaded the dishwasher. Afterwards, we went to the living room to start reading our books. I lounged on the couch to get lost into my book.

"Bella." Edward said before I even opened my book.

"Yes Edward, what do you need now?" I asked a little annoyed about the delay.

"Your feet are swollen, should I call Carlisle or Esme?" He doesn't know that this always happens to women in the same predicament as me?

"No Edward, pregnant women's feet always swell up. It's completely natural." I said opening my book.

When I felt my feet being picked up, I didn't look up for I knew who was doing it. "What are you doing?" I asked still not looking up.

"Just making sure you are comfortable." He answered. I got curious and looked over the book to see him smiling crookedly with both my feet in his lap, but he didn't have his book.

"You do know that mom told you not to tickle your pregnant sister." I said while raising my eyebrow.

"I'm not going to tickle your feet." He said and began to rub one of my feet starting from the bottom.

Oh my god, it felt so good that I dropped my book on my chest and melted into the pleasuring comfort that was spreading through my body.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yes." I groaned and didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's Point of View**

When Bella laid down on the couch I noticed her feet were a little bigger than normal. What the heck? What happened to her?

"Bella?" I said when she was about ready to open her book.

"Yes Edward, what do you need now?" Ok, she's getting annoyed probably because I'm keeping her from her book.

"Your feet are swollen, should I call Carlisle or Esme?" I didn't know what to do, but they could help.

"No Edward, pregnant women's feet always swell up. It's completely natural." She said like it was no big deal. I guess it wasn't.

She still looked worn out from today and looked like she needed some comfort. An idea ran quickly through my head.

I acted quickly and yet carefully too; picking up her feet and placing them in my lap. "What are you doing?" She asked not even looking up from her book.

"Just making sure you are comfortable." I answered smiling.

She put her book down. "You know mom told you not to tickle your pregnant sister." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"I'm not going to tickle your feet." I answered truthfully and began by gently pushing my thumb into the lower pad of her underfoot.

She dropped her book on her chest and looked like she was in heaven. She looked like a beautiful angel, and I made her feel that way.

"Feeling better?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She groan. She groan?

I continued on with her foot and moved onto the next one when I felt the first had enough attention. Bella looked like she was melting into Heaven the whole time.

I thought her legs would have been tired too from all that exercise she got today, so I moved my hands slowly up higher to her calves. Her breathing hitched and she opened her eyes widely staring back at me like she was scared.

I allowed her to pull her body up into a sitting position, curling her legs in as far as they could. She never took her eyes off of me as she moved. Looking at her, she was scared. How could I have been so stupid to push her so far like that?

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you; I'm not going to hurt you." I reached out to touch her face, but like the night we officially met, she moved away from me.

I didn't know what else to do besides stare at her as I saw the wall that protected her from outside emotions came back up. This was not good.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." I tried again moving farther away from her to give her some room.

Tears were starting to flood her eyes as she continued to stare at me.

We both jumped when we heard the door being swung open and the voices of our siblings coming from the kitchen.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Alice asked dancing into the room.

I turned my head to look at her as she looked to Bella. Realization dawned upon her almost immediately for within that same second. Alice ran over to Bella's side, but Bella wouldn't take her eyes off of me. It was as if she was expecting me to physically or mentally harm her in some way.

"Bella, tell me what happened?" Alice said worry deep within her voice.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Rosalie asked coming through the door way with Emmett and Jasper standing behind her also curious.

They had all seen this look on Bella's face before, so it didn't take them long to figure out that something was wrong.

"Edward, what did you do?" Rosalie asked with venom dripping off every word.

I couldn't concentrate on her though because I had hurt Bella and it was killing me very slowly. Her stares were like knives piercing my heart every second that passed by.

Jasper moved slowly over to stand behind Bella; this could not be good for her for she flinched when he touched her.

I looked at him and shook my head; telling him that whatever he was thinking was a bad idea. He looked towards Rosalie who was still at the door of the living room next to Emmett; she nodded her head in encouragement.

I wanted to take Bella away right there and then, but she was already so afraid. My idea would be worst than the one the blonde twins were hatching.

Ever so slowly, Jasper moved his hands over Bella's shoulders. At first she shuttered at his touch probably reminded of what happened with Mike the other night. After a minute or so of massaging her shoulders, Bella began to relax under Jasper's touch. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. He looked back at me with a reassuring look.

After a few more minutes, Bella looked so relax that she was leaning more and more into Jasper's hands. Gently and slowly, he lowered her body down onto the couch. Alice stretched out her legs as Jasper set her down.

I was amazed, but grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over Bella's sleeping form. Now I was almost afraid to touch her because of what happened earlier, and yet, I found the courage to brush her hair slightly.

Alice and the others looked at me with smug expressions. I rolled my eyes not really wanting to hear what they were thinking, so I grabbed my book and left to go to my room.

It was the second time that I decided to leave Bella against my wishes, but I felt I needed to give her some space. However, I hated that I was giving her so much space. A part of me wanted to stay with her and help her whenever I could. Then there was the other part that needed to stay away from her because it was too afraid of hurting her.

Before I even opened my book, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I sighed.

Rosalie opened and walked through the door without any hesitation. Looking at her face told me that this wasn't a social visit.

"Can I help you?" I asked wanting to get this done and over with quickly.

"Are you going to tell me why our new sister who is also pregnant looked like she did the night she met Mike Newton?" She asked folding her arms over chest.

I got up to a sitting position and motioned for her to join me on the bed. She hesitated, but did it anyways sitting two feet away from me. Our relationship isn't as strong as it is with the others. Still, we shared a common dream of becoming doctors which was a sort of relationship at least.

"I suppose I should admit first, that I am having feelings for Bella. I feel like I want to protect her, like I should be the one to tell her that everything will be alright and make things alright when they aren't." I started.

She didn't say anything, but merely nodded her head for me to continue.

"I think she is also drawn to me like I am to her. However, I think she is still holding onto her wall. Never letting it come down fully. If something comes close to happening to her, she puts it back up again. That's what happened tonight. She was finally warming up to me like I wanted her to, but then I pushed her so that she brought her wall back up." I finished.

"You didn't try to kiss her did you?" She was starting to get angry.

"No, I want to; but I know she's not ready. I was rubbing her feet which relaxed her, but when I moved up her leg she pulled back. I can't believe I did that." I ran my hands through my already messy hair in frustration.

Rose put her hand on my back which surprised me. I looked up and she had a small, warm smile on her face.

"I know what you're feeling towards Bella, and that it will not be easy with what she has been through. I do have to warn you to be careful. Take things slow and be honest with her, but really just go slow." She said.

I had to smile back, but there was something else that I thought we should do.

"You know how we made the agreement to not tell mom and dad about Bella's depression?" I asked hoping that there wasn't going to be a battle.

"I agree. I think we should talk to them and see if they can get Bella to talk to someone. She can't keep everything locked up inside her." This surprised me.

"How about Jasper, he does want to be a shrink afterall, and I think it would be better for her than to go to a stranger." I suggested as a half joke.

"I think Jasper would be one choice, she still has the rest of us. Yet, I think we should talk to mom and dad about this." She agreed.

"Thanks Rose." I said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome little brother." She answered pulling away.

I chuckled at the nickname as she walked out of my room.

After Rosalie closed the door, I made a silent vow to continue to watch over Bella, but at a distance. Rose was right, I needed to go slow and that meant that Bella should set the pace or else my slow speed would still be too quick for her.

**Bella's Point of View**

"_Why are you leaving me here? I thought you love me." _

"_Bella, you must understand that you are part of my childhood. I am leaving tomorrow to go into the adult world. You can't understand that because you are still a child." _

"_No I'm not. I'm almost sixteen years old and in two years I will be heading out into that world you say I don't belong in. Why do you say that?" _

"_Because my pet, out in that other world no one will think twice about you. You are ordinary and plain. You are nothing special."_

"_You told me I was beautiful last night over and over again."_

_*slap_

"_I've had enough of your mouth, Isabella. I want nothing more to do with you." _

_*door slaps shut. _

"Bella, Bella wake up." Someone was trying to wake me out of my haunted memory.

"Is she awake yet?" A man's voice said, but it wasn't the man I was dreaming about. Thank God.

"She's stirring, but she might be having a nightmare." The voice was becoming clearer; it was Esme. "Bella?"

I fluttered my eyes open to see Esme sitting on the edge of the couch with me.

"Hi."

"Good evening, sleepy head. Why don't we get you upstairs to your bed; the couch can't be that comfy." She joked which made me smile a little.

I sat up to see Carlisle standing near me as well ready to help when he could. Esme helped me off the couch and up the stairs to my room. I was so tired that I could probably have slept on Esme's shoulders as we walked.

When we finally got to my room, Esme helped me get into my pajamas. She left the light off, so I hoped that she didn't see the bruises on my shoulder. I kept my hair over them just in case.

Finally, I was ready for bed, but I didn't have the energy to go through my nightly grooming rituals. I think Esme understood that for she pulled the covers back and scooped me under them.

"Goodnight Bella." She whispered giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered back then felt someone else entering my room.

"Goodnight." Carlisle said also giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I didn't hear them leave for I was too tired to watch them go.

**Esme's Point of View**

When Carlisle and I arrived home, it was nearing ten o'clock. I didn't want to leave the hospital because of all the cute babies, but I also wanted to see my children and find out how Bella was feeling. She was still asleep by the time we left for the hospital. I hope the others were keeping an eye on her.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" Carlisle asked as we were driving down the road.

"Mmm…everything." I answered.

"Bella again?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He knew me all too well.

"Yes, I'm just wondering if she is still asleep. Alice really pushed her today."

"I agree, I think tomorrow we should all relax. She will be starting school on Monday, so it would be best if she were relaxed first before going."

"Is that your medical opinion or a father's opinion?"

"I guess it could be both my dear. I'm sure whoever is watching her is doing a fine job."

"I wonder if it's Edward, he seems to be attracted to Bella and her to him."

"Sometimes I'm wondering if we are matchmakers." He shook his head jokingly.

I had to laugh with him.

When we finally got home, we found five of our children in the living room. Rosalie and Alice were playing cards near the couch where Bella was sleeping. The Emmett and Jasper were quietly playing chess in front of a blank TV. Just from the way they didn't greet us, I figured there was something wrong.

"What's going on?" Ah, so Carlisle felt it too.

Now they all looked at us then looked at each other as if trying to pick out who was going to do the deed. I just wondered what was on their minds.

Rosalie was the one to stand up first and ushered us all into the dinning room where we usually held family meetings. As we moved to our respected seats, Edward came into the room as well. I sometimes wonder if he can read our thoughts even when he's not in the room because I knew I hadn't seen him on the ground floor.

"Well, we would like to tell you something about Bella." Rosalie began.

Oh God, please don't tell me that they want us to send her back.

"Don't worry mom, we love her; but we are concerned about her well-being." She continued seeing the panic in my eyes no doubt.

"Do you remember last night when we came home from the game and Bella looked blank?" Alice asked.

Carlisle looked at me with confusion, but I remembered.

"Yes. What happened?" I was becoming worried and Carlisle was catching on quick.

"Well, we don't really know what happened because Bella is not telling us. We think that…that…" Alice couldn't even finish the sentence.

"We think that Mike Newton was harassing her at the game causing her to become depressed." Jasper finished.

Carlisle and I looked at each other. This was not good.

"Has she been like this ever since?" Carlisle asked, his professional side now showing.

"She bounced out of it pretty quickly; probably trying to hide it from us." Rosalie answered shaking her head.

"Maybe she trusts us more." Emmett thought out loud.

"But then, tonight while everyone was out Bella and I were sitting in the living room after dinner. I was trying to make her more comfortable, but I must have pushed her too far because she shrank away from me and wouldn't speak. She just looked at me like I was going to hurt her." Edward admitted.

"Edward, what on earth were you doing?" Dear God, I realize that he may have feelings for her, but I hope that didn't try anything.

"I was just rubbing her feet. It worried me that they looked swollen. I moved up her leg which made her cringe thinking that I was trying to do something else, but that wasn't my intention; I swear." He said which made me feel somewhat better. I knew he was a gentlemen, but sometimes his teenaged hormones could get in the way.

"Thank you Edward for sharing, but how is she now?" Carlisle asked giving Edward a reassuring smile. Edward looked angry at himself above everything else.

"I put her to sleep figuring that it would be the best way for her to get over this." Jasper answered.

"Did it help before?" I asked.

"When she's relaxed a bit, she seems much improved; but again, we are worried about her well-being." Jasper continued. He was going to make a fine psychologist some day.

"Do you think she would want to talk to a professional, dear?" I asked.

"She hardly opened up to me when I first met her. I think we should keep that as a possibility in case things get worst. In the mean time, keep her relaxed and stay open with her. Allow her to trust you. I have a feeling she might want to open up for us rather than an outsider." Carlisle answered.

"Clearly from her past, I say that is a good plan." I agreed.

The others nodded their heads in agreement too. With that, we all went our separate ways. The children headed upstairs leaving Carlisle and I to watch over our two new youngest additions.

Two hours later, Carlisle and I were still engrossed with our books, but were also getting tired. I was thinking about getting Carlisle to take Bella upstairs to her room. I remember sleeping on a couch while pregnant and it caused my back to hurt in the morning.

Just as I was about to tell Carlisle what we should do, Bella began to stir and moan in her sleep. She looked pained and scared like she was having a nightmare.

I walked up to her to gently shake her awake. Carlisle stayed in his chair to give us some room.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." I tried.

"Is she awake yet?" Carlisle asked.

"She's stirring, but she might be having a nightmare." I answered. "Bella?"

Her eyes started to flutter open and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi." She said still sounding tired.

"Good evening, sleepy head. Why don't we get you up to your bed, the couch can't be that comfy." I joked which made her smile grow a little wider.

Carlisle came to stand by me in case we needed him to help, good thing too because Bella looked so worn out that as we were walking up the stairs, she was almost asleep on my shoulder.

I helped her get dressed into her pajamas. I saw some dark spots on her arm. I suppose that I would have to ask the others about them later as they did concern me. Nevertheless, I need to keep my mouth shut for now about asking Bella questions.

I laid her down in her bed and covered her up. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and felt Carlisle walking into the room behind me. He also gave Bella a kiss on the forehead.

We walked out of the room together after looking one last time at this sweet, strong young woman who walked into our lives with no intention of leaving it no matter how hard things would get. I just hopped they wouldn't.

"She seems to be better than the first day I met her." Carlisle pointed out while we were dressing for bed.

"She is warming up to us, but she still has that problem with her wall. I don't like it when she puts it up and distances herself from others who can help her." I said while pulling back the covers.

"I know my dear, but she's had that wall up for most of her life. It's protected her and its going to take time for it to come down completely." He answered walking out of the closet.

"I understand, but it is hard."

"I know, but she hasn't had anyone to care or love her as we all do since she was a child."

I couldn't think of anything more to say in words. My thoughts were about Bella and her child. What would have happened if we didn't decide to take them in and show them the love they deserved?

"I don't know, sweetheart." Carlisle answered my unspoken question while getting into bed. He knows me all too well, and from the smirk on his face, he knows that as well.

I smirked back and crawled under the covers to be enveloped in my husband's embrace.

"I love you, Esme." He said kissing my head.

"I love you too, Carlisle." I answered kissing his heart then laid my head on his chest listening to his rhythmic heartbeat which lulled me to sleep.

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up after only getting two-in-a-half hours of sleep because my body decided it needed to be relieved of its waste. I was still exhausted, but got up anyways.

Because I didn't need to be in a hurry, I moved as quietly as possible carefully not to disturb anyone—though that would be possibly later.

After I relieved myself and washed my hands, I walked back to my room; but my baby and stomach decided to talk to me. Another craving hit me hard.

God, I swear I am going to gain 50 pounds from this baby.

When I got downstairs—still being mousy quiet—I heard hushed voices coming from the dinning room.

"How about Rose and I give her a make over? That will keep her relaxed." I heard Alice say, and I couldn't help but grimaced at that idea.

I knew what they were doing. They were trying to find ways to help me. I couldn't keep everything from this family—my family. They cared about me too much, but I wish they didn't give me such special treatment because I was pregnant.

"Alice, you know she doesn't like that so much, sugar." Jasper said sweetly.

I bit back a laugh. I hadn't heard him be that sweet before, and with that southern accent it was really cute.

"He's right, Alice. Think of something that she likes not what we like." Rosalie defended.

"How about the zoo?" Emmett asked sounding excited.

I heard a couple of giggles which helped to disguise mine—I couldn't help it. There were also some groans.

"Emmett, the zoo is not even open on Sundays. Plus, we have to remember that we have practice tomorrow too." Edward said. "Besides it's not a good idea to have Bella out in the cold and rain."

"Oh, Eddie has a girlfriend." Emmett teased followed by some snickering from the others.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward growled. I kind of liked it when he did. Ah, stupid hormones.

"Stop it you two. Ok, how about we watch movies or let Bella decide what we should do?" Rosalie suggested.

"How about baking? Rose, we do have that bake sale on Monday and we need to get started anyways." Alice said.

I love to cook.

"Nice idea, but do you think you'll be able to bring them to school or will you guys eat them all?" Emmett asked.

I heard him get a couple of smacks from the others, but I don't who it was. I wish I was one of them. Did he just call me fat? Again, stupid hormones.

"Hey, I was just joking." He replied, but I was still fuming.

"That wasn't funny Em, and I'm sure Bella would like a swing at you too. Right Bella?" How the heck did Alice know I was here?

"I heard you giggling, Bella. Get out here little sis." She ordered.

I giggled as I walked into the dinning room.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Rosalie asked.

"My bladder woke me up and someone wouldn't let me get back to sleep unless they were satisfied." I answered scolding my sprout.

Everyone started laughing quietly at me.

"Hey, your mama needs her sleep." Edward cooed to my stomach while rubbing it.

His touch felt nice and the baby liked it too.

"He/she likes it when people talk to him/her." I said blushing a bit.

"So you heard what we were talking about and what do you think, Bella?" Alice asked. Boy, she was both a night-owl and a morning person; again how is that possible?

"Um…I do like to cook." I answered while taking a seat next to Edward. "I use to bake the cookies and decorate cakes for fundraisers to raise money for the foster home I was in."

"Really? Oh that would be great. We're trying to save up for new uniforms for our volleyball team." Alice exclaimed nearly bouncing out of her seat with excitement.

"You guys are on the volleyball team?" I asked. This family was really athletic. Definitely no room for a klutz like me.

"Rosalie and I are. The boys play football, baseball, and wrestle too." Alice explained.

Yup, no room for a klutz like me.

"Do you play any sports?" Edward asked me almost dazzling me with his bright emerald eyes.

I had to turn my head away or else I wouldn't answer his question.

"Uh no." I answered looking at the table's surface, but I could feel a few gazes burning holes into me.

"You're kidding?" Both Rose and Alice said at the same time.

I looked at them blushing and shook my head. "I'm too much of a klutz. I can't walk on a flat surface without tripping. I'm being really careful lately for the baby."

"I wondered why you've been walking so slowly." Alice pondered out loud.

"You had to do something, didn't you?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I was working for the school's newspaper before I got pregnant. They didn't want me when they found out though." I answered looking back down at the table again.

"How far along are you, Bella? If you don't mind me asking?" Jasper asked.

I gave a smile and looked up. I wasn't afraid to talk about my baby, as long as it didn't go into the topic of me getting rid of it because I'm too young or who the father was.

"About four months. When school started I hid my stomach whenever possible. Then a few of the foster kids that I lived with started talking about me on the first day of school, but I didn't listen to anyone and ignored everyone who looked at me funny. After that I didn't really care if my stomach was showing." I said proudly.

"I said it once before and I'll say it again; Bella, you are a Cullen girl." Emmett joked.

Everyone laughed.

"It's true Bella; we don't take crap from anyone." Alice said both she and Rosalie sitting up proudly. Maybe I did belong in this family.

"Thanks." I said then felt the tears of happiness coming.

"Hey, uh ah, don't start that again." Edward joked.

"I can't help it. I have no control over them anymore, so get use to it mister." I retorted poking my finger in his chest. He mocked at the pain.

We all started laughing again.

"So what's it like being pregnant?" Rosalie asked. Alice leaned in curious too while the guys rolled their eyes.

"Well, some women hate it because of the discomfort. I kind of like it because I don't feel so alone all the time, but that was before you all came around." They were now all beaming with pride.

"How long does the morning sickness last?" Emmett asked earning him more smacks from those sitting closest to him.

I giggled at the question anyway. "It sucks horribly. I don't know when it's suppose to stop, but I wish it would soon. There were times when I had to miss school because I was too weak to get out of bed after I laid back down again." I said then blushed remembering them helping me yesterday morning.

I had to laugh at everyone's faces. They all looked disgusted and worried at the thought.

"Do you two still want to have babies?" I asked looking at Alice and Rosalie.

They looked at each other then turned to their significant other and smiled.

"As long as the father is with me." Alice replied looking at Jasper so lovingly and yet so deadly at the same time.

He looked scared to say the least. Emmett looked no better.

"I feel bad for women for having to go through that." Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, swollen feet and ankles, morning sickness, crazy hormones, and sudden cravings." I rolled my eyes, but then I felt my earlier craving come back. "Speaking of which."

I got up blushing as I went deeper into the kitchen.

"What are you after now?" Emmett whined waiting to see what I wanted.

I looked in the fridge and pulled out the chopped celery.

"Finally, something that actually looks good." Jasper said.

I just smirked at him. "I'm not done yet."

I pulled out the peanut butter and looked for my last ingredient. I found the raisins, but behind them I found something better.

Licking my lips, I got up on my toes to try to reach for them, but was unsuccessful. It sucks being short, and I'm only 5'4! When I looked at the table, everyone was smirking waiting for me to say it.

"Alright, who wants to help your poor little pregnant sister get something from the top shelf of the cupboard?" I asked putting on a pouting face while rubbing my stomach for added effects.

They chuckled at me as Emmett stood up flexing his muscles. "Here comes big brother bear to the rescue." He said coming up to me.

Instead of getting it himself, he picked me up gently and sat me on his shoulder. I giggled as I got what I wanted.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked walking back a bit to set me down carefully.

"Nope, I wanted ants-on-a-log, but when I saw the chocolate chips that sounded better than the raisins." I giggled. "Is it ok if I have some?"

"Sure, in fact, bring them over. I suddenly have the same craving." Alice blushed.

"Me too." Rosalie also blushed.

"Oh no, I hate this time of the month." Emmett groaned which earned him death glares from Alice and Rose. "Oops. I love you Rosie baby." He kissed her on the cheek.

She looked pleased and so did Alice when Jasper nuzzled her neck.

I brought over the ingredients, but when I went to go back for the utensils, Edward was bringing them to the table. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you getting periods too now, Edward?" Jasper joked.

Edward glared at him. "No, but I figured we need to learn to stop fighting this."

"He's right. I still have five months to go and it's just going to get worst because there are three other females in this house." I said glaring at the men.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett and Jasper both saluted. Maybe I was a Cullen girl.


	6. Chapter 6

We stayed up for the rest of the night, all of us snacking on my craving and talking. I loved my new family; they made me laugh with their stories and jokes, and they made me feel so comfortable. I was opening up to them a little more, but didn't tell them about my parents or about my dating history, and they stayed away from those categories; thankfully.

When the clocked chimed five o'clock, we didn't really notice, but my stomach did. I got up to get a drink of water when my stomach started to churn. I grabbed the side of the counter for support and started to breath through my mouth like Esme taught me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked.

I felt everyone looking at me, but I kept my eyes closed focusing on my breathing to keep the nausea down. I heard someone getting up, but still didn't open my eyes.

"Bella?" It was Edward.

When I didn't answer, he must have understood because he began to rub my stomach which helped to soothe it as I breathed.

After a few more minutes of breathing, the nausea went away, but I kept breathing for another minute or so just to make sure.

"Feel better?" He whispered.

I sighed in relief and smiled at what didn't happen.

"Yeah, thanks." I answered turning to him.

I looked at everyone else who looked worried. I vaguely remembered the same expression from yesterday morning.

"I'm alright. Remember this is normal." I said to them.

They snapped out of it and took in a breath. Did they stop breathing?

"Maybe you should go to bed. I'll bring up some saltines and water just in case you feel sick again." Edward said still standing next to me.

"Um thanks." I said.

"You should all be in bed." Esme said coming into the room which Carlisle standing behind her both in their robes.

"You alright now, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I'm starting to hate that question.

"I'm fine dad. I'll just go to bed." I answered.

"How did you know we were up?" Emmett asked.

"We heard you laughing then felt the tension in the air when you grew quiet." Esme answered.

"Sorry if we woke you up." I said looking down at my feet.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, its all part of being a parent." Esme replied.

My eyes widened, I forgot that babies don't usually sleep throughout the whole night. Now I was nervous about this baby.

"Don't worry, Bella. There will be seven other people in the house waiting to help when the baby comes." Edward said when he realized what I was thinking. It shocked me what he said.

"Um, this is my baby and my problem." I tried to explain, but it might have sounded a bit rude. "Sorry."

"He's right Bella; you aren't going to be alone when that baby comes." Alice said dancing up to me to give me a hug.

I took a step back from her knowing what would come. "Alice, remember I have no control over my hormones anymore?" I asked trying to be as polite as I could.

"Oh yeah. I understand now that Rose, Esme, and I will kind of have the same reaction as you for a little while." She grinned.

The men did not look happy about that thought; including Carlisle. I couldn't help but give a small smile while trying to hold back the giggles.

"This is going to suck." Emmett groaned quietly putting his head down on the table.

"Emmett, at least they go through it once a week every month. I'm going to go through it everyday for the next five months." I glared at him.

He started banging his head against the table.

"Emmett, enough. Everyone, go back to bed." Esme ordered.

After a round of goodnight hugs and kisses with the parents, us teens walked upstairs to bed saying goodnight before heading for our rooms.

As I was getting comfortable under the covers, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said sitting up.

Edward walked in with a plate and a glass of water in his hands. I smiled at the gesture and blushed.

"Thanks." I said when he set down the plate and glass on my nightstand.

"Your welcome, mom says to eat and drink slowly if you feel nauseous again." He replied sitting on my bed.

"You are going to be a great doctor." I joked laying back down.

"Thanks. Now time for sleep. Don't worry about anyone waking you up. I'll keep them at bay for you." He winked pulling the covers up to my shoulders.

"Thanks for everything, Edward." I said smiling and feeling a few tears pooling up. I dried my eyes before they spilled over. "I swear my hormones are going to be the death of me. That and the morning sickness."

"Don't worry about them. They won't last for very long. Now go to sleep, little mama." He smiled then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

He didn't pull away at first but laid his forehead against mine. I smiled and brought my hand up to stroke his cheek. He smiled too then pulled away. I bit back a groan when he did.

He turned and smiled one last time before closing the door. I rolled over on my side to wait for sleep to take over. I tried to clear my head to prepare for sleep, but my thoughts kept drifting over to Edward. I had only known him for a few days and already I seem to be falling for him.

He's sweet, kind, and gentle; but would he be like the man who left me? I can't answer that question because I barely know Edward like I barely knew my ex. He could turn out to be totally different; maybe like Mike Newton, but working slower. 'No, stop thinking that.' I told myself, 'Give it time.' I made up my mind; I would give this time, but still being cautious as the same time.

The last thing I saw before my eyelids drooped was the cloudy sky starting to prepare for the coming dawn. The last thing I felt was my baby's reminder of its love, but also another feeling that brought up the image of Edward in its wake. It was the same as the one for my baby, but channeled differently than the love between a mother and her child. Am I really in love with Edward?

**Edward's Point of View**

I tried to go to sleep after I came back from Bella's room, but I found my mind restless. I almost kissed her lips. Luckily, I stopped myself before I did. Would she shut down again if I did? I couldn't risk it, but she did seem to want it when she stroked my cheek which left a trail of fire that is still lingering on my skin. The feeling brought a bright smile to my face, but this should not be about me. I need to keep reminding myself that Bella's happiness is the issue. That wall of hers cannot go up again.

Sleep was not going to visit me, so I pulled out my book and flipped the switch on to my stereo after putting in the ear plugs so that no one else could hear it.

Three hours later, I decided that I couldn't stay in bed anymore and that it was time for breakfast.

I turned off my stereo and marked my place in my book before getting out of bed.

Alice was walking out of her room as I was coming out of mine.

"Morning." I whispered not wanting to disturb Bella across the hall in case she was asleep—knowing her she most likely was.

Alice just waved at me then danced down the stairs. I couldn't understand how she can be a night-owl and morning person at the same time.

Before heading downstairs, I put my ear to Bella's door to see if she was still asleep. I heard light snoring and mumbling? Sounds like Bella is a sleep talker.

I hid my snicker and walked downstairs.

Besides Bella, everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning dear." Mom greeted me.

"Hey." I answered picking up a plate and serving myself then sat next to a tired looking Emmett.

"Is Bella still asleep?" Mom asked.

"Yup. I think she'll sleep for the rest of the day." I said about to take a bite of my breakfast then paused when I heard a door opening upstairs.

We all froze and listened.

"Is she…?" Mom silenced Alice before she could continue asking her question.

We then heard someone coming down the stairs and continued eating before Bella could come into the room.

"Hi again." She said with a slight giggle.

"Hey, we thought you were going to sleep all day?" Alice asked.

"Alice, this baby and my hormones have their own schedule. I cannot compete with both." She joked.

"Hungry?" Mom asked in between her laughs.

Bella nodded her head and took the last plate then began filling it with some of the lighter foods.

"Not really though, huh?" Jasper joked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked sounding hostile. Uh oh, Jasper was in for it.

"I didn't mean anything, Bella…I…um…" He should have kept his mouth shut.

Bella looked like she was fuming.

"Bella, he didn't mean anything about it, honey. Go sit down and enjoy your breakfast." Mom said with a smile.

Bella shook her head a bit. "I'm sorry Jasper. I told you these mood swings were horrible." She said while sitting down next to me. She looked more embarrassed now.

"No, I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said anything like that." He replied giving her a sincere smile that was hard for any female to resist.

"Ugh, let's just forget about it ok?" She said picking up her fork without looking back at Jasper.

Jasper and I looked at each other. 'Man, these mood swings were worst than what we were use to.' Carlisle cleared his throat which we took as getting our attention. He looked back at Jasper and I as if saying 'It gets worst.'

"So, what are your plans for the day everyone?" Mom asked sitting down in her seat with her plate.

"Oh shoot, we have to be at practice in an hour. Emmett, Edward, hurry up and eat. We have to go soon." Jasper said jumping up.

Emmett and I looked at the clock then ran upstairs after seeing we had less than an hour before we would be late for practice. The coach was never lenient with players that were tardy; it only made the torture worst.

I was only in the shower for ten minutes total thinking that I would be filthy after practice anyways then got back to my room to get dressed. After putting on my shoes and stuffing all my gear into my gym bag, I ran downstairs to meet with Jasper in the garage. I felt Emmett running in behind me.

I was about to turn on the car when Bella came running into the garage with two coolers in her hands.

"Wait!" She yelled.

Jasper got back out and grabbed them from her.

"Mom packed them for you guys." She said.

"Thanks." We all replied to her then I pulled out of the garage with her still standing there waving at us, but she looked like she was watching me the whole time.

We made it to practice and got into uniform with ten minutes to spare. Good thing I love speed. We were talking amongst ourselves when we started to overhear Mike Newton talking to Tyler Crowley. A name they mentioned drew my attention away from my brothers to their conversation.

"I'm serious dude, Bella, is so turned on to me. She maybe a little budgie, but I think I can give her enough exercise to work off the weight." Mike said smugly.

I growled at what he said and heard my brothers do the same thing, but we didn't react or else we would go to jail for murder.

"Alright, I believe you. She is fine, but wasn't she hanging out with the Cullens? Do you think one of them claimed her?" Tyler asked.

They were talking about her like she was a piece of meat that should be possessed. She was a strong woman who should not be treated like that.

"I hope not man because I would love to have a piece of that." Mike answered and laughed.

I looked at my brothers, their glares mirrored mine. Luckily, the coach came running up to us blowing his whistle for our attention.

"Listen up. It may be raining, but I'm going to work you hard until you can't tell sweat from rain. Until your muscles ache and you have to crawl home. I'm going to get you all ready for our next game. We will be on their turf this week and I want to claim some more territory for the Spartans. Do you understand me?" He yelled. I swear he use to be in the military.

"Yes sir." We all yelled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go run the field until I tell you sissies to stop." This was going to be a long day.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had to laugh when I saw the boys rushing to get out of the house. Apparently, I was not the only one to find this amusing.

"Oh dear, someone take out those coolers for the boys. They'll be out all day." Esme exclaimed pointing to the coolers near the back door that lead to the garage.

I was already up putting my dishes away when she said that.

"I'll get them." I said grabbing the coolers before anyone could say anything.

I made it just in time. "Wait." I yelled before they turned on the car.

Jasper got out of the back seat to grab them from me.

"Mom packed these for you guys." She said.

They all yelled thanks and sped out the garage. Edward looked like he was a speed demon. I waved to them until I couldn't see them anymore, but mostly I was looking at Edward because he seemed to be watching me as he pulled out.

I came back into the kitchen just as Rosalie and Alice were putting their dishes in the dishwasher.

"Should we start those cookies now or later?" Alice asked when she saw me.

"Lets start them now or else we will be up late tonight if we do it later." Rosalie replied.

Us three nodded in agreement.

"Mom, dad, do you want to help?" I asked.

They smiled and agreed.

It was a good thing we decided to start then because we ended up making cookies and a few cakes which I helped to decorate. Esme was really good at cake decorating. By the time we finished, it was almost one in the afternoon and we were all tired. Except for Alice who had a little too much frosting. We were all cracking up at her because she was, quite literally, bouncing off the walls.

After making little signs that say 'Keep Out' for the desserts, we put them away and went to get around for the day.

Good thing Alice had her own bathroom connected to her room or else I would have to wait until she came out. I took a long shower, allowing the hot water to relax my muscles and for my little sprout to enjoy it as well. I think I should teach this kid to swim when he/she is born.

I went back to my room to get dressed. Alice must have been in my room while I was out because an outfit was laid out on my bed. I put on the low cut skinny jeans which didn't reach up to my bloated stomach—thank god. The shirt didn't cling so much to me, but still showed off my curves. I liked the blood red color on me anyways. Then brushed through my hair and braided it down my back adding a few ringlets to soften my face. The last touch was my locket that I only take off when I shower.

When I came out of my room, I heard Alice still in her room getting ready. I heard the same thing when I was on the second floor as I passed it. Rosalie must have her own bathroom too.

I brought down my book to read on the couch, but decided to make a trip to the kitchen first.

Carlisle was already in there cooking?

"I didn't know you could cook." I said coming in.

"Grill cheese is about all I can make." He chuckled putting the last grill cheese on the plate already filled with sandwiches.

I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the veggies and milk just to be helpful. Carlisle was beginning to feel like the father that I had lost so long ago. 'No.' I told myself, 'Don't start that.' I pushed back the tears before Carlisle saw them. Thankfully, he was concentrating on the sandwiches rather than me.

I pulled the milk and vegetables on the counter as he pulled out the plates. I went to the cupboard and saw that the cups were on a shelf that I could reach. I nearly jumped for joy when I saw that I could. I think Carlisle saw my enthusiasm for this small task because he chuckled when he met my eyes. I shook my head at him.

As I was putting a few veggies on my plate, Esme walked in.

"Hello beautiful." Carlisle greeted her.

Esme blushed and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips hopefully because they remembered I was right next to them.

"You look nice, Bella." Esme said as she poured the milk into the glasses for us all.

"Thanks, and you too." I replied.

I grabbed my plate and cup and headed to the living room.

By the time I finished my lunch, Rosalie and Alice came downstairs looking like runway models.

"Lunch is ready." I said looking up from my book.

"Thanks." They said and continued into the kitchen.

I was kind of glad that they didn't say much for I was too far into my book to really want to be bothered.

Unfortunately, the phone decided to interrupt me. Since it was on the stand next to me—and because I was now a member of the family—I answered it.

Hello?

_Is Esme Cullen there please?_

One moment please.

Before I even got off the couch, Esme came in. I gave a small laugh and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" She asked then walked out of the room.

I went back to my book.

A coupled of sentences later I felt the space at my feet sink it. From the weight, it was easy to tell who it was, but I ignored her until I felt her grabbing my feet.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked not putting down my book.

"Do you mind if I paint your toe nails?" She asked.

I looked up from my book to see her with her nail set all prepared. I groaned, but at least I could continue with my book.

"Sure." I agreed.

She squealed then got to work.

As she started on one, I felt my other foot being worked on as well. I didn't need to look up to see Rosalie painting the nails on my free foot. Still, it was nice and relaxing. When they were done, I couldn't help but wanting to get in on the fun. First Alice and I working on Rosalie's feet then Rosalie and I working on Alice's.

When were about done with Alice, Esme came out into the room and put the phone back on its base.

"That was Mrs. Porter, she desperately needs me. I'll be gone for a few hours."

"Or more knowing her." Carlisle added walking in.

We laughed at his statement then Esme left to go get ready.

Rose and I had finished Alice's toes so I picked up my glass and plate to take them into the kitchen. Carlisle was loading the dishwasher when I came in. He took my dishes from me as I was about to put them in. I've learned quickly that the men will act like gentlemen and to let it be.

I came back out to the living room to find Alice and Rosalie laying out plush blankets on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"The boys will be back in a few minutes and they are always so tired from Sunday practice. We decided to treat them today." Alice answered.

I noticed that they were only setting out two, but there was third blanket on the arm of the couch. I decided it must be for Edward and that I was the lucky one to get him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We thought that we would put the idea in your head." Rosalie answered my thoughts.

"It already was." I said before I controlled myself.

I covered my mouth, but the damage was done. I turned to see them frozen with their mouths gaping open in shock.

"I uh…uh…" I couldn't think of a way out of this.

"So you do like him?" Alice said as more of a statement than a question.

I didn't feel comfortable talking about this because I wasn't sure of my feelings already.

Alice started walking up to me wanting more information that I was not prepared to explain. I grabbed my book from where I had left it on the couch and ran upstairs. I tripped twice, but caught myself both times. Once I was in my room, I locked the door and turned on some music in case they wanted to talk.

I didn't want to think heavily on what I was feeling about Edward, nor did I want anyone else to talk about them with me. I wasn't ready. I laid on my side and started to read my book; all the while, my thumb was rubbing soothing circles on my baby inside my stomach.

Eventually, my eyelids were growing heavy and I fell asleep with my baby kicking for attention. I kept my hand moving until my body relaxed completely.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I didn't mean to eavesdrop on my daughters' conversation in the next room, but when I heard someone running and tripping, I knew who it was.

I came out into the living room to see both Rosalie and Alice shocked.

"What happened?" I asked.

Both girls froze when they saw me, but knew I was more disappointed than angry.

"I didn't mean to dad. I was just excited that Bella admitted that she likes Edward too." Alice answered.

"What's going on here?" Esme asked walking into the room getting ready to leave.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I kind of pressured Bella to spill if she likes Edward the same way he likes her." She admitted looking down at her feet.

"Oh Alice. How could you?" She asked.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders.

"Esme dear, go see what Mrs. Porter needs; I handle things here." I said.

Esme hesitated, but nodded her head. She gave me a kiss on the cheek then went off to the garage.

"Alice, I'm not angry with you; but I want to say that I am disappointed that you acted without thinking about someone's feelings before your own curiosity. The next time you see Bella, you will apologize for her discomfort. Do you understand?" My children hardly ever needed discipline which I was grateful for.

"Yes daddy." She said sounding like she was close to tears.

I walked up to her and embraced her. "Thank you Alice, but watch your mouth next time." I said sternly knowing that she got my message.

My children did not need too much discipline because they always sought out our acceptance as their parents. We had always taught them that their actions reflected back on the family and to respect everyone in it. Their worst punishment would be the disappointment of the family.

I gave Alice a small kiss on the cheek then return to my study.

**Edward's Point of View**

Emmett, Jasper, and I were on our way home sore, but happy at the same time. The coach really pushed us today to the point where we wanted to fall into bed when we got home. Still, we were happy because we got to torture Newton and Crowley during scrimmages. Giving them the ball then leaving them wide open. Also taking their street clothes while they were in the shower and stuffing them in the toilets. Hopefully they won't figure out it was us or learned not to mess with our family if they did. Hopefully, it was the latter.

"I still can't believe that Newton started crying when we tackled him." Emmett laughed loudly.

"I know, we didn't hit him that hard." Jasper replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe he'll think twice before going after girls again." I added.

"Especially Cullen girls." Emmett replied.

"Hey, the girls would have probably tortured him worst than us." Jasper said with a shudder followed by us. We all knew the torture the girls put us through, and it was worst than anything anyone could ever come up with.

We pulled into the garage and Emmett smiled when he saw Rosalie in her coveralls working under the hood of his Jeep.

"Hey babe." He called when he got out.

"Hey boys, how was practice?" She asked.

"Exhausting, but entertaining too." Jasper replied making us all snicker at the joke.

Rose raised her eyebrow at us, but decided not to ask. She did put on a smirk that meant something very good for Emmett.

"So Emmett, I finished working on your car and I too am tired and dirty." Emphasizing the word dirty. Jasper and I knew what she wanted.

"Well then, let's go get cleaned up and unwind a bit." He purred.

Rosalie didn't say a word, but turned around and started walking into the house swinging her hips a little harder than usual. Emmett followed like the puppy his was with his tongue hanging out and everything.

Jasper and I rolled our eyes until we saw Alice standing in the doorway leading into the garage. She looked ashamed of something. I had a guess of what she did and hoped that it was wrong.

"Ali, what is it?" Jasper cooed taking her in his arms.

She buried her face in his chest and clung to him.

"Alice, please tell me you didn't do something that I'm thinking you did to a certain pregnant sister of ours who has been overactive hormones." Sometimes our twin telepathy was annoying, and yet they were very useful too.

Jasper and I sighed then he pulled her away from him still keeping a gentle hold on her.

"Alice, tell us what you did." Jasper demanded softly. He was always very good at getting others to talk while still being comforting at the same time.

"Rosalie and I thought we treat you guys and asked Bella if she wanted to help. Rose told her she didn't have too, but when Bella said something I couldn't help but jump at her trying to get her to confess." She answered quietly, but we still understood her through the tears of guilt.

"What did she say, Alice?" I was curious as to what was said. Did she like me the way I liked her? No stop!

Alice's face brightened up a bit. Now she knew that the focus was now of Bella and I.

"No, I don't want to know. Just tell me what you said." I revised quickly.

Her smug smile stayed on her face, "I asked her if she liked you, but she ran off and locked herself in her room before she answered."

"Alice, that was not a nice thing to do. You know what we've agreed on and you need to follow through too. Understand?" Jasper explained, her smirk disappeared.

"Yes, sorry Jazzy. Sorry Edward." Her smirk came back when she apologized to me.

"I will forgive you if Bella does." I said already regretting that I said that.

Now they were both looking at me with the same smirks they've had all weekend. By now I was done and I didn't care what they thought of me.

I grabbed my bag from my car and went up to the bathroom for a shower. On my way pass the second floor, I heard Emmett and Rosalie moaning in her bathroom. I felt sorry that Jasper has to sleep on the same floor as them.

I reached my room and when I walked out with a towel in one hand, I stopped in front of Bella's door to listen for her. I heard her quiet, incoherent mumbling which told me she was asleep. I could have sworn I heard her say my name, but brushed it away thinking it was just my imagination.

The hot water felt great against my aching muscles. I stood still and allowed the water to loosen the knots that were created during practice during which I thought of Bella. What would have been her answer to Alice's question? Did she really of me as I do of her or does she still have feelings for her baby's father? Again no, why do I keep thinking of that? She does not like him nor her or else they would be together like she and I will be. Will be? Do I want to marry her? I hardly know her and we are both sixteen years old. We are too young to be thinking about that now, or are we?

My mind was so jumbled from my thoughts about Bella that I decided to get out of the shower seeing as it is not helping any longer.

I shut off the water and got out wrapping a towel around my waist. I put my clothes in the hamper and walked out to head towards my room. As I emerged from the bathroom, Bella came out of her bedroom. She stopped when she saw me and couldn't move. I knew exactly what she was staring at which made me blush.

"Um…hi." I said to break the silence.

She shook her head and blushed looking down at the ground. Her blush was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I just wanted to reach out and touch the heat that colored her creamy skin.

She also bit her lower full lip as she blushed which only added to her cuteness. How I wanted to touch those full lips just once and I would die a happy man.

When she looked back up at me for a second her eyes went wide, but didn't meet my eyes. I wondered until I looked down as saw the tent under my towel that she had noticed.

She blushed even more which only added to my discomfort.

Neither of us could move for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds.

"Hey Bella, I need too talk to you." Alice said dancing up the stairs not noticing me, only Bella.

Jasper, on the other hand, followed Bella's gaze immediately and tried to hide his laughter. Alice heard Jasper's pitiful excuse for a cough-covering-for-a-laugh and followed his gaze to me and my little problem. Bella, who was now looking at the floor, turning bright red.

"Edward, I don't think you are clean enough. Next time try some cold water and lotion." Alice suggested which made Jasper crack up in laughter.

"I'm going to…uh…go down…" Bella stopped which only made it worst for Alice, Jasper, and little Eddie because we all had the same thought as she probably did too.

"Help mom in the kitchen." She blurted out then sped down the stairs holding onto the railing for dear life.

I finally collected myself when Bella was out of the scene, but Jasper and Alice were laughing so hard that they collapsed on the floor. I probably blushed more than I had ever had at that moment. Following Alice suggestion, I ran back to the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on as much cold water as I could stand. How I wished I could go down the drain along with the water, but I couldn't and my erection wasn't going away with the cold water running directly on it.

I tried to focus my mind on something else that would make this little problem go away like my math homework, wrestling with my brothers, football practice, but everything kept coming back to Bella and her beauty. From those deep chocolate eyes that I wanted to swim in, her long dark hair that flowed in soft curls down her back, her blush that crept from her cheeks down to her neck and to the rest of her body.

'Ah, stop it Edward.' I scolded myself. Those thoughts were not helping.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Edward, come on man. Hurry up, you're slower than grandma." Jasper shouted through the door.

I rolled my eyes and turned off the water. I looked down to see my little problem had somehow cleared up. How does he change people's emotions like that?

"Thanks bro." I called back wrapping the towel around my waist.

"No problem." He answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't believe what had happened. I've seen Edward shirtless and plenty of other guys shirtless. That was something that I accepted when I was adopted into this family that had sons, but I was not expecting to see THAT!

At least not again.

At first it was embarrassing, but then, it brought back painful memories of my first time. My only time of my supposed lover. I had seen his erection before, even felt it. So why did it affect me so when I noticed Edward's? He is a man and that's what makes him a man. Why am I even thinking about this? I am overanalyzing this, but it also hurts because I was hurt by a man and confirming that I do live in a house full of men is a little scary. Can I trust any male again?

As the girls and I were setting the table, they men walked in. Instead of coming all the way in, they stood by the door waiting. Rose and Alice didn't look up or acknowledge them, but when I did, that was a mistake. The other men I only blushed at, only Edward sent shivers down my spine. Both in a good way and a bad.

It was bad because his presents brought back painful memories. It was good because maybe Alice was right and that I did have feelings for him. Stupid hormones can't let me make up my mind. Am I afraid of him or am I in love with him? In love? 'Stop thinking girl.' I was making my head spin.

When we went to take a seat, they men hesitated. Again, I was thankful because I was still timid. Edward was a little bold, however. He pulled out my chair and continued to smile at me during dinner. It was comforting, but disconcerting at the same time. I couldn't explain what I was feeling so I allowed my hair to create a curtain between us. Every time I looked at him, he was looking at me with a smile plastered on his face.

My baby gave me a hard poke brought me out of my thoughts telling me to pay attention to dinner, but still made me jump which, of course, everyone noticed.

"Bella, are you ok?" I am really starting to hate that question.

"I'm fine, dad; the baby was just telling me to eat something." I answered.

"It looked like the baby kicked you hard." Edward said looking worried.

"I think it elbowed me." I answered.

"Great, that baby is going to beat your insides to pulp before he's born." Emmett exclaimed.

I laughed at him, although for him, I didn't think he meant that to be a joke. I still found it funny.

"Relax Em; I'll be fine; inside and out." I promised.

"Emmett, remind me to give you one of those pregnancy books that I have. I think they will answer your questions about the baby." Rosalie said.

"You have pregnancy books?" I asked.

"Yeah, I picked them up when we voted to adopt you two." She answered sort of timidly like she was going to hurt my feelings.

"Can I borrow them? I only know the basics, but maybe they'll include a time table of when the morning sickness is suppose to stop or how to cure it." I joked.

"Every woman is different, Bella, or each pregnancy is different. When I was pregnant with Emmett, I didn't stop until I was already at six months. The same went for Edward and Alice." Esme answered.

"What about the hormones? Maybe in the book they'll be a way to control them better." I joked again making everyone laugh along. I'm sure I have been driving them crazy.

"Again, different with each woman. For me, I would be happy one minute and the next a blubbering mess. I cried all the time that I think I drove Carlisle to the brink of insanity." She joked back.

"I was only insane for loving you, my dear." He replied giving her a wink.

It was nice to see two people in love after so many years of being together. I wonder if I will ever get that chance.

"So Bella, are you excited about school tomorrow?" Alice asked.

To be honest I haven't thought of school, mainly because of what happened at the football game and knowing the Mike Newton would be going to school with me.

"Um, yeah actually. I kind of want to get back in the swing of things. I just hope sprout here will be a little more cooperative about going though." I answered.

"What makes you say that?" Emmett asked.

"Because I got pregnant before school started and the morning sickness after I started. You kind of saw how bad it can get in the mornings, and sometimes I would have to miss school because I felt so drained and weak." I replied.

"That can't be normal, can it mom?" Rosalie was worried, and so were the others; but Carlisle and Esme didn't seem surprised or as worried.

"It can be to some women, Rose. I felt the same way some days." Esme replied calmly.

"It is a 24/7 job that takes a lot of energy out of the mother, but with a good diet it doesn't have to be that way." Carlisle answered.

I groaned at the word diet.

"What, afraid you won't be able to have your peanut butter or chocolate for a while?" Emmett teased, but I was in no mood for it.

I glared at him which put him in his place. "Sorry, it was a joke, little mama." He gulped.

I lighten the glare, but was still a little angry at what he said.

"Are you excited about the doctor's appointment on Tuesday, it will be your first chance to see the baby." Carlisle said trying to move the conversation.

"Yeah I am." I was excited, but I still couldn't decide if I wanted to know the sex of the baby.

"Your first ultrasound?" Alice squealed. Rosalie looked just as excited, but was hiding a question. I had a feeling they wanted to ask something.

"Do you two want to come and see the baby?" I asked shyly.

Alice squealed which hurt my ears and everyone else's too. "Thank you so much Bella. What time will it be at?" She asked running up to me for a hug.

"After school at 3:30." Carlisle answered.

"Would the rest of you like to come?" I asked kind of quietly.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked.

I blushed a little, but shook my head.

Esme and Carlisle looked honored while Emmett looked a little worried or scared.

"Emmett, what's wrong? I thought I'm suppose to be worried about the baby." I said as sort of a joke hoping to make him feel better.

"I…uh…will we see anything that…uh?" I got a clue of what he was saying.

"Relax Em; you'll just be seeing my bare belly. Nothing else. If so then you'll leave the room ok?" I answered.

He took a deep breath to relax and then grinned like he always does.

"Will we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jasper asked.

I looked to Carlisle because I didn't have the answer. He knew what I was asking.

"I think it may be too soon to tell. It might have to wait until you're a little farther along." He answered.

"Nervous?" Esme asked like she knew me, but she has already gone through this—just not the same way as me.

"And excited." I replied.

For the rest of dinner we all talked about the upcoming games for the boys. They seemed really excited about their next game, but when we talked about practice, I sensed a mixture of pride and hatred. Didn't they like football as much as they said they did?

After dinner, Carlisle and Esme let us take care of the kitchen. Jasper, Alice and I cleared the table while the others cleaned the counter tops and put the pots and pans away. When we were almost done, they pushed me away telling me to go relax. I gave them a glare, but they banded together and boot me out anyways. I was not happy.

It was seven-thirty, but I decided to get my things around for school tomorrow. Luckily, I brought along my old messenger bag—which I traded up from a backpack when I found out I was pregnant—and my school supplies. It only took me 15 minutes and afterwards, I was starting to feel nervous about tomorrow.

At my old school, once word got out that I was pregnant I didn't let that bother me or my school work. With this new school, people don't know about me besides my new brothers and sisters. I didn't want to be labeled as the school slut or the poor pathetic orphan who just got really, really lucky.

I decided to go downstairs, not really feeling like being alone right now.

As I got downstairs, only Carlisle and Esme were gone. Everyone else was watching a movie in the dark. I could see, however, that Jasper and Emmett we leaning on their girls looking very tired. Edward was sprawled out on the couch face down. I came down the rest of the way and sat in the only available reclining chair. None of us moved or talked which was nice.

I don't remember the ending of the movie because I fell asleep again, waking up when I felt someone starting to pick me up.

I looked up to see Edward carrying me bridal style.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm just helping you. It's time for bed." He answered dazzling me with his beautiful eyes again. This time I could not turn away.

When we reached our level, I began to squirm wanting him to put me down.

"Think you can stand on your own?" He smirked.

I glared at him and answered, "Yes." Flatly.

He shook his head, but put me down nonetheless. As soon as he let go of me, my legs gave out. I waited to meet with the ground, but someone's arms grabbed my waist pulling me up to my feet again. I already knew who it was.

"Thanks." I mumbled not turning around then began walking trying to get out of his arms, but he continued to hold onto me.

"Edward, let go." I was running out of patience.

"Sorry, goodnight." He said kissing the back of my head then released me.

He went into his bedroom while I went to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, all the time thinking about how rude I was to Edward, but he didn't need to be so protective of me.

When I came out, he was waiting by the door for his turn. I felt pity on him for how I treated him.

"I'm sorry for earlier." I said.

"I understand. I need to learn to be more considerate to your feelings." He answered.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night Bella."

I laid down on my bed thinking about the next two days. Tomorrow I start school, and then on Tuesday I will get to see my baby for the first time.

"I can't wait to see you little one." I cooed softly to my baby. I received a kick as a reply. "I love you too, and don't worry everything will be alright for our first day at school."

I switched on my music and set it on low to lull me to sleep. I didn't have to wait long because I was out before I knew it.

Oh great, not today. I rushed out of my bedroom and into the bathroom at 4:30 in the morning.

Why today, I need all my strength to survive the first day at my new school.

Luckily, it wasn't very bad and there wasn't much that came out. When I pulled back, someone caught me.

"Edward?" I was still groggy from sleep as well as a little dizzy.

"I'm here, are you alright?" He asked.

"Peachy." I replied which made him laugh.

He helped me to the sink so that I could rise my mouth. I didn't rely on his strength too much, but it was comforting to have him near me.

"Everything alright in here?" Alice asked running to the door with everyone, except Carlisle and Esme, behind her.

"Fine." I said after spitting. "I'm going back to bed for a few more hours."

I could feel them staring at me as I walked down the hall, but I didn't want to turn around. I was still too tired to care. When I fell on my bed, I went back to sleep.

**Edward's Point of View**

I heard Bella getting sick again, so I raced into the bathroom just as it was ending. I caught her when she fell backwards. This still sickened me; I don't know how dad could deal with it when mom went through this.

Her eyes were partially glazed from sleep, but she whispered my name.

"Edward?"

"I'm here, are you alright?" I asked.

"Peachy." She answered and I couldn't hold back my laugh. I loved her strong personality more and more everyday; it enhanced her beauty.

I helped her up to wash out her mouth. I was surprised at how much strength she had left, remembering the other morning when she had none at all.

"Everything alright in here?" Alice asked followed by everyone else except the parents.

"Fine." Bella said after spitting. "I'm going back to bed for a few more hours."

She sounded so grumpy from the lack of sleep and everyone rushing to her side, the extra attention probably didn't help much either.

When she closed the door, I pushed everyone back to their rooms. It was only quarter to five in the morning and I would like a few more hours of sleep.

I was soon out after falling onto my bed thinking about the beautiful angel right across the hall.

_Beep…beep…beep_

I groaned, it was too early for this. I was not ready to go back to school just yet. Thanks to Coach Clapp yesterday, my body felt like lead. I looked at the clock, it read 6:30 am. I groaned again, but got up despite my body's rejections. I fought with it every Monday morning after Sunday practice.

I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and made my way to the bathroom. It was already closed and I could hear Alice in hers. I waited for a few minutes then Bella emerge wearing a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. She blushed when she saw me. Thankfully, she was in a better mood than earlier.

"Morning." She said then turned to go back to her room before I could reply. I'm guessing she didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

I chuckled and went in. The hot water helped to loosen my sore muscles, but I still took some Motrin when I got out.

After brushing my teeth and fighting with my hair, I went back to my bedroom to get dressed.

When I came out, Alice was skipping to Bella's door with some beauty products in her arms.

"Knock, knock." She said as she knocked.

The door opened a crack, but that was all Alice needed to push herself inside.

I felt bad for Bella, but looking back at my clock I hoped Alice wouldn't take too long.

By the time I got downstairs, Jasper and Emmett were sitting at the table eating cereal along with dad.

"Morning." He said to me before taking a drink of his coffee.

I waved to him not really wanting to talk at the moment before I got my orange juice.

As I sat down with my breakfast and orange juice, the girls came down. It was 7:20 meaning we had to leave in 15 minutes, but when Bella appeared, nothing else mattered.

She was wearing another dark blue v-neck shirt that didn't cling, but didn't look baggy. The color looked beautiful against her creamy skin that I couldn't take my eyes off her. She noticed and blushed when she saw me.

"Ready for school today, Bella?" Carlisle asked bringing me back down to Earth.

"I guess. I'm going to see if the school newspaper needs any writers." She replied making some toast then biting in an apple.

"Is that all you're going to eat, Bella?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her.

At first I wondered if she was going to fume at him like she did to Jasper, but she didn't and grabbed a banana too. Carlisle didn't look totally satisfied, but didn't push the issue. I'm guessing he got enough practice with mom.

"So, the newspaper huh?" He changed the subject when she sat down with her breakfast. I wasn't surprise to see peanut butter spread on her toast, but was when the banana was cut up and stuck on the peanut butter.

"I was on the paper at my old school, and I wanted to do something while these guys were busy being superstar athletes." She joked.

"Hey, wait till that baby comes out then you'll be one too, Bella." Alice smiled at her.

"Alice, NO!" She retorted then shut Alice out before anything else could be said.

We were all surprised at Bella's outburst; especially Alice who curled up on Jasper's lap while he rocked her.

"Oh God, Alice, I'm so, so sorry." Bella said hiding her face in her hands.

Alice looked up at Bella who looked like she was about ready to cry. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I'm just trying to get use to someone who is a little less hyper than me."

"Everyone is less hyper than you, Alice." Dad chuckled making everyone else laugh.

Bella pulled her head out of her hands and was also laughing, but tears were starting to come down her face. As if a reflex, I wiped them off with my thumbs. She flinched at first, but settled down under my touch.

After a few seconds I put my hand down and I swear I heard her groan in frustration. She blushed so I'm thinking my hearing was correct.

"I just hope I'm not like this at school. This is getting worst by the day." She complained.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We'll be with you and promise not to let anyone get under your skin." Alice said bouncing back to her perky self.

"Thanks." She mumbled then continued with the rest of her small breakfast.

"Come on, we have to leave now to get Bella her schedule." Alice said jumping up and down. I hope she didn't get into the sugar cereal again.

**Bella's Point of View**

I got back into bed, but had a hard time falling back to sleep. I didn't want to for one; I was worried about Mike Newton going to the same school as me. Two, I kept having flashbacks of my first day of school back in Arizona when I found out I was pregnant.

"_So Bella, is it true that you're knocked up?" A girl with a bad attitude cornered me before first period. _

"_Why do you say that?" I was already nervous about people finding out about my pregnancy, and this girl was going to make me feel worst; if I let her get to me. _

"_Admit it Swan, you couldn't keep a man if you wanted to and this is prove. No one wants you because you were too needy. You wanted a baby, but the father didn't that's why he left you." She sneered, but she had it way wrong. _

"_No Samantha, you're wrong. The father left me before he knew I was pregnant with his child. And FYI, I am not needy for someone to help me because I don't need it. I will raise this baby myself because he/she is a gift that I will cherish for the rest of my life." I practically screamed then walked away leaving Samantha and her crew speechless._

That was the first time; I realized how much I loved my baby. Before then, I was scared and confused; but after that I was not so anymore. I knew times were going to be tough, but I was going to make it through. I have a feeling now that my parents sent the Cullen's to me so that my baby and I could make it.

My alarm wasn't set to go off for another half-an-hour and sleep wasn't coming back to me. I got up and grabbed my towel and bathrobe that Alice got for me at the mall, and then headed to the bathroom.

I swear my baby could tell what we were going to do on our way to the bathroom.

"In a minute sprout." I cooed quietly when we were in the bathroom.

I turned on the water after stripping out of my clothes then carefully stepped into the shower. The combination of the hot water and the lathering of my favorite scented shampoo felt amazing. I felt that there was nothing inside my bubble besides me and my baby.

After shampooing and shaving my legs—which are getting harder to do—I got out of the shower despite the baby's protest.

"Sorry sweetie, but we have to get ready for school." I cooed as I put on my robe.

I brushed my teeth then grabbed the towel to dry my hair with.

As I went out, I heard Alice still in her shower and then saw Edward leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door. I blushed still thinking about what happened yesterday morning between us, but tried to put it behind me. I needed to keep my head focused today in order to be on my guard in case real problems arise in school.

"Morning." I said quickly then walked down the hall without waiting for his reply.

I shut the door to my room and quickly got to work on what I would look like today for I knew that Alice would be wanting to help me, but I'm not that big yet.

Luck was not on my side today. After getting dressed in a simple purple long-sleeved shirt and jeans, someone knocked on my door or actually said 'knock, knock.'

Alice. I decided to show her that I didn't need her help, but when I opened the door just a crack she barged right in carrying an armful of beauty products. I groaned at the torture.

"Don't fight it Bella or else it will last longer." She said holding out the chair to my vanity.

I rolled my eyes, but sat down anyways.

It only took ten minutes for her to finish—mainly because I wouldn't let her do my hair. I wanted to let the curls come out a bit more today. She knew my temper so she didn't push it, but she did force me to change my top because she thought it was too plain for today.

I complied with her anyways because I kind of like the color blue on me.

As we made our way down the stairs, we were met by Rosalie who, as always, looked picturesque. Next, we headed into the kitchen where everyone else was and Edward's eyes were immediately drawn to me. His jaw dropped to the floor with his eyes widened at my presents. I couldn't help but blush again, I never got this kind of attention before except for one guy, but he doesn't matter anymore.

"Ready for your first day of school, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Thank goodness snapping Edward away from me as his point of focus.

"I guess. I'm going to see if the school newspaper needs any writers." I replied putting some bread in the toaster then grabbing an apple. I felt like eating light today mostly because of nerves and my stomach was a little weak still.

"Is that all you're going to eat, Bella?" Carlisle asked in mixture of a fatherly/doctor tone.

Since he was my father-figure, I didn't want to get angry at him. Plus, I was trying to control my hormones, so I humored him by grabbing a banana planning on putting it on my peanut butter toast. He didn't look totally pleased, but he let it slide probably not wanting me to overreact.

"So, the newspaper, huh?" He said when I sat back down with my breakfast.

I saw Edward smirk at my breakfast, mostly likely because I had put peanut butter on my toast and cut up the banana and stuck it on the peanut butter.

"I was on the paper at my old school, and I wanted to do something while these guys were busy being superstar athletes." I joked ignoring Edward.

"Hey, wait till that baby comes out then you'll be one too, Bella." Alice retorted.

"Alice, NO!" I yelled, but didn't mean for it to sound harsh as it came out.

I regretted what I did immediately for everyone was staring me in disbelief and Alice had crawled up into Jasper's lap who started rocking her.

"Oh God, Alice, I'm so, so sorry." I said hiding my face in my hands. I couldn't believe I just did that to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I'm just trying to get use to someone who is a little less hyper than me." Alice tried to apologize, but I did not pick my head up to face her. I was still to upset with myself.

"Everyone is less hyper than you, Alice." Carlisle joked which I found some comfort in, but tears were still coming down my face.

I pulled my face out of my hands and as I did, Edward brushed away the tears from my cheeks. I was startled at first, but then relaxed.

After a few seconds, he pulled his hand away. I didn't realize it that I groaned slightly at the lost of his touch until it actually came out. I blushed when I did because Edward probably heard it.

"I just hope I'm not like this at school. This is getting worst by the day." I complained, I really didn't want to have a meltdown on my first day.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We'll be with you and promise not to let anyone get under your skin." Jeez, who gave Alice the caffeine?

"Thanks." I replied quietly.

Alice came to my side to get me up, "Come on, we have to leave now to get Bella her schedule." This girl is going to tire me out, and I'm already tired.

Alice grabbed both my bag and hers then raced us out to the garage. The others came in walking slower than her. Apparently, she is the only one who has this kind of energy in the morning.

She pushed me into Rosalie's convertible before anyone even made it down the stairs.

"Alice, careful; I am pregnant in case you forgot." I told her when she got into the passenger seat up front.

"Oh sorry sprout." She replied reaching back to pat my belly.

I shook my head in annoyance at her as Rosalie opened the front door. Handing me my coat and Alice's when she got in.

The back door across from me opened up as I was slipping my arms through my coat.

The guys were setting the desserts into the back seat next to me. I licked my lips looking at the treats.

"Want to ride with us so you can get out of temptation, Bella?" Edward asked smiling his crooked smile that made me forget everything until my baby elbowed me, and again made me jump.

He didn't ask—which I was grateful for—but he did look at me with concern.

I smiled reassuringly at him then picked up my bag near my feet and got out of the car.

"Aw Bella, I'll miss you." Alice exclaimed sounding so sad.

"Alice, she's just switching cars to go to the same school as you. You'll see her in a few minutes, sugar." Jasper said through her open side window.

She still pouted until Jasper gave her a kiss which made her smile.

I rolled my eyes at the sight, and so did Edward who held the passenger door open for me.

"Thanks." I said when I got in.

"Race you to school." Emmett shouted then literally jumped into the Volvo.

"Careful with the car, Emmett," Edward scolded him, "And we are not racing to school."

I raised my eyebrow at him a little annoyed that he was treating me like a baby.

"What?" He asked.

"You're doing it again." I replied.

"What?" He repeated.

I rolled my eyes and resisted my hormones to lash out at him like I did to Alice earlier.

"Nothing." I replied quietly then turned away from him to look out my window.

He sighed then started the car. By this time, Jasper got into his seat next to Emmett in the back and no one else said a word as we drove down the road to my first day of school. So far it's turning out to be a moody day for me.

The drive to school was quiet and fast. I didn't look at the speedometer, but I could tell by the blur of our surroundings that Edward liked to speed. I didn't let it bother me though because I was finally calming down.

We pulled up into the nearly empty parking lot and I got out before Edward could reach my door, but the other girls waited for their significant other to open their doors. Edward looked a little annoyed that he didn't get to perform his gentlemanly duties, but I was still a little miffed.

"Let's go take these to the coach and then get to the office." Alice suggested probably feeling the mood that I was in.

We all grabbed a plate or two then walked towards the larger building that was also taller than the others.

As we walked in out of the early morning cold, there were a half dozen other girls looking over their baked goods. They stopped and stared at us when we walked in. I blushed when I saw them and half hid myself behind Emmett not really liking the attention. He noticed this and leaned down to me, "Don't worry, Rosalie is the captain; she'll make sure they don't hurt you."

I felt a little better, but still stayed somewhat behind him.

The girls swooned when the guys walked pass them, but the guys merely nodded to them in acknowledgment. Still the girls nearly fainted when they did.

We found a table a little ways away from the small crowd and placed the desserts on it. Looking back at the small group, they were all huddled together glancing back at us when they thought we weren't looking. I knew who they were talking about by the curious glares I got.

"I'll be right back." Rosalie announced then walked up to the huddled group who stopped talking when she approached.

I didn't hear what she was saying, but by the looks on the girls' faces she was scaring them about something.

I know Rose wouldn't abruptly tell them our little secret until I gave the okay, but it still worried me about what she was telling them.

"Don't worry; she's just getting them off your back. They think you're stealing Edward." Alice whispered to me.

"I'm not, Alice." I almost growled at her. "Sorry. I'm thinking today I'll be a little more moody that usual because of the nerves." I looked down at my feet.

"Text us if you need us at all today." She answered trying to look into my eyes which were still pointed at the floor.

It made me giggle a little the way she was trying to get me to look at her.

"Everything okay here?" Jasper asked chuckling a bit at his girlfriend.

"She's just trying to settle my nerves. I hate getting attention." I admitted.

"It'll be okay, little sis. We'll guard you against the vultures." Emmett replied acting like the big tough brother he is.

"Are we all set here?" Rosalie asked strutting back to us letting the girls behind her see that she was not to be messed with.

"I think so, ready to get your schedule, Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head then Alice linked her arm with mine.

We walked back to the front of the school to the smallest building on the campus. Inside was nice and warm with green plants decorating the small office. I guess people in Forks love green.

"Hello, may I help you?" An aging woman asked looking a little fluttered.

"This is Isabella Swan. She's starting her first day today." Alice replied excitedly. I giggled a little at her enthusiasm. I think she was doing it mostly for my benefit. I would have to thank her for that later.

"Ah yes, the new girl. Well give me one moment to get what you need." She replied with a kind smile then turned to go deeper into the office.

She came back after about a minute with a few pieces of paper.

"Alright, here is your schedule. I think your brothers and sisters will help you get around the campus," She blushed slightly when she looked at the guys, "You will need to get this signed by all your teachers and turn it in at the end of the day. Have a good day."

"Thank you." I said reaching for the sheets of paper.

We walked outside again, and thankfully it still hasn't started raining, but then Alice grabbed my schedule before I could look at it.

"Okay, you have Algebra 2, French 3, English, Gym, Lunch, History, and Bio chemistry? Jeez Bella, you make up for muscle with brains." She said sounding dumbfounded.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was in most of the advance classes in my old school."

She rolled her eyes then looked back at my schedule.

"Looks like you have me and Edward in Algebra. Rose and Jasper in French. No one with you in English or Gym—sorry—lunch with us. History with Jasper, and bio-chem. with Emmett." She continued.

I grabbed my schedule from her hands when it sunk in. Oh crap, gym.

"Bella, is there something wrong with the baby?" Edward whispered for there were people in ear-shot of us.

"No, why?" I asked back when I found my voice.

"Because you're rubbing your stomach and seem worried." Jasper pointed out.

I didn't even realize I was until he said something and I looked down. I sometimes did that when I was scared for my child.

"Come on Bella; tell us what's the matter." Rosalie said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I have gym." I stated flatly.

"So, we have to take gym all four years of high school. I know you're a klutz, but you'll be fine." Emmett said, but the others got the idea when he didn't.

"Emmett, did you forget about Bella's condition?" Edward growled at his brother's ignorance. I still liked it when he does that. No, hormones stop it!

Emmett thought about it for a second then realization dawned on him.

"Oh, oops." He said.

"It's okay brother bear; I didn't realize it until a few minutes after Alice read it out loud." I tried to reassure him.

"What are we going to do about this?" Jasper asked.

I was at a lost. I was hoping not to reveal my pregnancy on the first day of school, but it looks like I'll have to.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Mom and dad already talked to the both the principle and the coach about your condition. She's going to do something different with you." Alice spoke up.

I released a shaky breath to relax myself. Thank God for big sisters. I felt the prickling of tears starting to form in my eyes as I felt the urge to hug Alice.

"Hey, no crying on your first day. The torture hasn't even started yet." She joked.

"Thanks Alice." I replied wiping my tears before they came out.

"But will the coach tell anyone?" Edward asked.

"No, she and the principle will tell no one. Only when you are ready, Bella." Alice answered.

"I think I'll let the baby tell them." I joked in a whisper.

Everyone laughed as we headed off for our first class.

I always despised math, but did fairly well in it otherwise. With Edward and Alice, it really wasn't so bad. The only downfall was the teacher had me introduce myself before I could take a seat besides Alice.

I felt bad for Edward because he got stuck sitting besides a blonde who dressed in tiny clothing for Forks and constantly flirted with him all hour.

"That's Lauren Mallory, she and Jessica Stanley are the biggest gossipers in school, and the biggest sluts you will ever see." Alice whispered to me when she saw me looking.

Edward looked back at us every once in a while with pleading eyes. Both Alice and I giggled when he did. The last time he did, Lauren followed his gaze back to us and widened her eyes when she saw me. I looked down at my book still feeling her burning gaze on me.

When the bell finally rang, Alice and I laughed when Edward rushed out of his chair to get out the door before Lauren could put away her things. Before he left he gave us a small wave.

As we walked out of the math room, we were met by Jasper who gave Alice a chaste kiss and a smile at me.

"I have history next, but I'll see you at lunch, Bella. Bye." She yelled dancing away from us towards the next building.

I had to wave my hand in front of Jasper's eyes to get him to focus.

"Jasper, where's our French class?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Come on." He said holding his arm out for me.

I giggled at the gesture, but grabbed it anyways. We were met by Rosalie on our way to the building that held the language and art classes.

We went in and I liked this teacher, she didn't make me stand up to introduce myself.

The table we sat at in the back held three, so I sat in the middle. I felt a little uncomfortable in this class because it was full of juniors and seniors who kept looking back at me. I was sure it was because I was the youngest there, but I couldn't help but feel that they knew I was pregnant.

Jasper and Rosalie must have picked up my mood for they kept whispering words of encouragement to me while shooting glares back at anyone who was looking at us.

Finally, the bell rang again, and Rosalie walked with me to my next class since she had her junior level English next to mine. Emmett met us half way and walked us the rest of the way. When they stopped for a little make out session outside Rose's class, I said bye—although, I'm not sure if they heard me or not—then walked in.

I handed the teacher the paper for him to sign and he pointed me out the last seat besides a tall, shy girl with dark brown hair in the second row. Unfortunately, she was sitting in front of Mike Newton and another guy who had the same lustful look on his face that Mike had. I cringed, but walked to the seat.

"Hi, I'm Angela." The girl said when I sat down holding out her hand.

I liked her. She was sweet.

"I'm Bella Swan." I shook her hand then I noticed she had a camera sitting on top of her notebook.

"Do you like photography?" I asked trying to come up with a small conversation until the bell rang again, and to try to ignore Mike at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm on the school paper and I take the pictures." She replied.

"You're on the paper? Do you think they have any openings?" I asked hopeful.

"We do actually. I need someone to be my partner. I'm not as great with writing as I am with taking pictures." She admitted looking a little shy about her answer.

"It's okay; it's all about how you express yourself."

"Thanks. I'll take you to meet the editor during lunch."

"Sounds great." Before anything else could be said the teacher called our attention when the bell failed to do so.

Not 15 minutes into class, a note was thrown on top of my desk. I picked it up already having an idea of who it was that threw it.

'_Hello Bella. Forget about me because I haven't forgotten you. Has my mark disappeared from your hot body yet? If so, don't fret my pet, I shall make you a new one and many more to accompany it. MN.' _

I knew I shouldn't have read it because now the tears of anger and humiliation were starting to threaten to spill over. I shoved them away as well as the note then tried to concentrate on the teacher's lecture which proved difficult since he was covering 'Pride and Prejudice'; one of my favorite books, and he was making it sound boring.

Finally, the bell rang again and I said my goodbyes to Angela. I raced out of the room as fast and as safely as I could to avoid Mike and his friend.

I remembered where the gym was so I didn't need any help finding it, but when I was walking near it I felt as if someone was following me. Of course, it was school and everyone was walking with me, but this person felt sickly familiar.

"Hello pet." Mike said as we neared the gym.

I didn't turn around to face him. I kept walking until I made it into the girls' locker room where he couldn't follow me.

I heard him cursing as the door closed then walked quickly to the other door to find the coach. She was in her little office. It must suck to have an office inside a smelly locker room.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I said with a shaky voice.

"Oh hello Bella. I'm Coach Clapp. Sit down and let's have a little chat." She said closing the door behind me.

She seemed nice and friendly for someone who knew of my condition.

"I have to say, Bella, I'm impressed that you are taking on such a big responsibility at such a young age." She started sitting back down behind her desk.

"Thank you." I was still nervous; this could turn out bad really quick.

"I've come up with a routine for you that I believe would suit you best. You will do daily assignments from this book," She handed me a text book to add to my growing pile, I should really find my locker before lunch, "Then on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school I teach a maternity swim class which I would like you to attend. Do you understand?" She asked.

I nodded my head, this did sound like a good idea. Although, I was a little nervous about attending the swim class with other pregnant, married, older woman.

"You don't have to come to class this afternoon, but I will expect you there on Wednesday alright?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go meet the rest of the class so you can start on your work." She stood up and led me out of the locker room.

Like my first teacher, she had me introduce myself to the rest of the class. Now she was not my favorite teacher anymore because Mike and his friend noticed me, so did Lauren and her small crew who were sending me death glares.

The work for the class wasn't hard and I finished in half-an-hour. To kill the rest of the time, I pulled out my book from English and started to reread my favorite book. Barely a page in, a basketball came flying at me; missing my head by a few inches.

Of course, Mike was the one who came after it.

"May I ask why you are sitting here all alone?" He asked trying to sound seductive, but it sounded creepy.

I didn't know what to do, so I kept quiet and tried to go back to my book.

I could feel his frustration from just a few feet from me, but before anything else could be said the coach ordered him back. I learned from listening to her during class that she could have been a drill sergeant.

I kept my head in my book so that I wouldn't have to look at Mike or anyone else, but I could feel them staring at me probably whispering why I was sitting and doing textbook work while they were sweating their butts off.

'You will know soon enough.' I told them mentally.

Finally with ten minutes before the bell was suppose to ring, the coach let the others off to go change. She came up to me and told me not the leave the locker room or the gym until the bell officially rang.

I decided to stay put and enjoy some peace and quiet.

I was so engrossed with my book that I didn't notice anyone walking up to me.

"So, you know the Cullens?" A nasally voice sneered at me.

I looked up to see Lauren and her crew glaring at me.

"Yes." I answered plainly. I did not want to get into a confrontation like at my old school.

"Well, a word of advice. Stay away from Edward. He's. Mine." She spoke to me like I was in second grade.

I glared at her about ready to say something, but I had to remember this was my first day and I did not want to start it off bad.

"Heed my warning and you won't get hurt, little girl. Besides he deserves a real woman with more experience." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

That was it. I stood up pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"You're right; he does need a woman, but not a slut like you." I retorted then walked out of the gym fuming as I exited.

When I got outside, I pulled my hood up because it was raining and had gotten colder. Then I heard high heels racing after me. How can they walk fast in the rain and with their shoes so high?

I turned to see Lauren and her crew stalking me like hunters to their prey. I walked faster, but still angry and yet scared that they would hurt my little one.

"Bella. Bella." I heard someone calling me, but it was someone I trusted.

Angela was trying to get my attention while standing under the cover near a door I presumed lead to the cafeteria. I walked as quickly as I could to reach her.

"Hey." I said when I reached her.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Eric." She said leading me inside.

I looked once more behind me to see Lauren and her crew walking slower than before, but still headed for me.

"Hey, does your stomach hurt?" Angela asked.

I looked down and saw that I was rubbing my stomach again.

"Uh, it'll be fine." I lied hoping she would believe me. I was never great at lying.

"Okay." She shrugged. Maybe I was getting better.

"Bella." I heard someone else calling my name.

I turned to see my family waving at me to join them. I held up one finger to say I would be there in a minute. Angela noticed.

"You know the Cullens already?" She asked like they were royalty.

"Yeah, they adopted me." I answered.

Her eyes grew wide, but she quickly shook it off and continued leading me towards her table.

I remembered Eric from the game, and judging by the way he was looking at me, he remembered me too.

"Hey, your Bella right?" He asked standing up to greet me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Um, Bella use to be on the paper at her old school and wants to know if she can be my partner." Angela explained.

"That will be great. I need someone to cover the assembly this afternoon during 5th period." He answered.

"Okay, do you know what it's going to be about?" I asked going into reporter mode.

"No, the principle won't give out any statements about it because he wants it to be a surprise to everyone, but he did tell me it involves a big issue that happens in every school." He answered looking glum.

"Hmm, this will be hard, but I think I can handle it." I answered trying to sound upbeat about my first assignment.

"Great. Angela, can you get away from your class to take the appropriate pictures?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Bella, you're going to have to sit with your class during the assembly. Will that be a problem?" She asked me.

"No, I have perfect hearing. I'll be fine." I assured them.

"Great, give me your work before 1st period tomorrow, will that be alright for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, no problem." I was just getting more and more excited by the minute. "I better go; my family is probably wondering if I've abandoned them."

I waved goodbye and headed the lunch line, but stopped when I saw Lauren and her crew last in the line for food.

My excitement levels dropped and so did my stomach. My baby was kicking for lunch, but I did not think I should risk his/her safety.

I turned back and walked quickly to my family who looked at me confused.

"Bella, you need to eat." Rosalie scolded when I made it to the table.

I gave her a glare then sat down dropping my heavy bag unto the floor relieving my shoulder of the extra weight.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I dropped my head into my folded arms on the table and tried to calm myself down. My family did not need to feel my anger.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really hungry." I answered through my arms.

"Bella, you had a light breakfast. Here, eat some of this." Alice replied giving me her helping of a salad.

It didn't look appetizing, but I sat up and started to pick at it.

"Bella." Edward warned.

I glared at him, but he was sending me his own glare.

Frustrated, I pushed the food away and leaned back in my chair.

"Bella, come on, tell us what happened." Jasper said trying to calm me down. It was working somewhat.

Before I could say anything further, Emmett spoke up, "Look out Edward, the school sluts are on their way to tempt you again."

My anger flared up when I trying to calm it. I turned around and saw Lauren and one other girl walking towards our table.

"I told you to stay away from Edward, what gives you the right to sit with him?" She yelled.

I stood up to face her. The whole room was looking at us, but now I didn't give a damn.

"I don't answer to you." I growled.

She took one more step closer to me, "You just remember your place, little girl." She snarled.

"And you remember who can throw your fat ass off the team, Lauren, and you too, Jessica." Rosalie said taking a stand in front of me while Edward pulled me back. He, Jasper and Emmett were standing with me while Alice and Rosalie stood in front of Lauren and Jessica who looked afraid of the Amazon blonde and short pixie standing before them.

"Get out of our faces before we do something that you'll regret." Alice hissed.

The two girls didn't waste a second before turning and hightailing it away from us.

Edward wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me against his own. I hid my face in his chest trying to fight the tears of anger and the idea of hunting down those girls.

"Let's get her out of here." I heard Edward say.

He still kept me close to his body while we walked out of the cafeteria. We walked outside into the light rain which brought me some relief then continued to go into the closest building.

Finally, we stopped and Edward leaned us against a wall. I stayed in his embrace while we slowly sank to the floor. With his arms around me, I felt so protected and comforted at the same time.

"Did Lauren harass you today, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up from Edward's chest to see her sitting on the other side of me. The tears were pouring out in buckets and I couldn't stop them.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We'll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't bother you anymore." She continued when I didn't answer.

I still didn't say anything but allowed my tears to continue falling. Edward held onto me like he was afraid that I was going to fall apart which was how I felt.

"I hate this." I stated when my tears slowed down.

"What do you hate?" Edward whispered in my hair which sort of tickled.

"I hate feeling like I want to kill something one minute and feel so sad the next." I replied.

"We know Bella, but it'll be ok now. Just take a few minutes to calm down. Why don't you tell us about your day so far?" Alice suggested.

"But first, big brother bear to the rescue." Emmett joked looking through his bag.

He pulled out three packaged cookies that we made for the bake sale. I smiled when he gave them to me.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the first one. It was a peanut butter cookie with the chocolate kiss on top. I giggled then took a bite.

"Come on Bella, class won't start for another 20 minutes and I want to know how the rest of your day was." Alice pressed.

I finished the cookie then replied, "Um…it was going pretty well. You saw me during my first couple of classes then um…I met Angela…"

"Angela Weber? She's on the school's newspaper." Alice interrupted.

"I know, she helped me get my first assignment. I'm going to be her new partner." I stated proudly.

"Yaaayyyy!" Alice clapped like a little girl.

"What's your first assignment?" Jasper asked trying to hold onto Alice to calm her down.

"The assembly during 5th period. It's a big secret and Eric thinks it will be a big story." I answered unwrapping another cookie.

"So what else happened?" Alice kept bouncing around, how many desserts did she sneak from the bake sale?

"Um…the coach gave me an alternative because of my…condition." I spoke kind of quietly. "I'm doing work from the text everyday and taking swimming classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Clapp teaches swimming to…uh…" Alice looked worried as did the others.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll be fine." I tried to convince her and myself.

"To whom?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him, "She teaches swimming to women like me." I answered.

Everyone else looked at me with the same worry that I had earlier.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't let it get to me." I said.

They didn't look totally convinced, but they backed off nonetheless.

"Ok, shove that last cookie in your mouth and let's get you cleaned up before class starts." Alice ordered rising to her feet.

I didn't want to let go of Edward, and apparently, neither did he. Still, I got up and Alice pulled me into the nearest girls' bathroom with Rosalie hot on our heels leaving the boys in the hallway.

I washed the tear stains off my face and was not surprised that Alice had used the waterproof make-up this morning. She applied a little more make up to make my face seem more cheerful while Rosalie fixed my hair a bit. I walked out of the bathroom feeling a lot better, but now regretting not eating much food. The bell suddenly rang, telling us that lunch is over and to get to class. My stomach would have to be attended to later.

My locker was in the same building we were in, as well as, Jasper's and my class, so we stopped to drop off my books when I got my bag back from Emmett. I was thankful to unload the extra strain from my shoulder.

Edward continued to walk with us still holding onto me like I was going to break, and I didn't mind the feeling of being protected.

When we were standing in front of the class, Jasper put his hand on the small of my back as Edward released my waist then led me to his table in the back corner.

This teacher didn't make me introduce myself, but he also didn't really seem to care about anything that had to do with the class including the subject.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know." Jasper whispered to me.

I giggled at his joke then the announcement was made.

"Will the entire school please report to the gymnasium for an important assembly? Thank you."

"Time for your first big break." Jasper said while standing up first to help me.

He kept his hand on the small of my back, it wasn't as comforting as Edward's touch, but it still helped me feel safe.

Our class didn't go very high up on the bleachers, which was great for me. When we sat down, I took out my notebook and a pen to start taking notes. Before the principle made it the stage, I got a text.

_Peek-a-boo, I c u._ It was from Alice. I looked up to see her waving like a mad woman with Edward sitting next to her, laughing at her. Jasper and I chuckled and waved back to them.

"Attention, boys and girls, quiet down please." The principle spoke into the scratchy microphone.

He waited a few more seconds while everyone settled down enough for him to start talking.

"Thank you, I'm sure you all wondering why I called for this assembly. I wanted to tell you of an issue that is sweeping across our country at a fast rate." He seemed like a windbag, but he got everyone's attention. My pen was already scribbling as quickly as it could.

"The issue has to deal with a very big responsibility that many teenagers are not equipped to handle at such a young age." My pen almost busted through my paper from the amount of pressure I used. It wasn't from the excitement of getting back to my passion; it was of fear and surprise.

"Teen pregnancy is a hard burden to overcome in life and is something that should be taken very seriously." Yup this is where I thought he was going.

I tried to concentrate less on my biases and on the lecture, but it was difficult when I was contradicting most of what the principle was saying. Basically, it was how a baby could ruin a teen's future and what bad roads it can lead to.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered to me while I was writing, but I kept focused on my work. I didn't think anymore tears could come down after my little meltdown during lunch, but they tried as I worked.

A few escaped and fell on my notebook as I wrote. I tried to keep in mind that I was given a second chance and that I was strong enough to handle anything, but the principle kept talking about how a baby holds a person down. It was very frustrating.

Finally, the assembly was over. Jasper and I stayed behind a bit to allow the crowd to go down some before it was safe for me to walk through. The whole time we waited he kept trying to comfort me; telling me that the principle didn't know what he was talking about and that I was strong. Although Jasper's words were reassuring, I needed something else to calm down.

My phone vibrated again telling me I had a text. I opened it.

_R u alright?_ It was from Edward this time.

I looked up to see both him and Alice starting to walk out of the gym along with their class. They could see my face, but they looked confused by it. My wall must have come back up again because I could feel nothing.

_Ttyl_. Was all I wrote back then got up with Jasper.

We still had to go to class even though there was five minutes left of it. I sat through it in silence just staring at the board. The principle's words still ringing in my head. My wall was defiantly back up again for I didn't hear anything that Jasper was saying or what the teacher was trying to babble on about homework.

When the bell rang, I got up before Jasper could and walked out of the room. I was met outside the building by the rain and Emmett who looked remorseful.

I looked down at my feet and felt Emmett wrap one of his massive arms around my shoulders. I didn't pay attention to where we were headed as we walked until Emmett pulled us into a classroom. I handed my sheet of paper to my last teacher of the day then sat down without introducing myself to the class.

I sat next to Emmett who had a table next to the window. He let me sit next it. During class, I watched the rain pour down outside. I didn't even realize how much time was passing until Emmett gently shook my shoulder at the end of class.

He walked me back to my locker where everyone else was standing. I didn't look them in the eye as they watched me open my locker to retrieve the homework I needed.

"Um Bella, the guys have practice, and Rose and I have to meet with our team. Do you mind waiting in the library for us?" Alice asked.

I closed my locker and shook my head slightly.

As we walked down the hall, I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist. I knew who it was without question. Only Edward knew how to protect me. To answer my earlier question, yes; yes I could trust him like no other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella was so hurt after her confrontation with Lauren Mallory. Then the principle decides he needs to talk to us all about teen pregnancy. He knew Bella was pregnant too, could this be why he planned on a school assembly? Who knew, but who also knew that Bella's wall would come back up because of this?

It hurt my family to see her like this. Although, we had seen her wall come up before, but this was just worst than all those times put together.

She did seem to be comforted when I had my arms around her. I wanted to protect her from all that hurt her and I think she felt that. She has to protect her baby, but no one is there to protect her like she needs. I could be that one and I think she wants me to be that.

**Bella's Point of View**

We continued walking until we got into the library. It was smaller than my old school's library in Arizona and a little more outdated.

Edward walked me over to a table near the window while the others waited by the door. He pulled out the chair for me. I sat down and put my bag on the table to pull out my homework.

As I was pulling my things out of my bag, Edward leaned down to give me a small kiss on my head. I turned to face him and felt the need to do something crazy. After all that he had given me, I felt the need to give back.

I sat up higher and lightly grabbed his face, drawing him closer to me. Our lips met for only a brief moment, but we felt the shock go through our lips. For him, he looked exhilarated; but for me, I didn't know what I was feeling so I turned my head to start working on my homework. I was just too confused by it all. My stupid wall was pushing everything away, but I couldn't put it down even if I tried.

"Well pick you up at 4:30, Bella." He said sounding a little disappointed. I couldn't blame him, but I myself was disappointed.

Disappointment, fear, hatred, sadness, despair was all I could feel. My wall that I created was to protect me and my baby from outside emotions, but not the emotions on the inside.

I didn't hear him walk away as I opened up my algebra book. It was already quarter to three and by the time I finished it was quarter after three.

As I was getting out my French homework, Angela came running up to me. I tried to smile, but she wasn't buying it.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked sitting down in the seat beside me.

I wished she hadn't ask that question because I couldn't tell if I was or not, so I answered truthfully. "I don't know."

"What happened? Did someone treat you badly?" She asked.

Yes, I was hurt so many times in my life and today took the cake.

"Everyone always does. I don't know why I deal with anymore?" She was speechless and looked worried.

"Bella, what can't you deal with anymore?" She asked slowly.

I sighed, not really wanting to tell her, but right now I was feeling anger just thinking about the people who had hurt me today. Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and the principle. Who was the worst was anyone's guess.

"It's ok Bella; you don't have to tell me now. Just promise me that you will tell somebody; at least your family because it looks like you trust them more than anyone else." She said taking a seat next to me.

I didn't respond and she looked like she wasn't asking for a response. I did anyways, "Thanks." I whispered.

She smiled at me then pulled open her own bag.

"Want to see some of the shots I got of the principle from the assembly. There's only a few, but we need at least one of the feature." She asked pulling out her camera.

I gave her a weak smile as an answer even though; I really didn't want to be reminded of what that idiot said. However, we had a job to do and I never backed away from a job before.

She hesitated probably sensing my discomfort, but she pulled up her pictures for me to see.

I had to laugh at them because they made the principle look like a gold fish gapping his mouth.

"Those are really good, Angela, but would we be too mean to use this one?" I joked pointing to the last one that had the principle sticking his tongue out slightly looking like a lizard.

"It would be hilarious, but I think I could sneak it in with the spoof pictures to put in the year book." Angela laughed.

"Please don't." I said making the laughter stop abruptly.

"Did he insult you?" She was catching on quick. Could I trust her to still be my friend or will she think I'm a worthless slut like the others had at my old school? The baby answered by giving me two small kicks that sent out love throughout my body. He/she wanted me to learn to trust again.

I rubbed my stomach while looking down at it.

"He did insult me. He insulted both me and my baby." I said quietly not looking at her.

After a minute of silence, I looked up to see Angela totally speechless.

"I am pregnant," I continued still whispering, "But not by any of the Cullen boys. Dr. Cullen met me when I was in a foster home in Arizona and decided to adopt me. He and his family wanted to care for me like I care for my baby. I'm not letting him/her go, ever."

Her face softened into a smile in understanding. "I can see the love you give your baby, and how your family treats you. But do you really think you can handle this?" She asked.

I use to say 'absolutely' when anyone had asked that in the past, but there was a spec of doubt that I allowed no one to see. After meeting the Cullens I had no shred of that doubt in me whatsoever.

"Absolutely, my baby and I feel so loved by those who adopted us that any other doubt that I had felt is completely gone." I answered matching her smile.

"That's so wonderful, Bella." She replied embracing me in a hug.

I couldn't help the tears that started to fall down my face and I didn't care about them. I finally told a stranger the truth and they had accepted me instead of judging me.

"What's wrong?" She asked when we finally pulled away.

"Um, nothing; the hormones get away from me all the time nowadays." I laughed.

"Are they really as bad as they sound?" She joked whispering.

"Oh yeah, and much more." I replied laughing.

"The cravings are the worst of it." A familiar voice said.

We looked to see my brothers and sisters smiling at us. I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Yeah, but they taste good." I joked back.

We all laughed at my joke as Angela and I got up. I made my way to my siblings while she took off in front of us—she looked shy to be around them for some reason. I waved at her while we walked to the other door on the other side of the library.

"So how was practice?" I asked on our way to the cars.

"Exhausting, the coach would not go easy on us today." Emmett whined sounding like a two year old.

"When does he ever go easy on us?" Jasper asked.

I looked back at Edward who was looking back at me with confusion and some frustration written all over his face. He was probably thinking about why I had kissed him and then turned away from him like it never happened. Personally, I did not really know what I was thinking at the time. It was either my hormones running wild again or they pushed me into trying something that I wouldn't have done in the first place.

I felt bad for leading him on like that, but I don't really have much control over my emotions. I started to blush at my mistake which made him smile slightly. I hate it when I blush, but he seems to like it.

After we came out of the office for me to drop off my signed slip, we headed to the nearly deserted parking lot. The girls piled into Rosalie's car while the guys took Edward's. I felt a little better being away from him and not feeling much of the tension between us.

The ride home was pretty quiet, except for Alice who wouldn't stop singing with the radio. She really had too many sweets.

Not surprisingly, the boys made it home before us and were waiting to open our doors. Edward literally ran up to the door when the car stopped, but still hadn't been put into park or the engine shut off. I rolled my eyes at him, but allowed him to do what he pleased.

He didn't seem as frustrated as before when we entered the parking lot. Maybe he was getting tired of me and decided I'm only a new sister to him who will ultimately make him an uncle in the near future. I would like to be with in as more than a sister, but I'm too confused and hurt at the moment to figure out where we stand.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella was starting to confuse me. First, she was practically clinging to my body when I'm holding her after our confrontation with the two school sluts. I didn't mind holding her like I did, though. I've been feeling the need to protect her since I first met her and she seems to want the same thing from me.

Second, she kisses me on the lips after I gave her a small kiss on the head when I was about to leave. I don't know why I've been doing that, but it feels so natural to not do it.

Finally, after she kisses me, she turns away from me. I felt so alive when we did kiss like that. My whole body was ignited with electricity when we were briefly joined, and yet, she dismisses me as if what she did was a mistake. I sincerely hope that she didn't think it was a mistake.

Maybe, she's just as confused as I am. Maybe, she doesn't fully realize what she's feeling and that someone can return those feelings back to her. Could that have happened to her in the past?

Did the father of her child tell her that he loved her only to rip her heart out after he used her for his own sick game? If so, I shouldn't expect anything from her. 'Let her take the lead, Edward.' I reminded myself for she needs to trust me with her feelings. I admit this now to myself and to no other that I am truly in love with Isabella Swan.

The car ride was quiet, thankfully. I really didn't need Emmett making jokes about my kissing skills. Thanks to my speedy driving, we made it home before the girls. As we were getting out of the car, we heard Rosalie's car coming down the long driveway. She must have tuned it up recently to try to match my speed.

When they pulled up into the empty parking space next to us, I rushed up to open the door for Bella before Rosalie turned off the engine. I remembered how Bella doesn't like to be given so much attention, but I knew she deserved it for being who she was, nonetheless.

She rolled her eyes at me, but didn't say anything whatsoever. Maybe she was warming up to me after all.

We walked inside. I went into the dining room to get started on my homework. My Spanish teacher loves to assign hours of homework for us. The others followed my lead as well, except for Emmett who was still in the kitchen making a couple of sandwiches.

Bella, on the other hand, grabbed an apple when we walked in then went out of the room entirely. She didn't say a word to anyone on her way out.

"Alright, mom and dad have to work late and told us we can go out for dinner." Emmett exclaimed pointing to a note stuck onto the refrigerator door.

"Great, cause I'm craving Chinese." Alice answered.

"That does sound like a good idea." Rosalie agreed.

Jasper and I just nodded our heads.

"But let's get some homework done first. I don't want to be staying up all night working on this." I replied.

"How about in an hour we get ready to leave?" Jasper proposed.

Again, we nodded our heads in agreement.

"Oh wait, we haven't asked Bella if she would want some Chinese." Alice said after a few minutes of silence.

"I heard you guys and Chinese sounds fine to me." Bella called out to us still out of the room.

"You sure, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, no problem." She answered.

We all went back to being quiet, but I was curious as to what Bella was up to.

Finally, the hour was up and my Spanish homework was finished. Emmett and I were taking the class together so it got done faster with us working together. Emmett maybe a mindless, beef-head, but he was pretty smart when it came to school work like the rest of us.

The rest of my homework could be done in a short amount of time after we come home from dinner, so I left it until then. Besides, I was really inching to see what Bella was up to.

"Done." Alice announced while slamming her math book closed.

"You know Ali; I honestly can't wait for volleyball season to start up again so that you can wear out some of that energy you have stocked up." Rosalie said looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, mom and dad are supposed to be home late tonight, so maybe Jazzy here can help me with that problem." She replied running her fingers up and down Jasper's arm.

Jasper was looking at her as if he agreed.

"If you two are going to do that then please do it in Jasper's room." I suggested remembering the last time they had fun in Alice's room.

The two still didn't take their eyes off each other which was kind of sickening, now Rosalie and Emmett were doing the same thing.

I got up with my stuff and no one noticed me. They were off in their little worlds dreaming about tonight. This was going to be a long, loud night.

I started to go up the stairs when I heard someone typing quickly on the computer. So that's where Bella was. Probably working on her article. I decided to let her work while I put my things away in my room.

I put on a new shirt because my old one was covered in remnants of my sweat from practice. The guys and I didn't shower for too long because we heard Newton and Crowley talking again in the shower room.

When I made it back downstairs, I heard more typing going on so I decided to see if everyone else was ready to go; giving Bella a few more minutes to finish. Everyone was in the kitchen, but still making googily eyes at their partners. I grabbed my coat from the hook besides the door and Bella's too.

Shaking my head at the lovers while walking out of the kitchen not really seeing where I was going until I ran into something softer than the wall. It only took me a second to realize who it was.

Luckily, I caught Bella by her arms as she was starting to fall backwards.

"Oh my god, Bella; are you alright? Did I hurt the baby?" I was panicking.

"We'll be fine, don't worry. I've grown a second skin over the years to protect myself from my clumsiness." She replied rubbing her stomach caringly.

My fingers grazed the side of her stomach. "Sorry baby." I cooed quietly.

I was rewarded with a hard nudge from the baby and a little laugh from the mother.

"Was that an elbow?" I asked. It felt sharp.

"Yeah, he/she will alternate which body part they move. I swear it has no room in there." She replied still adoring her little one.

"Hey you two, we're hungry. Let's go." Emmett said.

I looked over at my siblings who all were smiling maybe because they were seeing what I hope they were seeing.

"You're not the only one." Bella joked.

I laughed with her as I remembered that I dropped our coats in order to catch Bella. I reached down to get them just as she was except when we came back up; she lost her balance and fell over.

"I swear being pregnant has worsened my klutziness." She grumbled trying to pick herself up.

I held back a laugh as I reached down to offer her help. She looked like she was about to refuse, but we both knew that it would be harder for her to get up without any help so she accepted.

"Let's get out of here before you have any more accidents, Bella." Alice joked.

Bella made a small growl that I'm sure Alice didn't hear, but it sounded cute coming from her. She slipped on her coat and shoes on then followed the group out the door.

"Hey, I'm dying to try out those knew upgrades Rose installed for me so let's take my car." Emmett proposed as we made our way into the garage.

"Emmett, that's not a good idea with Bella…"

"Why not Rosalie?" Bella fumed. My little kitten was angry again.

"Bella…" She tried again, but this time I stopped her.

"Rosalie, let Bella do what she wants." I'm sure Bella has had enough of everyone turning on her to protect her. That was my job now.

Bella looked at me shocked at what I did, but quickly composed her face to glare back at Rosalie who knew she wasn't going to win this fight.

"It's ok Rosalie, I'll sit on Jasper's lap in the back with Edward and Bella. You sit in the front with Emmett." Alice said.

"Alright." She said.

Bella's glare softened a bit.

Emmett's car was kind of far away from the ground. Rosalie usually has no problem getting in because she's already tall and wears high heels. Alice—being the shortest—always needed help, but I think she just likes it when Jasper has his arms around her.

I put my arm around Bella's waist as she attempted to climb in. Using me for support she was able to almost get up on her own. I could see that she was happy to find some compromise on doing something herself without relying so much on others.

I climbed in after her. When I closed my door and Jasper's his, Emmett started the Jeep and sped out of the garage. My entire family loves the thrill of speeding down the road.

"So Bella, what were you working on?" Jasper asked when we got onto the main road.

"My article, I have to turn that in tomorrow before 1st period. I'm trying to make sure I do a good job on it." She answered.

"Did you finish it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thank God." She said the last part quietly as if to herself.

I did not think she would like to have been reminded of what happened today, but I'm glad she got through it alright.

"Can we read it?" Alice asked jumping on Jasper's lap. I swear I heard him moan.

"No Alice." She answered glumly. Alice looked disappointed. "You can read it when it comes out in print though."

Alice looked somewhat happy, but still disappointed at the same time. I knew the Bella would rather not see her article again just because of how she felt about it.

The ride to Port Angeles took only half an hour, thanks to Emmett's driving. We pulled up to the only Chinese restaurant in town. Surprisingly, Bella didn't fall asleep this time. I was sort of disappointed that she wasn't laying on me, but she didn't object when I slipped my arm on the back of her seat. I noticed she relaxed when I did, but I dared not go any further unless she encourages it.

Like getting in, I helped Bella get out without her relying too much on my help. As we were walking up to the restaurant, the others and I—except Bella—noticed a familiar car in the restaurant's parking lot.

I took a protective stance near Bella, lightly wrapping my arm around her waist, but avoiding bringing her too close for her discomfort. Still, I don't think that was much of a problem. I just hope she doesn't realize that Mike Newton and probably his idiot friends were here or worst, one of his girlfriends.

"Table for six." Rosalie said to the host when we entered.

He wasted no time getting the menus and directing us to a large corner booth near the back next to a window. On our way to the table, I took the time to look around, and there they were just as loud and obnoxious as can be, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. They and some of our teammates were laughing and joking around. Luckily, they hadn't spotted us, yet.

"Maybe we should have gotten a table for seven." Bella joked as we looked over our menus. She was still self-conscious when it came to talking about the baby in public, but she still loved to as I loved how devoted and loving she was to it.

"Bella, you're not that big." Alice whispered.

Bella rolled her eyes then went back to looking at her menu. A minute later, our waitress came up and gave us some tea and water for our meals.

My family loves the tea here so much that we don't order any other drinks besides water.

Rosalie poured the tea for everyone. Bella hesitated a bit before she grabbed it from Rose.

"Don't worry Bella, a snake isn't going to pop out of it. Maybe a worm or two." Emmett joked which earned him another head smacking from Rosalie.

"I know, I've never had tea before." She answered smiling weakly.

"It's not bad, trust me." I whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly from my breath, but took a slow sip as if she were drinking poison.

We all tried to hold our laugh because of how funny she looked, but for me I thought her facial expression was cute.

From the way her face changed, one could tell that she enjoyed the drink.

"Told you it wasn't going to hurt you." Emmett laughed making everyone else laugh including Bella. This was a bad idea.

As our laughter died down, I heard the voices of the ones we were trying to avoid. Mike and the others were looking at us—mostly at Bella—with perverted lust in their eyes. The other guys knew to keep their distance of me and my family because my brothers and I were the toughest on the team. They both feared and respected my family. Mike and Tyler never have. They've always watched over my sisters waiting for them to dump Jasper and Emmett, so that they could make their move. I knew my sisters, and they were as tough as me and my brothers, they would never give those guys a second thought—or a first for that matter.

Unfortunately, my family noticed the guys and so did Bella. She ducked down behind her menu as they whistled for her like calling a dog. Protectively, I put my arm around her shoulders. She flinched for a second, but I didn't move knowing she would relax which she did after a few seconds.

My family had murder in their eyes eyeing the idiots from across the room. The rest of the jocks stopped and looked back down at their plates, but Mike and Tyler didn't back down like the others.

"Don't worry about them, Bella; I won't let them come near you two." I whispered in her hair.

She took another deep breath that seemed to almost calm her down entirely.

I looked back at Mike once more, but my vision became blocked when our waitress came back asking for our orders. Bella perked up a bit while I looked over her shoulder at the menu—she didn't seem to mind.

After we placed our orders, we soon forgot about the idiots on the other side of the room. Thanks to Emmett we were all laughing our heads off from the jokes he was telling. I gave him a wink because I'm sure he was mostly being this funny for our little sister. He winked back confirming my thoughts.

Soon our dinner showed up and that's when the idiots got up to leave.

"Hey Edward, can you move I need to head to the ladies room?" Bella blushed.

"Of course." I replied sliding out of the booth then turned to help her out.

"Thanks." She said before walking towards the restrooms.

I sat back down feeling lonely that the one person I wanted to sit next to was not with me.

**Bella's Point of View**

I swear this baby loves to kick my bladder around to torture me. I opened the door to leave the restroom, but immediately regretting that I did.

"Hello pet." Mike said blocking the small hallway that was my only exit. "You haven't talked to me since our last encounter. That is disappointing."

I turned around to head back into the bathroom, but he caught my arm the same way he did the first night we met.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away from me again so easily." He snarled in my ear.

I lost my voice at that moment while tears started to come down my face. I could feel the anger in his body; that's how close he was holding me.

One hand was holding my hip while the other was holding my neck. I couldn't move, my body stopped listening to me. I feared of what he would do to me and my baby. My baby seemed to be frightened too for he/she was kicking more than usual.

"Hmm, you smell good." He said smelling my hair.

This brought back bad memories from my past; from the night that I thought was going to be the best night of my life.

"_Oh baby, you smell so good that I don't think I can hold back anymore."_

"_Then don't" _

_His mouth left my lips to taste the bare skin of my neck. His hands on my back moved down to the hem of my shirt. Without warning, he ripped my shirt forcibly over my head. I barely could gather what happened as he roughly pushed me onto his bed with him falling on top of me. _

"_I love you, and I promise the pain will be worth it."_

_I couldn't reply as his mouth found mine once more. His tongue asking my mouth for permission for entrance. _

_I granted it, hesitating a bit because of the nerves which made him force his tongue into my partially open mouth. _

"_Trust me." _

I trusted him not to hurt me and he did. I don't trust this guy who I know is going to hurt me and my baby. I don't need that again.

I stomped on Mike's foot which made him bend slightly to the injured side. Then I rammed my fist low into his family jewels. He released me to grab his injured member. I took the opportunity to make a run for it. Only looking back when I was at the end of the hallway with my family in sight; I knew that if I could see them then I would be protected.

Mike was curled on his side trying to breathe. I couldn't believe I did that or how I could do that when just a few days ago when we first met, I was so scared and he had such control over me. Well, I guess not anymore.

I walked over to my family who were still eating, but stopped when they saw me.

I was grinning widely at what I had just done which brought confusion to their facial expressions.

Edward got up to allow me to sit down again. I did so when my smile plastered on my face.

"Why are you so happy, Bella?" Jasper asked me as I picked up my fork to eat my food.

"Mood swings." I replied. I didn't want them to know what almost happened outside the bathrooms because they would have created an unnecessary fuss.

I think they got the message of what happened when Mike staggered back into the main eating area. I looked at him straight in the eye giving him a little smirk. He did not look happy, but at the moment I didn't care—although, it would be a lie to say I had no fear of him whatsoever.

I looked back at my family who were confuse, but Edward's, on the other hand, was a mixture of pride and amusement.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered as I was taking another bite of my sweet and sour chicken.

I smiled as I ate.

"So am I." I whispered back looking in his eyes and stealing a bit of his sesame chicken. He didn't even try to stop me.

The rest of dinner went well. Mike and his goons left when he reached them by the door. He and Tyler glared at me while the other guys looked wary at me. Once we were finished, the waitress brought out our bill and the fortune cookies. Looking at the cookies made another craving come on. I groaned trying to ignore what my taste buds wanted.

"What's the matter Bella. Chinese not agreeing with you?" Alice asked grabbing her fortune cookie.

"No, it was wonderful. I just um…"

"Have another craving?" Rosalie smirked quietly.

I nodded my head a little.

"Please tell me it's not worst than your smoothie from the other morning." Emmett groaned.

I laughed and shook my head. Then grabbed Jasper's plate which still had rice on it.

"You want more rice?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm guessing it's only part of it." Alice giggled.

I giggled with her and grabbed a fortune cookie.

"Wait." Emmett boomed which made half the restaurant look in our direction. "We have a tradition that we need to teach you, little sis."

I was still blushing from the attention we just got, but tried to ignore it.

"First, we all take one at the same time then open it at the same time. Then we read them quietly to ourselves before passing them around for everyone to look at. Finally, we eat the cookie." He continued.

"Ok, just hurry up." I said which made everyone laugh.

"Alright, one, two…three." Emmett said.

We each grabbed our cookie and broke them open. I was careful to not smash it into little crumbs like Emmett did with his fist.

'Accept love with your heart, not your mind.' Mine said.

What a stupid fortune. The last time I trusted my heart, it didn't turn out so well, but if it didn't then I wouldn't be where I am right now. Here, with the Cullens. Here, with Edward sitting by my side who protects me while I protect my baby. 'Accept love with your heart.' That's what he's been doing; Edward hasn't been thinking about it, he's only using his heart as a guide to mine. I can see that every time he looks at me, but is my heart so trustworthy as his?

"Ok, rotate." Alice announced.

Edward passed his to me as I passed mine to Jasper.

'Patience will always be rewarded.' His said.

I didn't want to think about what his meant. Was he really waiting? No, it's a stupid cookie fortune that doesn't have any magic.

I quickly passed the fortune to Jasper and grabbed the one in Edward's hand. He gave me a confused look, but I shrugged it off.

The rest of the fortunes didn't take very long to read, we then paid the bill—the boys split it up—and left.

"So Bella, what was your latest craving?" Alice asked when we got back in the car.

Ugh, Emmett's tradition distracted me from my craving. Luckily, it's gone now.

"Nothing you would have liked." I replied settling back in my seat.

Edward's arm was slung over the back of my seat, but I didn't mind it. I laid my head on his arm for I was getting a little sleepy.

I shot up as my eyelids were drooping know that if I fell asleep now the rest of my homework wouldn't get finished.

"Quit fighting it, Bella. Go to sleep." Alice said.

But I didn't want to listen so I glared at her. Edward wrapped his arm around me protectively, pulling me away from a scolding little pixie.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He whispered. "By the way, I can't believe what you did to Mike."

I blushed thinking about what I did.

**Edward's Point of View**

"What did you do, Bella? He looked like he was in pain." Emmett asked.

I tried to hold back my laugh. I thought it was obvious for any guy to know what happened.

"He was being an ass, so I um…punched him in the…uh." She was embarrassed to finish, but she did not need to.

Everyone turned to gawk at Bella including Emmett who had abruptly stopped the car in the middle of the road. Jasper and I grabbed onto our women before they went flying.

Were they really surprised at what she did? I for one was a little because she does the unexpected, but knew that she was a fighter.

"You did?" Rosalie asked after a minute of silence.

Bella hid her face in her hands. "Yes." She whispered.

They continued to stare at her.

"You should be proud as I am." I whispered to her so low the others couldn't hear.

"Thanks." She whispered back her face still in her hands.

"Emmett, pick up your jaw and let's go home." I said pulling everyone out of their trances.

Emmett hesitated, but shook it off and turned back around. Luckily, there was no one behind us; but I didn't think we should wait to make a line.

After Emmett moved, so did everyone else, except for Bella. I decided to comfort her thinking that everyone scared her a bit. I put my arm over her shoulders and felt her relax instantly. I smiled at the fact that I had that affect on her. Then I pulled her slowly towards my body. She laid her head on my chest with her hands still covering her face.

Carefully, I pulled her hands away which she dropped to her lap. Then I ran my fingers through her hair relaxing her further.

We stayed like this until Emmett pulled into the garage right next to dad's car.

"Aw man. They're home early." Emmett yelled making Bella jump. I guess she fell asleep again.

"Well, that killed the mood." Jasper complained.

Thank you mom and dad for saving me.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. She sounded so cute disoriented.

"Mom and dad are just home. It killed the other's night time activities." I answered.

She looked at me confused then realization hit her causing her face to turn to disgust.

"Thank you mom and dad." She whispered.

"Amen to that." I whispered to her.

She smiled as she pushed herself up. I hated the feeling of her not touching me until I held my hand out to help her down. She took it without hesitation. Probably because she was so tired, and it was only 8:30. Didn't she say she still needed to do her homework?

We walked into the kitchen, Emmett was still grumbling about our parents messing up his plans. Bella continued to hold onto my hand as we entered the living room which was strangely dark.

I found the switch and wished that I hadn't for mom and dad were taking advantage of being alone until now.

"My eyes." Emmett yelled covering his eyes.

Mom quickly slid off of dad grabbing her shirt and dad's pants tossing them to him.

"Uh hello. Enjoy yourselves?" Mom asked after she quickly pulled her shirt over her head. Dad was still working on his pants.

We were all snickering. I looked at Bella whose eyes were still wide with surprise. I waved my hand in front of her face which woke her up. Now instead of staring at our parents, she was looking at the floor and blushing like the other day when we had our confrontation outside the bathroom.

"How was your first day at school, Bella?" Dad asked now working on his belt.

Bella looked so embarrassed that she couldn't bring herself to look up. I decided to intervene.

"It went well. She and Angela Weber are now partners on the school paper." I said.

"Really, sounds like you had an exciting day." Mom said sounding excited.

Sure was, if you count in getting harassed by the school sluts and the biggest dick—no pun intended—in school, and the principle giving negative opinions on a certain topic that he was made aware of.

"Um yeah, it was exciting." She said. Apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking about the details. "Um…I'm going to go work on my homework."

Before anyone else could say anything, she left to go into the den where her stuff must still be.

"Anyone going to tell us what really happened?" Mom said to us in a hushed tone that was also stern.

"She did meet the school bullies, but we'll keep an eye on her." Jasper replied.

Mom raised her eyebrow for she knew there was more.

"We had an assembly today. The principle lectured to us about teen pregnancy." Alice continued looking down at her feet.

Mom's face flushed, and dad's didn't look so surprised.

I gave him a questioning look.

"I got on the computer when I came home and accidentally opened Bella's article about the assembly." He replied.

"You what?" Bella yelled. None of us knew that she came back into the room with her book-bag in hand. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella, I'm…" Before dad could finish his sentence, Bella ran up the stairs dropping her bag on the way.

Dad hung his head in shame. "I should go talk to her." He whispered.

"No, let me. I can calm her down." I said.

Dad nodded in agreement then I walked up the stairs to the third floor. Once I got to Bella's room, the door was closed and I could hear her sobbing on the other side.

I knocked on the door. "Bella, it's me. Please open the door." I wasn't sure if it was locked or not.

The sobbing continued so I thought I should try to open the door. I didn't want her to be alone and it didn't feel right.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. I poked my head through to see Bella lying on her side, curled into a ball with her head in her arms. I closed the door after coming all the way in. From the way she didn't move, she obviously hasn't heard me yet.

I walked a little heavier than normal to try to tell her that she wasn't alone. She picked her head up with fear in her eyes. I guess my plan didn't work out to well. However, her face softened a bit when she saw me and held out her arms. That was all the invitation I needed.

I took off my shoes and scooped up the sad young woman then leaned against her headboard with her in my lap. She continued to cry in my shirt, but I didn't care that she was ruining it. The only thing that mattered was this beautiful, sad angel in my arms. I held her close trying to keep her together as best as I could. How much I wanted to take away her pain so that she wouldn't have to bear it, or at least bear it alone.

**Bella's Point of View**

I didn't know how long Edward had been with me nor did I care. I was hurt and embarrassed by what happened. The fact that my new dad had read my article without my permission made me angry, or was it just my hormones going wild like they had been all day today?

Finally, after God knows how long, I stopped crying; but I didn't move. I had no energy left.

Edward continued to hold me; one hand stroking my hair while the thumb on his other hand was rubbing soft circles on my small sprout. It was the most comforting feeling I had ever felt.

The image from my locket popped into my head. So this is what it feels like to feel loved and protected. I cannot recall the last time I truly felt like this. My mother must have felt the same way with my dad's arms around her like Edward's are around me and my baby. How I wish this was his baby that way we would feel more complete. He wouldn't really want me because I'm already claimed by someone else who hated me, and yet here he is holding me like a father should do with the mother of his baby. My sprout's father wouldn't do this, care for me like this man is doing; therefore, he is not my sprout's father. He is only the man who shares the same DNA, but did not give the love or the protection that is needed.

As I pondered this, my eyes started to droop. My energy was weakening and I could feel sleep starting to take me.

I raised my hand off Edward's chest and laid it on top of his hand that is resting on my swollen stomach where my baby is.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard Edward speak. It sounded like "Goodnight my angels."


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up hearing a loud rhythmic thumbing. It confused me that my alarm clock was making such a noise and that my stomach was starting to churn like it usually does hours before my alarm tells me to get ready for school. It takes me a minute to realize that what I'm hearing isn't my alarm clock but a heart. Not just any heart; Edward's. He must have fallen asleep after I had last night.

My stomach continued to churn. I decided to get out now before violently waking Edward up while running to the bathroom.

Ever so slowly and carefully, I moved out of Edward's arms. Sliding down his body was the only way to get away, but I felt his erection coming on my journey down and earned a little growl from him while he slept. God it was even sexier when I caused it. Holy crow, the hormones again.

Finally, I made it out of his grasp and walked quietly to the bathroom. By now, my stomach was really churning. Luckily, I had enough time to shut the door and mentally prepared myself for what was to come. Unfortunately, this was horrible; almost the worst I've ever had.

By the time I was done, I felt like I had emptied two stomachs instead of one. I leaned against the counter feeling dizzy and lightheaded. This wasn't good.

I didn't want to bother anyone, but I was feeling worst by the second. I needed help. I tried getting up, but my strength was going away too fast. Suddenly, my stomach needed to be emptied again. With my last bit of strength, I made it back to the bowl just in time. This time, as I was leaning back, I felt the cold floor come under me and I couldn't get up.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice?

"Oh my god, Bella. Are you alright?" She was at my side trying to get me to open my eyes, but I didn't have the energy to do that.

"Alice, what the… what happened?" Oh no, Edward.

"I don't know, I heard her then I found her like this. You stay here; I'll go get mom and dad." She said then scampered out of the room.

I felt Edward pick me up, cradling me to his body. "Please wake up, Bella." He begged.

I didn't want to hear him beg, so I oblige even though it took more energy that I thought it would. I groaned then closed my eyes once more; I was just too tired to move.

"What happened son?" Dad was now in the room.

"I don't know. The morning sickness must have been too much." He answered.

"Might have been from all the stress she's been going through and the Chinese food may not have helped too much." Dad replied. His cool hands felt good, I must be running a temperature.

"Let's take her back to bed. I'll put in an IV for her, it appears she's dehydrated." He continued.

Oh no, no needles! But I couldn't say it nor could I move. I was too tired, too weak to protest.

I felt someone pick me up, but it wasn't Edward. I felt myself floating knowing that someone is carrying me down the hall. From the sound of the footsteps behind me, it sounded like everyone else was up.

"Will she be alright, daddy?" Alice asked sounding like she was close to tears.

"Yes baby, she will be. She's just tired. I'll be right back." Was he's reply as I was lowered onto my bed.

"Why did this happen?" Now she was starting to cry.

My heart broke for her, I didn't want anyone to cry over me; but what is happening to me is common, right?

"I think she would ask if you two still wanted to have babies." Emmett tried to laugh, but it sounded forced.

"It's definitely worth it in the end." Mom said breaking the silence.

She was right.

"Did she just say something?" Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes Bella, you did." Alice practically screamed.

"Alice, calm down." Jasper said.

Someone picked up my hand. It was the person I wanted to hold onto me.

"Bella, please open your eyes for us." He was in pain; I didn't want to cause him pain.

With what little energy I had, I opened my eyes. They found Edward sitting on my bed holding my hand over my bloated belly.

"Morning." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

A smile was all I could give back while trying to keep my eyes open for him.

"Is she awake?" I heard dad ask, but I didn't want to look away from Edward's gaze. It was the only thing keeping me awake at the moment.

"Son, I need to put this IV in her arm." He said moving back over to the bed.

I looked at him shaking my head. "No." I whispered.

"Bella, I'm here. Don't worry about it." Edward said calling my attention back to him.

I tightened my grip on Edward's hand as I felt dad wipe a piece of soft cotton on the crook of my elbow. I had to resist the urge to move my arm away from him and curl into Edward for protection, but my baby needed this. My body needed help; I had to be brave for my little sprout.

I took in deep breaths hoping to calm myself and only looking at Edward. He was smiling a reassuring smile at me, but I was still afraid.

"Alright Bella, here we go." Dad said as I felt the coldness of the needle touch my bear skin.

I clutched my fist into a ball resisting the urge to move it while I felt the needle being pushed under my skin.

A few tears sprang from my eyes before I knew about them. Edward's face continued to stay soft, but I could tell he didn't want to see me in pain. He wiped the fallen tears from my cheeks with his free hand and continued to rub small circles on my cheeks when there were no more tears coming out.

"Done." Dad said pulling out some tape to hold down the port.

I looked at my arm and grimaced at the sight.

"I hate needles." I whispered, but apparently everyone must have heard me for they were all snickering.

"We could see that." Edward replied through his snickers.

"Let's go back to bed. I'll check on you in a few hours, Bella, but I don't think you'll be able to go to school today." Dad said.

I groaned at his words because I didn't want my pregnancy to rule my life.

"I know, but you do have to take it easy. Alright?" He was both stern and caring.

"Ok." I replied.

While trying hard not to move my arm, Edward and dad pulled the comforter back over me.

After another round of kisses and sweet dreams—since it was early morning—I was left alone to go back to sleep which my body did very quickly.

It only felt like minutes, but it was actually a couple hours later when my alarm decided to start beeping. I tried to turn it off, but my arm could barely move. Some how, I was able to move it to turn off the annoying alarm. I peaked over at the time; 6:30 am. I groaned feeling tired then a felt a tug from my other arm. It took me a few seconds to remember the IV giving me fluids through a stupid needle in my arm.

A knock at the door drew my attention away from the horrendous needle.

"Come in." I tried to say, but it didn't come out very loudly. Luckily, the person on the other side heard me.

"Morning." Dad said walking in with his medical bag.

"Hey, good morning." I replied trying to act perky so that I could go to school, but my body had other ideas and dad wasn't fooled in the slightest.

"I see your body was thirsty. I think we should talk to your doctor about a diet when you go in for your appointment." He said while unhooking the bag from my arm. I hope he wasn't attaching a new one.

"Since you're awake, you won't need this anymore; but I will keep you in bed today." He looked apologetic. Although I was mad at his decision, I could not argue with him.

"Alright." I surrendered.

"Don't worry; someone will stay her to care for you. Your mother and I have to be out today, but we will be around for your doctor's appointment."

"Who's staying?"

"They're all fighting for the job as we speak."

"And I won." Just the one I wanted to win was standing in my door way looking like a Greek god. "Do you mind if I play doctor today?"

I giggled at his joke as dad snickered.

"Alright Bella, I'm taking this port out. Hold still." Dad said turning my attention away from my protector.

Stupidly, I looked down at my arm as he was tugging slowly at the tape that held it together. But then Edward's hand was gently tugging my face away from the gruesome sight. Thank God.

"There we go." He said when it was pulled out. "Wasn't that bad was it?"

"No, but I hate needles." I replied glaring at him.

"We know, but now it's out." Edward said.

A thought rushed through my head, "Can you ask the others to take my article to Eric today before 1st period?" I asked.

"I printed it out already and stuck it in an envelope before anyone could read it. I didn't, so don't worry about it." He answered.

"Thanks."

"Alright, we're all set here, so why don't you try to go back to sleep for a while longer." Dad said.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry." I replied remembering that everything forcibly left my stomach a few hours earlier.

"I'll go down and see what mom recommends." Edward said.

"Keep it light all day today, Edward, and I'm sorry but no chocolate or peanut butter today, Bella." He told me sternly.

I groaned at the thought, but knew it was for the best. I nodded my head in agreement.

Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to go back to sleep. Edward stayed for a few minutes longer holding my hand.

"I don't know how dad survived the way he did." He whispered I think to himself, but it may have been to break the silence.

"Hey, men have the easy job, but women have learned to cope with this. Remember this is natural." I tried to reassure him.

"I don't think any man could learn to cope with this. This is shear torture."

"You'll get use to it." I shrugged my shoulders.

He chuckled and shook his head disagreeing with me. Why would he say he's being tortured as if he is the father of this baby?

"Morning." Alice chirped through my open doorway.

"Morning pixie." Edward laughed.

Alice ran into the room with the other siblings tailing after her. I tried to sit up, but failed feeling no energy coursing through my body.

"Are you ok now, Bella?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm just really exhausted." I replied.

"You look tired, little mama." Emmett said.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." I raised an eyebrow at him. Thanking him for stating the obvious.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll get your homework today and turn in your article." Alice butt in.

"And no one has read it. I'm taking charge of it until it's in Eric's hands." Jasper spoke up before I could warn them.

"Thanks." I replied starting to feel the tears coming again. I pushed them back before they could escape.

"Do you want Alice and me to help you with a shower before we leave?" Rosalie offered.

"No thanks Rose. I know my body; I just have to let it recharge a bit. I'll see you all this afternoon ok?" I tried to reassure them, but they still looked worried. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. Remember. This. Is. Normal."

"Normal? Bella, you passed out after you heaved about a day's or so worth of food in the toilet. I don't understand how that could be normal." Alice fumed.

I was getting angry at her. This was normal, but she just couldn't see that.

Before I could retort, Rosalie jumped in. "Alice, she doesn't need to get worked up. Edward will take care of her, she'll be just fine. Maybe you should read those books I have. They really do open your eyes to what she's going through." Thank god for big sisters.

"You just scared me today, Bella. I don't want to ever see you like that again." She sounded like she was going to cry again and bring me along with her.

"And you always try to get me to stop crying." I laughed trying to make the tears go away.

She laughed as she wiped away her tears.

"Come on guys. Bella and the baby need their rest and we have to get ready for school." Rosalie announced.

I was grateful to her for getting rid of the attention from me, again.

"I'm going to get change, but I'll be back in a few minutes." Edward said before leaving.

Before he rounded the corner, mom came in with a small plate and a glass of water.

"I thought you needed nourishment." She said holding the plate out for me.

I took a cracker before even thinking about it. I was just so hungry that I began to nibble on it greedily.

"Slow it down, Bella. They're not going anywhere besides your stomach. How is it by the way?" She asked.

In truth my stomach was feeling better, I think. I was still so weak to be able to feel how the rest of my body was. Only my mouth and my arm were about all I could move at this point. I shrugged my shoulders to give her an answer.

"I don't know. I'm still really tired and it feels like the rest of my body hasn't woken up yet." I admitted.

"You'll be fine. Just get some rest and you'll both be right as rain." She replied rubbing my baby belly softly.

After I finished one cracker, I immediately went to grab another, but she caught my hand.

"Wait a few minutes to see how the first one feels before starting on a second." She scolded.

"Can I have something to drink in the mean time?" My throat felt so dry.

She smiled as she picked up the glass from the table and held it up to me. I didn't feel strong enough to hold it myself and she knew it. I took a few sips then gave it back to her. It was refreshing on my dry throat and carried away the after taste of my earlier vomit that still lingered on my tongue.

"Better?" She asked.

I nodded my head as another yawn escaped from my mouth.

"Alright, Edward knows how to care for you, but your father and I have our cell phones if you need us. Now, go to sleep little mama." She laughed.

I giggled with her. I was kind of liking the nickname anyway.

Mom recovered me up and gave me a kiss on the forehead reminding me to go back to sleep, but I grabbed a cracker as she got up. My stomach was weak, but it did need something.

Mom shook her head disapproving of my choice and took the plate with the rest of the crackers away, but thankfully, left the water.

I rolled over on my side putting a throw pillow under my stomach, getting more comfortable then smiled once more at Esme, my mom, as she left the room.

**Esme's Point of View**

Bella looked so precious laying in her bed, if so ill at the same time; but I know she will be just fine. A woman's body was designed to care for God's little miracles; however, our bodies are mortal and can fail us at times. Much like mine had with my last baby, the one that was conceived after Alice and Edward were born. How I will forever miss that little one who I barely got to know.

I walked into the kitchen pouring myself a cup of coffee then felt two loving arms wrap around my stomach. A kiss on my neck followed soon after.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." He whispered against my skin.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." I replied back.

He chuckled at our little joke. "How is she?"

"Asleep."

"Still think it would be a good idea to have Edward here alone to take care of her?" I was worried as was he, but we could trust Edward to care for her. He seems to care for her as if he was the father of her child.

"Edward will do a fine job watching over them, and he knows to contact us if there are any problems." I spun around wrapping my arms around his chest bringing him closer for a kiss.

"I'm glad you are the mother of my children. You are so kind and compassionate to everyone around you, and you have spread that to our children; biological and adopted." He kissed me again.

I sighed. "I wish I could have given you more children."

He cupped my cheek. "You have or we have provided this family with enough children. Besides aren't six teenagers and one grandchild on the way enough for you?" He joked playfully.

I giggled, my loving husband could always make me feel better and will until the end of time which I hope is a very, very long time from now because I love to show my wonderful husband just how much passion I can give him.

Our kissing was interrupted by a loud cough.

We broke apart to look at our children standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking a little embarrassed. Well, it was more embarrassing last night.

"Good morning everyone." Carlisle greeted them.

They said their individual responses and separated to make their own breakfasts. I turned back to grab my cup of coffee, as well as, to fill the empty cup for the love of my existence. He grabbed the coffee pot before I could and swiped his cup from my hand. I smiled and playfully shook my head at him.

We took our normal seats at the table, followed by our children with their breakfast. It was comfortable silence until we had to leave, Carlisle and myself for work, our children for school with the exception of Edward and Bella.

"Edward, I made a list of foods that Bella can eat. Keep the portions light and remember to keep her hydrated." I said as Carlisle was helping me with my coat.

"No worries mom. I'll take care of her." He assured me while starting on the dishes.

It was obvious that he got his father's caring nature by the way he took care of everyone.

After a round of goodbyes and wishes of good days, we set off down the road. I road in Carlisle's car since I don't really like to drive—except for my motorcycle which my darling husband has always disapproved of, but knows that I will never give it up especially since it's a bonding tool for Jasper and I.

Carlisle dropped me off at my little office before heading over to the hospital. We got to my office early enough for a little make out session. I loved that we still feel like young teenagers even after almost two decades of marriage.

I was straddling his lap, our lips moving hungrily against each other's until when he finally spoke.

"As much as I love to ravish your beautiful body my dear, I'm afraid we should part for now." He panted pushing me slightly away.

I leaned my forehead against his also panting. "I believe, my sweet knight, that you are correct. We shall continue later though." I replied looking deep into his lustful eyes which I knew from experience that mine mirrored his exactly.

I rolled back onto my side of the car then looking at the mirror on the visor to check my make up. Luckily, we had learned to park where the trees could hide us on mornings like this.

After fixing my make up and smoothing my clothes, we kissed once more—only a peak on the lips—and I got out. Carlisle did not move or start the car until I waved once more from the door of my building.

As the day rolled by, I was quite content, but still deep in thought over what was going on at home until my cell phone rang for my attention.

The ring told me who was calling before I looked at the caller ID. It sometimes helped me to not worry during the time it takes to look at the screen.

"Hello mother." I greeted.

"Esme dear, how is my beautiful daughter-in-law?" She asked.

"Very well, how about you and father?"

"We are both wonderful my child thank you. How are the grandchildren? Still only five or have you added more?" My mother-in-law always loved a big family, and always joked about ours growing every time she saw us.

"The children are well, but we did adopt another." I was a little nervous about telling her about Bella and the baby.

"Oh really, tell me about this one."

I took a deep breath and began the story about Bella. Informing her that she was a beautiful, strong young woman—whom I know mother would appreciate—who was taken advantage of and abandoned with a baby.

"Oh my goodness. What an awful thing to have happen to one so young, and yet she is still determined to bring up this child from a bastard man?"

"Elizabeth, language." I heard my father-in-law say in the back ground. He was a demanding man, but was still no match for his wife when she set her mind to something.

"I'm sorry Esme, but you probably share in my feelings about this matter as well don't you?"

"Of course mother, the rest of the family feels the same way. You would love her when you first set eyes on her. My children already call her a Cullen girl from the way she acts."

"Of course, how else would we keep these Cullen men in line?" She joked and I laughed along with her. My father-in-law laughing in the back ground.

"Well my dear, I would love to meet my new granddaughter and great-grandbaby; in fact, that is why I contacted you. We were wondering if we could visit you all this weekend. We heard that the boys have a big game this weekend and we would like to cheer them on."

"Of course, you know the children would love to see their favorite grandparents, and I know Bella would love to meet you both as well. She really is fitting in with the family well."

"Well thank you dear. We are thinking about booking a flight that will get us in Port Angeles on Thursday evening. Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes, mother. We'll all be at the airport waiting for when you step off the plane."

"Oh brilliant. We will call you when all is arranged and with our itinerary."

"Sounds wonderful mother. I wish you safe travels."

"Thank you dear, and tell that wonderful family of ours we love them all including little Bella. Edward and I are excited to meet her."

"I will mother."

"Goodbye my dear."

"Goodbye and kiss father for me."

"I will." With that she hung up her line first and I followed after.

Most wives would be terrified of their in-laws, but I could wish for better ones. Edward and Elizabeth Cullen were the best people in the world; much more than my own family. My mother passed away when I was twelve years old. My father had always been a harsh man, more so that Carlisle's father, and after my mother died my father became more brutal. He didn't drink, but he would always discipline me harshly for the slightest infraction.

At the age of 17, I found life hard with him and my boyfriend. I thought both loved me, but as the abuse from them grew more and more with each passing year; I found myself needing a way to escape to a place neither would get me. Heaven and my mother's arms was all I was thinking about as I approached the cliff that towered over a deep ravine. Luckily, the dearest love of my life was jogging on the nearby trail when he saw me that early morning day. I thought killing myself when the heavens rose above the horizon would be a beautiful picture that would stay in my head as I traveled to meet my mother. It wasn't until I saw Carlisle for the first time that I truly didn't understand beauty or heaven.

His blonde hair that, at the time, was long and pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His lean muscles made me feel protected in his arms. But what really got me was his heavenly blue eyes combined with his soft, thin lips that pulled me out of my personal hell. He was my savior and my lover from the first time I laid eyes on him, and I knew he felt the same way about me for he has told me so countless times over the years.

My phone rang again pulling me out of my imagination. I answered it with a smile on my face.

"Hello sweet knight. How is everything?" I asked.

"Hello to you too my dear. Everything is slow here today." He replied.

"You shouldn't say that my love or else it will pick up as soon as you and I hang up."

"Then maybe we should never hang up." He chuckled which made me giggle. "Tell me about your day so far."

"I am almost finished with one project while also starting on another. Also your mother called me just a few minutes ago."

"How are they?"

"Both are doing well and they told me that they are coming for a visit this weekend. They would like to watch the boys' game on Friday."

"How wonderful, but have you told them about Bella and the baby?"

"Of course, and they couldn't be more excited."

"She really does catch the hearts of those who she has not met yet doesn't she?"

"Yes she has."

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen, but we have an ambulance coming in soon." A nurse said on the other line.

"Thank you, I'll be right out." I heard the door close on the other line.

"I guess saying 'it's slow around here' really did jinx me." He chuckled.

"Well, it will bring people at ease knowing that the great Dr. Carlisle Cullen is there to help the sick and injured." I joked back.

"I hate to hang up on you, but I will see you later my lovely wife."

"I shall be counting the minutes until we do my adoring husband."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I hated to hang up, but we did. How much did I want to stay on the phone with him until we could see each other again? I wanted to love my husband as he would love me. He saved me that day from myself and we became inseparable even to this day. He protected me from all those who would do harm to me, and I have returned this to him by supporting him. With the other cruel men in my life, I was lowly than them, but with Carlisle, we were equal in every way.

**Edward's Point of View**

Everyone had left for school or work now. That just left Bella and I alone. She must still be asleep for I had not heard anything from her since I left her alone with mom.

After the dishes were done, I went upstairs to retrieve my school bag and laptop. I had not been able to finish my homework last night because of Bella's meltdown, but I would have gladly do it again if it meant holding her in my arms again.

I would do it all over again, but I wished that this morning could have happened in a different way. I would have loved to wake up this morning looking at Bella, molded into my body as a completed puzzle. Waiting for her to open her eyes and get lost within the depths of the rich chocolate abyss. Then to see her smile when she sees that I am with her, protecting her and the baby that is growing inside her.

When I reached my floor, I decided to check in on Bella. I put my ear to the door, not wanting to disturb her, and heard her soft murmurs. But I wasn't satisfied. I tried to fight the urge to open the door, but it was too strong to overcome.

Slowly, I opened the door just enough that I could see her. Thanks to the sun, which was still behind a layer of clouds, I saw Bella laying on her side. Her hair spread over her pillow. One arm supporting her head while the other was draped protectively over her stomach.

"Edward." She said. Was she dreaming about me in her sleep?

"Edward." She said again, but I could tell from the sound of her voice that she was indeed awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said softly, pushing my head more into the room so that she could see me.

"It's ok. I actually need to go to the bathroom anyways." She blushed.

"Do you need some help?" I probably sounded a little more eager than I should have, but I would go to the ends of the Earth and back again for this beauty.

"Just to stand up." She laughed.

I chuckled at her joke and went over to help her up.

She didn't look as sickly as she had before. Most of her color had come back, even with the blush. Still, she looked tired and weak. She rolled over and tried to set herself up, but she had a hard time doing so.

I pulled back the blankets and grabbed her legs. Pulling them over the edge so that she could still walk; knowing how much she loved to keep some independence.

She reached out and wove her arms around my neck while I put mine under her arms afraid to go a little lower when picking her up.

I stood up bringing her up with me. Once I felt her fully erect, I carefully released her. Her arms unhooked themselves from behind my neck, but when she was standing freely, she still did not have the strength to support herself. I grabbed her before she fell.

"Thanks." She said looking in my eyes.

"Your welcome." I replied smiling my lopsided smile which made her smile.

I wrapped one arm around her waist while she still clung to my shirt. As we walked, her strength was returning. By the time we go to the bathroom, she didn't need my full support anymore, but she was still very weak.

She grabbed the door frame, but I didn't want to give her up just yet. My arm still hung around her waist as she pulled herself into the bathroom. I loosened my grip as she moved away from me. How I wish she wasn't moving away from me.

She looked at me and smiled as she closed the door. I didn't know what to do besides smile like an idiot back at her then waiting until she was done.

When she finally came out—still holding onto something for support—I came over to her in case she needed me. I felt whole once again with her in my arms wishing that this would have been us this morning.

"Ready to go back to bed?" I asked as we moved down the hallway.

"I'm actually hungry for more food besides saltine crackers." She replied.

"Alright, would you like breakfast in bed?" I knew ordering her back to bed was going to cause a fight which is not what she needed. I decided that she could have the option of what she wanted to do.

"Might be a better idea." She answered.

We headed back into her room where I eased her onto the bed. When we released each other, she seemed better when off her feet.

I helped to cover her legs since she was leaning against the head board.

"Where's my school bag?" She asked.

"Downstairs." Still where she had thrown it last night.

She looked slightly ashamed which led me to believe that she was thinking of what happened last night. "Sorry about last night." She said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I replied sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I shouldn't have overreacted like that to dad. I don't know what came over me." She drew her legs up to her chest as tight as she could and wrapped her arms around her knees.

I pulled at her body to stretch her limbs. "You had every right to overreact. Don't worry, I'm sure mom gave dad an earful when she was pregnant and she was pregnant three times."

"Three?" Oops, I said too much. Mom was still sad about the lost of my youngest sibling.

"Mom had a miscarriage with the baby she was carrying after Alice and I were born. Because of that, she can't have anymore children." Bella's face lit up with fear. "She was depressed for a while, but dad later told me that it's normal for women who just had children to feel that way. There are ways that can help which is what happened to mom." I stroked her face to calm her.

"Is mom still on the medication? I know a little about the postmortem depression and it worries me a little. Among other things." She said that last part kind of quietly, maybe hoping that I didn't hear it; but I was curious.

"Mom stopped taking the medication about six months after her miscarriage. What are you so worried about?" I asked.

"Too many things." Was her answer.

She didn't need anymore stress than what she had been given already, so I let my next question slide.

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. You two have a family that loves you." I reached down and held her hand that was over her belly hoping that she would understand the last two words more clearly.

I know we had just met, but if feels like I have known her for years and I don't ever want to lose her.

"Thanks." She replied, her thumb rubbing circles on my hand. Wasn't I suppose to be comforting her? "I'll bring your bag up before I make you breakfast."

"Alright, can you hand me that glass first please?" She asked.

I smiled more, gladly reaching for the glass and handing it to her. He hands were a little shaky so I held onto the cup lightly. She did not refuse me.

"Slow it down." I said when she wasn't taking sips.

She scowled at me, but slowed down. I still thought it was cute when she did that.

She took a few more sips then gave the glass back to me. I put the glass back on the nightstand and went to stand up.

"Be right back." I said from the doorway.

She smiled widely as I closed the door.

I hated that I was walking away from her, but was liberated from that hatred by happiness that I was taking care of her. Again, I am young; but at the same time, it feels so right to feel this way or at least to a man in love.

**Bella's Point of View**

When Edward closed the door, I felt alone. My baby kept me company, but I wanted something more. I wanted someone to hold me and protect me like I do to my baby. Edward was the only who made me feel that way. I guess I shouldn't feel alone though because he is coming right back with my bag and breakfast. How lucky can a girl get? To have a Adonis literally wait on you hand and foot.

Hold on Bella, he may not even feel the same way you do. He's being here may be because he lost the challenge to baby-sit with the little pregnant sister. No, he does care for me. He's proved it time and time again.

Ugh, I'm confusing myself. Stupid hormones never give me a break.

I laid down fully in my bed, relaxing myself under the soft covers, and yet I wasn't so sleepy anymore. I decided to read, but my book was on my desk. I couldn't reach it from my bed.

I hope Edward doesn't hear me.

I got up slowly trying not to make a noise and to make sure I had enough coordination for this. Holding onto the bed, I made my way over to the desk. There was a small gap in between where I was and my destination that didn't have anything for me to hold onto.

Taking a deep breath, I gathered as much strength that I could muster and walked carefully to my desk. I was excited that I made it and didn't fall, but the way back was not so easy. I wasn't paying attention to how much strength that I had left and as I went back to the bed, my legs gave out. Luckily, I landed on my knees; not so luckily, Edward was now running up the stairs.

I tried to get up, but I was just too tired now.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward flew into the room and to my side pulling me up to my feet.

"What were you doing?" He asked when he got me on my bed.

"I wanted to get my book and I tripped." Part of it was a lie, but I hope he didn't see that.

"Bella, you can barely stand by yourself. You should have waited for me." He replied putting my legs under my blankets. It felt nice that he was taking care of me and wanting to protect me, but telling me to wait for him was a little uncalled for.

I glared at him.

"Bella, you know I'm right so don't look at me like that." He glared back at me.

My glare didn't soften.

"Bella." He warned.

"Don't speak to me like that." I growled.

His face softened a little; probably trying to get mine to soften as well.

"You know, you're cute when you growl like a lioness, little kitten." I was a struggle to continue glaring at him. What he said brought back my earlier thoughts.

"So are you when you growl." I replied with a sly smile.

"I don't growl." He just did, but that may have been on purpose.

"You did this morning when I slid out of your arms."

He looked puzzled for a few seconds then continued with our little game.

"You made me growl. That's why I had that dream where I was a lion ready to ambush its prey."

"You make me growl, and so does everyone else who makes me mad." I raised an eyebrow to him daring for him to continue. He should know better by know not to.

He also raised an eyebrow almost challenging me. "Maybe because you are most attractive when mad."

"No, I'm not beautiful. I plain even when I'm mad." I retorted. It was true; I am plain and always will be.

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Where was he going with this?

"You don't see how your face brightens up whenever you smile or when you talk about your baby. You take pride in your accomplishments, but you never see how beautiful you look when you do." He touched my cheeks. His thumb brushing lightly almost like feathers. "You don't know how lost I get when I look in your eyes. They are so deep that I can't escape from them, nor do I wish to."

I could feel the tears forming, but I didn't care. This man was explaining to me how beautiful I am in a way that no on else has done. Sure they said it, but they never made me truly believe it.

"Will you please stop dazzling me?" I asked quietly.

"I dazzle you?"

"Whenever I look into your brilliant green eyes and when you smile at me crookedly."

He pushed his head closer to mine. "It should only be fair that I dazzle you as you dazzle me."

He was inches away from my face but not moving any closer. He must be waiting for me to make the first move. That's what he's been doing, letting me make the first move. He does care for me more than a brother/sister relationship, and he doesn't want to hurt me so he is having me set the pace.

I took the opportunity. Remembering what I did yesterday in the library; it was still fuzzy, but maybe this would send a jolt to my memory.

I leaned in the rest of the way, closing my eyes as our lips touched. The pleasurable fire from our lips was beyond words. I had been kissed in the past, but that was rough and hard. This was soft and easy.

I brought my hands up to his neck, pulling him closer to me as his tongue swept across my lower lip asking for permission. I granted it slowly and his was patient, waiting for me.

His hand on still on my face pulled me closer to him while his other arm snaked around my waist pulling our bodies together. When they did, I felt more of that fire spread everywhere.

I needed this man, needed him to show the pleasure I had missed out when I lost my virtue to a man who promised me passion, but turned out to be pain.

Since he was letting me take the lead, I pulled him closer and sank down onto the bed.

We were almost flat on the bed when he stopped us and the kiss.

"Bella, we shouldn't." He panted.

I had to gasp at air too, how did we forget that?

"Don't you want me?" I sounded like I was begging and I was.

"More than you'll ever know, but we need to take this slow." He answered.

I felt hurt and guilty that I had done that. Pushed him and me too far.

I dropped my arms from around his neck.

"Bella, don't feel so sad. I can't tell you how much I want you right now, but we…" He meant to go on, but I put my finger over his mouth to silence him.

"I understand Edward. It's just the way that I'm feeling is so new to me. I've never felt completely loved until I came into this family." I would have gone on, but we needed to take this slow. Yet, I'm sure he knew what I really wanted to say.

"I'll never know how that feels, but rest assured, little mama, the both of you will feel nothing but love." He replied when I removed my finger from his lips.

I smiled. I loved it when my family called me that; especially Edward.

"How about I go get your bag and breakfast and. You. Stay. Here." He continued pointing to the bed.

I pouted, but he kissed my lips and it brought back a smile.

"Alright, but hurry up so I won't get so bored or lonely." I teased.

He flashed me that crooked smile again and left.

I thought I was going to have to pull out my book since he would be gone for some time, but he was actually back in my room under a minute later.

"I heard you fall and left the tray on the stairs." He shrugged answering my question.

He set the tray across my lap and got on the other side of the bed. "I thought we enjoy breakfast in bed." He said.

I looked down at the tray. One plate had eggs and sausage on it while the other had toast and a cup of strawberry yogurt on it. It wasn't hard to guess which one was mine.

"I feel sorry that you have to eat so little while I have to eat enough for two." I joked handing him the plate that was suppose to be mine.

He looked amused, but knew of the joke I was playing.

"Very funny." He replied grabbing the correct plate.

I went to take a bite of my toast when he pulled it mostly away from my mouth making me take a tiny bite.

"Keep it small and light were mom's orders." He said when I glared at him.

I rolled my eyes, but did as he said.

We ate our breakfast in comfortable silence. By the time I finished my little dish, Edward had finished his heap of food. Still, I didn't complain because my stomach still felt weak like the rest of my body.

"Finished?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He answered putting his head so close to mine as he reached for my empty plate.

I whimpered softly when he pulled away. He just chuckled and gave me a quick, yet passionate kiss on the lips. It was mean, but at the same time, nice.

When he came back up to my room after taking down our dishes, he brought back my bag and his.

It was 7:30 in the morning, but we worked on our homework for a while—well, mostly me.

Two hours later, we were done and I felt drained again. The classes at this school really do push my brain. This will be a busy year for me.

"You look tired." Edward said.

"Thank you captain obvious." I replied rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and began to remove our school stuff off the bed. I was helping to put my work away when I remembered something.

"Edward, could you hand me that bottle on the shelf please." I asked.

"Finally, you are actually getting people to do stuff for you." He teased. I glared at him as he retrieved the bottle.

"What are these?" He asked looking at the bottle.

"Prenatal vitamins." I answered.

"Have you been taking them this week?" He asked grabbing my glass from the nightstand ready to give it to me when I needed it.

I concentrated on opening the bottle rather than the bottle, but he knew the answer from my silence.

"Bella, when was the last time you took these?" He asked sounding stern.

"Before mom and dad came to adopt me. I've had a lot on my mind lately, you know." I replied dumping the correct dosage in my hand.

"I'll make sure you take them every morning before we go to school." He said taking the bottle and the cap from me.

"Edward, you know how I hate being treated like a baby." I whined after taking the medicine.

"I know, but Bella, you do need help. After this morning it should be pretty obvious that you do need someone to help you every once in a while." He retorted.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. This morning I really needed help. I couldn't take care of my baby by myself. I'm just glad that I found a family that is willing to put up with me.

"Thanks." I replied leaning towards him for a small kiss. He met me half way.

When we pulled away, Edward had on his crooked smile. My heart was doing flips in my chest from the sight.

"You should probably get some more rest." He said.

"Yeah, could you stay with me?" Please say yes.

"Of course." My smile widened.

He put the cap back on the bottle and set it on the shelf while I put my glass back on the nightstand. It was farther than I thought, but I did it.

Edward walked around to the other side of the bed to climb in. He lay on top of the blankets and I frowned at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Edward, I'm already pregnant. We can't do much anyways." I retorted.

"On the contrary Bella, there is a lot that we can do even if you are pregnant." He replied.

I know he was being playful, but I wish he was serious.

"But we are not going to take that step until we are both ready." He continued. My face must have given away my thoughts.

I huffed in annoyance and lay down, curling up onto Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me to him. Protectively, and yet lovingly at the same time. I swear I heard him call me and my baby angels, but I do think that Edward Cullen is an angel.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face knowing that I was right.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella was so tired when we got done with our homework that she quickly fell asleep in my arms. I wasn't tired myself, but I dare not move either. Watching her sleep was the only thing I wanted to do at this moment.

She looked so calm and peaceful, and utterly adorable.

After a few minutes, I decided to just rest; not sleep. I closed my eyes and pictured myself laying in my meadow on a nice, warm, sunny day with Bella lying by my side.

"Edward." Bella pulled me out of my day dream.

At first, I thought she had woken up, but looking down and listening to her breathing, she was still asleep.

She must be starting her sleep talk. She whispered my name again confirming my thoughts. I smiled when she did.

"Protect us." She said.

She must feel that I protect her when I'm around.

"I will." I whispered to her.

"I love you." She said.

I looked down at her to make sure she still was asleep. Did she say that she loved me? Was she serious?

From the smile on her face, I would say she was serious.

"I love you too." I whispered back, and meant every word of it.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, Bella was gone.

I leaped out of bed and raced to the bathroom first. The door was open and she wasn't inside. Next, I sprinted down the stairs to the main floor. When I smelled something heavenly, I knew I was headed in the right direction. In the kitchen, reaching into the oven was Bella.

As she pulled out a hot muffin pan, I sat down on one of the bar stools not making a sound. When she turned around, she jumped in surprise.

"Edward, remember that I'm pregnant and don't need a heart attack." She fumed.

I wasn't angry at her, but was just frustrated that she was turning the tables and for disobeying orders. She knew to stay in bed and rest. Why was she up making muffins?

"Don't try that, Bella. You're supposed to be in bed resting." I retorted.

"Sorry, but I was restless and didn't want to disturb you. You've been having it harder than I have lately. In fact, this whole family has been having a harder time with me in the picture." Where was she going with this? "You guys shouldn't have adopted me. I'm ruining your lives." She was starting to cry now; the hormones were going into overdrive.

I made my way around the counter and held her. She fought to get out of my grasp, but calmed down after a few minutes of struggling. I stayed calm in order to keep her calm.

"Bella, you and the baby are not wreaking havoc on our lives. We all love you both, and this is a hard time for us, Bella, because we don't want to see you hurt or so sick." I could hear her sobbing so I led her to the kitchen table to sit down.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know what came over me." She said as her tears started to slow.

"It's going to be alright. I just want to keep you both safe and comfortable. You shouldn't have to worry so much about us. Today is all about you and making sure you both are well." I replied rubbing her small stomach.

She smiled then grabbed my hand pressing it to her belly. The baby kicked where we were touching and brought a bigger smile to our faces. Right now it truly felt like we were a couple; just a younger version of one.

After Bella calmed down, we finished making the muffins for everyone. We worked quietly, but every so often, I caught her looking at me and vise versa.

As we put away the pans into the dishwasher, I noticed it was one o'clock in the afternoon. I was hungry, and knew that Bella had to be too if she hadn't eaten since before our little nap.

"What should we make for lunch?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm surprised I haven't thought about food when we were making the muffins. I just wanted to make them, but I didn't really think about eating them. How strange is that?" She asked.

"Very. How about I make up some turkey sandwiches?" I asked coming up behind her as she was setting the big plate of muffins on the island. I wrapped my arms around her pregnant form and kissed her cheek.

"That sounds good." She smiled.

I made her sit on the stool after we finished loading the dishwasher then got started on the sandwiches. Bella watched me the whole time while drinking a glass of water.

I wish I could see inside her head. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I had a feeling that she was thinking about us and what we should do.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I raised my eyebrow catching her off guard for she blushed when I asked.

She definitely was thinking about something embarrassing.

"Nothing for you to know." Was her reply.

I shook my head and finished the sandwiches.

We continued to stay silent as we ate. I didn't put much on Bella's sandwich; just a few pieces of meat, lettuce, and very light mayo. She didn't complain though.

"Don't you guys have practice today?" She asked breaking the silence.

"After school on Tuesdays and Thursdays the coach teaches swimming with his wife to little kids." I answered.

"Lucky you or else he would torture you all the time." She joked.

I laughed with her. The coach already brutalizes us during practice. I am almost so grateful that we don't have practice everyday or else I would be sore to the point that nothing would move.

After lunch, I cleared our dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Bella got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked.

She turned back towards me. She looked stronger than earlier, but from her appetite she wasn't completely better.

"I'm going to go take a shower before the others get home." She said with a little attitude.

I held up my hands in defense and let her go on her way.

After the dishwasher was loaded and started, I went upstairs to retrieve my book. I heard Bella still in the shower and she sounded like she was giggling. What was she laughing about?

I lay on my bed with my book in my hands. I had left the door open just in case Bella needed me, I could hear her better.

As I was turning the page, I caught a glimpse of something moving. Looking over my book, it was Bella only in a towel heading into her room. Her pale skin glistening from the moisture that still coated her body while her long brown hair lightly dripped more water down her back. Why must this woman torture me? She looked like Aphrodite herself.

I went back to my book trying to distract myself from giving into my perverted ideas. God that was hard.

No, don't think about anything close to that. Ophelia drowning herself, Ophelia drowning herself.

"Hey." I put down my book to see Bella standing in my doorway with a book in her hands.

Her hair still wet, but she is no longer wearing the towel. She dressed in sweat pants and a tank top that seemed a bit tight on her. It's the first time I had a chance to see her pregnant belly. She was bigger than I thought. I wonder if she's having twins. Another thing I hadn't seen before are two beautiful lumps above her stomach. I knew women's breast get bigger during pregnancy, but hers look deliciously plump.

"Um mind if I sit with you?" She asked pulling me out of my thoughts. Thank god because something was going wrong in my pants and I didn't want her to see that again.

"Ye…yeah." I stuttered.

She laughed when I answered; did she plan to wear that to see my reaction? If so, she's a vixen goddess sent to Earth to torture me. Well, who's complaining?

I moved over on my bed to make room for her. She curled up against my body. I felt whole again.

We didn't talk as we went back into our books; it wasn't awkward, but comfortable. We could be alone together and not fill the silence with useless words. Just being together was enough.

Time was moving by at a fast pace without our knowledge until we heard the door open from the garage leading into the kitchen. This wonderful afternoon with the woman of my dreams came and went too fast for my liking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point of View**

I definitely need to read those pregnancy books. Something is going on with my hormones. Why do I feel the need to try to be so intimate with Edward at random points of the day?

I am currently in the bathroom laughing at myself, thinking about all those ideas of what we could do together in this room alone. But we are just starting off in this relationship, although, we are moving pretty quickly. I need to slow down or at least try to control myself and thoughts. I'm just glad he can't read my mind or else it would get embarrassing for the both of us.

After my shower, I realized I forgot my robe in my room. I just hope Edward is somewhere he can't see me. I grabbed a towel and brushed my teeth then went into my room. I had to turn on the fan because I used the hot water to relax my muscles. I pulled out my sweat pants that I had hidden from Alice, and a tank top. The tank clung to my body, but I was too warm so it just felt nice and cool rather than embarrassing. Plus, I should get use to the fact that people would see my baby belly soon.

Looking at my stomach in the mirror under the tank, it was surprising. My stomach looks huge. Either I'm gaining too much weight from my cravings or else I'm having twins. Please don't be either.

Feeling lonely, besides the baby constantly reminding me that it's with me always. Only one person has been making me feel loved above all the others in this family. I grabbed a book and went into Edward's room where I found him lying on his bed with his book.

He was so engrossed with his book that he didn't look up at me when I walked in.

"Hey." I said to get his attention and did I.

He was looking at me with an expression that somewhat made me feel uncomfortable because I had seen it in the eyes of the perverts around me. In Edward's eyes, it awakened something in me that I'm trying to keep under control, but I guess I'm not helping either with my choice in outfits at the moment. Luckily, I'm wearing a bra or else he'd probably jump me. Dear God I hope so, NO HORMONES STOP IT!

"Um, mind if I sit with you?" I asked holding up my book.

"Ye…yeah." He stutters.

I had to laugh at his reaction for it kept me from blushing at the moment. I think he was doing enough of that for the both of us at the moment.

He moved on his bed to give me space. I cuddled up into his side and opened my book. He did the same thing.

It felt so right with Edward that I wondered what I ever saw in my baby's father. 'No stop thinking about the past.' I scolded myself.

I didn't need to bring up those painful memories any time soon, but eventually, Edward—and possibly the others—would need to know about my past. I think I'll let them open up with me more until that happens. Not that I don't trust them because I do, but I haven't been here for a week and I think things are moving fast enough as it is.

Time passed by so fast that when I heard the door leading from the garage open, it startled me.

I looked up at Edward to see his expression mirroring mine. We did not want to move. It has been all so peaceful with just the three of us, but we needed to get up. For one, our siblings were home. Two, I had a doctor's appointment and I doubt Alice would let me out of the house with my current attire. Finally, I had a craving for those lemon muffins I made.

"Ready to get up?" Edward asked.

"No, but we have to." I groaned.

He groaned but got up. I tried by myself, but got stuck like I usually do. Edward's bed was so soft that it turned into a canoe trapping me in it.

Edward smiled and held out his hands for me. I grabbed them and pulled myself to sit on my knees still on the bed.

Once I set my feet on the floor, Edward let me go.

"Bella." Alice was yelling running up the stairs.

The others must be following her because it sounded like a stamped coming up the stairs.

I didn't want to be found just yet because I already had an outfit planned for my doctor's appointment.

I started to make a run for my room, but as usual, my feet trip over air and I start to fall to the ground. Instead of making contact with the ground, Edward's arms are latched around me. One above my baby and the other below.

"Thanks." I said turning towards him a little.

He smiles his crooked smile at me and I forgot why I wanted to run until it's too late.

"Bella, what are you doing in here. You are supposed to be resting." Alice scolded.

The others were behind her alright. Rosalie looking the same as Alice, frustrated. While Emmett and Jasper looked smug.

"Alice, I'm alright." I said straightening up letting Edward know that he could let go of me, slowly he did.

"I'm so glad. I've been worried about you all day. Here I made you this in art class." She said giving me a hug then handing me a homemade card. I opened the pink flap and saw inside was a drawing of a lush garden with bright colored flowers scattered everywhere. Over the garden in elegant script were the words 'Get well soon.' I felt the tears coming.

"Thanks Alice." I said catching the tears before they fell.

"Flip it over, we all signed it." Emmett grinned like a five year old.

I looked at the back page and written in their own script each one had written a small message such as 'feel better soon' or 'thinking of you.' I noticed that even Angela Weber had signed the back as well. Now the tears were falling and I couldn't stop them.

"Thanks." I said and couldn't resist pulling Alice in for a hug.

"Group hug." Emmett yelled and we all huddled in grasping each other.

"Ok, the baby needs to breath and so does its mama." Edward announced after we held each other for more than a minute.

When we pulled back, I dried my tears and went to leave the room.

"So Bella, what are you wearing for your appointment?" Alice asked following me and Rosalie following her.

"Something comfortable, and no you cannot pick out my outfit if you disapprove." I turned around to get her to see that I meant business.

"Ok, I just want to see. I won't give a negative opinion on it." She held her arms up in defense.

I softened down a bit. Then went inside my closet to change. When I came out, both girls were sitting on my bed looking at my baby book.

"Come on, put that back and let's get going." I said walking over to them.

"Oh, but Bella this is so precious. I can't wait to start my own." Alice whined.

Rosalie looked at me with the same adoring face. I had to laugh at them both as I sat down next to them to put on my shoes.

When they were looking at the last page with information on it, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." We all said at once then laughed.

"Is it safe to look?" Emmett poked his head in while covering his eyes with his large hand.

I giggled at him. "Yes Emmett, I'm decent."

He put his hand down and smiled wider.

"Come on Alice, put the book away and let's go. I don't want to be late." I said getting up.

"What are you looking at, pix?" Emmett asked grabbing the book from Alice's hands then started flipping through it.

"It's a baby book for this little one." I answered pointing to my large stomach which is now safely hidden under a teal sweater.

"Can we see?" Jasper asked coming into the room with Edward behind him.

"There's not much to see. I only have dates in there like first doctor's appointment and the first time he/she kicked." I answered.

"When did he start kicking?" Emmett asked flipping through the pages.

"After my doctor's appointment. The one when I met dad for the first time." I answered showing him the page with the date.

Looking at the clock, I realized we had to go so I slammed the book closed and went to put it on the shelf.

"Hey, thanks for leaving me my fingers." Emmett pouted.

"Sorry Emmett, but we have to go. I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour if you forgot already." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Then let's get out of here before we make little mama cranky." Emmett joked and ushered us out of my room. I grabbed my cell and wallet on the way out. "By the way, thanks for the muffins."

"Please tell me you didn't eat them all." I said trying to hold back my temper. I really wanted one.

"Uh…then I won't." He answered racing down the stairs quickly after finishing his sentence.

"Hey, we can make more if you want." Edward said coming up behind me holding me against him.

I didn't say anything as we walked downstairs.

Edward tried to help me with my coat, but I was still too warm which is why I wore my sweater so that I could carry my coat. Edward understood though.

As we walked into the garage, I looked around for Emmett. It was my turn to smack his head. Instead I saw a sheet covering something that peaked my curiosity.

"Those are the motorcycles." Jasper answered my unspoken question grabbing the sheet and pulling it off.

They were so shiny and beautiful, a red Ducoti and the other a silver Harley.

"Who rides them?" I asked walking closer to them.

"Mom and I do." I stared at him in disbelief. "Yes, mom does ride. It's sort of our bonding activity that we do."

"Can you teach me to ride them?" I asked and I did not know where that came from. I was never really a risk taker.

"Uh…" He answered.

I didn't really care about the answer. I was really fascinated by the bikes that I went to throw my leg over on of them just to sit on. Unfortunately, a strong hand caught my leg.

"Ah no you don't, little mama. Did you forget something?" Emmett asked putting my leg down on the ground and backing me up a bit.

I looked at him. "Yeah." Then I smacked him as hard as I could on the shoulder, but I think I got more damage than he did. Still he looked like he was in pain while I tried to hide mine.

"Owie." He said rubbing his shoulder.

Everyone around us was laughing. I was holding back the pain that was running through my hand. I don't think it was broken though, but it sure did hurt.

I walked over to Edward who took my hurt hand very gently in his to the point where I barely felt it and kissed it lightly. I swear all the pain went away when he did.

"Alright, everyone in the Jeep." Emmett announced starting to get in the driver's seat.

I looked to Edward who didn't look so happy. I'm guessing, from the way he glanced back at his Volvo, that he wanted to drive.

"You can drive it tomorrow." I promised. He sighed in longing, but smiled back at me.

Like the last time we took Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie sat with Emmett in the front. Alice sat on Jasper's lap in the back with me and Edward sitting next to them. I was actually excited and nervous at the same time. This was going to be the first time that I get to see my baby. I know the ultrasound machine won't show me what he/she looks like, but I kind of want to know who he/she will look more like. The man I so desperately want to forget or plain old me.

Seems like all the Cullen's like to speed because we made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes.

The hospital was smaller than the one in Phoenix and looked simpler too. I quickly followed the others without question, they knew where to go. I knew my way around the hospital in Arizona pretty well too from all my accidents caused by my clumsiness. I use to be pretty scared about coming to hospitals, but with all the trips I had to make the ER growing up, I got use to it. The one thing that I did hate was needles because that meant blood. Thankfully, my new family hasn't seen me react to that just yet.

Finally, after walking the long halls, we made it to the maternity section of the hospital. I noticed the others looked around maybe spotting anyone that would recognize us and get bad ideas. I silently thanked them for looking out for me.

We reached a small waiting area with a window for the receptionist desk. Sitting in the waiting room already were Esme and Carlisle. They stood up when we came in. While the others went to take a seat, Esme followed me to the receptionist to check in.

"Isabella Swan." I said when the woman looked up at me. She had short blonde hair with make up that made her look older, but she couldn't have been any older than Esme.

"Fill these out and give them to the nurse when they call you in." She didn't show any emotion, she looked like she was bored. Great, another Amelia; at least I don't have to deal with her on a daily basis though. Still there was something about her that seemed familiar. I brushed it off and went to sit down.

I had to laugh at Emmett who was sitting in the kiddy corner playing with the blocks. Building a tower then knocking it down like a two year old.

I sat next to Rosalie who was looking at Emmett with adoration and amusement. I leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Do you still want to have kids; I think you've already got one armful already."

"He may act like a child, but he is all man." She joked back.

We both had to stifle our giggles for the few patients that were here started looking at us like we were crazy.

Filling out the information wasn't too hard; it was done in a few minutes. I looked back at Emmett and see a little girl playing with him in the playhouse. How the heck did he get in there and how is he getting out?

"Isabella Swan?" A female nurse called.

I stood up along with my family. We walked through the door that the nurse held open for us. She reached for my clipboard which I gave her immediately.

"Alright, if you all would head into that room I'm going to get Isabella weighed." Thank God she put them in the room first. I do not want them to see how much I've put on.

"Ok, looks like you've gained a few more pounds since your last check up which is good. Let's get you back to your family." Yes, the torture is over.

The nurse led me to the door where the rest of my family was. We were in a small room that seemed smaller everyone in it. After saying the doctor would be in soon, the nurse closed the door behind her.

I felt a little restless so I paced around the room.

"Bella, go sit down on the bed." Esme said.

"I'm fine." I replied, but she gave me that look that means you better do it, so I did.

When I finally got settled is when the doctor came in. Thank you Carlisle for a female doctor.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again. I'm Dr. Wang." She was about my height with black hair and grey streaks that made her look distinguished, but have we met before?

"Um, nice to meet you, but I don't really know you, do I?" I tried not to seem rude, but this was weird.

Dr. Wang and Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, if you did I would have been impressed. I met you when you were born. Your mother was one of the first women I delivered for."

I didn't know what to say.

"I remember your birth pretty well. You were very stubborn coming out almost like you didn't know how you wanted to come out or if you wanted to." She laughed.

I gave a small laugh as did everyone else.

"She is still stubborn." Alice piped up.

I gave her a glare, but Edward added on. "Hasn't changed much in the past 16 years."

"You haven't known me for 16 years, Edward." I gave him a hard glare and he just shut right up.

"Alright, no fighting please. Why don't you lay back, Bella, and we can get started." The doctor said.

I did as I was told, but noticed Emmett shifting uncomfortably from one for to another.

"Emmett, its ok. If you want to go play with that little girl again out in the waiting room, I won't mind." I said.

He looked up at me, "Thanks, but I kind of want to be here; I'm just a little…"

"Don't worry, Emmett, Dr. Wang is just going to do the ultrasound." Carlisle interrupted when he's son got tongue tied.

"Actually Carlisle, I see that Bella is due to have to have some blood drawn." My eyes opened wider than before. "Don't like needles?"

"And blood." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it. We'll deal with that later, but right now don't you want to see your baby." She asked.

My smile came back, but it was weak. "Ok."

"Alright, let's tuck this in." She tucked in a white sheet into the top of my pants and gently tugged on them so that my whole stomach was exposed. Then I rolled up my shirt. I had to make myself believe that my family wasn't in the room with me because it was slightly embarrassing being exposed like this.

"Wow Bella, are you sure you're only 15 weeks pregnant. You look almost 20 weeks." She exclaimed.

"I'd say about 18." Carlisle joked.

"I say there are twins in there." Alice nearly shouted.

I glared at her again.

"What's wrong with twins?" Rosalie asked. All the twins were smirking at me.

"Nothing now except for when they have to come out." I replied.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Edward asked.

I turned away from him so that I wouldn't have to answer, but that was one thing I was worried about.

"Never mind, let's stop playing this game and look at this little one." Dr. Wang spoke up. "Now this gel will be cold; fair warning."

I let out a slight squeal when the gel hit my bare skin and shivered slightly.

The others chuckled at me.

"Ok, here we go." She added also smiling in amusement.

I had a hard time trying not to laugh, but the wand on my stomach was tickling me.

"Alright, found the little one. And yes there is only one." She confirmed.

I gave the twins in the room a smug look. They laughed at me then went back to watching the screen.

"Well, it's a bit too early to tell what the gender is, want to hear the baby's heart beat?" She asked.

I nodded my head without hesitation.

The doctor flipped a switch on the machine and soon the whole room was filled with a tiny sound that was my baby's heart beat. I knew he/she was alive because I could feel him/her kicking me, but now I can hear them. Tears of happiness were coming down my eyes. I felt a familiar touch wiping them away.

I looked up at Edward, he looked…I couldn't even describe how he looked. Maybe how a father should look when he hears his child's heart beat for the first time.

"Sounds like your baby has a good strong heart beat; maybe a little too strong, but nothing to be worried about just yet." Dr. Wang said. "I'll just print off some pictures for you to take home and then blood work." She made a funny disgusted face that made me smile despite what I was about to go do.

She grabbed a couple of paper towels and handed them to me. I wiped off the gel from my stomach while she cleaned up the machine then turned the lights on as she walked out the door.

I tried to get up after pulling down my shirt and fixing my pants—as best as I could. Edward used one hand on my back for support to help me into a sitting position.

"Thanks." I said when I was up.

"Your welcome." He replied.

I looked back at everyone else. Mom looked like she was crying as dad held her. I suspect she felt the same way as I did.

"Wow, that was amazing, but I couldn't tell what was what on the screen." Alice exclaimed.

"When we get the pictures, I'll point them out for you, Alice." I said. Everyone looked at me confused.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I googled some sonograms of babies inside the womb. I got better at figuring out what was what after about an hour of looking." I answered.

"Maybe you should be doctor." Jasper joked.

"Sorry Jasper, but you've seen me with needles. Imagine how I am with blood." I winced.

Everyone chuckled at my response and soon the doctor came in with the pictures. Alice grabbed them from my hand. I shook my head in her direction and saw from the corner of my eye that Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"So, is there anything else today?" Dr. Wang asked.

I shook my head.

"How about your diet, Bella?" Dad asked raising his eyebrow. I was hoping to avoid that.

"Well, have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?" She asked.

I nodded my head. I did, this morning, but no one really needed to know that.

"Alright, then eat a balanced diet. Not a lot of fat or sugar and defiantly no caffeine. I tell that to all my patients 'cause that is the kind of doctor I am." She continued.

"So I guess peanut butter and chocolate are out of the picture?" I asked earning a laugh from everyone.

"Not too much and not every day." She answered still laughing.

"Think you can handle that, Bella?" Alice asked. I swear she is going to die for asking me that.

"Alice, my baby is huge. I do need to eat for the two of us." I snapped playfully. I still loved the little pixie.

"The baby is pretty big, bigger than normal. Must be from your father's side, Bella. He was a tall man and so was your mother." Dr. Wang added.

"I wonder where I got my shortness from." I grumbled. It sucked being this height.

She just chuckled. "So are there any more questions?"

"I have one." Emmett said holding up his hand like he was still in school. "I was reading in a book that said pregnant women are hornier than regular women, is that true?"

I hid my face in my hands, feeling my skin turn to fire.

Luckily, I heard four slaps and mom and dad scolding before I peaked through my fingers. I looked at the doctor who looked at me silently asking if I wanted to hear the answer. I shook my head in response.

"Um, alright. It was really nice seeing you again, Bella. Come back in a few weeks for your next check up and maybe then we can see the sex of the baby; if you'd like." She bounced back into doctor mode quickly.

"I'll think about it." I answered dropping my hands in my lap.

"See you all later then." With that she left the room and I quickly jumped off the table making a run towards Emmett. I don't know if it was the hormones, but I wanted to kill him. Edward and Jasper grabbed me before I could reach our big brother bear who was hiding behind Rosalie like a little kid behind his mother.

"Bella, let's go. We don't want to stress out the baby do we?" Edward said softly in my ear.

It calmed me down somewhat, but I was still angry.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll take care of Emmett for you." Rosalie sneered glaring at Emmett.

I kept glowering at Emmett as Edward led me out of the room while Alice and Jasper followed. Everyone else stayed to talk to Emmett, I guessed.

I was still fuming until I saw the sign that led to the blood bank and remembered where they were taking me; I stopped abruptly making the others run into me.

"Bella, don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise." Edward said squeezing my hand, but I was too scared to notice.

My hand went to my stomach immediately, I was nervous for the both of us.

"No one is going to hurt either of you. I promise." Edward spoke again grabbing the hand that was on my stomach turning me towards me so that I was facing him.

I took in a shaky breath and nodded my head.

After checking in, we sat down. Alice leaned into Jasper's side while she was flipping through a magazine. Jasper was just staring at her like she was going to disappear.

I sat next to Edward without any intention of relaxing.

"Why do you hate blood so much?" He asked breaking the silence.

"It makes me sick. I either pass out or throw up; mostly because of the smell." I replied looking at the wall in front of me.

"Humans can't smell blood."

"I can, it smells like rust and salt. I hate it."

"Then breathe through your mouth and keep looking at me not your arm." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his body.

My body reacted by forming into his side without me even thinking about it. It's becoming more of a reflex.

A few minutes later, a nurse called me in. I dared not let go of Edward's hand as I got up and walked towards the nurse.

He led us into a small room that looked like a small closet, but from the strong smell of rubbing alcohol in the air, I knew it was the worst place to be in.

I was practically like a zombie; I was scared of what was to happen. Edward guided me over to the chair next to the small work station. There were no other seats besides the one for the nurse so Edward stood by me with his hand on my shoulder. I reached for it with mine and refused to let go.

As the nurse put on his gloves, I couldn't look at anything but the needle. It looked so large and sharp like a shark's teeth. I gripped onto Edward's hand more tightly.

"Bella, close your eyes and take deep breaths through your mouth." The nurse said while rubbing a cotton swap on the crook of my arm.

I shut my eyes and breathed like instructed focusing on anything that didn't involve the needle. The best I could come up with was the feeling of touching Edward. His thumb rubbing soft circles on the skin of my hand sending small sparks of electricity throughout my body. If touching my hand made me feel that way, how would it be if he was touching more of me?

"Alright, you can open your eyes." That was quick and I didn't feel a thing from the needle. "I've already hidden the vial from you. You can get going if you want." The nurse continued putting a band aid over a small cotton ball where the injection point was.

I let out a breath of relieve that for once I didn't faint or throw up. I smiled up at Edward who beamed with pride like the other night during dinner.

We got up and left the room. I walked into the waiting room where the rest of the family had gathered with a small smile on my face.

"Was it that bad?" Dad asked.

"Just to me, she has a strong grip." Edward answered before I spoke up.

"Practice for the delivery room, bro?" Jasper teased.

I turned red at the thought of Edward in the delivery room when I'm pushing a baby out of my body. Sweating like crazy and screaming my head off from the pain.

"We have plenty of time to think about that, let's go home and eat dinner." Mom said linking my arm with hers.

We left the hospital. Mom let go of my arm to walk to Dad's car on the other side of the parking lot while the others and I made it over to Emmett's car.

Surprisingly, we were not the first one's home. This family really loves to speed.

From the looks of it, we were only a few minutes behind the parents for mom was in the kitchen just pulling out the fixings for dinner.

"Oh kids before I forget." Mom got our attention as we were taking off our shoes and coats. "I got a call from grandma and grandpa today; they're coming to visit this weekend and to watch the game."

Everyone started to cheer except me. This did not help my nerves.

"Don't worry so much, Bella. They will love you like we do. Right mom?" Alice asked.

"I already told them about you and the baby; they couldn't be more excited." Mom answered.

"Besides, grandma and grandpa are always making fun of you and dad because you bring in so many kids into the family." Emmett laughed. I laughed with them.

"When will they be here?" Rosalie asked.

"Hopefully, we will pick them up on Thursday night and I'll make them a special dinner just the for the occasion." Mom replied.

"Sweet presents." Emmett jumped; I swear the whole kitchen just shook like there was an earthquake.

"Emmett. Ah, I swear your grandparents spoil you all too much." She sighed.

"Because they're our grandparents and that's their job." Alice sang. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Why don't you all go do your homework while I make dinner." It was more like an order than a request.

"Alice, do you still have those sonograms?" I asked when we were sitting at the dinning room table unloading our bags—well, except for Edward and me.

"Yeah, here." She pulled them out of her pocket.

"Let me see." Emmett boomed reaching for the pictures.

I hugged them to my chest and glared at him. "Not after what you said at the doctor's, Emmett." My anger came back.

"Come on Bella, you know I was joking." He was trying to sound confident in his jokes, but I could tell that he was nervous.

"Emmett." I growled and he took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm really sorry. Sometimes I don't think when I talk." His voice was shaking a bit.

"Next time, watch it." I growled once more walking him so that he was pinned at the wall.

He didn't answer verbally, but nodded his head in reply.

I turned from him with a smirk on my face.

"Bella, we picked up all your homework. Your English teacher had a quiz today on the first chapter of your book, but said you can make it up tomorrow at lunch." Alice said pulling out a small stack of papers.

I sighed from the sight. Fork high is going to push me to my limits this year.

"Did you give Eric that article I wrote?" I asked.

"I did, but I don't know how his legs held up with his knees shaking so badly?" Jasper laughed and soon the rest of the room was laughing. What did I miss?

"He took one look at Emmett and nearly freaked out." Alice giggled.

Emmett was flexing his large, intimidating muscles.

"Guys remember, he is the editor of the newspaper and I. Want. To. Be. On. The. Paper." I growled. I've growled so much today that I think I turned into some sort of a wild cat.

"We know, Bella. Calm down." Rosalie said soothingly.

My emotions have been out of whack and it's starting to drive my crazy.

"Sorry again, I guess I should stay away from the sugar. It's making me cranky." I admitted sinking down in a chair in front of the mound of assignments that I need to work on.

An hour later, the room was quiet except for the occasional noise from the kitchen while Esme was cooking.

Despite the large pile of homework, it really was easy with the help of my brothers and sisters. Alice, however, was having a tough time helping me with the math. Edward got it done before me, but refused to let me look at his work.

"Please Edward?" I begged for the fifth time, but he still wasn't budging.

"Bella, you need to learn to do your homework on your own. It's not fair if you cheat off of mine." He said matter of factly.

"But Edward, I'm really tired and my patience is running thin." I tried the mood swing card.

"Don't start that, missy." He put his face so close to mine that I could taste the sweet smell coming from his mouth. I almost attacked it when I remembered where we were and who we were in front of.

"Kids, please clean up the table and set it for dinner." Esme announced.

She ruined the moment, but that was a welcomed thing. Edward and I decided to take things slow for a while and I needed all the distractions that could help.

Dinner came and went pretty quickly. Esme only let me take smaller portions of the casserole while making me eat more of the salad, although, I didn't complain about that. After dinner, I decided to go up stairs sneaking my sonograms up with me before anyone could snatch them out of my hands again. To keep that from happening, they were hidden in my Algebra book—I needed to finish the homework anyways.

When I got to my room, I opened the book to the sonograms and pulled down my baby's book. Opening it to the correct page, I slipped the pictures in the little attached envelope then wrote down the date. Next, I moved onto the page for recording the first time I heard my baby's heart beat. Just remembering that I heard my little one inside me made it so more realistic than before. I have been aware that I was going to have a baby for weeks now, but today really woke me up. I'M HAVING A BABY! The thought brought on both excitement and fear.

I'm excited that I will have someone who will love me and I them and at the same time, I'm worried about the future. The physical pain I can live with, but what if my baby is taken away from me? Will its father come back for it? No he wouldn't, he doesn't even know about his baby and I intend to keep it that way. He doesn't deserve to be loved by my baby. He walked away from its mother without showing any remorse how he treated me, so he wouldn't care about what's growing inside of me. At least I hope not.

"No one will separate us, sprout." I whispered. As I rubbed my stomach tenderly, I swear I felt a hand gliding with my hand. "Mama loves you too." My baby loves me already, I can feel it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's Point of View**

"So Edward how was Bella today?" Dad asked after dinner.

I was sitting at the dinning table finishing up the last of my homework along with the rest of my siblings besides Bella. She's been emotional for the past few days, so I figured I would give her some space to gather herself.

"She slept a lot, ate some, and drank a lot too." I replied.

He was sitting with us working on some paperwork from the hospital. This is sort of a bonding activity that we do, mom and dad sit with us while we do our homework and they do their work from office.

"And she made some really good muffins." Emmett jumped in.

"Yeah then she wanted to kill you for eating them all. I wanted some too." Jasper retorted.

"Did you two make them together?" Mom asked.

I couldn't lie to my own mother, but I didn't feel that I needed to betray Bella's trust.

"I made them." It wasn't a total lie; I did help to make the last batch.

Mom gave me that look that told me she knew I wasn't telling the how truth. It broke me down quickly.

I ran my hands through my already messy hair. "She got up while I was taking a nap and snuck downstairs to make the first batch. I found her and helped her with the second batch then ordered her to sit while I made us lunch. Her strength was almost fully restored by then." I argued.

"Why were you taking nap, dude? You were suppose to be watching our little sister that we so greatly left in your care." Emmett scolded, but coming from him didn't make it sound hurtful. Mostly, he was amused that his perfect little brother screwed up.

I glared at him not really wanting to answer his question. He gave me his own glare in return.

"Boys, behave yourselves." Mom's turn to scold.

Our glares softened as we went back to our homework, although, Emmett looked somewhat pleased that he got a reaction out of me.

"So what happened at school today?" Dad asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Got more homework." Alice answered.

"Got an A on my science test." Emmett cheered.

"Got assigned to do a partnered project and I need to ask Bella if she'll be my partner or else Lauren Mallory will be." Jasper grumbled. Those sluts didn't know when to stop. Alice's face turned murderous when Jasper mentioned Lauren's name, but he kissed her hand which made her smile again.

"Rotated all four tires on a '85 Camero before anyone else in auto shop did." Rosalie said nonchalant.

Alice tried holding her snickers which meant there was more to the story.

"Rosalie?" Mom raised her eyebrow.

Rosalie shot a glare at Alice. "Alright, a few of the guys in that class were coming onto me and I accidentally dropped my wrench on one of their feet." She didn't look remorseful.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, there are better ways to handle a situation that using force such as violence. You could have told the teacher." Mom stormed.

"Mom, the teacher never does anything and besides he just lets them slide." Rosalie argued which was true. Tyler Crowley's father was the auto shop teacher and always allowed his son and his friends to slide along. "And don't think about having a talk with the teacher or anyone else mom. I can handle this."

Rose has always been the one that never backs down and never demands any help even from Emmett or Jasper. Both have learned to stand aside, but carefully hover just in case. I'm glad they've never had a need to interfere too, and as much as I hate to say it, I hovered too. Hey, she's my sister.

Mom knew this too; she has always admired Rosalie for being so independent, but under the skin, she did fear for her.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders and looked proud, but like mom, he really was afraid of what would happen to Rosalie like what happened when she was younger. Jasper allowed his emotions to surface only because he was her twin and didn't want to see her hurt again.

Dad hid his emotions, but I could read his face easily like I could everyone's. Still, neither he nor mom continued on that topic again.

"So Edward, why were you so tired that made you nap while Bella was up walking around?" Emmett changed the subject, but is wasn't a very good subject. I so did not want to answer this.

"Practice made me tired." I replied.

"Liar." Emmett sneered.

"I am not." There I go again.

"Sure Eddie." I hated that nickname.

"Emmett." I growled.

He glared playfully back at me. He loved making me angry by using that stupid name.

"Boys." Mom warned, but I was not backing down until Emmett was.

"Getting a little defensive aren't we Ed? Are you sure there isn't anything you like to tell us?"

"Boys, ENOUGH." Dad rarely raised his voice to us, but when he did, it was a little intimidating. We backed down, or actually I did, Emmett still had that stupid grin on his face like he was proud of himself.

I went back to my homework.

"Maybe the virgin got something good in his bed that made him so tired." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear and that's when I snapped.

I ran out of my chair after my idiot brother who ran away from me as fast as he could out the back door. Chasing him all around the backyard until I caught him and wrestled him into the muddy ground.

My anger soon turned to laughter as Emmett and I rolled around trying to pin one another. Jasper even joined in on our fun.

"Boys, get in here before you catch a cold." Mom warned us.

Despite our reluctance, we did as we were told.

"Stop right there and take off your clothes. I will not have you track mud in my clean house."

We were already cold and wet, but now we were going to be humiliated. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the living room now giggling quietly at us.

We pulled off our clothes, leaving on only our boxers then put them in the garbage bags mom handed us; including our shoes.

As we made our way up stairs, we weren't ashamed but we were still having fun. That's what I love about my brothers, no matter how much we fight; it doesn't last very long and turns out fun after a while.

On the way up, we all passed Bella on the stairs. She was back to wearing her tank top and sweatpants. We stopped half way up to allow her to pass us. She looked confused and amused at the same time. I was the last to follow so I gave her a wink and smile before following the others. She slapped my ass as I wasn't looking though.

"Hey." I protested.

She turned towards me acting innocent. "What did I do?"

"I'm going to get you back." I growled quietly.

She rolled her eyes and continued making her way downstairs; her long hair bouncing against her back as she hoped from one step to the next. I swear, she tortures me on purpose.

As I got to the second floor, my idiot brothers grabbed my arms and ran me into Emmett's room. I nearly tripped being thrown in; doesn't the guy ever clean?

"What?" I demanded after regaining my balance on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward? I thought we agreed to give Bella some space, and you are flirting with her." Emmett replied.

"Edward, do you remember her mental state at the moment. Please tell me you didn't push her today." Jasper added.

"Hell no, I wouldn't do that to her. I do like her, a lot, but I would never push her too far." I argued.

"How far did you get?" Jasper asked looking serious, but Emmett was looking like Alice waiting for new gossip.

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. I was not going to get out of this easily.

"We kissed and laid together, but nothing else." I managed to point out before the wrong conclusions could be made.

"Is that how you fell asleep and she escaped from you?" Emmett boomed.

"Yes." I hated to admit it to him, but why should I be humiliated about expressing my affection towards Bella.

Emmett's eyes nearly came out of the sockets.

"But we didn't do anything." I pressed more urgently knowing that he would get the idea. Jasper, on the other hand, looked more composed. "I'm not pushing her in any way. In fact, I'm letting her lead on. Still stopping her if I feel we are going too fast."

They came and sat on either side of me.

"Proud of you man; I just don't want to see any more members of this family get hurt. We've all been through enough; including you." Jasper said. He and Emmett were the only ones that knew of my pain and that is something I do not wish anyone else to know.

After our brotherly bonding time, we separated and headed to the showers. Jasper and Emmett had to fight one who gets it first since the girls never shared their bathrooms with us—as far as I knew.

Once I was cleaned and in my sweats almost ready for bed, I headed downstairs to retrieve my homework that was still sprawled about on the kitchen table. Sitting at the table was none other than the little vixen herself working on her math homework.

I crept up closer hoping she wouldn't hear me taking note that she had my math work in front of her. She was comparing her work against mine, but I still thought a little punishment should be in order.

"I thought I told you not to copy my homework, Isabella." She turned around, frightened then cocky.

"I wasn't copying; I told you that I wanted to compare my homework to yours to see if I got it right." She quipped.

I didn't back down from my playful glare.

"You could have asked for help."

"I did, but no one could explain it to me well enough. I needed a visual."

I walked closer to her still playing my role until I was standing in front of her.

"First you slap my ass then you copy my homework. What am I going to do with you?"

She sat up straighter challenging me. "Sir, you dare not strike a mother."

Like I would ever hurt this beauty, it was even hard playing to be angry with her.

"If you can't punish me then I don't see a need for this argument to continue. Besides, my homework is all done." She stood up, sizing me.

She was right, what could I do to her? Well, there is one thing that I would love to do to her, but she has to lead, I don't want to push her too far.

"Well, since I can't think of a way to punish you without hurting the baby you're carrying. What would you suggest?"

She tapped her chin with her finger thinking "There are so many things that you could make me do, but since we are still new in this relationship I shouldn't do what I'm thinking." My eyes widened at the possibilities, but I quickly composed them. Her hormones are going to kill me.

"I think that I am now punishing you right? Because you can't see what's going on inside my little head." She was pushing it which was not very good for me at the moment. She was punishing me, how the heck did she turn it around like that?

"Well, this little game has been fun, but I should be getting ready for bed. Busy day tomorrow." With that she picked up her things and left the room before I could blink.

I recovered my senses and ran after her.

"Come back here, Isabella." I commanded.

She just laughed as she ran up the stairs gripping onto the rail as she went, but she still tripped which is how I caught up to her.

I rolled her over so that her back was against the stairs and I was holding her arms down with her books still in her hands. Although we were playing rough, I was still trying to be gentle for the baby.

"Thanks for catching me, but I'm suppose to stay on my feet remember?" She giggled.

"Than maybe you shouldn't have been running." I grinned wickedly.

I pulled her books from her grasp which she gladly let go. I knew we were moving fast now, but all my rationality ran out the door when I saw how beautiful she looked under me. Looking at her face, she had the same idea, but the little vixen had something more in her eyes. She must be imagining more than me, and I thought I was the horny teenager. I guess being a pregnant teenaged woman is worst.

Before my rationality came back to tell me to get off of her, Bella grabbed my head and pulled me down roughly to meet her lips. The rationality went out the window again.

I supported my weight so that she couldn't feel it at all or so I wouldn't crush the baby.

"Uhm." Someone exaggerated clearing their throat.

We pulled away and discovered that everyone was watching. Mom, dad, Alice, and Rosalie standing at the base of the stairs looking seriously angry. Crap. Jasper and Emmett were trying to hide their smiles under frowns, but were failing miserably.

I scrambled to my feet pulling Bella up with me. Her face was bright red and I could feel mine turning the same color.

I could not think of a way out of this one. We were in for it.

"Edward, follow me please." Dad ordered walking towards his study.

"Bella, follow me." Mom ordered walking towards her bedroom.

I followed dad into his study, he stood by the door and closed it when I entered.

"Sit down son." He said calmly.

I did as I was told then wait for him to sit behind his large mahogany desk. He took a deep breath while rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Edward, please help me understand what I just saw you and Bella doing just now?" He was looking at me with a disapproving look that only meant trouble if I didn't explain myself fully.

"We were joking around and it got a little out of hand. I'm sorry that I wasn't responsible enough to stop it; I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." I ran my hands through my hair twice during my little speech.

Dad took a deep breath then spoke. "Son, I know you feel these urges and that at times they are hard to control. Probably with Bella at this time, it's not so easy for you." He paused then looked at me like he was looking into my soul. "You have feelings for her don't you, Edward?"

He was calm unlike what I thought he would be. This confused me, but I saw where he was going with this. Everyone in this family could see what was going on between me and Bella.

"My feelings for her are the strongest that I've ever felt towards anyone. I keep wanting to be there for her, protect her from anything that wants to harm her or the baby. I know we are young and irresponsible, but that's just how I feel. You remember how much you felt like that with mom?" I asked.

Dad took another deep breath and turned his attention away to his bookshelf. I followed his gaze and noticed he was staring at his and mom's wedding picture. He smiled and I knew he was thinking about my question with his heart.

"I do know what you are going through Edward, but you have to remember that Bella has been hurt and her head isn't clear enough for this. I know it may seem like she wants special attention from you at times, but you need to keep in mind that she doesn't have full control over herself and later it may hurt her."

"I would never…" I started to interrupt, but dad hushed me by holding up his hand.

"I know you would never want to hurt her intentionally, but remember my warning, Edward. All it takes is a little excitement from her surroundings to get Bella's hormones jumping wildly. Keep calm and she'll be calm, understand?"

I nodded my head. If I wanted to protect Bella, I was going to have to start with myself.

"Good, you may go." He dismissed me.

Once outside his office, I was met with my two annoying brothers; both of which had wicked grins on their faces.

"I'm not in trouble." I knew they were going to ask that.

Emmett's grin disappeared into a frown. "You mean he didn't punish you for seducing your pregnant sister?"

"Emmett." I retorted. "This is not a good time for this."

"What did dad say?" Jasper asked. Thank God he was the more logical one like me in the family—and we aren't even blood related.

"He said that I need to stop getting Bella excited like that, she's feeding off our emotions right now which can have bad repercussions later if we're not careful." I answered.

"You mean if you're not careful." Jasper eyed me, and he was right.

I hung my head and headed for the stairs. I needed time to think and get away from Bella for a while. We really needed a break. Thank God my brothers didn't follow me, but on my floor I was pulled into Alice's room by my two strong sisters.

They threw me on the bed and I gazed up at the two vicious tigresses that you will ever see. They were livid, to say the least.

"Care you explain your behavior, Edward?" Alice asked her hands on her hips waiting for my response.

"I uh…wasn't thinking." I started, but Rosalie cut in.

"You're right, you weren't. Mom just had a talk with her and now Bella's in her room thinking she's a horrible person for seducing you like that. She won't talk to us or listen to us when we told her that it was all your fault." She wasn't totally correct though.

"Your wrong, I started it and she couldn't control what I was feeding her. Dad told me that she will feed off of everyone's emotions for a while, but mine are worst because of…our relationship." I really didn't want to talk about this with my sisters.

"Your relationship? When did this happen? Today when we were at school? What the hell did you two do?" Alice practically yelled.

"We just kissed and I laid with her while we relaxed. I tried to push her back when we got a little too far ahead of ourselves and she understood. Tonight, we just went overboard. You two know how that is?" I raised my eyebrow at them daring them to argue.

Alice's face turned slightly pink telling me that I was right. Rosalie, however, kept a mask on her face trying to hide it; but I still saw a glimmer of my words swimming around in her head.

"I'm going to try to do better on controlling myself, but I think I'm going to need help. It's obvious that Bella and I can't be alone without it turning slightly bad." As much as I hated to admit it, this is how it had to be.

From the looks on their faces, they understood completely, but looked a little smug about it.

"So, perfect virgin Edward Anthony Cullen needs a chaperone does he?" Alice giggled.

"Maybe you and Jasper should be chaperoned too. Wouldn't want mom and dad to go through a pregnancy scare would they?" A few months ago she and Jasper went through one and sworn us to secrecy. Luckily it was a false alarm, but we still didn't tell mom or dad about it.

Alice looked livid again. Rosalie had to hold her back.

"Edward, you're excused; but find someone to watch you while you apologize to Bella." Rosalie said still trying to push Alice back; for a small pixie she had a lot of power.

"Fine." I said then walked out of the room.

From the hall, I heard quiet sniffles and knew that Bella was in her room crying. So this is what I'm putting her through. She must be starting to feel rejected by everyone that loves her. I need to put her at ease, but I need help. Who would be the best at it?

Mom just talked to her so that's out. Alice and Rosalie would take it the wrong way. Emmett wouldn't really help, he'd just make it worst that it already is. Dad just talked to me, plus it would feel weird to have him there with me. Talking to him down in his study a few minutes ago was already painful enough. That leaves Jasper, but would she feel comfortable about him sitting with us? It wouldn't matter because he was the only option and our last option.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella follow me." Mom ordered. I was in trouble.

She led me to her bedroom and pointed me to sit on the bed while she closed the door. I did as I was told. She came and sat next to me.

I was afraid that she was going to think I wasn't worth it anymore and send me away, and why not? I had turned her household upside down since I first arrived.

"Go ahead and say it." I began.

She looked confused. "Say what, Bella?"

"I'm hurting this family and I should be sent back. I'm not worth it." I finished trying to hide my tears.

Mom moved my head so that I was looking at her and not at the floor.

"Bella, you are worth it. We all love you, but we want you and Edward to be careful. I understand what you are feeling. I had the same experience with Carlisle when I was pregnant, but you've been hurt in the past and rushing through a new relationship is not a good idea." She explained.

I hated where she was going with this. It made me feel like a horrible person who is trying to poison those around me. Still, she was right. I was confused in my relationship with Edward. One minute we are sitting together and the next we jump on each other for no reason, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Why do I do this to myself?" I asked out loud.

"Do what honey?" She asked.

"Why do I allow myself to hurt others? Edward is probably angry that I keep seducing him and he has to be the one to stop it because I have no control over my stupid sexual tendencies." I was getting angry and sort of humiliated by the conversation, but it didn't matter. I knew I was right.

"Bella, it's hard for a woman in your condition to control herself, but you are not at fault. Edward knows to be careful around and he hasn't been. This is perfectly normal, but it's not something you need right now." She tried, but I wasn't listening. It was my fault.

"Can I go now?" I wanted out.

She sighed, but nodded her head anyways. Great, now I disappointed my new mother. I am a horrible person.

I made my escape from her room to find the others—minus Edward and dad—standing near the doors; maybe trying to find out what happened. Rosalie and Alice tried to make their way to me, but I have been trying to hold back the tears long enough. I needed to escape. I pushed past them and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Only tripping three times on my way to my room where I made sure to lock the door then curled up on my side and cried.

I was surprised that no one followed me. I was thankful that they didn't.

After few minutes, my tears finally slowed, but I was still crying slightly and sniffling. My baby felt like he/she was pounding on my inside; maybe trying to get my attention, letting me know that they still love me.

Finally, there was a knock at my door, but I still didn't want to see anyone.

"Bella, can you unlock the door. I need to talk to you." It was Edward just the person I wanted to hide from. "Please Bella, we need to talk."

Oh no, not again.

'_Bella, can I talk to you?'_

_Inside his room was filled with boxes loaded with his things._

'_Are you going somewhere?'_

'_It's time for me to leave this place. I found a job and a place to live.'_

_He didn't seem sad, but more excited. _

'_Is it here in Phoenix?'_

'_No, but this is a fresh new start for me. I'm getting away from this horrible childhood and moving onto bigger and better things.'_

'_What about me?' _

'_I'm sorry pet, but in order for me to grow up, I need to leave my childhood behind.'_

My tears were starting to pick up again thanks to my memories.

I couldn't handle it if Edward tells me that he needs to leave. I love him…oh God please no.

I ran up and opened the door startling Edward and Jasper on the other side. I threw myself into Edward's arms. He was shocked at first, but after a few seconds, his body relaxed around mine.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered not really sure he heard me until he answered.

"I can never stay away from you."

My tears were still falling, but they were for joy and happiness. He wasn't going to leave me.

"Bella, we need to talk about something." Jasper said, but I remained quiet.

Edward led me back into my room. He and I sat on my bed with me still hanging onto him. Jasper pulled out my desk chair and sat on it. He looked to Edward and nodded his head. I looked at Edward confused. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bella, about what happened tonight. I'm sorry I didn't control myself better. I should have been watching my every move. I didn't mean to give you those…messages." He was nervous about what he was saying, and I was confused.

"I don't understand." I replied pulling up to see his face properly. His hands here now holding onto mine.

"Bella, I have to remind myself that…um…" He was having trouble finding the right words and looked to Jasper for help.

"What he means to say is that because of your past and how you've been feeling lately, its better if you two go slower, so that you don't get hurt." He explained.

Realization dawned on me, I have been the one to set the pace, but I haven't been keeping myself in check. The only problem is that I've been confused about what I wanted.

I buried my face in my hands giving a big sigh in the process. Edward put his arm around my shoulder drawing me into his body.

"I'm sorry that I've been leading you like this, but we should take things slow." I dropped my hands to look at his face. "I'm going to try to watch myself from now on. We'll continue to go slow if you want, and the others will have to look after us to make sure we don't go too far. Is that alright with you?" He asked.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure. This did seem logical, but my brain hasn't been working so well in this department. Maybe we did need a break and start off slow and by slow I mean not start just yet.

"I understand what you mean and I think we should slow down. We shouldn't be together just yet. I've been here for not even a week and already I want to jump you." He and Jasper laughed while I blushed slightly. "I'm confused by what I want and right now I think we shouldn't do this just yet."

He looked somewhat pained by what I just said, but I couldn't let that affect me. This was right for the both of us.

"I agree with you, but I'm still going to be around when you need me and remind you to take your vitamins in the morning." It was my turn to laugh with him, but neither of our smiles reached up to our eyes.

"Thanks for understanding." I replied. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok, goodnight." Edward said kissing me on the head.

Jasper got up and gave me a half hug then both left.

I laid under my covers trying not to make a sound from my sobs. It hurt me to say those things to Edward; letting him go like that, but I wasn't letting him go forever just until we were ready. The question was, when were we going to be ready?

It was 9:30, but I wasn't tired just yet so I turned on my light and read my book while creating imaginary circles on my belly with my fingers.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep because of my dream. I was sitting in a park on a bright, warm sunny day. I could feel the heat and the slight cool breeze filling the air. "Mommy, mommy." A little boy was running towards me. I didn't recognize him by sight, but my instincts told me to hold out my arms. I dropped my book and held my arms out for the little boy. He jumped into my arms and hugged me forcefully. I looked at his face and into his rich chocolate eyes that matched mine perfectly. His short brown hair was blowing in the breeze and when he smiled matching dimples appeared on his cheeks.

I would have loved to stay within my dream had not my stomach decide to wake me up. I woke up with a slight jolt holding onto my stomach. It didn't feel as bad as it has been, but I still got up slowly and made it into the bathroom.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and tried to relax; breathing through my mouth. After a few minutes nothing happened. I actually started to laugh a little until I heard a knock at the door.

I got up to open it. Behind the door was a tired-looking Edward.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm out growing the morning sickness." I spoke too soon because the nausea crept back up again.

I turned around fast, but only made it to the sink. Still, it wasn't as bad as it had been. Edward held my hair and rubbed my back as I regained my breath.

"Should I ask again?" He joked.

I gave him a punch in the ribs then turned on the water to get rid of the disgust.

Edward continued to stay with me even while I was brushing my teeth. It was comforting knowing that he was there to care for me if needed.

Once my teeth were clean, Edward walked me back to my room, but stopped at my door. It sort of hurt that he did, but it was for our benefit or mine at least.

We smiled at each other silently wishing sweet dreams then I shut the door.

It was quarter to five in the morning and I was restless until my alarm started screeching. I wasted no time getting up and around for the day and taking my pills before Edward could remind me.

We were all pretty quiet this morning and on our way to school. I rode with the girls again since the boys had practice after school. I just hope Rosalie and Alice wouldn't be too bored after school since I would have my first swim class after school which sort of worried me. I usually love to swim, but I never liked the deep end of the pool especially since I watched 'Jaws' as a kid. Not a very smart thing for a seven year old to do who was also learning to swim at the same time.

Classes were uneventful, I turned in all my homework; but something was up with the student body. My siblings could feel it too.

"Has anyone heard the latest rumor?" Alice asked when were sitting at lunch. We were late because the others waited for me while I took my quiz for English. It only took five minutes to complete—which shocked my teacher—but they still did even when I asked them not to.

"I don't know. Whenever I tried to squeeze into a group to hear everyone shuts up." Rosalie answered.

"Maybe it's about us?" Jasper pondered out loud.

I wasn't really paying attention, I was trying to work on my math homework so that I wouldn't stay up too late working on it.

"Great, what could they possibly have on us now?" Emmett whined.

The lead on my pencil broke when I put too much pressure on it, but I couldn't help it. I had a feeling what the rumor was and I prayed that my siblings wouldn't find out. I didn't want them to be hurt or embarrassed by me.

"Need a new pencil, Bella?" Emmett joked.

I quickly composed my face and answered. "Yeah, I have a pencil sharpener in my bag." I dove into my bag hoping it would hide my face.

When I came back up, Edward was looking at me as if he was trying to read my face. I dearly hope he wasn't. Just to make sure, I hid behind my hair as I continued to work on my homework.

Thankfully, he stayed quiet during the rest of lunch. At the sound of the bell, I gathered my things and raced out the door trying not to trip. I was sure the others were wondering what happened, but I was more worried about Edward. I hope that he wouldn't put two and two together.

I got to class before Jasper and buried my face in a book before he walked in. He sat down without saying a word, I only heard his chair slide on the tile floor and his bag making a ka-thunk noise on the floor.

This class passed by quickly and like at lunch, I raced out of the room when the bell rang. I made it to biochem before Emmett and like before buried my face in my book before he came in except he was a little louder and pushier that Jasper, but I still kept quiet until the teacher told me to put my book away since it was 'not required for this course'.

Before I had a chance to race out of the classroom when the bell rang, Emmett grabbed my arm and kept me steady.

"Is there anything you wish to share, Bella?" It was the first time that I ever heard him be so forceful, not an ounce of humor in his voice. He truly did scare me for the first time.

I looked at my feet and shook my head.

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he let it slide releasing my arm. I took off as soon as his grip loosened enough for me to wiggle out of. Unfortunately, I was stopped and pushed somewhat gently against the lockers by Rosalie, the others surrounding us.

"Ok Bella, spill. What are you hiding?" Rosalie started.

I suddenly became interested in the tiled floor to avoid the gazes of everyone. Other people in the hall looked our way, but kept to their own business.

"Bella, answer the question." Alice barked.

I squeezed my eyes shut for they were scaring me. Why did they want to pressure me like this so badly? Couldn't they already guess what the rumors were?

"We don't have time for this, but we do expect you to tell us later, Bella." Normally calm, tranquil Jasper sounded bitter.

I heard the heavy footfalls of the boys walking away, but the girls stayed with me.

"He's right Bella. We're going to walk you to the gym locker rooms for swim class and then we're going to watch the boys practice and pick you up after class. By then we want some answers, we don't like it when we keep secrets from each other; especially when we have a bad feeling about them." Rosalie said, she was trying to stay calm.

Alice pulled me away from the lockers and led me down the hall. Rosalie on my other side. I dared not look at either of them, so I focused on my feet making sure they didn't trip over anything.

They stood outside the locker room door and waited for me to go in. Again, I didn't look up at them as I pushed through the door.

Alice had given me permission to use her locker, I found it and opened it. She had a couple of everyday outfits hanging up and my swimsuit too. I grabbed it and stuffed my bag inside before closing it and going into the bathroom stall to change.

On my way over, I bumped into the coach.

"Hello Bella. Ready for swim class?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered trying to give her a smile.

"A little nervous?" She asked.

"You could say that." It wasn't a lie anyways.

"Don't worry, we'll be in the shallow end the whole time and you will not be alone." She replied. It did help me to ease my fears of the water, but not of what I was going on with my family.

She walked away while I went and changed my clothes.

Afterwards, I put my street clothes back into the locker, grabbed my towel and walked out to the pool deck.

There were only a few women sitting on the bleachers, each at different stages of their pregnancy. I didn't dare look at my belly; my swimsuit was tight on me, so I didn't care to see big I looked.

Before I went over to the bleachers, the coach came out of the locker room and told everyone to get into the pool. I got a few strange looks by some of the group, but they still gave me warm smiles as we got in. I was the last to get in. Happily the water was warm and my baby was kicking more than usual. I should definitely get this kid into swim classes once he/she is out.

I giggled at the movement.

"Happy baby?" A red head who looked farther along that me asked.

"Yeah, he/she loves the water." I answered.

"So does this one except she doesn't really move. Thank God. I've lost so much sleep lately from this angel." She cradled her stomach under the water. "I'm Victoria by the way."

I reached for her hand shaking it slightly. It felt wonderful that she wasn't judging me.

"Bella." I replied dropping her hand.

The class started as we finished our introductions, and boy, was it exhausting. By the end, I was glad I was in water because I barely had enough energy to stand up so I floated.

"Great job ladies, class is now dismissed, but you can have free swim until seven tonight." The coach called out.

"Want to lounge for a bit, it's better to slow the heart rate down first." Victoria asked.

"Sure." I answered. I was so tired that I couldn't even move and my stomach was starting to hurt a bit from the baby kicking so much.

We grabbed a couple floating tubes and bent them so they supported our shoulders and heads like the arms of chairs.

It was quiet at first, but then Victoria started up a conversation and we didn't stop.

"So how far along are you?" I asked.

"Eight months, but I so can't wait for this baby to come out. My boyfriend won't let me do much because 'I'm carrying a fragile baby.'" She mocked a man's voice for the last sentence.

It made me laugh.

"I kind of like it, I don't feel so alone all the time." I answered. "I was just recently adopted so I don't feel as alone as I use to, but it's still nice sometimes to have someone constantly with you."

"I agree, but I could do without the cons of being pregnant. I told my boyfriend that I don't want to be pregnant again for a while. At first he didn't agree with me, but then the mood swings came along and he happily agreed with me."

Again she made me laugh. I liked Victoria, but it still made me jealous when she talked about her boyfriend and how involved they were together.

"Still, I would like more children." A man's voice said nearly scaring me off my floating.

I only just realized that we floated more towards the deep end.

"That's a discussion for a later date, babe." Victoria half scowled and half laughed at. "Bella, this is James my boyfriend."

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." I answered.

He had dirty blond hair that was twisted into a braid in the back of his head, and bluish-grey eyes.

"I have to go, Bella, but I'll see you on Friday?" She asked.

"I sort of have to be here since I can't really participate in gym." I replied.

"You're in high school?" I nodded my head hoping she wouldn't look at me with pity now. "Oh, I thought you were older. Wow taking care of a baby at this age is pretty impressive. I don't think I could do it."

Her answer surprised me.

"I have such a great family that found me and were willing to help us both." I replied.

"I'm glad, but we should be getting along. I'm always hungry after swim class for some reason." She laughed.

"Sweetie, you're always hungry nowadays." James joked then started to laugh at until Victoria scowled at him. He shut right up.

"Bye." They both said and left me in the pool.

By now I didn't care that I was in the deep end because it felt nice and quiet.

"Enjoying the water?" Someone asked breaking me out of the tranquility. I nearly lost my grip on the floaty.

My family was all standing at the edge of the water grinning at me. Alice holding my towel.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's time to go. Let's get you dressed." Rosalie ordered sounding like a mother talking to her child.

If she's going to treat me like one then I'll act like one.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No." I said bluntly while trying to fight a smile.

"Oh, I see the baby sister doesn't want to come out. Boys, why don't you go get her, I'm sure you would like to cool off after practice." Alice replied.

I just realized that the boys all had their swim trunks on. I had to turn away from them or else I would be gawking at their well toned bodies. When I heard splashes, I tried to swim away, but was easily caught by Edward who wrapped his arm around my waist holding me against his body. I tried to wiggle away, but he was too strong and the other boys surrounded us. Still, I was having too much fun.

"Geez Bella, I thought you were supposed to wear out your energy during swim class." Emmett complained.

I finally stopped squirming, but Edward still had a good hold on me.

"Edward, let me go." I warned.

"Are you going to try to swim away again?" He smirked.

"Edward, I'm surrounded by you and them." Pointing at Emmett and Jasper. "How the hell am I going to get away from you guys?" I was going to try again when he did let go though.

"Ok." He loosened his grip and waited for me to swim away.

I started to swim in the direction of the girls, but then dove under the water at the last minute to make a break for it. I opened my eyes under water to see the guys coming after me, so I pushed off the wall as fast as I could and out of their way. They pushed off the same wall and caught me with one easy stride bringing me up to the surface for air.

This time Emmett was holding onto me with a little more force than Edward.

"Ok, ok, I was joking." I laughed. They didn't look very convinced so I turned around and hooked myself to Emmett. "See, it's all good." I winked.

Emmett paddled us to the ladder. Edward and Jasper were the first get out then turned to help me out.

Standing in front of me, I got a good view of them which wasn't very good for the hormones I'm trying to keep in check.

I remembered what Edward looked like without his shirt on, but Jasper was just as well built—maybe a little less. Although, Edward looked the best; in my opinion.

I hauled my body—which wasn't easy—out of the water. Alice came up and wrapped a towel around me because now I was starting to shiver.

Emmett got out next and his body was built to the extreme. His muscles were almost twice as large as Edward's or Jasper's. I pretended to wipe my face off in the towel to get my attention away from them.

"Alright Bella, now tell us why were you acting so weird after lunch today?" Alice asked.

I wasn't prepared to answer her question. As I tried to leave they huddled around me and Emmett put his hand on my shoulder holding me still. I could feel the muscles from his hand and they sent shivers down my spine. I clung my towel closer to my body.

"Bella, we don't like secrets in this family; especially the ones that could harm us." Jasper explained calmly.

"Bella." Edward grabbed my face gently so that I looked into his eyes which made me weak in the knees. He had me and he knew it.

"I have a feeling about what the rumors are about, and I know that you won't like them." I started. None of them replied so I kept going. "They're about me and the baby. They might go as far as saying that one of the guys is the father."

They groaned in frustration. Edward released my face to clench his hands into tight fist to the point that I thought the bone was going to pop out of the skin. Everyone else looked no better.

"I shouldn't have told you." I added then walked away as fast as I dared to. Slipping out of Emmett's grasp was easy and I'm glad I did. His muscles were rippling throughout his body as the anger spread.

I went into the locker room and shut the door behind me. My tears had not yet started falling. Maybe I had reached the point where my tear ducks are completely drained. When I turned on the water, my baby started kicking again and I finally felt the tears starting to form. I tried to focus on the baby and his/her feelings over mine. It worked somewhat, but I needed to face my family soon. Maybe they would have calmed down by the time I got outside.

I dried and dressed myself quickly then walked out of the locker room carrying my wet towel and suit. Thankfully, they were there; standing in the hallway waiting and looking calmer than before.

We didn't say anything as I moved closer to them or until we got home. The tension was really thick and I was ashamed that I had told them the truth, but would they have rather heard from someone else?

No one greeted us when we arrived home. I took my things and ran upstairs to my room figuring the others would need time to calm themselves down more.

As I opened my French book, my cell phone rang. I fished it out of my bag before the third ring and answered it.

"Hey Bella, its Angela."

"Hey." I replied.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you, but Eric loved your article and my pictures. He's putting them in the next paper for Friday, but he hasn't figured out what our next story should be."

"That's great he loved our stuff, but I don't really have an idea of what kind of a story we should run next. Do you have any ideas?" I was trying to distract her from my real mood, but I think she caught it.

"No not really, but are you alright? You sound sad or something." It was going to be hard to sneak anything pass this girl.

"Um…have you heard the rumors going around school lately?" I needed to know if my suspicions were accurate.

"Yeah…um…I didn't want to mention that though."

"What are they saying?"

"The rumor is that you are pregnant and that one of the Cullen boys is the father." She replied softly.

"Do they have idea of which one?" Please don't say it.

"Edward Cullen." She replied in almost a whisper.

I nearly dropped the phone.

"Bella, are still there?"

"Yeah, I was just surprised. Who started this rumor?"

"Lauren Mallory and her mom. My mom told me it's flying all through town since this morning." Which means Carlisle and Esme would know about it soon.

"Oh no."

"Bella, its ok. It's not true…well half of it isn't. Just stay calm, you were strong enough to handle things at your last school and you can do it again."

"Thanks Angela…um…I've got homework to finish and swim class wiped me out."

"Swim class?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. Since I can't participate in regular gym class, I'm doing something a little different. Lauren is in my class to though." I groaned.

"Oh…ok. Uh, I have homework to do also, but call me whenever you want for anything."

"Thanks Angela. I'll keep thinking about ideas for our next story. Bye."

"Bye Bella. Tell the baby that I said goodnight." I had to laugh and it made me feel a little better.

After we hung up, I got stuck between telling my family what was going around school and completing my homework. I was both tired and hungry, but worried.

I decided to allow them to simmer down some more and continued with my homework. Was I really waiting for them to cool down or was I afraid to tell them?


	12. Chapter 12

**Esme's Point of View **

The day has been going so slow today that it has been miserable. So many things needed my attention today that I couldn't get half of my work done. I was going to be late tonight. As I opened my phone to call Carlisle, another call came in.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello Esme, this is Margaret Mallory. How are you?"

"Very well thank you, and how about you?" Although I tried to be nice to everyone, this woman and her gossip group never appealed to me very much.

"Not too bad, but I would like to congratulate you though."

"What about?"

"Well, obviously, you're going to be a grandmother."

I froze. How did she know that?

"Esme, are still there?"

"I'm sorry Margaret; I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said that you are going to be a grandmother. I saw you yesterday at the doctor's office. Didn't you notice me behind the desk?"

I thought that was her.

"I'm sorry Margaret, I wasn't paying much attention. Thank you though, but I really must be going. I have so much work to do right now before I go home." I needed to call Carlisle.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." She hung up before I could reply.

I called Carlisle right away, but he was in surgery and wouldn't be getting for a couple of hours yet. I looked at the clock, 4:30pm. I needed to get home.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen." Heidi, my secretary, cornered me.

I couldn't go any where for a while I just hope everything will be fine until I get home. I just hope.

Three hours later, I was finally getting out of the office. Carlisle called when he got my message and I told him what Mrs. Mallory told me. He was horrified and angered much like me. My anger didn't come at first though, but it slowly built as my work pile decreased.

Now I was standing outside my office, everyone else had gone home for the day, and I was waiting for Carlisle to come. He pulled up not five minutes after I walked out. Normally I wouldn't wait outside my building, but I felt like I needed to clear my head.

When I got in, he looked glum; like he had a lot on his mind. I knew all too well what he was thinking.

Our ride home was quiet and so was the house inside. One could feel the tension in the air which meant only one thing; they knew it as well.

We were met by our children sitting at the table working on their homework; all except for Bella.

"What have you heard?" Carlisle asked talking a seat at the head of the table. I followed suit and sat at my end.

The children looked uncomfortable to say it, but it was obvious that they had heard the rumors too.

"We haven't really heard the rumors ourselves to believe them, but Bella was the one who put the clues together and filled us in." Edward spoke up.

The others silently nodded their heads in agreement.

"I heard about the rumor from Mrs. Mallory. She called me at work and congratulated me about being a grandmother." I added.

"So, you not proud about the baby?" We didn't notice Bella until she stepped into the room. She blushed slightly because all eyes were on her.

I was a little tongue tied when answering her question, but the answer to very obvious.

"Bella, I am proud of your decision and the fact that we will have another member of the family joining us soon." We all cracked a grin including Bella. "We love having you here, but we were nervous about these rumors."

"I was more worried about you all. You're all in deep enough as it is, and I can handle those gossiping sluts any day."

"Language please, young lady." I scolded, but with a slight grin on my face.

"Bella, you should never have to take on those loud mouths by yourself." Rosalie defended.

"I could handle people like that at my old school, and I know I can handle it here too." She barely showed any fear.

"We know you can handle them, Bella, we just want to let you know that you will never be alone." Carlisle stood up and took her hands gentle in his.

"Thanks." She whispered and I was surprised that I didn't see any tears forming; just her blush creeping up her neck.

After our family meeting, I changed my clothes to make dinner. Edward, Bella, and Jasper stayed to help while the others decided to volunteer for dish duty.

Looking at Bella and Edward, I noticed that they seemed a little distant from each other and yet, they tried so hard to hide their emotions.

They must be taking it slow, but possibly to the point of little interaction? Bella must be slightly scared about her behavior and Edward looks like he would follow her direction. Reminds me of all the other men in our family and how they look at their partners. Always allowing them to take the lead for fearing of our past.

Not all my children share the same horrific experiences, but they know to be careful around one another and learn from their mistakes which only bring them closer together.

Dinner was spaghetti and salad which was gone practically by the time I placed the dish on the table. My children, the athletes, do act like pigs at times.

Like promised, those who did not help with dinner, cleaned up every spot after our tummies were filled.

We lounged in the living room watching some random sitcom. The girls were all working on each other's hair. The boys were cracking up at the show while Carlisle and I just observed.

Soon it was time for bed; of course, Bella was the one to point that out for her eyes were drooping. I don't know how that girl is going to survive with the work load she is given, her swim classes, writing for the paper, and carrying a baby all at the same time. I never multitasked like that when I was pregnant.

"What are you so concerned about, Esme?" Carlisle asked me as we were getting ready for bed.

"Did you just see Bella? She looked so tired tonight. I'm just worried about all that's piling up on her." I expressed pushing the covers back for us to climb into.

Carlisle crawled in and opened his arms out for me. I obliged without question.

"I know my dear, but she just wants to reach for her stars. I feel that we should allow her to do this and just watch to make sure it doesn't put to much stress on her or the baby." He replied sliding us down onto the pillows. "Besides, I remember you being the same way."

I had to chuckle. "Of course, I didn't want to sit around waiting for our babies to be born, but Bella is a teenager. Their lives are very busy with all they want to do and her energy is already low."

"Like I said, we will watch her and so will the others." He brushed his lips against my cheek sliding them down my neck hitting my pulse point with a gentle kiss. My handsome husband always knew how to calm my nerves.

As Carlisle turned to flip the switch on the lamp, the phone went off. Who would be calling at 10:30 at night?

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Oh, hello mother how is father?" Of course, his parents always called forgetting about the time difference.

"Wonderful and that's excellent. I see. We are all doing well too; just settling down for bed." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Of course mother, think nothing of it. I'll tell them all and we'll pick you both up tomorrow at 5:15, we will all be out by then." I loved his parents and knowing the time was now making me more anxious to see them.

"You should get packing then mother. We'll see you soon. We love you too. Goodnight or good morning for you." Another chuckle and then he hung up.

He didn't have to tell me the news for I had heard it all and understood it even though it was a one-way conversation.

We both snuggled down into the pillows. Carlisle never lost his grip on me while he was talking on the phone.

We fell asleep in each other's warm embrace feeling the love radiate from one another that there was no need to verbally say it. It was like a connection to each other, a connection without words only intuition.

**Bella's Point of View**

I never got the chance to tell anyone what the rumors were really about, only half of it. It was both an accident and on purpose. The question was now, how long until that little bit comes back to bite me in the butt.

The morning routine was usual; got up a few hours early because my stomach churned—only a little came out—Edward was still at my side then led me back to bed. I slept for a few more hours then got up to get ready for school. Instead of Edward coming in to make sure I take my vitamins, it was Alice who also brought in her make up bag. I argued with her at first, but then we were running out of time and I was hungry, so I gave in.

After putting on my make up, we got downstairs meeting everyone who were almost done with their breakfast.

Jasper and Alice decided to take Jasper's Ducoti to school. Leaving the rest of us to ride in Edward's car. I sort of missed riding in the Volvo, but I didn't miss his driving. I swear he is the daredevil of the family.

We made it to school in plenty of time, unfortunately, everyone was looking at us. My siblings didn't seem to be bothered of the rumors, but they protectively huddled somewhat around me. I tried to stay away from Edward and more closer to the girls and I think he noticed this on our walk to class. Still, I wanted to protect him from my problem; this isn't his fight.

All throughout the day, everyone kept looking at me and eventually, at Edward too. By lunch, I was pretty sure he knew the second part of the rumor. I just hope he didn't figure out that I knew the second part and didn't tell him.

We didn't keep much of a conversation going. I stayed quiet most of the time and concentrated on my homework. I only answered to Jasper when he directly asked me to be his partner for history then went back to doing my homework.

The next two classes went smoothly, despite the extra attention. Luckily, no one approached us yet to verify the rumors, and yet, I have a feeling that the confrontation will happen all too soon.

"Well, well, it seems a slut has moved into town," A horrible nasal voice said confirming my theory. "I'm surprise you had the nerve to come to the same place that your baby's daddy goes to."

I turned to face Lauren who had her entire group with her this time.

My siblings tried to push me back, but I wasn't having that. I needed to show everyone that I could handle anything.

"First of all, my baby's father is not here, nor do I care where the hell he is. Second, you got some nerves calling me a slut when you need only look in a mirror to see one." I smirked.

She huffed, but didn't back down.

"You do know that they just adopted you to steal your baby when the thing is born." She sneered.

My temper was already out the window, so I couldn't help but walk up to her and smack her across the face.

"Bitch, they would never do that to me. Don't you ever say that again." I was yelling by this point for she had no right to say such a thing.

Lauren looked shocked as well as her posse. I felt proud but still very angry so my glare didn't break down in the slightest. Never mess with a mama bear's cub or you will lose a limb.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lauren shouted back at me, but I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Well I just did, so why don't you and your little troop of future hookers get out of my face before I kick your ass. Don't think that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't fight and hard." I threatened.

I had no idea where that came from, but it felt good to be fierce. I haven't been able to fully express my feelings of being a proud mother defending her unborn child. Could my mom have felt the same way about me when she gave up her life to save mine?

The girls looked at me, still in shock and still. I faked a lunged at them. They flinched then scurried away.

I turned around, my temper was still wild as I walked back to the cars. My family followed me, I didn't look at their faces, but I could feel a mix between pride and amazement.

We rode home in silence and my temper was still high, oh great the grandparents were suppose to come tonight. I can't meet them like this.

In the garage was dad's car, so probably both parents were home.

The vacuum could be heard when Edward and Jasper turned off their engines, so the cleaning must be starting.

"Oh good your home, but you are three minutes late and have a lot of chores to complete before we go pick up grandma and grandpa in 45 minutes." Mom met us at the door leading into the kitchen before we crossed the threshold.

"Give us five minutes to put our things down mom." Alice said.

"No, put your things on the kitchen table. You can put them away when you are finished." Mom spoke in a tone that meant no negotiations.

The others groaned which didn't make me feel too happy, and my anger was already escalating. Surely this could not be good for my baby. Though, I hate it when people don't do their work.

I threw my bag and coat onto the kitchen table and went out to find something to do.

"I like your charisma, Bella, why don't you sweep the walkway to the front door." Mom said.

I didn't reply as I followed her orders; grabbing the broom that was in the closet under the stairs. At least this chore would get me away from everyone else and help me blow off some steam.

**Edward's Point of View**

Great, I get the job of washing the windows on the inside while Emmett gets the outside. I hate doing chores, but mom says we shouldn't be too spoiled. Luckily, from my window, I got a clear view of Bella.

She looked so angry and seemed to be taking her anger out on the leaves that had started to fall from the surrounding trees. I don't blame her, she needs to release that anger that had built up from this afternoon.

I couldn't believe that Lauren had so publicly denounced Bella like that and spilled a major secret. I have to admit that I was impressed by Bella, seeing her stand up for herself and her baby was amazing. Even sexy, I've always thought of her as a tough lioness and she so was. Still, I know that this will not be the end, but only the beginning of what is to come.

Half an hour later, both Emmett and I finished with the windows. Bella finished the walkway about 10 minutes before us and ran up to her room. No doubt she is tired from her emotional outbreak today.

"Alright, we are all done. Let's go to the airport now." Mom announced with a tired looking dad behind her. She always makes us work to death with guests are coming over, even for a few minutes we have to clean every speck of dust and grime. "Rosalie, will you go get Bella?" She asked.

Rosalie nodded, happy to be done with dusting duty, then ran up the stairs with her bag in tow.

I went over to mine to pull out my music sheets from class. I hadn't practiced in a while and I brought home some new music to play for grandma and grandpa. Also some spare sheets since a new tune has been working its way in my head all day today. It's sweet and fierce at the same time, and yet it's incomplete. I should work on it a little more soon.

I walked into the music room, which is also the den next to dad's study on the first floor, to set my sheets on the piano. I really do want to try out that tune, but I know there is no time and mom would yell at me if I did. She hates to be late for anything.

As I make it back out to the living room, Rosalie comes downstairs without Bella. She better hurry up if she doesn't want to face mom's wrath.

"Rose, where's Bella?" Mom asks.

"She says she doesn't feel well and would like to be left alone until we come home. She thinks she'll be better by then." Rosalie answered.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Dad asked going into doctor mode.

"Well…Lauren Mallory cornered her after school, but Bella gave her an ear full and I think that took a lot out of her; emotion wise. She didn't say anything on the way home." Rosalie admitted.

"Oh god, do you think she'll be alright?" Mom asked worriedly.

"I think if we give her some space to calm down, she will be, mom." Jasper answered.

"Yeah, she seems to know how to handle these sorts of things better than the rest of us." Alice added.

Mom looked even more worried by what Alice had said, and I felt the same way too. How could Bella have handled that in Arizona all alone was beyond me. Our family has always stuck together and Bella has joined into our protective circle from day one, and yet, she can't stop protecting herself. I hope she feels like she isn't alone with this and that we are there to help her; especially me.

"Rosalie, why don't you go tell her that she can stay here while we go pick up the grandparents." Dad ordered. "Maybe the time alone will help her cool down and build up some courage about meeting more of the family."

Rosalie nodded her head and disappeared upstairs once more.

I did not think that leaving Bella alone like this would be a good idea. Yet, at the same time, she did need some space to cool down. I guess it's a coping method she had gotten use to over the years of being alone.

Rosalie came down a few minutes later informing us that Bella thought the idea of leaving her behind would be best. I still did not like the idea, but respected her wishes.

Us kids decided to take my car while mom and dad took the Mercedes.

"I still can't believe that Lauren had the nerve to say those things to Bella in front of the entire school." Alice almost yelled.

"Neither can I. When practice starts back up, I'm going to make her life a living hell. Worst than the one she put Bella through." Rosalie agreed.

"Too bad she's not a dude because I would really like to make her black and blue." Emmett added.

"I think Bella got a good start on that. Maybe we should teach her how to throw a punch." Jasper joked.

I couldn't say anything, but I did agree with my siblings. However, I felt a little guilty. Lauren has always liked me, but she didn't always use to be so possessive and dangerous like this. I will never forgive myself for what I allowed myself to do, and neither will the rest of my family when they've learned what I did. Thankfully, both Emmett and Jasper sympathize with me or else they would have made my life a living hell.

The rest of the car trip to the Port Angeles Airport went by fast, and my siblings kept talking about getting back at Lauren Mallory. A few ideas of my own came to mind, but I didn't share them. I believe Alice was starting to catch on as to why I was being so quiet. Sometimes, I hate being her twin.

Finally, we made it into the airport's temporary parking lot. I parked next to dad and mom then followed them into the airport. Our moods had changed into excitement. We loved our grandparents from dad's side. Once we had met grandpa on mom's side when we were younger just after Jasper and Rosalie joined our family.

It wasn't a happy visit for he was in the hospital dying and mom decided to go say goodbye. After all that I had heard about how he treated her, I had never agreed with her to see him; but mom has always been the one who believed that there was good in everyone. Unfortunately, grandpa proved mom wrong.

He yelled at her for barging in without permission and reminding her how much he disapproved of her marriage with my dad despite the success that both had gained throughout the years.

We left the hospital room after staying for a total of fifteen minutes. Mom's face was blank on our way out, but I could still see how much pain she was in and how much she regretted that she went. Jasper felt it too. When we got home, dad ordered us to play outside for a few hours while he and mom stayed inside.

We sat outside their window and listened to mom sob and dad trying to calm her down by rocking her back and forth on the bed. The next morning, we got the news that mom's dad had died from heart failure.

Since her dad had lots of time before his death, he had planned out his own funeral and obituary for the newspaper. Everything was set except for his death. Mom wanted to do something, but we convinced her that she shouldn't do anything for a man who treated her like dirt even until the last few minutes of his life.

When we tried to go to the funeral, our family was not allowed. Mom was even more heart broken until dad reminded her that she has a man and family in her life that loves her till death a beyond. This cheered her up, but it took several weeks before she recovered from the event.

I had never seen anyone treat someone so badly, especially family. It makes me sad and angry that mom was raised by that man, and I hated to think that there are more women who have been in that same situation as mom. Thankfully, there are families and people like my dad and his parents who know how to treat people.

"Looks like their flight is going to be early. Let's get over to the gate before they get lost." Dad joked.

Easily, we navigated through the small airport to the correct gate; but we didn't get much time to look when we saw the familiar faces of our favorite grandparents. They spotted us just as we spotted them.

"Oh there are my little ducklings." Grandma Elizabeth joked. Both she and Grandpa Edward running as fast as they can towards us.

My siblings and I ran up to them. Even as a sixteen year old guy, I still acted like a seven year old around them, and the others were no different.

We ran into their embraces. Half of us in grandma's, the other half in grandpa's then we switched. For a couple of 65 year olds, they were pretty strong.

"Well, well, look at all of you. You have all aged to be beautiful young people." Grandma cooed. "Even our wonderful children."

It was mom's and dad's turn to embrace them.

"You both look wonderful." Mom said trying to hide her tears of joy.

"Thank you, Esme. Now aren't we supposed to have another granddaughter?" Grandma asked.

"She decided to stay at home, school wore her out today." Dad covered up, but looking at grandma and grandpa, they knew there was more to the story. Thankfully, they didn't push for it.

We left for the luggage belt then went to the cars. Grandpa discreetly gave us kids a bag telling us to keep it out of sight from our parents. Since mom and dad disapproved of grandpa and grandma giving us gifts every time they visited, grandpa and grandma would smuggled them to us.

"Hey Alice, that's a cute outfit." Rosalie complimented. We had opened the 'Mary Poppins bag' when we were safely on the road. Alice was the one to name the bag that held all our gifts in it since it looked so small on the outside, but held a ton of things inside.

"Thanks, and I love yours too." Alice replied.

"Hey Jazz; let's play rugby when we get home." Emmett got a ruby ball and a uniform from grandpa's favorite English team.

"Hmm…sounds good, Em." Jasper wasn't really paying attention to anything except his book on the British point of view of World War II.

"Want me to open yours, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Might be a good idea unless you want me to cause an accident." I joked.

"Looks like you got a book?" Alice never really likes reading unless it was a magazine or was forced to for school even then she skimmed the quick notes.

"Oooo, a diary. Remind me to find it in a few weeks, Jazz." Emmett joked.

Jasper didn't answer; he was still too far go in his book.

"Can you open it for me, Alice? I have a feeling it is not a diary." I asked.

She did and my suspicions were correct. The book was filled with blank score sheets just waiting to be filled. Grandpa Edward always knew me so well, we both love the piano; but I was the one who learned how to play. He says that he's always regretted giving up piano lessons as a kid, but is grateful that his grandson hadn't followed that path.

"Oh look, here's something for Bella." Alice brought out a wrapped box. "Darn it, grandma wrapped it so we can't get into it."

"Alice, please don't be so nosy." I scolded.

She gave me a face, but put back Bella's present. I have to admit, though, I was curious too.

**Bella's Point of View**

My family has now left thanks to my temper.

God, these hormones are great at driving away those who are trying to get close to me. They say they understand, but how can they? I keep inviting them in, but then I drive them away again with my mood swings.

I need to cool myself down because I'm meeting my new grandparents soon. What should I do now?

I wondered downstairs trying to find something and I end up at the computer in the den.

As I wait for the computer to load up, my eyes wonder around the room settling on a bookshelf full of pictures. Some of my siblings growing up and a few of just Carlisle and Esme together. This gave me an idea.

When I booted up my favorite search engine, I type in the words "Cemetery, Forks, WA".

Several sites came up, but thankfully, they were all for the same cemetery. Good thing about a town this size is there is only one cemetery, but it had to be pretty big for one town right?

I memorize the map which looks easy to follow then ran upstairs to grab my things. This is the first time that I get to use my license and drive alone. I got my license on my 16th birthday, but haven't been able to use just yet.

Running out to the garage, I realized that I only have a few options and I'm pretty nervous about using them all. I can drive Rosalie's MP3 convertible, Emmett's Jeep, or Jasper's Ducoti. Mom's I would never drive.

I'm dying to try out the motorcycle, but everyone would have a fit about me using it. Emmett's Jeep was too big for me to get in and out of easily. I guess it's Rosalie's convertible that's the winner.

I went back up to the kitchen to find the key ring that held the spares. I had to test out a few before I found the right one, and when I did it started, I was a little intimidated at first. I prayed that I would bring this car back in one piece and before anyone notice it's missing.

As I got on the road, I discovered that this car is a dream that practically drives itself. However, it didn't make me feel much better about driving it. It still scared me that I thought it could drive itself. What if it decided to throw itself in front of a tree and become a pretzel with me and my baby in it?

Ok, I'm being paranoid; but hey, I'm a new driver and a new mother.

After about half and hour, I found the cemetery. Now for the hard part, finding the right plots and in this rain. It wasn't very heavy, but it still coming down pretty fast as I pulled up to the office.

I walked in as quick as I could, taking off my hood when I'm inside then headed to the front desk. It's almost like the school's office which is a little scary thinking that the architect had a one-track mind.

"Hello, may I help you?" A slightly old man in his 50's asked behind the desk.

"Yes, I'm looking for some people." I didn't know how to ask for help with this. I guess it was better than saying; could you help me find my parents' graves?

"Are they family?" He asks.

"My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan." I replied.

"One moment please." He turns to an outdated computer and punches some keys that I couldn't see.

"Ah, found them." He says after few minutes of looking.

He pulled out a plot map of the land and showed me the route and where to find the tombstones.

"Have a nice day." He says on my way out. He was a little too cheerful in my opinion to be working in a cemetery. Still, I thanked him then left the office.

Now the rain was coming down a little bit harder than when I walked in.

I half ran to the car and got in fast. I hope that Rosalie doesn't get mad that her seats are a little wet.

I've never navigated through a cemetery before, but surprisingly it was just like going through a town with street names and everything. Only indeed of buildings there were tombstones all around me.

Finally, I found the right street or path? and got out because the plots were a little ways away. The rain had not lightened up and had probably gotten a little harder in the last few minutes.

I grabbed an umbrella from the car to try to stay as dry as possible, but I still got wet from when the wind would blow the water under the umbrella.

Finally, I found the tombstone circled on my partially wet map. I walked around it and saw the names of my parents engraved side by side. The stone was half my height with two matching angels blowing trumpets back to back. Under the angels was "A loving mother who gave her life for her beautiful child. A loving husband who gave his life to serve the town of Forks as Chief of Police. Both will be missed."

My knees gave out as I looked at the last sentence. Both will be missed; both are missed right now by the only one who can miss them. Me.

I sat in the mud with tears starting to flood my eyes. I have been crying so much since I came to Forks that it has been giving me a headache, but this time these are necessary. I'm at my parents' grave finally mourning their passing. I don't think I had ever done this before and I'm not ashamed to do it now not caring that I was getting drenched by the rain.

After God knows how long, I finally got up from the ground. The rain had still not slowed down and I was soaked from head to toe with water and mud, but I didn't care.

I kissed my hand and touched it to my parents' stone then said a silent prayer hoping that they are happy wherever they are and that they will watch over me and their unborn grandbaby.

With one more look, I stood up and walked back to the car.

Before getting in, I looked in the trunk for a towel or blanket to cover the seats with. I found a large beach towel and carefully pulled it over the driver's seat. Then I took off my muddy shoes and wrapped them in my jacket. Both could be washed easily, but I was now cold. I turned on the heater as high as it would go.

Looking for maybe the last time of the day—I will come back again sometime soon—I drove out of the cemetery with small tears staining my face.

I did not stop crying as I drove home nor did I when I got home.

I carefully pulled out the towel and my muddy attire out of the car and went inside to get cleaned up.

Looking around my new home, I realized that this was all sent to me by my parents. They must have seen the pain I was in and sent the Cullen's to find me.

"Grandma and Grandpa Swan are still watching for us, sprout, and they always will." I whispered to my baby who softly kicked me in reply.

I realized that I had an hour and a half before my family would be back, or maybe less with their driving.

I threw off my clothes from my body in the laundry room and wrapped myself in a towel after putting the clothes in the washer. After starting the washer, I ran upstairs to shower. I was going to get sick if I didn't and that I could not risk.

I made sure to take a quick, yet decent shower before getting out and getting dressed. I chose a long sleeved dress that went down to above my knees one from our shopping outing. Then a pair of jeans that were comfortable.

Deciding that my hair was hopeless, I threw it up in a messy bun with some ringlets framing my face.

After making sure that my locket was safely around my neck, I went downstairs.

Looking at the clock in the living room, I had used up a total of 20 minutes of my time. I decided that I should be helpful and see what Esme had left out for dinner.

In the fridge was a prepared lasagna that needed to be cooked. I preheated the oven and slipped in the dish.

A salad and green beans were in the fridge as well, but they took less time than the lasagna to make. Everything was set to be finished, but I did not see dessert. Maybe I should make some.

There was ice cream in the garage freezer, but that didn't seem good enough for company. I went back into the kitchen and found some fruit. Maybe some fruit gelatin with whipped cream.

I started slicing up the fruit on hand; the bananas, strawberries, and threw in the blueberries into a large bowl. Now I just needed to make up the gelatin. I looked in the pantry and found some on a reachable shelf.

In no time the water was boiling and the gelatin mix was coming together, but I started to feel really hungry and dinner couldn't come fast enough. Maybe just a small snack will hold me over.

I settled on a peanut butter sandwich, but the peanut butter got put up on the top shelf above the counter. Oh great. Well, at least no one's home right now.

I grabbed a chair from the table and brought it over to the counter. I got up carefully onto the chair and reached for the peanut butter, but I was still too far out to reach it.

I huffed in frustration then climbed on the counter to get higher. This time I got the jar and climbed back down.

After making my sandwich—with a few cut up strawberries mixed in—and turning off the boiling water to allow it to cool before dumping the mix over the fruit, I got back up on the counter to put the jar away.

As I was setting the jar on the shelf I found it on, the back door opened. Uh oh.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." Mom scolded.

The rest of the family piled in behind her and dad along with two older people who looked like they were trying to hide their smiles.

"Isabella, what may I ask are you doing?" Mom did not look happy, and Edward looked so much like her at the moment.

"Making a little snack?" I answered as more of a question.

Mom just shook her head at me then looked to Emmett. "Get her down please."

Even if she was my new mother, I still didn't like being treated like a baby, so I started to climb down myself.

About half way down my descent I felt Emmett's hands snake around my waist and helping me down to the ground.  
>"I'm thinking you're grounded from leaving the ground." He whispered to me, but I was not in the mood for jokes and neither was mom.<p>

"We will discuss this later, young lady." She firmly said walking up to the stove.

A shiver went down my spine. Mom actually scared me.

"Esme dear, lighten up a bit. If memory serves, you were no better during your pregnancies." The older woman smirked.

Mom was fighting back a smile, so maybe I'm not in too much trouble.

"Now you must Bella, am I correct?" The older woman said walking up to me.

She had the same blue eyes as dad and nose too. Her posture was straight as if she was a noble, and her accent was pretty thick. Her hair was totally grey, but smoothly pulled back into a similar hair style like my own.

"Yes." I squeaked.

She cracked a smile. "Well, welcome to the family. I'm Grandma Elizabeth Mason Cullen." She said holding out her arms to me.

I followed through by giving her a hug. From first glance, she was an intimidating woman, but she was a very warm and caring woman. Where do the Cullen men pick up these women?

"Come now Elizabeth, please don't hog this girl from me." Said the older gentlemen at her side.

He looked more like dad, except for the eyes which were green and the nose. He also had a thick accent.

"I'm Grandpa Edward." I looked at him in shock then back at the younger Edward. "Yup, he was named after me." Grandpa answered my unspoken question.

"Why, is he your favorite?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope that's me." Emmett bellowed.

"No me." Jasper yelled.

"Hey, what about us?" Alice asked pointing between her and Rosalie.

Grandma and Grandpa both laughed.

"I think our favorite would have to be this little bump here." Grandpa joked back looking directly at my stomach. "Will it be another Edward?" He asked.

I hadn't even thought about baby names just yet.

"Uh" was all I could say.

"Alright, let's not put her on the spot. There is plenty of time to chose a name for this little baby. Besides, it could be a girl." Thank you grandma.

"Bella, did you start dinner?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, and I tried to make dessert too." I went over to the stove to see if the gelatin was ready yet. "Just let me pour this over this." I poured the mix over the fruit the placed the bowl in the fridge.

"Looks good. I can't wait to eat it." Grandma said.

"Thanks. I love to cook." I replied setting my dish in the refrigerator. As I did a buzzer went off.

Uh oh, I forgot about my laundry.

"I don't remember starting a load before I left." Mom said moving towards the other room.

I decided to not look suspicious and went to check on dinner.

"Bella," Mom came back into the kitchen. "Why are your shoes in the washer with your clothes?"

"Um, they got dirty?" How many times am I going to get in trouble tonight?

"How did they get dirty?" She asked.

"When I went for a walk." I tried to lie, but everyone saw right through me. "Ok, I took a little drive and went for a walk then got muddy from sitting on the ground."

"Is that why my car has muddy footprints around it?" Rosalie asked.

Now I was in trouble from mom and my older sister. So not good.

"Bella, we are waiting for an explanation." Mom scolded.

"Did you drive my car while we were gone?" Rosalie scowled.

I could only nod my head slightly. For once, I was afraid of my sister.

"What the hell..."

"Rosalie, language." Grandma interrupted, but Rose kept going.

"Where the hell did you go?"

I was too scared to speak.

"If I find one scratch on that car…" She didn't finish her sentence as she walked to the garage.

I stood still as a statue not really noticing anyone until someone touched me causing me to flinch out of fear.

"Don't worry about her, Bella. Just let her cool down." It was grandma. "I know you wouldn't allow anything to happen if you could right?"

I nodded my head again still afraid to speak.

"Alright, now take your snack and go sit in the living room with us. We need to catch up and get to know the newest additions to our family." Grandma led me out of the kitchen with my sandwich in her hand.

I was nervous at first about meeting my new extended family, but between the time that dinner was cooking and when we ate, we talked and laughed. The grandparents were careful not to ask too many questions about my past, which I praised them for. Mostly they told me stories about the family.

"So when they walk back into the house, Emmett is soaking wet. We found out later that he fell into the fountain in the garden." Grandpa started.

"Then comes in Edward and Alice with all too innocent eyes and matching smirks on their faces." Grandma added.

"Hey, in my defense, they pushed me in after telling me there was a mermaid in there." Emmett said.

"Who, us?" Both Edward and Alice had matching smirks on their faces. I can only imagine what little devils they were as kids.

Once this story was done, dinner was ready and the stories continued.

I can't remember when the last time I laughed so much was.

"Bella, you shouldn't be drinking that soda pop." Grandma said. "I'll get you some milk."

She walked away with my glass. I hadn't even taken a sip yet.

"Honestly Carlisle, you should know better to keep a pregnant woman healthy." She came back into the room this time scolding her son.

Dad blushed and looked down at his plate while the rest of us tried to stifle our laughs. Even mom.

During dessert, the jokes kept coming. This time everyone was blushing beet red by the time we started to clear the table.

"Come on boys; let's show these women what kind of men we are." Grandpa ordered.

While the men took care of the dishes, the women and I went into the living room.

"Oh Bella, we have something for you." Grandma said looking around for something. "Alice, have you seen my black carry-on?"

"I'll get it, grandma." Alice answered then danced out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a black bag that looked empty?

Grandma reached inside the light bag and pulled out a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Here you are my dear." She handed the gift to me.

"Grandma, you shouldn't have." I started.

"None of that young lady. Now open it." She ordered.

I obliged.

Inside the wrapped package was a necklace; the only charm was sky blue with a silver crest displayed proudly over the blue.

"It's beautiful." I said taking it out of the box.

"That is the Cullen crest. Every daughter has one or gets one when she marries into the family." Grandma explained.

"Thank you." I said trying to hold back the tears.

Grandma enveloped me in a hug as did the other women.

After our group hug—and before the men came back into the room—I put the necklace safely back in its box and Alice ran it upstairs to my room. The men came back after Alice did and our night was peaceful with more stories to share. How many humiliating stories are there about this family?

Eventually, at 9:30 pm, grandma pushed me to go to bed which I didn't object to for today was exhausting. Sleep came all too easy for me.

The next morning and the whole day was great, I had a lot of energy for some reason. Now I know how Alice feels in the morning, but I'm sure this wouldn't last.

We left before the grandparents got up, but mom made me some tea that grandma had brought for me from England. She said it was herbal and helps with the nausea. I should thank grandma if this works.

School ruined my cheery mood for now I knew why everyone kept looking at me, but I continued to ignore them.

By lunch, however, my cheery mood came back because Eric caught up to me as I was walking into the cafeteria. At first I was worried that he was going to kick me off the newspaper before I barely started, but that didn't happen.

In fact, he wanted to know if I had any other ideas for my next story.

I told him that I didn't, but I would keep my ears open. He suggested that I contradict the Principle's lecture and do a research story on women who have had babies during their teen years and still did alright in life. He said that I inspired that idea.

I told him that was a great idea and would bring it up with Angela, but to keep it top secret even from the principle. I wanted to see everyone's surprise reaction when they read my future article.


	13. Chapter 13

After school I had swimming again while the boys had their practice. Afterwards, I had to ride with the girls because the boys had to stay for their game would start in about an hour and a half.

Alice told me, on the way home that our school was playing our top rival; the school from the La Push Reservation which, for some reason, sounded a bit familiar to me.

Grandma and grandpa were still at home with mom and were excited about the game.

With grandma's help, it didn't take me very long to get ready. Now I know where Alice gets the makeover gene from.

By the time we got to the game, the boys were in their uniform talking to dad by the stands. We met up with them and talked for a while. Still, I kept my eyes out for Mike, hoping that they wouldn't see me or at least that I would see them before they saw me.

During the game, something felt familiar about the boys from the reservation that we playing; I just couldn't put my finger on it though.

Half time and our team were down by one touchdown. The score wasn't very high either; the La Push team had two touchdowns while ours got only one. I could hear the loud bangs the players were making when their bodies collided; they were playing really ruff. I hope none of the Cullen guys get hurt tonight.

"They're killing us out there." Emmett complained as we met them by the fence when the break was called.

"You can do it, lads. Just don't give up and put some real Cullen muscle into it." Grandpa cheered.

After the show, the game was resumed, but Grandpa's pep talk didn't help much.

Our team kept getting slammed and what I feared had happened. Jasper and Edward were both tackled and when the bodies got up, they didn't.

"My babies." Mom squealed out in horror.

"Calm down, Esme, the medic will help them." Dad tried to sooth mom.

I prayed silently that both of my brothers would be alright. When they got up, I got my wish, but they had to stay out for the rest of the game it looked like.

Both boys looked up at us almost embarrassed. Alice blew Jasper a comforting kiss while I smiled at Edward as if saying, I'm sorry.

Thanks to what happened to the others, Emmett started to play rougher, but by the end of the game that didn't help much. Our team still lost and the Cullen boys looked the most depressed.

The ride home was quiet; I was riding with the women in Rosalie's car while the others were in the other cars. At home was equally quiet, but I could feel the tension in the air; mainly coming from the guys who looked like they hadn't gotten their frustration out of their systems yet.

"Come on lads, you all did a brilliant job. It was a close game all because of you three." Grandpa tried, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the boys' bad moods.

"Boys quit that moping around. Now you have learned what you need to do next time." Grandma scolded them that still didn't work on them.

"Emmett Cullen, stop sulking." Rosalie tried to order, but even that didn't work. I was shocked.

"I know how about we go to the beach tomorrow. It's supposed to be in the 60's; too cold to swim, but it could be fun." Alice piped up.

"I don't feel like it." Emmett grumbled. At least she got them to say something.

"I would like to. I don't remember going to a beach at all as a kid." I said trying to get a reaction.

It did for everyone was looking at me like I grew an extra head.

"You never did?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head to answer his question. Now I was wishing that I hadn't said anything.

"Really?" Edward asked this time.

"I already answered that question. No, I don't remember ever going to the beach even as a kid." Now I was getting irritated.

"Ok Bella, calm down. I think it's a good idea that we get out of the house tomorrow." Mom said.

I did as she said and relaxed back on the couch.

"How about we go to bed. It's been a hectic day and we need our energy for tomorrow I'm sure." Dad suggested, actually it was more of an order which we all followed.

Edward helped me up then we all said goodnight to the adults and trotted up the stairs, but before I could go to bed, I had to talk to someone first.

"Rosalie." I waited until I got her attention. The others walked past us which I was grateful for while Rose turned around. I wasn't sure if she was still mad at me for driving her car, but I had to find out.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." Her face was soft probably trying not to scare me.

She led us into her room which was decorated like the gothic medieval times with the walls blood red and matching colored bedding. Did I even want to know what she and Emmett did together in her room or not?

I shook my head slightly to clear it.

She sat on her bed and looked at me as if giving me permission to sit with her, so I did.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry that I drove your car without your permission the other day." I paused to see her reaction.

She took a deep breath then replied "Can you tell me why you drove my car and where to?"

"It was the safest mode of transportation at the time. As for my destination, I…uh…went to…" I had a hard time saying it and I felt the tears starting to come.

Rose put her arm around my shoulder leaning me towards her body. "It's ok…shhh." She cooed.

"I went to visit my parents' grave." I whispered. "I needed to see them."

"Its ok baby sister, I understand." She held me close and allowed my tears to fall a little before speaking again." You know, I once stole Jasper's motorcycle, but got into an accident." I leaned back to look at her.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

She looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. "I was jealous that he and mom got to ride around on them and the rest of us didn't. Bella, I'm a very jealous person and if someone tells me not do to something I have to do it to prove that I can. I did it and I wound up in the hospital for a few days because of that."

"Didn't Jasper get mad at you?" I asked.

"He did, but he didn't show it. One thing about being his twin is that I understand him better than anyone else. I felt his anger even though he kept it hidden from everyone else. I think Edward was the only one who felt that anger. I swear he can read minds though." She laughed at her own joke and I joined in too.

"He forgave me because he felt more concerned that his blood sister was in the hospital than he did about any 'stupid bike' he said." We laughed again because she did an impersonation of her twin.

Then she got serious. "Bella, I was angry that you took something of mine when you didn't ask permission, but I can't be angry with you forever because you are important to this family. We all love you, but please, just don't do it again. Ok?"

"Deal. I just needed to…"

"I understand, and I'm glad that my baby made you feel safe."

"I don't know about that, I felt like it had a mind of it's own and it scared me to give it that kind of control." I joked which she laughed to.

"Thanks for being brave and talking to me. Sometimes not even Emmett will talk to me because he'll be so afraid of me." She joked back.

After saying goodnight to each other I left the room to up to bed.

I must have forgotten to set my alarm or something because instead of that annoying thing waking me up it was my new pixie sister that got the honor of do so.

"Bella, it's time to get up and get ready to go to the beach!" She squealed jumping on my bed.

"Alice, careful. I am pregnant remember?" I groaned. Her jumping was also making me a little nauseous.

"Oh sorry, I forgot for a while because you didn't throw up this morning." She chimed.

I looked over at the clock, it was nine a.m. and I usually my stomach wakes me up between four and five the morning, roughly. Still, I was feeling queasy and I didn't know if it was coming back or because Alice was jumping on my bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I feel a little sick. Can you go make me some tea?" I asked.

"Sure, you stay here and rest and I'll be right back." She answered dancing out through the door.

I tried rolling over hoping that a little more sleep would help, but my brothers had other plans.

"Hey little mama, it's time to get up." Emmett boomed walking into the room with Jasper and Edward behind him.

"You ok?" He asked when I didn't move.

"Just a little queasy this morning. Alice is making me some tea." I answered.

"You gonna be ok to go with us today, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, you know me. This is only temporary." I tried to smile.

I then felt a gentle shift in the bed and someone rubbing my stomach. Instantly, I knew who it was.

A few minutes later Alice came back up with a cup of steaming hot tea and Rosalie behind her carrying a small plate of pretzels.

I only raised up high enough to take a drink. I hated the taste of tea, but it has been helping.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, but this stuff tastes horrible." I grimaced.

"It's supposed to help your stomach, not your taste buds, little one." Grandma said from the doorway.

"Morning." I smiled trying to get up—very slowly I might add.

"Your mother sent me up to see if you were all getting around." She said.

"We just came to get Bella up, grandma." Rosalie answered.

"Well, we are leaving in an hour. Think you'll feel better by then, Bella?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah, it only last for a few minutes at most. I'll be ok after a shower too." I answered. I could feel my strength starting to come back.

"That means the rest of you should be getting your things together too, but don't bring your swimsuits." She scolded then left.

"Were we thinking about bringing our suits?" I asked.

"Mom probably thought Emmett was, but after catching pneumonia the last time he jumped into the cold ocean last March, I don't think he'll try that again." Edward laughed.

"Hey, I…"

"Emmett, there was no excuse for what you did then. You scared me, and I won't allow you to do that again." Rosalie threatened.

"Ok babe. Now, Bella, get up." He said.

My nausea had gone almost away by now. The tea was helping a lot, but I hated that it tasted so bad.

Thank goodness that Alice, Rosalie, and Grandma were too busy getting things ready to help beautify me. Within an hour, the cars were packed up and we left. Most of the load was in Emmett's Jeep since it had the most room.

When we arrived at the beach, it felt familiar, but I couldn't place it. Maybe my dad brought me here as a kid. I shook off the feeling as we unpacked the car.

I really put my foot down to get the others to let me help. After a little battle, I was able to do my part and didn't trip once when I was carrying my load. To say I was proud of myself was an understatement.

We set up base at a nice little spot and the day didn't turn out too bad. The sun actually came out for a little which warmed up the beach, but it still felt cold to me. I stayed bundled up with a book while the others explored the beach. In all honesty I was comfortable by myself with just the sound of the waves in the background.

"Hey." I heard someone shout.

I turned around to see a small group of people walking towards me. Somehow they looked familiar.

"Hi." They said when they got closer to me.

"Um…hi." I answered. "Do I know you?"

"We were just wondering why you were sitting here all alone and bundled up like that?" One asked. He looked like he was a freshman, but had a deep husky voice.

"I'm just not use to the cold. I recently moved here." I answered.

"Where from?" Another boy asked. He was the shortest of the bunch.

"Arizona." I answered. "You can sit if you want."

"Thanks." The first boy said. "I'm Jacob Black by the way." He reached his hand out to shake mine.

"Bella Swan." I replied.

"Swan? Does that name sound familiar?" The tallest of the group asked.

"Are you related to Charlie Swan?" Jacob asked.

"He was my dad. I moved to Arizona after he died." I answered.

"Now I remember you. Your dad use to bring you to the reservation and you use to play with us." Jacob said looking at his friends.

"I wondered why this place looked so familiar. How are you guys?" I asked.

"Great now that we have our little family back together again." One of them joked pulling me into a hug. Unfortunately, his hand ended up on my stomach and my baby kicked.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Um…I got pregnant when I was down in Arizona and then we were adopted and moved here." I answered.

They looked at me like I had an extra head for a second.

"Wow, and you're keeping it?" The tallest asked.

"Of course I am." I defended.

"Ok, ok. Just curious." He rebottled.

"Sorry, mood swings. They're pretty horrible sometimes." I tried to laugh, but it sounded weak.

"It's ok. So who…" Jacob didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Hey, get away from her." Emmett snapped. He and the rest my siblings were right behind him.

"Emmett, calm down." I tried to explain.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I know these guys from when I was a kid. Now calm down." He knew not to mess with me when I got this angry.

The Cullens calmed down and looked at me like I was nuts.

"Bella, do you know who these guys are?" Edward asked kneeling down to my level, but still keeping an eye on the group of boys behind me.

I got up on my knees so that I was higher than him. "Yes, we use to play together when I was a little girl." I hissed. That got his attention.

I turned back to the group of boys. "I'm sorry; my family is a little too protective of me." I explained.

"You were adopted by the Cullens?" Jacob asked.

"And why not?" Now I was starting to feel like I was the in the middle of a tug of war.

"Just curious." He explained holding up his hands in defense.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much anyways?" I asked.

Everyone took a breath, but it didn't look like it helped much.

"Our schools are rivals in just about every sport, and we aren't too happy that they won last night either." Jasper spat.

"You guys are a bunch of babies you know. Grow up." I shouted that last part at both groups.

The tension was still in the air and I had a feeling that this wouldn't end here.

"She's right you know. Let's go guys." The tallest one ordered.

"See ya, mongrels." Emmett growled.

The group of boys turned once and glared at us before walking off again. Jacob turned once more and looked directly at me.

"Bye." I mouthed.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but those guys are bad news. You should hear some of those rumors…"

"Rumors, you guys listen to rumors?" I shouted in Edward's face.

They were shocked at my outburst to say the least.

"I thought you guys were better than that." I snapped then went back to reading my book completely ignoring my siblings.

They decided to stay with me after that. Sometimes trying to talk to me, but I stayed quiet fighting off the traitor tears that threatened to spill over every once in a while.

When the parents and grandparents came back it was time for lunch, but I didn't feel hungry.

"Mom, dad, do you mind if I go home. I'm not feeling so well." I asked.

"Oh, Bella, what's the matter, dear?" Grandma asked checking my forehead for a fever.

"I'm just tired, grandma." I replied. Normally, I'm bad at lying, but I didn't consider this lying. I was a little tired—when am I never—plus I didn't feel so good. Mostly I was feeling guilty about Jacob and his friends and making them leave.

"Edward, why don't you drive Bella home?" Mom asked.

"Actually mom, I don't want to ruin Edward's fun. Can't I just take his car, please?" I asked.

Jasper, Edward, and Alice did not look so happy about what was happening, mainly because they rode in Edward's car and would have to squeeze in the other cars on the way back, but I thought that this would be good punishment for their behavior.

"Alright dear, but call us when you get home so that we know that you're safe." Mom replied.

I held out my hand for Edward to give me his keys. I was still livid at what they did, so that didn't give him much of a choice. Although, it was a little bit of a struggle to get the keys out of his grip, but gave up after a few tugs from me. I don't know if he was being playful or was he really worried that I would hurt his baby.

I grabbed my things and told everyone that I would see them at home.

I have to say that I liked driving Edward's car rather than Rosalie's, but I felt a little guilty about borrowing it.

I didn't make it very far before I saw the boys standing outside of a store. I decided to stop and apologize for my family's behavior.

At first they glared at the car, but when I got out, they smiled.

"Well, well, well, nice to see the traitor again." One of the boys joked.

"I'm not a traitor." I seethed.

"Nice car, did you steal it?" Jacob asked jokingly.

"Sort of. I faked sick, but I felt bad for what my adopted siblings did and I wanted to apologize for them." I admitted.

"Don't worry about it. It's kind of fun to go at it with them, but they hate us more." Jacob replied.

"Well, you're family to me, so I don't hate you; but please don't let me be caught in the middle."

"We won't let you." The tallest said. "I'm Sam by the way. I don't know if you remember me or not."

"Honestly, I only remember Jacob. Sorry."

"No biggie, my dad use to hang out with yours the most. I swear they were married or something." Jacob joked.

"I was only married to one person, Jacob, and she was a beauty of a lady." A man in a wheel-chair rolled in behind the group of boys. "Who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Bella Swan." Jacob said enthusiastically.

"Charlie's daughter?" I nodded my head shyly. "Well, look at you…all grown up." I could tell that he was talking about my swollen stomach, but I tried not to let that bother me.

"Hi Mr. Black." I said.

"Billy. I'm surprised you don't recognize me, but I guess it was only fair because I didn't recognize you at first." He replied.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier and I should be going. My family is probably thinking about leaving the beach soon since I left so early." I said.

"Wait Bella, I'm wondering if you would want something of your mom's. Your dad gave it to me shortly after she…she passed on." Billy said.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well," He paused to chuckle, "Your dad hated the thing and I don't know if he would want you to have it when…right now."

"Billy, what is it?" I pressed.

"You are just like your mother." He chuckled again. "It's an old truck from the 50's. Renee use to drive it everywhere, even when she was pregnant with you. I'm not sure if I should give it to you now."

"Dad, you and I have been working on it for years. It taught everything me and my boys need to know about fixing cars." Jacob pouted.

"Please Billy." I put on my best sad puppy face which had the guys chuckling.

"You are just like your mother. Alright, follow the guys and they'll show it to you."

"My house isn't far, think you can make it?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." I was too excited, even my baby was excited.

The walk wasn't very long at all. The guys and I talked a little. They were rambunctious, though, but were like little brothers. I think they were just showing off for me.

We ended up at Jacob's little house and he led us to the side where a tarp was covering something massive.

"Ready?" He asked about ready to pull the tarp away.

"Just do it already." I all but yelled at him.

"Embry, help me." The boys pulled to reveal a monster of a truck, but it had character.

"It's not as nice as the one that you stole, but it's…decent." Jacob said sheepishly.

"Jacob, it's wonderful. How much do you want for it?" I blurted out.

"No way, this is a gift for you." He answered.

"Yeah, but you put so much into it. Let me make it up to you, please."

"Ok, but do you think you can get your brothers off our backs?" He asked timidly.

"Hey, they're scared of my mood swings it should be easy for this little sister to motivate them." I joked.

I had them laughing as they showed me my new truck.

Jacob let me drive my new truck back to the store to pick up Edward's car and I have to say that I loved driving this beast more than Rosalie's or Edward's. Sorry guys.

Since Sam was 18, he followed me back to my house so that he could drop it off; his motorcycle in the bed of the truck so that he could get a ride back. Although, I wouldn't have minded taking him home so that I could drive my truck some more.

Back at the house I was the first one home, so I hid my truck on the other side of the garage for the time being underneath the tarp.

"Thanks a lot, Sam." I said when my truck was safely hidden.

"Your welcome, Bella. Anything for Charlie's kid." With that he got on his bike and left.

The Cullens didn't come home until a couple of hours later and surprisingly, I didn't fall asleep during that time.

"Feeling better, Bella?" Grandma was the first through the door and ran directly to me.

"Yes, grandma, thank you. I just made dinner if you guys are hungry." I answered hugging her back.

"Ah, what am I going to do with you, duckling?" She asked stepping back to look at me.

"Hey Bella, what's with the truck on the other side of the garage?" Rosalie asked.

"What truck?" Dad asked looking at the kids rather than me.

"Bella?" Grandpa asked.

I looked down at my feet. I thought I had hidden it well.

"I…uh…met up with those boys from La Push and they gave me that truck as a present." I answered.

"That was nice of them," Mom didn't look totally convinced though, "What kind of truck is it?"

"The kind of truck that is a metal death trap." Edward answered. Ok that got me mad.

"For your information, guys, my mom drove that truck even when she carried me. If it was good enough for her 16 years plus ago then it's good enough for me too." I replied angrily getting into his face even though I was too short to do so literally. "Dinner is ready if anyone wants some, but I've lost my appetite."

I went up to my room fighting the tears of anger along the way.

**Edward's Point of View**

"What was that about?" Dad questioned.

I looked at my siblings; we didn't know what to say to him.

"Well?" He asked again.

"Some of the Quiluetes from the reservation came down to the beach, and we got into an argument with them." I started.

"Apparently, Bella's real family were good friends with them and she got mad at us for fighting." Alice continued.

"She must have left early because she was so mad at us and those boys must have given her that truck while she was still on the reservation." Jasper added.

The elders did not look happy.

"You know better than to fight. This school rivalry thing has gone too far out of line. Did you know that there have been fights were kids from both sides have ended up in my hospital that I have treated?" Dad raised his voice slightly. This was the closest that he gets to yelling without actually yelling.

"And they are in close relations with Bella, your little adopted sister who is still trying to fit in." Grandma added. "I suggest you all go up there now and apologize for your rude behavior and try to get her to eat something. I don't think I've seen her eat since this morning."

"She means now!" Grandpa snapped like a whip at us.

My siblings and I moved quickly out of the room and up the stairs without saying a word.

When we got to the top of the stairs, we didn't know who would go first into Bella's room. We were scared to say the least about facing our little sister after seeing her temper. I still thought it was cute, but at the moment, I feared that lioness in her den.

"Go on, Edward." Emmett whispered.

"Why me and not you?" I asked with the same volume.

"Because she likes you best." He answered.

"Jasper why not you?" I asked.

"I uh…Rosalie?"

"Alice?"

"Oh for the love of God, just get in here already!" Bella shouted from the other side of the door.

We all jumped when we heard her voice and again when the door opened to reveal a very angry Bella.

"Well, get in here." She ordered moving out of the way to let us in. Then slammed the door when we were. I saw Alice jump closer to Jasper at the sound.

We waited for her to make the first move. She went and sat on her bed with her back against the headboard, crossed-legged, crossing her arms over her chest above her enlarged belly.

To say that she was mad was an understatement. She looked angrier than mom, grandma, Rosalie, and Alice put together—and that's angry plus scary, add in the hormones and it was like walking into a horror movie.

I moved first and sat on the edge of the bed facing Bella. The others copied me. Jasper sat on her computer desk chair that he slid towards the bed. The girls sat on the bed with me while Emmett sat on the floor on Bella's right.

It was quiet for a few minutes, none of us wanted to go first, but we also didn't want Bella to be angry with us forever. Especially after something this stupid.

I may be the youngest brother, but I was also the leader most of the time too.

"Bella, we're sorry for causing trouble today with those boys at the beach." I began hoping the others would back me up.

It was quiet for a minute or two longer then I looked back at them for help.

"He's right, Bella. We didn't mean to start something. It's like peer pressure; our schools have been fighting for a long time now." Emmett pleaded.

"Fighting for a long time now? My birth parents were great friends with those people on that reservation. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents went to the same school as us." Bella argued.

"Bella, we don't like to fight…within our family, I mean. We are really, really sorry that we put you in that position. Can you forgive us?" Alice asked.

Bella looked like she was trying to hang onto the anger because she was covering for something else besides anger.

"Bella, please say that you forgive us." Rosalie begged.

"I forgive you guys, but you have to stop this rivalry. It's not worth it and I don't want to get trapped in the middle of this. I don't want to choose between my families." The anger had almost completely melted, but I could tell that we would really need to watch ourselves again because her wall had come back up again against us.

"Your right, Bella, it's not worth it if it drives you away from us again." I added.

Bella actually smiled a bit and that was our cue that our fight had ended with Bella as the victor.

"So, what's up with the truck, Bella? Are you going to keep it?" Rosalie was fishing. Knowing her, she would love to work on Bella's truck as a new project.

"Apparently, my real dad gave it to his friend on the reservation after my…after I was born. The friend thought he'd give it to me." She answered.

We knew what she also meant, but we didn't push it. That topic was too painful apparently; I hope she never blamed herself for her mom's death.

"That was nice of him?" Alice said as more of a question. She likes things that are new and shiny, not hand-me-downs.

"Hey, be nice. It's a senior citizen and deserves respect." Bella replied. "Besides, I like hand-me-downs; they have a lot of character and stories to tell."

"Um Bella, do you mind if I help to tune it up. It probably will need some work since its o…um…mature." Nice choice of words, Rosalie.

"Jacob, one of the guys there, said that it has been worked on for years now, but if you can spruce it up that would be great." Bella replied. "Do you mind if I help?"

Ok, wasn't expecting that.

"Um, I don't know if you and sprout can, Bella."

"Are you becoming a little daredevil, Bella?" Emmett joked.

"Probably, I took mom's bike out for a ride before you got home."

"What?" We all said at the same time.

"Joking." She laughed. "And you said that I was a bad liar."

After the apologies, we all went down for dinner; including Bella. Obviously, she felt a lot better and we learned something about her past today. That her mother was crazy, hair-brained, risk-taker; I hope Bella isn't like that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's Point of View**

The next day, grandma and grandpa left, but promised to return for thanksgiving. Soon, we all fell into a routine. We went to school, the boys still played football while I was at swim class, worked on homework, I would also work on my features for the paper, and just about every weekend the girls dragged me away to go shopping which always tired me out to the point that I pass out once we got to the car.

The weeks were rolling by fast and it didn't seem like that much time was passing; except for the fact that my little sprout wasn't so little anymore. I am now almost six months pregnant and tomorrow is not only Halloween, but also my next doctor's appointment.

Because of school and the paper, I've been so busy that everyone had to force me to stop for a break.

"Bella, you have to slow down and relax." Alice lectured me. "I know, we should go to the spa this weekend, just us girls."

"I can't, Alice. I'm meeting up with Angela to go over some things for our next feature and then to work on our English project." I answered.

My siblings and I were sitting around the dinning room table working on our homework. Mom and dad were running late and decided to turn it into a date night for them.

"But Bella." Alice whined.

"Sorry Ali, but I'm just too busy." I retorted.

I had been busy with school, the paper, and the swim classes which were another causal for my lack of energy. At least the morning sickness had finally stopped, so I wasn't losing too much energy in a day.

"But…" She was about to start again, but I shot her a look that said 'Do you really want to mess with me?' and she shut right up.

"I'm just glad that we got you to agree to the doctor's appointment tomorrow, Bella. Still, you need to calm down." Rosalie agreed.

"I know, but there is so much for me to do." I admitted.

"Hey, one of the guys from the team is having a Halloween party this weekend. Let's take Bella to that." Emmett said.

"Yeah Emmett, taking our six month pregnant sister to a party where, no doubt, alcohol will be served, is a wonderful idea." Edward replied sarcastically.

For the past few weeks, Edward and I have been getting closer without actually getting too close. We hung out and will go with the others on their date nights and then walk around alone a bit, but I'm keeping my hormones under control and so far no more problems have come from them. Sometimes they give me wicked ideas, but they are locked up for when I'm alone.

"How about we just go trick or treating tomorrow like we planned and forget about the stupid party. I don't like them anyways." I said.

"But Bella…"

"Emmett, you are starting to sound like Alice." I interrupted him.

My hormones might be becoming more controllable, but my mood swings weren't that great. Last week, I started crying when Jasper took my history book instead of his. I thought I lost it and then it was a battle to get my tears to stop. Thankfully, Jasper is sensitive and held me until I was done then made me a peanut butter and chocolate ice cream sundae for good measure. He and Edward have been the only ones that can calm down my mood swings if they get bad.

"I really wish we could go with you tomorrow, Bella." Edward said changing the subject.

"Yeah, aren't you suppose to find out the gender of the baby?" Jasper asked.

"Oh…uh…yeah." In truth, I kept forgetting about it.

I wasn't trying to neglect my baby. I had been following a strict diet—thanks to grandma who keeps checking up on me every few days—and been taking my vitamins—thanks to Edward and Alice. It's just that I've been getting so busy and the only way that I remember is when my little one gives me a good nudge that gets mama's attention.

"Well, at least she kept her schedule clear for that." Alice commented.

"I'm just glad that she hasn't been thinking about getting a job on top of all that she does." Emmett sounded like he was joking, but truthfully, I had given that a thought or two lately.

"Bella, please tell me you haven't been thinking about that too?" Edward asked. Why am I so easy to read?

"Um…" Was all I could come up with.

They all groaned.

"Bella, you're going to kill yourself if you keep pushing too hard. Mom and dad are worried about you already." Rosalie voiced.

I could feel the shift in my moods turning into sadness and guilt causing the tears to start coming.

"Hey, none of that; you just need to take it easy, Bella." Edward whispered to me while stroking my cheek.

I pushed back my feelings and got back to work on my homework.

The next day, only Rosalie and Alice were able to come with me to my appointment. Mom had to meet with a few clients and dad was scheduled for multiple surgeries while the guys had practice. The good news was that I got to miss my swim class for this.

"So are you excited?" Alice wouldn't stop bouncing or asking that question since we got out of school and it was starting to drive me crazy.

"For the thousandth time in the last 30 minutes, Alice, yes I am excited." I growled at her. It didn't ruin her happy mood though.

Finally, I was called into the room and I was glad that the guys didn't show up because the doctor was going to do a physical exam on me, but I didn't want to be alone for that.

"Sorry about the discomfort, Bella, but it had to be done." The doctor said after she was finished.

I had my eyes and all my senses closed while she did the exam.

"It's ok, I'm just hoping my baby is healthy." I replied.

I looked up at my sisters, Alice looked a little disgusted while Rosalie looked fascinated.

"Are we ready to see the baby today, ladies?" She asked.

"Yes." We all said in unison.

She smiled at our enthusiasm then turned on the machine and started to look for my baby.

"Well, I see the baby has grown since last time." She noted. "Would you like to know the gender?"

I nodded my head, barely coherent about anything that she said for I was too caught up at looking at my little sprout on the screen. It always made me happy no matter how many times I see him/her on the screen or in the pictures. I think I'll be this way until he/she is born even then I don't think I'll be able to tear myself away from him/her.

"Congrates, you have a bouncing, baby boy in there."

The girls cheered—although I knew that they were begging for a girl—I, on the other hand, was quiet. I was a little scared that my…son would turn out to be like his father, but since my baby and I were away from him I shouldn't be, right?

"Aren't you happy, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." My tears were coming down my face, but these were of joy, happiness, and a little fear.

"Hmm…" The doctor mused.

"Something wrong?" I asked. Dr. Wang had been looking at the screen longer that possible necessary, right? Or am I just being paranoid.

The doctor turned the machine off and looked at me. "Bella, I am a little concerned about the baby's health. He looks a little big in this stage of his development and his heartbeat is a little too strong as well." She answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Now my tears were of fear, would I lose my baby?

"It means that you'll have to be careful. Right now it's iffy about your baby. I don't want to lose either of you, but you have to take it easy, Bella." She explained. "Could you girls give us a minute, please?" She asked my sisters.

They looked at me, but I nodded my head in encouragement. I had a feeling that the doctor wanted to ask me questions of my past which is something that I haven't really talked to my family much anyways.

They left the room with worry and concern in their eyes. I tried to give them a smile for reassurance, but it didn't fool them much.

"Bella, I'm sure you don't want to talk about this, but it has to come up if you want to protect your baby boy." She started once the door had closed.

I nodded my head for her to continue then sat up so that I was facing her.

"Bella, it would be helpful if you gave them name of who the father was so that we can find out his medical history. Without it, I wouldn't feel very comfortable with my decisions regarding you two."

"I understand." I whispered after a moment of thinking.

After moving to Forks, I wanted to get all thoughts from my baby's father out of my head, but this is one instance when I needed him; when my baby needed him. I couldn't be selfish; I had to think about my baby.

"I know this is hard for you because of what he put you through, but you have to trust me this is what's best for your son. The father won't be contacted if you choose not to, it can be a secret, but it is necessary, I assure you or else I would not have asked you this." She was pleading for my son's life, how could I refuse?

I nodded my head again with my decision. It didn't take long to come to my conclusion. My sprout was my first priority.

"Thank you, Bella. You really are a great mom." She praised running her hand through my hair. It was comforting and yet supportive. "If you can just write down his name for me, we can get busy right away."

My hand was shaking a bit and made my already horrible handwriting worst, but still legible—at least she thought so.

"Ok, now I want you to continue on your diet, but make it low in fat and try not to become too stressed out. It's not good for your son's heart or yours for that matter." Again I nodded.

"Ok, do you want me to tell your father about today or will you?"

"Could you? I don't want to worry anyone else in the family." I answered. "He should know, at least."

I didn't know if I should tell anyone else, but dad would be a good start.

"Alright then, you are free to go." I was about to jump off the table when she stopped me. "But please try to schedule your appointments a little closer together. I want to see you here again in a few weeks, and let me know if you have any problems."

"I will, and thank you." I gave her a small smile then left the room.

I quickly pushed the bad news out of my head and focused on what was growing inside of me; my baby boy. Rosalie and Alice were pacing in the waiting room and surprisingly, dad was with them sitting in one of the chairs staring at the floor.

"Hey." I said to get their attention.

"So, what's going on?" Alice's question came out first.

"Are you two alright?" Rosalie asked next.

"Did you find out what it is?" Dad asked last.

"I only want to tell you guys that my baby is growing very quickly and I've asked the doctor to only talk to you, dad, for medical reasoning. Besides that, we're alright." I answered.

"Oh Bella, you had us worried." Rosalie breathed throwing her arms around me.

"Yeah, I don't anything to happen to my little…" I cut Alice off.

"Sorry Alice, but I'm going to tell everyone at once when we all get home." I grinned at dad who just shook his head at me.

"At least you're better than Esme. She had us wait the whole nine months." Dad laughed.

"Sorry dad, but I couldn't wait that long. Do you two think you can wait until the others get home before you squeal?" I asked my sisters who looked like they were going to burst.

"We'll try." Rosalie answered while Alice locked her lips and threw away the key.

"Well, I just wanted to hear how your appointment went and I will talk to your doctor soon, Bella. I just hope we don't have any complications." Dad said sadly and I knew that he was thinking of his last child that didn't survive. "Well, I have some things to finish up here and then I'll see you girls at home."

Dad gave us a little hug each before walking out of the office before us.

Before leaving, ourselves, I made an appointment with the receptionist to come back in two weeks. Rosalie and Alice looked a little worried about the short amount of time between the appointments, but I said it was to help their little nephew. I couldn't resist reminding them that they only knew about my sprout which distracted them enough.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

"Julia, Julia." I called out a little loud down the corridor. I didn't want to yell in case I disturbed someone.

"Hello Carlisle, did you get to see Bella?" She asked when I caught up to her.

"I did and from what I've heard there is some sort of problem?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and motioned for me to follow her to her office which was right around the corner.

"Julia, what's wrong?" The silence was nerve-racking and I knew from experience as a doctor that silence led to bad news.

"Carlisle, because you are both Bella's legal guardian and a doctor who is closer to her, I feel that I can share with you what I've discovered." She took a deep breath, "You were at the last appointment when I said that the heartbeat was a little stronger than usual. I also discovered that the baby is growing enormous this early in development."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'm a little concerned that this has been inherited from one of the parents. I've already gone through Bella's medical records and that of her parents. Other than her father who was a tall man as was her mother, I found nothing in the records about any heart problems."

"Have you asked Bella if she would provide the name of the baby's father?" I asked as if I was talking about a patient rather than my daughter.

"I have, and she did give it to me. I told her that it would be confidential between me and the foster home. We just need to find those records to see what I can do to help both Bella and her baby."

"I understand, everyone in the family has been opening up to Bella and we haven't expected her to do so back unless she wants to. So far, she hasn't said much, but only if she's pushed enough will she give something about her past. That is something that Esme and I are trying to avoid."

"How has she been fitting in?"

"Besides the rumor that is going around town, she seems to be doing alright." I gave a small smile, "She's been making new friends outside of the family and is a writer for the school paper.

"However, the whole family feels that she has been doing too much. Sometimes, when I get home at about 8pm, I'm told that she has finished her homework and latest feature for the paper and has gone to bed."

"Sounds like Bella likes to keep on the move."

"That has been my thought too."

"Is she still eating alright?"

"From what I'm told, Bella has been trying to eat healthy, but her siblings have noticed that she doesn't eat as much as she should. They don't know why that is, but they keep trying to get her to eat more."

"Hmmm…Carlisle, I told Bella that she should be more careful and not overexert herself. I suggest that you tell your family to help Bella out as much as possible. I am concerned about the baby's growth inside of her. She is so small for a girl her age."

"I understand, and thank you as a parent, of course." I smiled shaking Julia's hand.

"As your daughter's doctor, I'll say your welcome."

Julia walked me out of her office and I continued off to do my rounds.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Dude, do you seriously believe that Bella got pregnant by one of the Cullens?" Great, why do they talk about this every single day?

My brothers and I have barely been able to shower long enough to get the first layer of grime off our skin before Mike or Tyler entered the shower room and started talking about our sisters. Either they think we aren't listening or they were suicidal is the question.

"She seems pretty comfortable with them, especially with Eddie. I wouldn't be surprised if he is the father." Mike answered. "I still think I could be better for her."

"Edward! Don't do it man." Jasper had a good hold on my arm trying to get me to follow him and Emmett out of the shower room.

"Man, she has a bun in her oven by some other guy, possible Cullen's, and you still want her?" Tyler asked.

"Hey, she is one hot babe; I wouldn't mind banging her just for the heck of it." Mike replied. "Besides I heard that women want more of that shit when their knocked up."

"I don't know if I could do that man. I think I would rather have little Alice's with her hot mouth on my…"

"Ahhh, get him to shut up." Jasper growled. This time, it was Emmett and I who had to hold him back.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here." For once Emmett was the level headed one. "Besides, I would like to find out if we have a niece or nephew." That's the Emmett that we all know and sometimes love.

"What do you think it's going to be?" I asked throwing my shirt over my head.

"Boy." Emmett answered while tying his shoes.

"Girl." Jasper replied while packing up his bag.

"I don't really mind if it was a boy or a girl." I put in my two cents.

"Geez, Edward, you are starting to sound like the father." Emmett commented.

"You better be careful about that, man. We know that you are still pretty close to Bella, but I don't think it would be good for you to be that close." Jasper added.

"And why not? Would you not do the same, Emmett, if Rosalie came into our family single and pregnant by another guy?" I asked. "Or you, Jasper, with Alice?"

"Ok Edward, we see where you are going with this. Just please be careful." Jasper warned grabbing his bag and shutting his gym locker. Emmett and I followed suit.

"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes. "Now let's get home and find out what's going on there. Besides, I could really use a shower."

The ride home was quiet, and when we pulled into the garage; we noticed that the girls were in there talking. Well, Alice was talking, Rosalie was working on Bella's new beast of a truck, and Bella was sitting on a stool focusing on her homework. I swear her pile of homework is twice as much as mine.

"Jazzy." Alice squealed jumping into Jasper's arms as he got out of the car.

"Hello darlin'." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey babe." Rosalie said straightening up from under the hood of the truck.

Emmett just leaned in to kiss her. From the way it looked, his nerves also took a beating from what Mike and Tyler were talking about in the locker room. The kiss looked sweet and yet possessive at the same time.

Bella didn't look up from her homework, so it didn't surprise me when she jumped and yelped a bit when I gave her a hug from behind.

"Edward, what have I told you about doing that?" She turned in my arms and she did not look like she was joking.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you needed a break." I replied.

"Thanks, it's just I have a lot on my mind. Emmett, can you help me study for that test in chem. class?" She asked.

"Bella, you've been over that material ever since we got home." Alice spoke up jumping down from Jasper's arms. "You heard the doctor, you need to slow down and that means your work load too." She grabbed Bella's homework as she spoke.

"But Alice…" Bella started trying to retrieve her stuff.

"No young lady, you need a break. Everything else is done and I would like for you to go into the house and rest. I'll call you when it's time to get ready for tonight."

Bella groaned, but she wasn't going to move. She actually looked like she was going to cry.

I wrapped my arms around her and drew her in close. She molded into my body.

"So, what did the doctor say?" I asked trying to distract her.

"Do you know what you're having, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Jazz, she's having a baby." Emmett joked.

Bella laughed a little.

"Well?" I whispered.

"Um…" She pulled herself out of my arms a bit to look at the others. "Well, do you think you guys have anymore room on your football team?" She asked cradling her stomach.

"It's a boy!" Emmett shouted.

"Yes it is." Bella giggled.

"Alright," Emmett ran right up to Bella and spoke to her belly. "Hey big guy, don't worry. Your uncles are going to train you right to be a big sport star just like any other Cullen."

"As long as he doesn't inherit my klutziness." Bella joked.

Right about then is when mom and dad pulled up into the garage.

"Well, isn't this a nice welcome." Mom commented when she got out of the car.

"Hey, didn't think you guys would be home for a little while longer." Alice said with a slight pout.

"Sorry Alice, but it is Halloween, and we have to go to a party tonight. Plus I couldn't wait to hear some special news." Mom replied.

"Are you going to tell them?" Alice bounced while asking Bella or squealing at her to tell.

"Tell them what? That their grandson is healthy, they already knew that." Bella answered sarcastically.

Mom and dad were speechless as they came up to Bella and squeezed her away from me.

"Oh finally, now we can go shopping for the right baby stuff." Mom gushed.

"Don't forget about decorating that spare bedroom next to Bella's." Alice added.

"Oh and my project of adding another bathroom on that floor too." Poor Bella was looking overwhelmed at this point.

"Come on, Bella, we should start looking at themes for the nursery." Alice tried to pull her away, but she was resisting with all her might.

"Alice wait, I want to have the baby in my room for the first couple of months, so that I can keep an eye on him." Bella argued.

"Now, what fun is that?" Bad idea, Alice.

"He is my son, and I will choose what I believe is best for him." Bella growled putting her hands on her hips.

"Bella, remember what the doctor said." Dad finally spoke up, but with his 'doctor-voice.' He normally didn't use that at home unless something was wrong.

Bella took a few deep breaths and got off her stool.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to push you too much." Alice apologized.

"It's ok, Ali. I just need to control my temper more." Bella replied.

"Alright then let's not go into decorating ideas tonight. As much as I love my job, I need a break from it tonight." Mom groaned dramatically.

We all chuckled at mom as she led us into the house.

I saw dad walk into his study as everyone else was heading into different parts of the house and I thought this would be a good time to ask him the questions that were burning my tongue.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked when he walked into the doorway.

"Of course, son; please come in." He replied moving to the side to let me in before closing the door and walking over to the couch that I was sitting on. "Now Edward, what is it?"

"Do you know what is going on with Bella?" I asked.

"Is there something wrong, son?"

"You tell me." I stared in his eyes. He was trying to keep something hidden from me, but I could see right through him. "Dad, I'm worried."

"I know, son. So am I." He started. "I was going to only tell your mother about this and no one else, but you seem to be the most protective and closest to Bella." He paused again trying to figure out where to start.

He was never this nervous; it's only if something really bad has happened that he has no control over and that is a rarity for him.

"You've noticed that Bella's baby has been growing rapidly?" I nodded. "Also his heart rate has increased as well; this could present a problem in the future."

"It could have been a gene he picked up from Bella's real father or the baby's own father." I speculated. He looked at me saying that I hit something.

"It might have been something from the father, right?" He nodded confirming my theory. "What's going to happen?"

"The hospital is going to tell the foster home that they need to look up the medical history of this…man, so that they can help both Bella and her baby."

"Did Bella give up the name of the guy already?" She hadn't said anything about her previous boyfriend at all to any of us or anyone at school as far as I knew.

"Her doctor told me that she had to pressure Bella, saying that it would be good for the baby if she did."

"It would have been the only way." I muttered. "She is the most selfless person I've ever known."

Dad clapped me on the back. "That she is, son. I have to warn you though, please don't tell anyone that you know about this; not even Bella."

"I promise." I agreed. "What did you mean when you were trying to calm her down earlier?"

"Because of the baby's heart rate, her doctor says that Bella should be as calm and relaxed as possible. Another factor is Bella's size, she is a petite girl. I only suggest this you tell your siblings that so that they know not to push her too far."

"I understand, dad. Thank you."

"I'm just glad that Bella has someone like you looking out for her." He gave my shoulder one last squeeze then allowed me to leave the room.

As I was going into the dinning room where I left my stuff, Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey everyone," She shouted to get everyone's attention, "We have two hours to get ready for trick or treating and then the haunted house afterwards, so lets get moving people."

"Alice, what are our costumes this year?" Emmett groaned.

"Don't worry, sweets, I picked out something good for us." Rosalie answered.

Emmett perked right up and ran up the stairs presumable to his room where his costume would be.

"Edward, go get yours on." Alice scolded.

She glared at me, so I decided to play good and do as she said.

"Jasper, you too." He left without any argument.

"Bella, your costume and Rosalie's are in my room. Get up there now so that we can get to work." Bella's shoulders slumped, but she did as she was told walking up behind me and Jazz.

"How bad is it?" She whispered when we got to the second level.

Jasper and I looked at each other then at her. She groaned at our silence then continued up the next flight of stairs. I followed her up.

"Don't worry about Alice," I told her, "You're going to have fun tonight."

She turned to flash me a smile, but didn't watch her step as her foot didn't make it up all the way to the last step.

She started to fall forward, but I grabbed her waist before she hit the floor.

"Thanks." She blushed as I steadied her right on the landing.

"As always, no problem." I smiled.

We went our separate ways to get ready for the night. I hope Alice gave me something better than last year. She always gives me the most ridiculous costume out of everyone else's.

Thankfully this year, it looked like Alice finally picked a winner for me. Normally she choice matching costumes that went with in pairs—or usually for me, solo—but this year I had a feeling that that little pixie was pairing me up with Bella.

I quickly put on the costume and used the grease that Alice had given me to tame my hair. I can't believe it worked, but the bottle did say extra strength. Still, let's see how long it will last.

Then I made my way downstairs after putting on the shoes.

In the living room, my brothers were waiting along with dad.

Dad was going as Dracula tonight with the fangs and everything.

Emmett—I had to stifle a laugh—was dressed a big white rabbit with a purple checkered vest. He gave me a look that said 'I will kill you if I said anything.'

However, Jasper's took the cake. He was dressed as peter pan with the tights, the hat, and short green shorts. Still, he didn't look like he wanted to kill me; he was always making sure that Alice was happy even if it humiliated him. The dude was so whipped.

Suddenly, Emmett smiled widely as did Jasper at something behind me. I turned around and saw the most beautiful creature walking down the stairs in a vision of mysterious black.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Alice, what are you going to dress me as? Please not a pumpkin." I begged.

"Oh please Bella, I'm not going to torture you by letting you wear that," I took a deep breath," Besides, Edward was already a pumpkin two years ago. I don't like repeats."

I giggled at the thought of Edward in a pumpkin costume trick-or-treating.

"This is your outfit, and mom helped me pick it out so it won't show sprout very much." She held a black dress with black beads embroidered into the bodice that looked totally gothic.

"It's cute, Alice, but what am I going as?" I asked.

"You'll see." She sang then started to help me take off my clothes.

"Ready for some sweets, sprout?" She asked my baby. I got a kick and punch in reply.

"Bella, have you decided what you're going to name the baby now that you know he is a he?" Rosalie asked as she was getting her make-up on.

"Um…I'm not sure, but I'm going to keep that a surprise until he's born." I answered.

"Spoil sport." Alice muttered under her breath.

Alice had to help me tie up the bodice, it come down on top of my baby belly instead of over it, and yet was hidden pretty well. I'm not sure if it was the cut or the fact that it was black that helped with that, but I loved it. I even felt sexy since it also showed off a little of my cleavage. My breast were really starting to grow and I think that's what Mike Newton keeps staring at whenever he looks at me.

"Ok Bella, have a seat and we'll get you beautified." Alice said. "Rose, can you work on her hair while I do her make-up? We're running out of time."

While Rosalie straightened my hair, Alice worked none stop on my make-up. Mostly using dark colors such as black and blue, but also adding silvery white in the corners and then red lipstick on my lips.

"There, you're done. Now go downstairs and wait for us. We'll be down in a few minutes." Rosalie ordered.

Alice handed me a pair of dark low-heeled shoes and pushed me out the door.

They didn't give me the chance to see what I looked like, and although I was a little afraid to see the finished product, I braved it and went into the bathroom.

As I was walking towards the full-length mirror, I saw a dark beauty walking towards me. It took me a minute to recognize that it was me. I couldn't get over how I looked.

My dark hair was straightened flowing past my shoulder blades and the dark color really came out with the contrast of my dress. My eyes were dark and smoky. The best thing about it was that my belly hardly stuck out at all.

"Bella, you were supposed to be downstairs already." Alice yelled making me jump.

"Sorry, but I wanted to see." I said.

"Do you like?" Rosalie asked. She was wearing a blue mini dress that flared out at the skirt, but didn't even touch her knees, and instead of white tights, she wore fish nets, finished with a pair of high heeled, black stilettos.

"Yeah, thanks. But who am I?" I asked.

They giggled and then motioned for me to follow them.

"You'll find out." Alice whispered leading me down the stairs. She was wearing a green strapless mini dress that hugged her very well, and light skinned tights with matching ballet flats. On her back were white with a bluish tint fairy wings.

When we made it downstairs, all the guys were there; including dad and they immediately looked in our direction.

I blushed noticing that Edward was staring directly at me. He was wearing a dark suit with a crisp white shirt underneath and a black and red stripped tie. His usual unruly hair was smoothed down to one side. He looked different, and yet sexy at the same time. Oh god, please help me.

When I got down to the landing, the girls went off to the significant others while I stayed put because Edward was coming towards me.

He gently picked up my hand and brought it to his lips. "You look beautiful tonight, Mrs. Addams."

"Merci, mon cher." I replied with a wicked grin.

"Tish, that's French." Edward got into character quickly; kissing up my arm to my neck then back down again.

I couldn't stop giggling and I heard the others laughing behind us too.

However, Edward didn't stop until a flash interrupted him.

Mom was holding the camera—she looked like she came out of medieval Europe in that black gown.

"Alright you two, time for pictures."

For half an hour, mom and dad took pictures of us. Sometimes as couples, singles, or groups. Finally, they let us go.

Emmett and Rosalie took the Jeep since they wanted to go to the party later while the rest of us got into the Volvo. Mom and dad were going to another party hosted by the Stanley's.

Us teens met up at the street for trick-or-treating and got started.

I was a little nervous because we were all practically adults, but before we got out of the car, I noticed several of our classmates trick-or-treating as well.

Emmett kept bouncing from house to house yelling, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date." He got a lot of stares and earned some laughs too, but he was having fun.

Rosalie walked with complete confidence and in a way that would have made a model jealous. She had no fear walking next to Emmett even when he was acting childish.

Alice and Jasper walked in sync with each other; almost as if they were dancing on air. Their costumes fit their style perfectly.

Edward remained a gentleman with his hand on the small of my back until I spoke a little French and then he would get into character. Honestly, it was an accident when I did that—well sometimes. But in my defense, every so often, either Rosalie or Jasper would start speaking to me in French and I would respond back without thinking about it. Not that I was complaining.

I don't think I've laughed more on a Halloween night.

We had been gathering treats ever since the start of the trick-or-treating hour and now we only had a few minutes left until it was going to end, but I was getting tired. I knew we were supposed to be going into a haunted house next, except I don't know how I was going to make it through that.

"Hanging in there, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry about me." I answered.

"Maybe you shouldn't go the haunted house," Rosalie added. "You need your sleep."

"I'm fine." I said.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella home? Jasper and I can ride with Em and Rose. The haunted house is within walking distance of the party anyways." Alice said.

Just as I was about to argue, Edward butt in. "I think that's a good idea. I'm getting pretty tired myself."

I gave him a glare, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Finally, the sirens went off signally the end of our candy hunting.

On the way home, I looked through my sack of goods for a quick sweet. I was dying for some chocolate at the moment.

"Bella, stay out of that." Edward scolded.

"But Ed…" I couldn't get anything out with that look he sent me. It meant do it and he'll hide the candy. "Fine." I put my bag on the floor and crossed my arms over my chest.

It didn't take us long to get home and looking at the house was kind of eerie. I was glad that Edward was with me.

"I hope the others get home before the rain hits. It looks like it's going to storm." Edward commented looking through the windows in the kitchen.

I looked out the same window to see dark, angry clouds starting to spread over the sky covering the waning crescent of the moon and the stars.

My feet were hurting so I sat at the kitchen table with my treat bag ready to look at my treasures.

As I bent down to get to my feet, Edward was already there helping me. When he took off both shoes then kneaded my soles of each foot before putting them down. I didn't realize until now how swollen they were.

I looked away from my feet to my bag then dumped the contents onto the table. Edward did the same on the other side of me.

I sorted the ones that weren't good to eat and the ones that I didn't like from the ones that were good and delicious. As I was about to unwrap one, Edward caught the sweet and put it back into the pile.

"Edward, can't I at least have one?" I whined.

"Not this late at night, Bella." He commanded. "Mom and dad's rules."

He pushed his larger pile into his sack and took a small pile dumping them into a large bowl. "For the ones that we don't like, we put them together in the chance that someone else would like them." He answered my unspoken question.

"That's a good idea." I commented as I put my small pile into the bowl.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll bring your candy up to you." He said.

"Thanks." I said giving him my sack.

I grabbed my shoes and started for the stairs. I guess I was walking so slowly because Edward came up behind me even before I made it to the second floor.

"You are tired." He muttered maybe more so to himself.

"But I had fun." I replied.

We made our way to our rooms, but I was caught with a bit of a dilemma. I couldn't untie my bodice. I blushed at the thought of asking Edward, but I really didn't have a choice.

"Um Edward?" I called from my room.

I heard his door open. "Yes?" He said from behind my closed door.

"You can come in; I just need some help with my costume." I replied back to him.

I felt more of my blush creep up my skin when Edward walked through the door. Not only had I asked him to help me get out of my clothes, but half of his shirt buttons were undone revealing his muscular chest.

"What do you need?" He asked. I could tell that he was also a little bit nervous too.

"I need you to untie my bodice. I can't reach the strings in the back."

I saw his Adam's apple move a bit from a gulp that he just swallowed as he made his way over to me.

I turned so that he could reach my back and then I felt his fingers starting to loosen the strings.

He was gentle as if he didn't want to break anything; as if I was a piece of fine glass.

His cool fingers on my exposed skin felt amazing and I couldn't help that my mind started to drift away. What brought me out of my dreaming was what I was thinking of in the first place.

Edward kissed my bare back along my spine which made me moan. This had to be a dream, but I didn't want to wake up.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked, but his voice had a different texture in it and I was pretty sure that he wanted the same thing that I wanted.

I turned around to face him slowly not minding that the top of my dress was slipping down over my shoulders because when I looked into his eyes, they were turning dark only gazing into mine which were probably turning the same color as his.

"Bella." He whispered and that drew me into a kiss.

Our lips first moved slowly, but then built up in urgency as our arms encircled each other tightly. Mine to his hair and his around to my back and waist; pulling each other closer.

I opened my mouth before he asked and breathed in his scent. It was intoxicating. I heard him moan so he must have thought the same thing.

I felt his hands starting to wonder up my back to my sleeves around my shoulders and drew them down slowly never breaking our kiss, but I was starting to feel lightheaded.

Edward must have felt the same way for when I broke away, his lips never left my skin.

I felt my dress pool at my feet then I moved my hands so that they could start on his buttons. Luckily, there were only a few left so it didn't take too long. I pushed his shirt away which joined my dress on the floor.

As his hands moved up my torso, I forgot that I wasn't wearing a bra because of the bodice. I felt Edward grin on my neck when he discovered that as well.

It was hard to concentrate on undoing his pants as he was softly kneading my breasts igniting a soft purr from me.

Finally, I was able to get his pants down to his ankles which he managed to kick off without breaking our concentration.

The heat between my legs was becoming troublesome, but as I tried to get closer, I had forgotten that I was pregnant for my baby kicked when we touched.

Edward's mouth moved back to mine as his fingers moved down to caress my swollen stomach drawing lazy circles on it before moving them down lower to my waist where he guided me backward.

I pulled away for a breath as he gently lowered me down to the bed placing me so that I was laying on the pillows with him hovering over me.

"Just let me know when you want to stop and we will." He whispered, but looking into his dark, hooded eyes, I could tell that he did not want to stop and my heat was begging for him to continue.

"Don't stop." I replied breathlessly.

I pulled him down so that our lips connected once again, but one of his hands started to caress down my body to my core. I bucked my hips slightly when his hand was under my belly telling him to get closer.

He chuckled against my lips as his fingers moved just below the elastic of my underwear.

"Is this what you want?" He asked as his fingers moved down closer to where I wanted them, but still hadn't reach yet.

"Yes." I whimpered my hips bucking again.

He grinned starting from my neck he placed open mouth kisses down my body as he removed my underwear and created another trail back up, but his hands stayed near where I wanted him the most.

I groaned when his fingers lightly touched my slit. He was so gentle like a feather was touching my folds.

Carefully, he started to circle my clit, but I moved my hips setting the pace that I wanted which was only slightly faster than what he was giving me. He complied with my wishes working me slowly as my fingers found his back, scratching it as we were moving earning a growl from him.

His free hand moved to one of my breast, stroking it roughly and, at the same time, adoringly.

The moans he and I were giving off were like music which was tightening the coil in the pit of my stomach.

"Please Edward…I'm…almost." I pleaded through my moans.

"Don't hold back, love." He said moving his mouth to cover my unoccupied nipple giving it a little nibble.

The coil snapped and I felt my body shake as my orgasm rock through me.

It was the most intense feeling I had ever had. My heart was beating rapidly as my breath and my body felt limp.

When I opened my eyes, Edward looked at me with disappointment, but I could tell he was just being playful.

"Something wrong?" I teased when I caught my breath.

"You hardly said anything. I'm a little mad that you didn't say my name." He pouted.

"Well it was sweet, but maybe next time you should try going a little harder and faster." I challenged.

He grinned mischievously then reached down to remove his boxers. When he came back up to me, I snuck a peak at him and noticed that he was huge. It scared me for a moment, but he distracted me by kissing me forcefully. He was always good at distractions for as we kissed, he moved slowly into position at my entrance.

He moved his body slowly so that I knew what he was doing. Slowly, he filled me and we swallowed the other's moans of pleasure.

Distracting me again, he moved to nibble on my neck as I adjusted to his size.

He felt amazing, as if the correct key had found its lock. I smiled at the thought that he was only made for me as I for him.

Once I felt comfortable, I moved my hips to allow him to start.

"You can still back out." He warned, but it came out as almost a growl.

"Not a chance." I growled back tugging on his hair to get him moving.

With another growl, he started to move. He was higher than me because of my stomach, but his lips ended up on one of my breast as he thrust in and out of me.

I wanted the coil to be wound tighter than I had ever felt before. "Edward, faster, deeper." I mewed.

He complied by wrapping one of my legs around his waist and the other over his shoulder hitting a different angle that I had never felt before; even the night my baby was conceived was never like this. I rolled my eyes back into my head as my body arched trying to get him in deeper.

Edward was moving faster and faster with each thrust and I was keeping up with them. I could tell that he was close so I moved one hand from his back to his hair tugging on it roughly until he growled into my skin. The vibrations set snapped my coil for the second time tonight as I felt myself clench around Edward feeling him spill everything into me.

In unison we yelled out each other's names as we came down from our high.

He was mindful as he collapsed to fall to the side and not on top of me pulling out of my body at the same time.

Thinking about what we had just did brought tears to my eyes, but when they started to fall, Edward's face turned to worry.

"Bella, what is it? Did I hurt…?"

"No silly, I'm happy. No one has ever made me feel this way before. No one." I replied stroking his cheek.

He smiled and brought a hand to my bare belly.

"I'm glad you're both here." He confessed.

A little kick from the baby confirmed this.

"We are too." I agreed.

Edward pulled the covers over us and snuggled up as close as he could to me. I held onto him like a lifeline and drifted off to sleep thinking that he should have been my baby's father. This should have been the night that I lost my innocence. Edward was the one I loved now and forever more. 'I love you, Edward.' I thought as I fell into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward's Point of View**

"I love you, Edward." She whispered.

Could she really have meant that or was that a spur of the moment thing?

No, it had to be true or else we would not have done this and I would not be feeling like this.

Tonight was unplanned, but I would do it all over again because tonight I was spending the night with an angel in the most incredible way.

She said that she was happy too, but I wonder how she feels comparing this with her past. For me, this should have been my first time. Bella should have been the one that I gave myself to.

I regret the past, but not the present.

As I was about to drift asleep, I heard my phone go off in my pants pocket.

I slinked out of Bella's arms, but she did not stay asleep.

"Sorry that I woke you, love, but I need to get my phone." I whispered to her.

She looked groggy, but nodded her head just the same.

I hated being out of her arms even for just a short time, but I darted for the phone and climbed back into bed with her with my phone in hand.

I received two texts: one from mom and dad, and the other from Alice.

Mom and dad said: _The storm is picking up; we aren't going to try to make it home. Hope you all had fun tonight. Love mom and dad._

The one from Alice said: _Emmett is drunk and we don't want to try to drive in the storm. Enjoy yourselves. _

"So we get the night to ourselves?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we do." I confirmed.

She looked at me like a little vixen and I could only guess what she was thinking.

"What are you planning?" I smirked.

She didn't respond. Instead, she took my phone from my hand and crawled on top of me—straddling my waist—to put the phone on the table by the bed.

I took the hint and grabbed her hips moving her body so that she was right above my length, but when I went to set her down on it, she resisted and teased herself and me as well.

I growled when she did whilst she only purred at the feeling of her coating her juices on me.

"Bella…" When I was about to be a little more forceful, she slammed herself on me letting out a load groan in the process. I roared loudly almost sounding like a beast or something. I was defiantly glad that no one else was home.

"Open your eyes, Edward. I want you to watch." She purred.

I almost came right there, with the combination of how tight and wet she was plus what she said was HOT!

I kept my eyes open as she started to bounce on top of me, but it was hard for I just wanted to feel what she was doing. Still, watching added to the pleasure.

Her hands went to her breast, kneading them as her speed increased.

It was amazing, I felt the coil in my stomach starting to get tighter and tighter and by the look of Bella, she was ready to give in too, but wanted to last a little longer.

I pushed one of her hands away and worked on her breast myself.

Bella then let go of the other and brought her hand down to her slit.

I watched as she teased herself a little then stuck two fingers inside to play with her clit.

The look of her face was indescribable, but beautiful. From the sweat on her body, she glowed. From her howls of pleasure it brought more from me.

I needed my fix then; I moved my hands down to her hips and started to grind her body on me harder than before.

My growls were loader than before and her moans were as well as she started to get tighter and tighter until her body started to shake telling me that she had hit her orgasm.

I was too much into the moment that I barely heard her scream my name and that did me in. My body jerked and my length twitched spilling everything that I had into her, but we kept moving as we came down from our highs.

I barely had enough strength to hold Bella up right, but she still fell onto the bed next to me. I turned my head to face her as she stared at me.

"You are going to be the death of me, Bella Swan." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"I'm glad." She smiled then leaned over to kiss me.

We continued to stare at each other for several more minutes until our breathing was back to normal. As I moved to get the blanket Bella spoke.

"Have you ever done this before?" It was almost too fast that I didn't catch it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." She said then turned so that he back was to me.

When I realized what she had asked, I turned her body to face me again.

"Yes I have." I answered. She deserved to know the truth.

Bella turned her head to look at me. I could see a bit of the blush that still remained on her face from feeling embarrassed…guilty…curious?

She shifted so that she was lying on her side facing me as if trying to stall for more time like she was thinking about something, but what could that be? How I wish I could just read her mind and find out.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." She whispered and I realized what she meant. She finally wanted to tell someone what had happened to her.

"Only if you want to." I was dying to know, but I couldn't push her to that.

"I need to tell someone, and I figured that it's going to come out in the open soon enough anyways." She said then bite down on her bottle lip.

I cradled her cheek in my hand and brought her face close to mine kissing her lips lightly; letting her know that she was safe and that I loved her even though I haven't said it to her yet.

Looking at her face when we pulled away, I could see that it did work.

"Want me to go first?" I offered.

She hesitated, but then nodded her head slowly.

I took a deep breath before starting and then moved the blanket so that it covered both of us; I was stalling a bit too, actually praying that she would understand.

"The first time I had sex was with my first and only girlfriend," I began, "I kept her a secret from everyone; including my family and so did she, although, it wasn't until later that I found it was for a different reason.

"I don't know what I ever saw in her, Lauren Mallory I mean." I heard Bella's breathing hitch and she looked angry, but I couldn't blame her. "I know what you are feeling and I feel the same way as you, Bella."

It calmed her down a little, but I still saw the anger in her eyes.

"We started dating at the start of our freshman year, but she begged me to keep our relationship a secret; she said it was for my reputation and that she didn't want to see me get hurt. I told her that I didn't care what everyone else thought, and that I only wanted her.

"She said that I was sweet, but kept persuading me to keep it a secret. In the end, I agreed; but like you've heard, our family does not like to keep secrets from each other and this was the hardest thing I've ever kept from them." I paused to look at her face, but it was unreadable like she was just trying to soak in the information that I was giving her. Still I continued lacing my fingers with hers for comfort to the both of us.

"We snuck around to see each other for dates all year. Sneaking into the janitor's closet for make-out sessions and ordering take out just to eat it someplace where no one would see us together." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves because every time I think about this next part, I get angry to the point that I want to throw something across the room. Bella seemed to sense this for she gently squeezed my hand. I kissed her temple as a thank you then continued.

"Around the end of our freshman year, Lauren started pressuring me into having sex with her. I had never done it before with anyone, but had some knowledge of it because of my two older brothers." I chuckled a bit and saw that Bella did as well. She really was understanding about this and that gave me the courage to go on.

"Finally, I agreed to try for my sweet sixteen. I'd figure that since it was a big day, I might as well do something big.

"Lauren's parents were out of town the weekend of my birthday and after the party when we all went to bed; I snuck out to her house and…did the deed." I seethed that last part.

Bella's warm hand touched my cheek and a smile from her calmed me down.

"When Lauren was asleep, I started to get dress for I knew that my family would be looking for me if I stayed too late. As I was about to wake her up to tell her goodbye, her phone went off. I looked at it out of curiosity to see that it was from Tyler Crowley and read: _Are you ready for me, yet?_

"I looked back at Lauren to find her awake and shocked about what I just saw. I'll save you the details, but we had a big fight and I left after finding out that she was already sleeping with Tyler and a few other guys including Mike Newton." I saw her flinch a bit when I mentioned Newton, but continued on.

"I was hurt and humiliated by what had happened that I ran all the way home. As soon as I stepped into my room, Jasper and Emmett were there waiting for me, but not to lecture me because they knew what had happened. Even though I was careful to hide my relationship with Lauren from everyone they still found out, but kept the secret.

"They were patient and allowed me to talk. Instead of feeling like a sixteen year old, I felt like an eight year old still needing his older brothers to hold him while he cried; and yet, I didn't care. I was glad that they were there for me, and helped me.

"They didn't tell mom and dad that I snuck out that night and thought I earned enough pain that they didn't need to blackmail me or anything like that. They are the only ones—besides you—that know what happened and how I've regretted what happened, but tonight I don't regret anything." I ended.

Bella was quiet for a while, but I didn't want to assume what she was thinking because there was no way of knowing what was going on in her mind.

Finally, she spoke.

"I'm glad that you told me this mega secret because it makes me feel a little better about telling you mine. I am a little angry that you chose Lauren before, but…" She caught me before I was about to argue, "I'm glad that you ended it with her and chose me." She blushed slightly.

I touched her cheek and kissed her face and neck, "I think I was meant to find you." I whispered before finding her lips.

She pulled away and looked at me. "Now it's my turn." She said sheepishly.

"Not if you don't want to." I reassured her combing my fingers through her hair.

"No, I need to…I just…need to." She answered looking at the patterns in the comforter.

The rain outside had really picked up and I could hear thunder in the distance, it wouldn't be long until it was over us.

"I…I met _him_ nearly three years ago when he came to the home. He was older than I about two years.

"I really did like him maybe because he was the only one who noticed me. I was always so mousy and quiet that no one bothered me, but I was so lonely that I ended up crying sometimes at night when no one was around.

"_He_ became my friend at first, but then started to act all flirty and really sweet. I hadn't turned 15 yet before he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted whole-heartedly thinking that this was my fairy tale ending. I had found my prince who liked me for me." Her eyes started to get a little misty and I could tell that the worst was yet to come.

"You know that when a kid turns 18 and graduates from high school that they are released from the home?" I nodded my head. "Well, he said that he loved me and that he couldn't bare to see me without…really seeing me, so he asked me to have sex with him.

"I was scared at first, but he talked me into it saying that we loved each other and that we should show it by doing it. I believed him when he said that I would feel nothing by happiness and pleasure from…that experience." A tear started to roll down her cheek, but Bella kept going with the story.

"The next day, I went to go see him and found him packing. I assumed that he would wait for me until I got out and take care of me, but he said that I was part of his childhood and that he needed to leave that behind." Slight sobs were coming from her chest, but she pushed on.

"I begged him not to do this to me, but it didn't work. We got into a fight which ended when he hit me and walked out the door." She could barely get those last words out before the sobs took over. I pulled her close to my body to the point that I could feel the baby kicking against my own stomach. Almost as if he was crying too with his mother.

I waited while she cried into my naked chest repeatedly telling her that she was alright and rubbing her back.

"It wasn't until a few weeks later that I found out that I was pregnant and I got scared. I didn't know what to do at the time, but then I thought that my parents had sent me this little one so that I wouldn't be alone anymore. I was still in so much pain after what happened, though." More sobs broke through and I could feel my heart breaking along with hers.

There was no need to tell me the rest of the story for I already knew the ending.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Bella. I promise though that I would never do that to you. I love you too much to hurt you." I didn't realize that I said that until she looked up at me.

Tears were still streaming down her face, but she smiled a bit.

"You love me?" She asked timidly.

I took her face carefully in my hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Yes, Bella. I love you more than I can tell you, and I would never let anything happen to you or your son."

She looked at me for a moment before her smile widened. "I love you too, Edward." She replied then reached back to me for a kiss.

I deepened it, letting her know how much I cared for her by putting as much passion into it as I could. She did the same not holding back whatsoever.

We broke apart to breath again, but we were both smiling like fools when we did.

"So you don't care that I'm carrying a baby that belongs to another man?" She asked.

I rolled her on her back and hovered over her swollen belly.

Her breathing hitched when I gently kissed it. "Bella, this isn't his baby." I started then repeatedly kissed her stomach again in between each word. "This is your son and I love him as much as I love you." Kiss. "He's part of you and I love every part of you." I kissed her stomach once more then crawled up to her head to kiss her lips.

"Thank you, Edward." She said when we broke apart.

A hard nudge agreed.

"No, Bella. Thank you." I laid back down beside her and drew the comforter back over us. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward. I love you."

"As I love you; the both of you." I kissed her temple once more and relaxed with Bella in my arms until I fell asleep.

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't remember the last time I had slept this well. The only time that I can recall that was even remotely close to this was when I was four and I fell asleep on my dad's chest whilst he rocked me in his recliner as he watched some baseball game on TV. Still that wasn't how I felt right now. I felt protected then and loved, but not in love.

Last night was incredible and felt like a dream. I was afraid that I would wake up and be back at the foster home, pregnant and alone. However, I wasn't anymore—with the exception that I am pregnant.

What felt like warm sunlight, was shining on my face and my fear that I was back in Phoenix washed over me for a second until I felt a familiar spark from the man that I loved who was touching my face sending out a current that ignited my skin.

I fluttered my eyes open to see Edward already awake and smiling at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said.

"Good morning, handsome." I replied.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"I did, and you?" I asked back.

"I slept well and woke up happy." He smiled my favorite crooked smile that made me smile. "How is he this morning?"

It took me a minute to remember that he was talking about my baby. I probably would have taken a little more time if my little sprout didn't give a big kick that brought me back down to Earth.

Edward's arm was wrapped around my torso with his hand lazily laying on my belly. "Well, I guess he's good." He chuckled.

I patted my belly. "Good morning to you, little guy." I cooed.

"Hungry?" Edward asked, but he had leaned down to ask the baby. No response.

Edward looked puzzled, but I laughed.

"Shower time?" I asked. That time I got multiple kicks. "He loves the water." I laughed.

"Is that why you take so many showers a day?" He joked.

"That, but I mostly take cold showers because I'm a horny pregnant woman who can't control her hormones." I joked back.

Edward chuckled a bit, but it sounded off like a bad memory was brought up.

"Edward, what is it? Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No Bella, love, you didn't." He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Then what is it?" I pressed.

He sighed then ran his hand through his sex-messed up hair bringing me back to last night, but I shook that off quickly. Stay focused, girl.

"It's just that yesterday, in the locker room…" He paused. "Em, Jazz, and I overheard Mike and Tyler talking about you, Alice, and Rosalie. It wasn't nice; I'll just put it that way." I felt the tension in his body starting to escalate.

I backtracked to what I said and thought about what I said that made him recall that.

"They want me because I'm constantly horny?" I didn't mean to sound like a whining little girl, but I was too frustrated that I threw myself flat on my back. "Why do they think that I have sex constantly on my mind?"

"Hey, you can't help what's going on with your body, Bella." Edward retorted. "Your hormones are going to be a little off for a while even after the baby is born, but it will be ok. You can just channel those…urges to another direction." He smirked.

"Bad idea, Cullen." I growled and then jumped on top of him.

He was chuckling below me holding onto my hips guiding me down to the promise land, but a heavy kick stopped us followed by my stomach growling.

"Damn." I muttered suddenly no longer in the mood.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward asked. He looked like a little boy who was denied the last chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm sorry, babe, but this guy needs to be fed and I need a shower too." The baby kicked harder as if agreeing with my statement.

"Cock-blocker." Edward whispered.

"Edward." I gasped slapping him playfully on the chest. It was almost a turn on too.

"Sorry, love, but I'm a man." He shrugged.

I got up and looked down at him. "I can see that." I joked as I pulled on my robe.

He laughed then grabbed a towel had been draped over the back of my desk chair to wrap it around his waist.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" I asked.

"Let's go together, save time." Edward answered wagging his eyebrows. I giggled then led the way out the door.

I had never taken a shower with anyone before not even my ex, and I should defiantly do this again; especially with Edward.

We washed each other—well for me as far as I could reach—then held each other while letting the hot water run over our bodies.

Edward couldn't keep his hands off my stomach, but when he tried to attack anything else, I sadly had to stop him before it turned into something. He understood though. More so, I think he was just enjoying being with me and under the water.

Again, I had to break that off too because my stomach was starting to hurt from my baby's abuse. I'm just glad that Edward is a very patient guy or else this would have been driving him crazy.

"Sorry that I kept pushing you away." I said as we were drying off.

"Stop acting like that." He ordered, but not harshly. "I can see that it hurts you more than it does me, and I will respect your wishes, always." He kissed my lips once more then went to open the door to the bathroom.

When I went to take a step, I slipped and fell to the ground. Lucky for my baby that I landing on my hands and knees. Not so lucky for me, it hurt and I thought I heard a snap or felt something like that in my wrist.

Edward barged into the room and was at my side only a split second after I landed.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" He asked pulling me to my feet, very carefully.

I touched my hurt wrist and winced at the pain.

Edward grabbed it carefully and examined it. "Don't think it's a break, it might just be sprained." He muttered in a soft voice possibly just talking to himself. "We'll wait for dad to get home and see what he thinks." He told me.

I was about to argue, but he looked at me almost saying 'either this or we go to the hospital,' so I nodded my head in agreement.

Pulling me close, we walked back to my room in silence.

"I'm gonna get dressed, call me if you need me." He said then kissed my head once more and left only closing my door enough for privacy, but so that he could hear me. I noticed that he did the same to his door.

Because of my wrist, I was careful while pulling on my clothes then while brushing and drying my hair.

When I was almost done, Edward yelled out for me.

"I'll start breakfast, Bella."

"Be down in a minute." I replied.

Once I was satisfied that I was done, I went downstairs ignoring the slight twinge in my wrist.

Edward's back was to me while he was working at the stove cooking what smelled like pancakes. My mouth watered instantly and had the need to taste peanut butter. Lucky for me, it was already on the counter top just waiting to be spread on a big, fluffy pancake.

"Hey." I said to get his attention.

He spun his head to look at me then smiled and turned back to his work. "Almost done with this batch." He said.

I walked up to him and noticed the amount of batter he had.

"Edward, I'm eating for two not five." I exclaimed.

He laughed at me. "Bella, the others will be home shortly. I just to a text from Alice saying that they were on their way home when we were getting dressed. Mom just sent a similar one before I could reply back to Alice."

"In that case, I don't think you made enough." I joked.

About 15 minutes later, our siblings came flying through the door still wearing their costumes, although, Emmett's looked like it was covered in crap or vomit. I didn't want to ask.

"Hey you two. Have nice night?" Alice asked.

Edward and I briefly looked at each other then smiled. "Great night." I mumbled.

"So, did you get lucky last night?" Emmett asked.

I froze where I was—about to take a bit out of my fifth pancake. Edward nearly choked on his juice.

"What, did you not like your candy?" He continued.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and Edward's face went back to its normal color.

"No." I squeaked out then cleared my throat. "Edward, where did you put my candy?" I asked trying to get the spot light off of me.

"I uh…put yours in my room. I guess I forgot to bring with me into your room last night." We paused again hoping against hope.

"Why were you in Bella's room last night, Edward?" Rosalie asked, more like demanded.

"I was uh…helping her with her bodice. She couldn't get the stings in the back." Nice job with the stuttering, Edward.

"Is that all he did, Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

Oh no, cue the blush because it was inevitable.

"What the hell?"

"You didn't."

"What?"

"Score for Bella and Edward! Ow, Rose."

"Did you two really have sex last night?" Alice asked slowly.

"Um." I answered. Edward stayed silent.

"Well, did you?" Oh no, mom and dad just walked in the door.

Suddenly, I was afraid, oh god, they were going to kick me out after thinking I stole their son's virtue—even though it was already gone. Oh god, I can't go back to my old life, I love this one too much to give it up. I can't go back, I can't…

"Bella, Bella, breathe." I didn't notice until Edward pointed it out that I was starting to hyperventilate. "Calm down, love. Just breathe." He was holding my hand with one of his while the other was rubbing circles on my back.

"Slow down your breathing, Bella; inhale, exhale, inhale…" I tried to follow dad's instructions, but I had a hard time doing it.

I wrapped one arm around me as I felt a stabbing pain in my lower abdomen.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"My stomach hurts." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Deep breaths, honey, deep breaths." Dad said calmly.

"Dad, it really hurts." I nearly shrieked, but I held it in so that I didn't scare anyone. Still it hurt like hell and I was afraid for my baby.

"Esme, go grab her shoes. Edward, get her coat. Emmett, help me get Bella to my car." Dad ordered.

"What's going on, dad?" Edward asked still holding onto me despite what dad ordered him to do.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Dad said simply, I think he was trying to keep everyone calm, but I could still feel the tension and it wasn't working so well for me.

I felt Edward let go of me, but I wanted to cling to him like a lifeline. I needed him.

Emmett lifted me off of the stool while dad kept a good hold of me. I could barely stand as we walked out of the kitchen. Emmett picked me up bridal style and hurried into the garage.

Mom and Edward were already there waiting for us. Both climbed in the back with me while dad drove out of the garage.

The stabbing pain was killing me, but no matter how bad it was I held in my screams. It almost felt like I was holding my breath to contain them though. It also felt like I was being torn from the inside out.

I could hear Edward and mom talking to me, trying to tell me that I would be alright and so would my baby. However, I could barely hear them, they were fading out and the only thing that I was thinking was, "Oh god, it wasn't time yet. I was way too early for my son to be delivered."

I've worked too hard to quit protecting my son, he was going to survive. He had to.

Somewhere in between the drive from the house to the hospital blackness consumed me, but I vaguely heard Edward saying "Keep fighting, Bella."

Still in darkness, it frightened me because I couldn't see anything nor hear anything. I needed to know though. Did my baby survive; was he taken out, what happened?

I don't know how long the darkness held me under, but slowly it started to retreat. First allowing me to hear—I could hear two distinct _beeps_, but I couldn't figure them out. The pattern sounded familiar though.

_Beep, beep, beep_, heartbeats maybe? My heartbeat and then my baby's? How were we? I needed to know, I pushed through the darkness as quickly as I could.

"Bella?" Edward?

"I'm here, baby. I'm here."

I opened my eyes and instantly found him sitting by my bed holding onto my hand that was in a brace.

"Hey you." He smiled my favorite smile.

"Hi." I replied.

"Is she awake this time?" Rosalie?

I looked to find her; she had been sitting on a chair across the room. She stood up when we made eye contact.

"Hey Rose." I said as loud as I could, but it was hoarse.

"Emmett, wake up." Rosalie kicked Emmett who was asleep in the chair that was next to hers.

"I'll get the shampoo." He grunted as he woke.

I giggled then tried to get up so that I could see him better.

"Bella, lay back down." Edward ordered pushing me gently back on the bed.

"Emmett, go get dad." Rosalie commanded. "And tell the others that Bella's awake."

"Where are they?" I asked as he left.

"Mom, Jasper, and Alice are in the cafeteria. Dad is with your doctor." Edward answered.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie sat on my other side holding onto my good hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dad says that you almost had an anxiety attack which caused the false labor." Rosalie answered.

"My baby…" My hands flew up to my stomach and was greeted by some movement letting me know that he was still in there.

"He's fine, thankfully it was just false labor and we got you to the hospital before there were anymore complications." Edward explained placing one of his hands on mine.

I let out a relaxing breath, but I still felt the tears coming. I almost lost my baby; what happened between Edward and I was a mistake and my baby almost paid for it.

"Bella, it's going to be alright. Both of you are safe." Rosalie tried to reassure me, but I shook my head.

"No, my baby almost died because I was stupid enough to give into my selfish needs." I sobbed.

"Bella, you weren't selfish. You are a great mother who just got over stressed when you got scared." Edward argued.

I was shaking my head disagreeing with what he was saying.

"Yes Bella. You are far from selfish, love. Please don't doubt yourself." What he was saying still didn't help me.

When the door flew open, I jumped a bit. Edward stroked my cheek trying to soothe me and get rid of the tears.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." Dr. Wang said.

"It's alright." I replied.

"How are you feeling?" She asked while picking up my chart, but didn't look at it yet.

"A little shaken up." Was the best answer I could give.

"That's understandable. Rosalie, you father asked that you meet him in his office. I have to talk to both Bella and Edward alone please." She said.

"Of course." Rosalie replied politely. She kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

Dr. Wang took a look at my chart when the door closed then at my monitors.

"You seem to be doing well, Bella." She commented.

I nodded my head. "Is my baby going to be ok?"

"Calm down, honey, there is no reason for another anxiety attack. I do have a question for you though." She paused looking between Edward and me. "It may be embarrassing for the both of you, but your father told me that you might have been intimate the other night, is this true?"

Edward and I nodded yes. I was waiting for her to judge and say that I was a slut, but her face revealed nothing but understanding.

"Well, I understand about that, but I do have to caution you about being intimate during your third trimester. You are not there yet, but an orgasm can cause labor." I nodded my head and saw that Edward did too.

"I hate to do this also, but for the next week, I'm going to restrict you to bed rest which means no school either." I groaned at the thought. "Finally, I would like to see you at the end of that week so that I can check to see how the both of you are doing."

I nodded my head again.

"And you," She pointed at Edward after putting my chart away. "If you are taking the responsibility of being her boyfriend, you'll need to watch out for both her and the baby. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I had to hold my laugh because Edward just looked like he got a scolding from my own mother.

"Very good, now in a couple of hours I'm going to release you. Take care, Bella."

"Thank you, Dr. Wang." I whispered

As soon as the door closed, it opened again by a frantic pixie.

"Oh my god Bella, are you alright?" She ran up to me and caught me in a hug. The girl had some muscles.

"Yes Alice, we'll be just fine." I rubbed her arm.

"Please don't scare me like that again." She whispered at me.

"Well then don't be so harsh on my sex life." I whispered back.

She looked back at me and started to laugh. "Ok, I promise."

"Thanks, now help me up. I hate lying on my back."

Alice looked like she was about to comment on that, but thought better of it.

For the next couple of hours up until my discharge, everyone stayed in the room with me. I still had the feeling that I was a bad mother for fulfilling my sexual needs, but Edward kept giving me that look that said I was wrong.

"Ready to go home, Bella?" Mom asked as she, Rose, and Alice were helping me get dressed. I still couldn't believe that I was unconscious all day and night.

"Oh yeah." I replied. I always hated hospitals, but that's the price to pay when one is having a baby and is also a 24/7 klutz. "I'm ready for some of that candy." I suddenly had a craving for it.

"Sorry little mama, but not today." Mom said as she opened the door.

Dad and the boys were standing in the hallway waiting for us.

"Aw, why not?" I whined as Edward came to my side.

"Bella, you were just laying in that hospital bed after having an anxiety attack. I don't think your system needs the sudden sugar boost." Mom pointed out.

I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I crossed my arms over my chest like a little girl and walked out of the room.

"You are so stubborn." Edward said. I tried to walk faster, but he held me back saying that I needed to sit in the wheelchair.

He didn't budge when I started to argue with him.

Eventually, I did get in the wheelchair after much persuasion from everyone in the family; including my son.


	16. Chapter 16

At home, I just took a shower and got ready for bed before 7:00, but I was out like a light. Although, it did seem lonely without Edward next to me; at least his scent was still on my sheets and pillow.

The next morning, to my dismay, I had to miss school and wasn't allowed to move around much and my babysitter for the day was: Alice. God help me.

I was trapped in bed forced to partake in make overs, home spa treatments, and discussing ideas for the nursery. When she was fixing my lunch, I had to call Edward or else I was going to sneak away from the damn little pixie. He helped to calm me down, but that went out the window when Alice forced me to get off the phone and eat a salad.

As soon as they got home, I wanted to run down the stairs and into my protector's arms, but I was asleep at the time. Even better, however, because Edward was there to wake me up then stayed with me while we did our homework together; although, it wasn't the alone time that I really wanted. The others decided to come in and work on their homework with us. We weren't going to do anything since I was still tired.

By Friday, I was going stir crazy and I felt bad because it was Jasper's turn to watch me. Luckily he kept me busy by working on our history papers. I swear our teacher is so lazy and barely does anything besides assigning us papers and projects to work on. Thankfully, Jasper was always my partner or my tutor and we always got A's.

"Hungry, yet?" He asked after closing his history book.

"Yes." I answered still not looking up from my book.

"What would you like?"

"Freedom." I blurted out. "I'm sorry Jazz, I know you're trying, but I…agh." I nearly threw my book across the room.

He chuckled at me. "I'm sorry, Bella, but this is for your own good and for my little nephew."

"I know, but it's just hard." I could feel my tears of frustration flooding my eyes.

Jasper picked me up and cradled me on his lap. He wasn't Edward, but it still felt comfortable.

I allowed a few tears to fall and all Jasper did was rub my arms and back slowly.

"Better?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah thanks." I mumbled.

"What some lunch? How about I make you a peanut butter sandwich and I'll bring up a surprise too, sound alright?" He asked.

"Sure." I normally hated surprises, but at this point I didn't care.

Jasper laid me back on my bed and pulled the covers over me then moved all my homework off the bed; neatly putting it on my desk before walking out the door.

I counted to five before I grabbed my cell phone and started to text Edward. It was lunchtime at school so he wouldn't get into trouble.

_I'm bored, save me. _

_**I wish I was there, love. **_

_What are you doing right now?_

_**Eating lunch with the others, what about you?**_

_Waiting for Jasper to make my lunch. I hate feeling helpless. _

_**I know, baby, but it's not for much longer. **_

_Thank God. _

_**Ha ha. I miss you so much, Bella. It hurts. **_

_Same here. I want you with me right now!_

_**Are you in bed?**_

_Maybe. _

_**You know what I would love to do if I was there alone with you?**_

_I could only guess…_

"Bella, who are you talking to?" Jasper came into my room with a tray of food.

I got another text before I answered.

_**First, I would kiss your bare belly…**_

_Edward, not now, Jasper just walked through the door!_

_**Why does God hate us? **_

"Edward, I should have guessed." He looked smug and I'm guessing by the heat on my face that he had a good idea of what the topic was about.

_I don't know, but see ya later. Love you. _

_**Love you too, bye. **_

"Don't worry so much, Bella, Alice and I do that all the time. We just know how to cover it up." Jasper explained.

I chuckled nervously and ate my lunch as Jasper ate his.

I smiled like a little girl when I saw that he gave me a couple pieces of Halloween candy.

"Shhh…don't tell anyone." He whispered playfully.

I nodded my head as I ate the first piece of candy. Mmm...Crunch Bar, my favorite.

"Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite brother?" I snickered. That earned a chuckle out of him. "We'll just keep that between us." I winked.

"You're just saying that because I spoil you."

"Emmett spoils me too, and lately Edward's been having a hard time saying no to me." I recently found out that if I say the word please enough and sincerely, eight out of ten times he will give in to my demands. I haven't been so lucky with anyone else besides the boys.

"You are one spoiled little sister."

"Aren't my other sisters spoiled?" I raised an eyebrow at him for he knew I was right.

"And on that note, I believe it's time for a nap. Mom's orders as well as Edward's." He removed the dishes from the bed and putting them back on the tray on my nightstand. "He just sent me a text reminding me of your afternoon naps while I was making lunch."

"Has he been texting everyone orders this week?" Edward was the only one who hadn't taken care of me this week. When it was his turn, mom was here. I'm guessing this was like grounding the both of us.

Jasper just nodded his head as he got me settled for a nap. I hated them, but I always felt so tired in the afternoon, or maybe they just drugged my lunch.

"Sweet dreams, little mama. You too, little man."

"See ya, Jazz." Then I was out like a light.

I awoke feeling a little refreshed, but someone wanted more room in my stomach.

"Alright, mama is going." I told my baby and got up carefully to head to the bathroom.

I had to be quiet so that Jasper wouldn't hear me. I knew he would come up when he heard the toilet flush, but I didn't want to embarrass the guy too much. Besides I've been off my feet for almost—and quite literally—a week. I needed to stretch.

I opened the door when I finished, but Jasper wasn't behind the door. Instead I heard voices on the second floor.

Sounds like the boys are home.

"Bella?" Crap, Edward. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I needed to stretch and a bathroom break." I replied.

"Hey, little mama." Emmett greeted.

"Hey, bother bear." I answered him. I suddenly felt a bit of a sugar buzz going through me.

"Jasper, please tell me you didn't give her sugar?" Edward nearly shouted at his brother.

I didn't heard Jasper's response so I'm assuming that he shrugged his shoulders.

"Edward, be nice." I ordered. "Where are the girls, and why don't you guys have practice?"

"The girls are having a little slumber party at the Coach's house and the Mrs. asked the Mr. to help supervise." Edward answered.

"Yeah, which means the double torture for us on Sunday because we had to skip a day of practice." Emmett added.

I heard the other two groan at the thought.

"Mom and dad won't be home until late tonight too. They went over to the Newton's for dinner." Edward said.

I held in a flinch when Mike Newton was mentioned. He had hadn't been bothering me much since that time at the Chinese restaurant, but he still undresses me with his eyes every time I was in his line of vision.

"So, just us tonight?" I changed the subject.

"Yup, and you are going back to bed, Bella." I heard Edward starting to stomp up the stairs.

"No, I'm not." I snapped when he reached the top floor.

I could see he was angry with me, but I was dead tired of being waited on like a helpless little girl.

Edward took a breath and walked up to me. Emmett and Jasper were right behind him, both looked concerned.

"Bella, you need to rest." Edward said calmly putting him hands on my shoulders.

I shrugged them off.

"I've been resting long enough, Edward." I said point blank. "I'm tired of being treated like I'm so defenseless. Well guess what? I've had to learn to stand up for myself once in awhile back in Phoenix; it scared the hell out of me at times, but I still did it. I had to learn from a young age to fend for myself, how to survive.

"I know you guys want to help, but I don't need babysitters every fucking minute." I seethed.

"Bella, calm down, love." Edward said softly putting his hands on my bloated stomach. I guess it was a reminder of my priorities.

My son was kicking continuously and I had been ignoring it, but my temper had been building over the past week.

"I'm sorry." I whipped a tear that spilled from my eye. I refused to let anymore come down either.

"No need to apologize," How can he stand the abuse I put him through? "I understand that we must be driving you crazy, but this is for your own good. Both yours and little Edward's." He chuckled and had the others going as well.

"Very funny, but I'm not naming him Edward." I giggled.

"Well, that's one name off the list." Emmett laughed.

"What list?" I asked.

"Everyone is trying to guess what the baby's name will be since you won't tell us." Jasper answered.

"There are a lot of boys' names to consider, so good luck with that." I had been thinking of names—especially this week—but have been keeping that to myself.

"Now that little mama is happy again, what's for dinner?" Emmett bellowed rubbing his hands together.

I had to laugh again which made Edward smile his signature crooked smile.

"I want to cook." I volunteered and Edward's smile dropped. I thought I heard it plop on the floor. "Edward, please." I begged.

He rolled his eyes and slightly growled. Keep it in check, girl.

I think he caught on to his little mistake and smiled in apology.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt him lift me up.

"Edward, I can…" He shot me a glare that shut me up. We had to compromise somewhere, I guess.

"So, what are we hungry for?" I asked when Edward brought us into the kitchen.

No one answered, but I knew what I wanted.

"Tacos anyone?" I asked squirming out of Edward's arms. "Put me down, Edward Anthony Cullen." I demanded harshly.

He did as he was told.

"Um…I'm up for that." Emmett answered.

Jasper just raised his hand. I sort of felt sorry for the three boys; they looked so scared of me.

"I'm sorry, guys." Oh great, the mood swings again.

"Bella, let's just start on dinner, ok?" Edward smiled down at me.

"Ok." God, I sounded like a sad little girl then went straight towards the fridge. Edward kept his hand on the small of my back as I moved.

I found everything that I needed except for the ground beef. I wondered if it was in the garage freezer.

"Edward, can you check to see if there is any ground beef in the other freezer?" I asked.

He hesitated then looked at the guys. Emmett came over and took Edward's spot then Edward left. He was so overprotective at times.

"Jasper, can you start chopping the lettuce?"

He nodded his head and got to work.

When I got out the tomatoes to have them cut as well, I suddenly got a strange craving.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked walking in from the garage with the meat.

"Um…" I didn't really know how to answer without sounding weird.

"I thought you hated tomatoes, Bells?" Emmett wondered.

"I usually do, but right now I'm really wanting some with pepper sprinkled on top." I answered grabbing what I needed.

I heard Edward chuckle, but I didn't pay any attention to him.

"Yo, Dr. Eddie, care to explain." Emmett asked.

Edward stopped and stared at his brother. "First of all, that is not my name. Second, dad told me that sometimes pregnant women will get cravings that are actually good for them."

"Finally." Jasper muttered. I paid no attention to him.

I cut the tomato in half and peppered it up good then took a bite. It tasted pretty good, but the smell wasn't working with me. I had to spit it out.

"You ok, Bella?" Edward ran to my side as I was leaning over the sink trying not to be sick. "Baby?"

"Sorry, I didn't factor in the smell. It made me sick for a second." I answered when I was under control.

"Why don't you go sit and grade the cheese and I'll start browning the meat?" He suggested.

I needed to sit anyways, so I obeyed.

"Anything new happen at school today?" I asked after a minute or so of silence.

"Turned in your homework." Edward answered.

"Picked up more homework for ya though." Emmett added. "I swear, you get more than we do, belly bear."

"Talk to Angela or Eric lately?" I asked.

There was silence in the room and that was not a good thing.

"Edward?"

There was the silence again while the boys looked at each other before he answered.

"Please, I can take it." Although, I'm not so sure if that was true or not.

"I overheard Eric talking to a few of the guys when I went to go talk to Angela for you, he said that he was thinking about taking you off the paper because he thinks you haven't been doing your share." I could see that it hurt Edward to say that because of his protective nature, and for once, I wish that he protected me from this.

I put down the grader and the cheese. I hated how this happened to me again. Tears started to pour out of my eyes, blurring my vision.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what he said, but maybe we can prove that he is wrong about this assumption," Edward kneeled down in front of me trying to whip away the tears, but they kept gushing. "Hey, everyone loves your articles. I hear some of the guys from the team talking about them in the locker room. They love that you've made them better than the previous features."

"Really?" I sobbed.

"It's true; Bells, Em and I have heard the same thing from everyone else. You're a great writer and that's why you deserve to be on the paper." Jasper spoke up.

"The principle might not like you so much, but who the hell cares about him?" Emmett laughed.

Angela and I did a feature following the dreaded assembly and actually found a woman who has become quite successful in life as a single teenaged-mother and after being disowned by her parents when she told them. Let's just say that the feature was such a huge success that Angela and I got so many praises that day by nearly the whole student body, and many of the staff. We did, however, get called into the office for a writing an "offending story," but we got off easy because the woman we talked to called him up and spoke to him personally. Turns out that the woman we interviewed went to school with our principle and was friends, he just ditched her when she got pregnant.

We thought about turning that into another story, but we would have gotten into more trouble if we did. Still, it was a good laugh.

"Feel better?" Edward smiled.

"Yes." I squeaked.

He kissed me softly on the lips then one on each cheek before getting up and continuing what he was doing.

"Damn." Jasper shouted a few minutes later.

I automatically stood up to see if I could help.

"Jasper?" I asked.

Edward moved to inspect the hand that Jasper was glaring at. "Run it under the water." He suggested.

Jasper followed his brother's advice while I moved closer to see what had happened.

I shouldn't have because once Jasper put his hand under the water; it started to turn bloody red.

"Oh God." I whispered and put my hand over my mouth to stop my lunch from coming out of my mouth, but then moved it to the counter to hold me up.

"Bells, what's up?" Emmett asked.

My knees buckled under me, but I didn't feel the floor as fast as I thought I would.

"Bella?" Edward was cradling me.

Jasper and Emmett were standing near him, looking at me.

"Get a cool cloth for her head." Edward commanded.

I closed my eyes feeling tired and a little dizzy.

"Keep your eyes open for me, baby, I need you to stay awake." Edward whispered to me.

I felt a wet cloth drape on my forehead which started to help.

"Are you going to be alright?" Edward asked.

"Just keep Jasper's hand out of my sight." I answered weakly.

"Don't worry, Bella, the bleeding stopped and I put a band-aid on it." Jasper replied.

Both he and Emmett moved to sit by my side.

"Better?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I always faint at the sight of blood though." My strength was coming back and I could feel my blush starting to creep up.

Edward gently caressed one of my cheeks and smiled down at me.

"Think you can get up and eat with us?" He asked quietly.

I nodded my head, although, I'm not sure how much I can eat now.

Edward heaved my body upright, Jasper and Emmett stood close just in case, but I hung onto Edward tightly, my full strength hadn't returned and my body had been pretty weak since I had been on bed rest.

I was seated back in my chair while we resumed making dinner. I noticed that Edward would look over at me with worry in his eyes. The others would too, but Edward's eyes lingered longer than the others. I would either smile slightly or ignore them.

"Looks like another storm is about to blow in, kids." Emmett announced.

"Again?" Jasper asked.

Suddenly, I could hear the rain pounding on the windows as well as the wind around the house sounding like it was going to blow the house over. It frightened me a bit when I looked out the windows into the darkened night.

"The cheese is ready, how's everything else?" I asked trying to keep my mind off my fears, but I think my voice was a little shaky.

"Bella, it's just a storm. No reason to be scared." Jasper tried to assure me as Edward came with a bowl to gather the shredded cheese.

"Yeah, no need to act like a little baby. That's what the little guy is, not you." Emmett tried to joke, but Edward turned to him and growled while Jasper gave him a head smack.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart." Edward whispered.

I felt a little better as we sat and ate, but the storm was really starting to pick up. It was worst that the other night. Even my baby seemed to agree with me.

I usually liked watching storms because they were relaxing, but tonight it was eerie probably because of the dark shadows the trees were creating.

The guys kept trying to distract me, but the sounds from outside kept bringing me back to my fears.

"Finished?" Edward asked.

I didn't eat that much, mostly nibbling on the lettuce and peppers, not so much on the taco itself. I nodded my head.

Reluctantly, I sat at the table while the boys cleaned up. Suddenly, the sky brightened as the lightening flashed around us, thunder followed instantaneously causing the house to shake from the rumble and the lights to flicker before going out completely.

My breathing picked up, I couldn't scream or move. I was panicking again.

"Bella," Edward sounded so far away.

"Edward, where are you?" I begged; it sounded like a sob.

His hands found my outstretched ones feeling into the darkness. I needed him…needed his protection.

"I'm here, you're fine. The baby's fine." He cooed standing me on my feet. "Emmett and Jasper are going to take a look and see if they can get the lights back on. Don't worry."

He pulled me into his chest while rubbing my back and belly. I could feel the baby kicking eagerly in his hand. The motions of his hands and his sweet scent were helping to calm my nerves; that is until another round of thunder and lightening hit. I buried my face deeper into chest.

"How is she?" Jasper said.

"Scared." Edward answered calmly. "Go find some flashlights and candles."

"Come on, Bells, let's go sit in the living room and pretend we're camping." Emmett tried to laugh, but I couldn't move or stop shaking with fear.

Edward moved us, though, and as he did, a loud squeak made me scream in panic. I felt like I was in a horror movie.

Edward just hugged me impossibly closer trying to muffle my screams.

"Bella?" A sweet voice spoke through the darkness.

"Mom?" Mine was very shaky.

"Honey, it's alright. It's just a storm." Her voice was calm and coming closer. I could also hear more footfalls shadowing behind her.

"Bella, calm down, sweetheart." It was dad. "Edward, have you taken her pulse?"

"No, but I could feel her heart rate speeding up." Edward answered.

"Bella, you need to take deep slow breaths." Mom said. "The storm will pass soon. There is no reason to be so afraid."

"I know, but I can't figure out why I am so afraid." I admitted.

"That's probably just the hormones, sweetie. You are just feeling vulnerable right now, but everything will be alright." She explained stroking my hair softly.

I could feel my heart rate starting to slow back down, but it jumped again when I saw more lightening.

"Come on, let's go into the living room and we'll start a fire." Dad suggested.

Edward pulled me along with him. I kept tripping at first, but he stayed patient until I made my feet cooperate.

In the living room, Jasper was in the process of lighting candles. The room was a little brighter than the kitchen, but it still made me nervous with all the shadows dancing on the walls. The sound of the wind made them moan.

I heard the banging of wood that made me jump a little.

"That's just Emmett putting the logs into the fireplace." Edward whispered to me.

"Has anyone contacted the girls?" Mom asked as I felt a blanket under my feet. Edward guided me onto it then gentle seated us on it. He sat behind me pulling my body to lie against his chest then wrapping his arms around my middle.

"I only talked to Alice for about a minute, but there was so much static from the storm. Both she and Rosalie are fine though." Jasper answered. It sounded like he was coming closer to me.

"Thank goodness." Mom breathed.

"Found the monster flashlight." Emmett bellowed; the floor vibrated when he sat down with us.

The sudden appearance of light in front of me made me jump. Edward's arms kept me still as I calmed down.

The room became was brighter with the combination of the fire, candles, and the flashlight all lit. It helped to settle my nerves, but I still clung to Edward.

"Hey dad, can we roast marshmallows?" Emmett asked as dad started the fire.

"I don't see why not." Dad answered sitting down with mom on the sofa.

"Sweet." Emmett jumped up excitedly at the same time when more thunder crashed around the house.

I turned to hide my face in Edward's chest. He continued to stroke my hair down to my back repeatedly.

"Want some, Bella? You didn't eat that much at dinner." Jasper asked.

I just nodded as Emmett came back with the marshmallows and the rest of the fixings for smores.

My fears of the storm were still there, but at the thought of yummy smores made me hungry. My nerves settled more after I took the first bite.

Edward still kept one arm around me as we ate and started up conversation after conversation.

After my second smore, dad said that I had enough. I grumbled, but lost the battle.

Edward and Jasper stopped eating when I did—that I thanked them for—but Emmett kept eating until after his fourth when mom had to remove the fixings and hid them back in the kitchen. When she came back out, she announced that it was time for bed.

From all my panic attacks—and from the fact that the storm had turned into heavy rain, which always made me groggy—I was the first to get up.

Wait not true, my lower body didn't allow that, so the guys had to pull me up. If all three are pulling me up at six months, I would hate to see how many people it would take when I'm at nine months.

The lights still hadn't come back on as we made our way upstairs using candles to find our way. After fighting with everyone for a few minutes, they finally relented to let me walk upstairs without someone carrying me. However, I was starting to really feel the exhaustion kick in by the time I started my way up to the third floor.

Edward snaked his arm around my waist, supporting my weight as we made our way to my room.

"Jeeze, Bells, you look like you want to drop." Emmett snickered behind us.

"Did you forget your room is on the floor you just passed?" I said sarcastically.

"We just wanted to tuck in our baby sister, and our baby nephew." He cooed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Edward and Jasper roll their eyes. Emmett was oblivious to them.

When we reached my room, I could still hear the wind blowing strongly outside. Looking out my window into the dark night, I could see the trees shaking fiercely against one another.

"We can stay with you until you fall asleep," Edward offered, "If you want?"

"Please." I answered.

He just smiled lightly at me while leading me towards the bed. He and Jasper set down their candles as they walked in.

"So what story should we read you two tonight?" Emmett said squinting at my bookcase.

"Emmett, you don't need to read to me like I'm a little kid. Obviously, I'm a big girl." I pointed at my big belly.

"Okay then, why don't we read to our little nephew." He joked.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Edward and Jasper for help, but they had amused looks on their faces that I wanted to smack right off.

"Fine, maybe you can get him to stop kicking me in my sleep." I grumbled crawling into bed.

Jasper went to sit on my computer desk chair while Edward went to go sit on the plush chair in the corner.

"Come on guys, sit with me please?" I begged putting on my best pouting face.

They looked at each other then at me before relenting.

I moved to the middle of the bed to allow them to sit on either side of me on top of the blankets, but I cuddled into Edward's side. He just chuckled as he settled himself in.

"Now, don't think anything is going happen." Emmett joked wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett, I am not going to have sex with Edward with you two in the same room." I shot up angrily. "I'm not as horny as everyone thinks I am."

"Bella, calm down, baby." Edward pulled me back against him wrapping his arms around me while Jasper began to rub my shoulder soothingly.

"I didn't mean that, Bells. You know how I am sometimes." Emmett apologized.

I tried not to let the tears that were flooding my eyes threatening to pour out. "It's ok, Emmett." I replied. "Just read the stupid story."

Emmett pulled out _Hamlet_, the one I had borrowed from Edward. It was on my list to read, but I hadn't started it yet. It's supposed to be a tragedy, but Emmett kept making me laugh with the voices and small comments about the characters.

Edward got fed up with him after a few pages and grabbed the book to read it himself. Emmett's version made me laugh, but with Edward's voice, it soothed me to the point where exhaustion came over me.

I awoke the next morning sweating and feeling very claustrophobic. Before the panic started to pick up, someone was starting to rub my arm slowly. It wasn't just anyone either, I opened my eyes and turned to see Edward's beautiful green eyes already opened and looking at me with love and adoration.

"You alright?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I admitted then looked around me.

I silently laughed when I saw the cause of my little stress. Apparently, not only did Edward stay with me, but so did Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was lying horizontal across the foot of the bed while Jasper was lying on my other side. Still on top of the blankets as was Edward.

"I'm surprised the bear is sleeping so quietly." I giggled softly.

Edward smiled in amusement.

"I think it has something to do if he is sleeping with a girl." Jasper added quietly. "Morning." He yawned.

"Did we wake you?" I asked.

"I've been taught never to lie to a woman, but I don't want to hurt your feelings, so I'll plead the fifth." He replied.

"Sorry." I said again.

"No worries, but I didn't get the best of sleep anyways."

"Well, there isn't much room on this bed." Edward retorted. "With this many people, I'm surprised there wasn't that much fighting."

"I kept having this dream that someone was kicking my stomach." Jasper said.

"I think my stomach was touching yours, Jazz. The baby likes to kick at night too." I patted my baby lovingly. "We're sorry."

"Will you quit saying that!" He scolded playfully.

"Anyone hungry?" Edward asked.

"ME!" Emmett screeched bouncing up to his knees.

"Emmett, how long have you been awake?" I laughed.

"Well, if some people would just be quiet while others slept I think I would have slept for a little while longer." He joked. "Plus, I know someone kept kicking me all night and it wasn't my nephew."

"That's what you get for sleeping at the end of the bed, idiot." Edward replied getting out of bed.

"I didn't want to sleep on the hard floor." Emmett defended getting up into his little brother's face.

"Boys, there is a pregnant woman in the room," I spoke up. "If you want to fight, take it out of said woman's room."

Both boys rolled their eyes at me.

"Whose turn is it to carry Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Edward's." I automatically replied reaching up to him like a little child.

"No fair." Emmett pouted as Edward picked me up bridal style.

"Emmett, you can carry me back up the stairs after breakfast." I compromised.

He started jumping up and down, excited as a little boy then ran downstairs ahead of us. "Come on slow pokes." He shouted from the hallway.

In the kitchen, Emmett had beaten us down. Dad was sitting at the table with his paper and coffee in hand. Mom was flipping French toast on an already huge pile then put the plate in the middle of the table.

"Morning." Dad greeted us.

"Hi." I said as Edward put me down in my seat.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Mom asked.

There was a round of uh-huhs before we all dug into our breakfast. French toast, sausages, and fruit. I think I ate about a much as Emmett and maybe a portion of what Edward had.

"I see you're feel better, Bella." Dad commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Oh shoot. "Sorry dad."

He chuckled at me.

"So how was the dinner last night?" I asked trying to get someone else talking instead of me.

Mom and dad looked at each other and I didn't like the looks on their faces, but that look changed as soon as it came up.

"It was fine, sweetheart." Mom answered. "Mrs. Newton made up a lovely dinner while the Mr. cooked up a delicious dessert."

"I didn't know that man could bake." Dad laughed. Mom chuckled too, but the rest of us could tell that they were hiding something.

"How was Mike?" Emmett grumbled.

Edward reached under the table to put his hand on my thigh to calm me.

"He wasn't in at the time." Mom seemed to lying.

"Mom?" She didn't look up from her plate. "We know you're lying. Now tell us!"

Edward gave my thigh a little smack to get my attention. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to tell me that I needed to calm down.

"Mom, dad, we can take what you heard." Jasper tried to reason.

"We know mostly what he says; we go to school and share a locker room with him." Emmett added.

Mom and dad looked at each other.  
>"He was talking about the girls again, wasn't he?" Edward asked.<p>

Mom looked like she was going to cry and dad looked, he looked like he wanted to kill something.

It was all the answer we needed.

"So, what did Mr. Newton make? Did you get the recipe, mom?" I asked.

A small smile came up on mom's face while dad's was still trying to compose himself.

Before mom could answer though, the phone rang. Mom got up faster than me.

"Hello? Yes, just a moment please." Mom answered. "Bella, phone for you."

I got up as fast as I could then took the phone out into the other room to have a private conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hello, pet." My breathing hitched.

"How did you get this number?" I asked quietly hoping no one in the next room would hear me.

"A little birdie told me." He snickered. "I also heard something interesting about you."

"It's not true. Just go away." I said through my teeth.

"So you aren't pregnant or you aren't adopted?"

"I am adopted."

"Are you pregnant with my child?"

"What do you care? You treated me like shit and then left. If you didn't want anything to do with me then why would you care about my baby?"

By this time, I had moved into dad's study and closed the door. My voice was becoming angrier and I didn't know how much longer it would be before I started screaming.

"Don't misunderstand me, Isabella, you were wonderful that one night. In fact, I can't tell you how excited I am that you are pregnant with my child. At first, I was shocked and scared, but that's how it is at the start right?

"I'm calling you to tell you that I can take care of this little one; I have the means…"

"I don't care, everything you said to me. Every touch, whisper, or feeling you had for me was a complete lie and all you wanted was to get into my pants."

"Not all of that is true." He snickered darkly.

"You know all of that is true and I will tell you that you will not come anywhere near me or my baby."

"Oh my dear Isabella, I believe I can. See, I am the baby's father and I can have him taken from you since you are underage."

"What about you? You had sex with a minor and my baby is proof of that."

"You are making things difficult for me, pet."

"I am not your pet and you will leave me alone." I hung up before he could respond to that.

Oh god, how did he find out about this? Does he know where I am now? I couldn't let anything hurt my new family or my baby, but what do I tell everyone? My psycho baby's daddy wants to come and take my child away from me and possibly hurt all of you in the process. Another question that needs to be answered is should I tell them that he called me? Not now, at least. Hopefully I can hold it off for another time or until I try to figure out what _his_ game plan is.

When I walked back into the kitchen, everyone was going about their business except Edward who kept glancing over at me with questions in his eyes. He knew something was up and I prayed that he wouldn't bring it up while everyone was around.

The phone rang again making me jump this time.

"You alright, honey?" Dad asked putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, the phone just surprised me out of my deep thinking." I lied.

"Bella, phone again." Mom called.

"Jeeze, little mama, you're popular today." Emmett joked.

I said a quick prayer then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, its Jacob."

"Hey Jake. What's going on?" I looked back at my brothers who had notably stiffened.

"Nothing much, but we did want to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us next weekend. The weather for that day is looking nice and we're thinking about having a bonfire followed by some creepy stories." He chuckled.

"Hang on and I'll ask, but would it be alright if I invite my siblings?"

"Sure, I guess." He didn't sound too happy about that.

"Jake." I warned.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. They're invited if you want."

"Dad," I put my hand over the speaker, "Jake invited us kids to go to a bonfire next weekend will that be alright?"

"Down at La Push?" I nodded. "I guess that would be alright. Esme, what do you think, dear?"

"I think that would be wonderful, but don't stay out too late and be home before midnight."

"Thanks…Jake, we'll be there."

"Ok, see ya then."

"Bye, Jake." I hung up the phone glad that it was Jake and not _him_.

The rest of the day went by fast. The girls got home after lunch time, but when I told them about the bonfire, they were as happy as the boys were. No sarcasm there. I was seriously thinking about going by myself if they all kept this up.

Before I knew it, it was Sunday and mom was taking me to my doctor's appointment. The boys had practice and everyone else decided to go watch. We would just join them later.

"Hello Bella, Esme." Dr. Wang greeted when she entered the exam room.

"Hi doc, how are we today?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I believe that was my question. So, how have you two been feeling this week?"

"Suffocating. I need to get out." I groaned.

The two ladies in the room just laughed at me. I would have been angry if I wasn't trying to hide a smile myself.

"Well, let's see how you both are."

The exam didn't take very long at all, and I still got excited to see my son on the monitor as if it was my first time all over again.

"Well Bella, it looks like you two are doing very well. I'm thinking the rest must have done you both some good. I would prescribe that you get more of it."

"I'll try." I answered.

"Alright, I want you to schedule another appointment at the end of the month, but call me if you have any more problems."

"Thank you, Julia." Mom spoke up before I could answer. She was giving me that look that said 'I better listen to the doctor.'

After the appointment, mom drove us to the school so that we could join the rest of the family at the football field. It was a pretty chilly day, but at least there was no rain only cloud cover.

"So, is there still only one in there?" Rosalie asked when I sat down.

"Yes, Rose. My son is in there." I pointed out. She and Jasper have been betting that I'm still having twins no matter how many times I showed them the pictures.

"How much longer until they're done?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"About another half hour. We heard the coach say that he was going to stretch practice and make them work harder." Alice whined. "They would have been done about an hour ago if this was any other practice."

"I feel bad for them." I agreed.

"Girls," Dad called us. "I'm sorry, but I got called into an emergency and your mother is coming with me to work in the nursery. We'll be back later tonight."

"Ok." We said in unison and watched them walk down to the parking lot.

For the rest of the time, we watched the boys. I felt bad for them; the coach was really pushing them to their limits.

"Hey," An idea suddenly came to me, "How about we treat the boys since mom and dad are going to be out tonight?" I grinned mischievously.

The girls caught my drift and we started to formulate a plan as we noticed the guys starting to head into the locker room. Our guys, though, came running up to the fence in front of us.

"Hey sweetie." Alice pouted reaching Jasper first and giving him a kiss on the mouth.

All three were dripping sweat and breathing like they just ran a marathon or three.

Emmett had all but collapsed on the fence trying to hold himself up.

"You gonna be ok?" I asked Edward stroking his cheek.

He took a deep breath then leaned into my hand giving my wrist a chaste kiss. "I think so." He whispered.

"Well, we have good news." I started.

The boys perked up a little bit more.

"You're having twins." Emmett bellowed.

I tried to smack him, but he pulled away from the fence.

"NO!" I yelled. "Thanks to that, now I'm not going to tell you and you ruined what we had planned for you guys tonight."

"Bella, he was only joking." Rosalie tried to defend, but I was not in the mood.

"What was the plan tonight, babe." Edward cooed gently combing his fingers in my hair.

"Since mom and dad were going out tonight, we were going to have a couple's night." I grumbled with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I could go for that, does that include a shower though?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him and he was sincere. "How about a bath?" I offered as seductively as I could.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm afraid to go into the shower room actually." Emmett said.

"Why baby?" Rosalie asked.

"Mike and Tyler talk about us in the locker room." I mumbled.

"Dude, what have we told you about certain things in the locker room; they stay in the locker room." Emmett roared smacking Edward's shoulder.

"I bugged it out of him because I saw that it was hurting him just like it was hurting you and Jasper." I yelled again.

"Bella, love, calm down." Edward tried to soothe. "We won't let those guys hurt any of you if we have anything to say about it."

"We know you'll protect us." Alice replied.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and get ready to leave. Those asses should be out of the shower by now. We'll meet you in the parking lot in a few." Rosalie ordered.

We each kissed our men then left.

Out in the parking lot, I was looking for Edward's Volvo, but Alice pointed me to Emmett's Jeep. I'm beginning to hate climbing it in.

"Sorry Bella, but Edward and I are working on his car." Rosalie answered my unspoken question. "It should be done before school tomorrow if we can work on it tonight."

"Oh no, we don't have the key to get in." Alice complained.

We groaned at the thought, but waited leaning on the car regardless.

Only a few minutes had passed by when Rosalie grabbed Alice and me then push us to stand behind the Jeep.

"What the hell, Rose?" Alice complained.

"Shhhh….listen." She replied.

As we stayed quiet, the familiar sounds of two boys walked our way.

"Did you see Rosalie Hale looking at me and Alice Cullen?" Oh no, Tyler which means Mike is with him.

"Hell yeah, but so was Bella." Mike answered. "You know, I found some new porn that star pregnant women, and man, is it hot."

Fear and hate rushed over me. From the look on my sister's face, they had the same reaction.

"Think maybe we can get them to do our own porn. Maybe have Rosalie dressed up as the Greek goddess she is and Alice as a sexy pixie?" Tyler asked.

"That would be so sweet, dude. Although, I think they should wear their Halloween costumes now those were hot." Mike replied. "Although, Bella's was a little depressing when it came to sexiness, we'll have to find something else for her to wear."

"How about nothing?" Tyler suggested.

Tears of anger and humiliation were starting to flood my eyes, but I did not want to shed any because of those jackasses.

The two idiots kept bouncing ideas back and forth which were becoming more and more explicit. By this time, tears were starting to run down my eyes. Rosalie was holding onto both Alice and I; comforting us as well as keeping her here.

I took a deep breath to relax when we heard their cars speed out of the parking lot, but we still hung onto each other.

"Where are they?" A familiar voice boomed not too far from us.

"I don't know, maybe they're in the bathroom." A tranquilized voice replied.

The guys were coming, but we stayed put.

"Hey, why are you girls back here?" Emmett was the first to find us, but our backs were turned towards him.

Edward came around to the other side where he could see my face.

As comforting as Rosalie and Alice were, I needed Edward. Either my hormones were getting worse or the pain building up from Mike's words was too much, I needed to be in Edward's arms.

He engulfed me as soon as I left the shelter of Rosalie's grasp. The other girls followed my lead into their significant other's arms.

"What happened?" Edward whispered to me.

I couldn't fight the sobs, nor could I answer through them.

"Alice, tell me what's wrong." Jasper demanded soothingly.

"We heard Mike and Tyler walking through the parking lot." She began her voice a little shaky.

"What did they say?" Emmett asked. He was going into big brother/big bear mode.

"The usual, but I don't think Alice or Bella ever heard them talk like that before." Rosalie answered; she was calmer than the rest of us which made me think this was not her first time. "If I was alone, those fuckers would be dead right now."

I could feel the tension rise inside Edward's body, but I clung to him tighter afraid that he was going to leave me even if it was to hunt down Mike and Tyler. Judging from the tightness of his grip on me, he was afraid of doing what I was thinking he wanted to do.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I turned to look at her. Her face was composed as if nothing had happened; as if we hadn't heard those bastards who were walking just a few yards away from us.

"Bella, I know you're scared, but they are all talk and if you just stick with us, they won't stand a chance of hurting us."

"How can you be so calm after that?" I asked shakily.

She turned to look back at Jasper who nodded in encouragement at her then turned back to me.

"We'll talk at home when you've calmed down because our story is more of a horror story." She answered.

Edward gave me a kiss on the forehead then led us to the back doors of the Jeep.


	17. Chapter 17

The ride home was quiet. The tension was still there, but it was fading I think more for my benefit.

When we got home, it was still quiet as we joined up in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett taking up one side of the couch with me sitting next to Rose. Edward sitting on the arm behind me. Alice on Jasper's lap on the floor.

"Have you calmed down enough?" Rose asked me.

I nodded my head trying to stay as relaxed as possible.

Rose took another deep breath then began.

"Well, you know that Jasper and I are twins. We came up from Texas; our father was a military man while our mom stayed at home. He was killed in action when we were about six years old.

"Our mom had to move us north to find work, as a maid; it was all she could get.

"She worked for this family, the Kings, in Rochester, New York and we lived with her in this little house on the property. The family was very generous to us all and allowed Jasper and I to come inside the big house and play.

"I think they missed the sound of little children in their house or liked the sound of a daughter playing with her brother."

Rosalie and Jasper shared a smile that also seemed to be a silent communication of some sorts. Must have been a twin thing.

"The Kings had an older son named Royce Jr. He was ten years older than us and by the time we were seven we were all closer than ever like he was our older brother. Always spoiling and playing with us.

"Then one day, he brought us into his room when he parents were out and our mom was running errands. He told us that we were going to play a new game and not to be afraid."

From the shifting of Rosalie's emotions, I could tell that the climax was coming close for her face went from horror to angry then back to blank within a single second. During that time, Emmett and Jasper held onto her like she needed more strength.

"We were afraid anyways for some reason. By the time we thought about it, it was too late. Royce grabbed Jasper and locked him into the closet then threw me on the bed before I could escape. He warned us that if we kept making noises then he would hurt our mama. I dared not stay quiet as he began to remove my clothing and his. Jasper kept pounding on the closet door trying to get to me, but by the time he managed to get out Royce and I were naked and he had already taken my innocence.

"I screamed because of the pain and fear. Jasper was able to smash a vase over Royce's head before he realize that Jasper escaped. Royce was knocked out, but we managed to get him out of me then we ran downstairs. Mama had just returned as so had Royce's parents.

"We told them what had happened and they believed us with all the evidence surrounding us, but when hands were called to apprehend Royce, he had fled the scene."

A single tear came down Rose's cheek, but mine were cascading like a waterfall down my cheeks. At some point, Edward's arms wrapped around me. The same for Alice by Jasper, although, she must have heard this story before for she didn't look that surprised, but there were still tears in her eyes.

"Weeks passed and Royce was still missing. There were no leads on his whereabouts because of that, Jasper had barely left my side even sleeping on the floor in my room. Although, I'll admit that sometimes I would have nightmares and he would crawl into bed with me."

"And then that became my job." Emmett blurted out.

It made us laugh surprisingly.

"About two months after the…incident someone broke into our house in the middle of the night. Mama ran into our room telling us to hide under the bed while she fend them off. She was never a mousy woman and never seemed to have any fear towards anything, but what she did was a mistake because she underestimated Royce and the friends that he brought with him.

"Jasper and I ran out the back door when we had the chance, running towards the big house. Before we got out though, we heard the sound of a gun firing and in the window we saw our mother collapsing out of sight.

"I wanted to go back in and kill the son of a bitch for what he did, but instead we ran back to the main house and called the police. When they arrived, it turned into a shoot match in which one officer was killed and all the suspects—including Royce—were killed."

"After that night the Kings took us in, but we did not want to stay with them because of the bad memories. We'd rather live in foster care then with them." Jasper explained.

"We were adopted by the Cullens a few months later because our father knew Carlisle and Esme; we figured that papa had sent them to us so that we could get that fresh start and a loving family that would help us." Rosalie leaned more into Emmett while Jasper hugged Alice tightly.

"I had a feeling that you were thinking I was being too brave and had already experienced something like what had happened to us today, and I had only it was worst. I don't let that fear control me for if I did then I don't know if I could have protected you and Alice the way that I did."

"And for that I'm thankful." I whispered.

Rosalie pulled me towards her for a strong hug. "I'm always here for you, baby sis, always."

"We're family," Edward added. "We watch over everyone."

"Well, enough about the heart break." Rosalie announced after she gentle pushed me back. "Date night anyone?"

While everyone else wanted to watch a movie, Edward kept dropping hints about a bath time, and of course, my little sprout thoroughly agreed.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? Two against one?" I joked as the bathtub filled up.

"No because I knew that you wanted to take a bath just as much as we did." Edward smirked pouring the lavender bubble bath.

When the tub was full, Edward helped me remove my clothes as I helped him with his. Then he helped me get in first, letting me sit down before he climbed in behind me wrapping his arms around my middle.

Time moved so slowly or fast; heck I didn't even know what time was while Edward and I sat in each other's embrace. We barely even moved, with the exception of my son who was doing his usual excited kicking against my ribs.

"Ready to get out?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"No." I groaned.

Although the water was now cold, I was enjoying the feeling of love floating around the room.

"We are going to catch a cold if we stay in this freezing water." He whispered back.

I growled, but started to move anyways. Edward helped me out then toweled off my body. I did the same to him.

As the tub drained and we brushed our teeth together then went into my room.

"Bella, where is your lotion?" He asked. "Your skin feels so dry."

I pointed to my nightstand. "The bigger bottle is for my skin and the smaller one is for my stomach."

"Your stomach?" He questioned.

"Yeah," I answered with a blush. "It's for the stretch marks."

He came up close to my face and whispered. "I only see beauty marks, my love."

I pushed him back. "I don't care what you call them, I want them gone." I glared.

"As long as I get to touch your naked stomach." He smirked pushing me softly to lie on the bed.

Edward started with the cocoa butter on my stomach then put a soft layer over the rest of my body. Now why didn't I think of that?

After he was done, I pushed Edward down to work on his back. Knowing that after his practice this afternoon, he had to have been dead tired.

He was practically putty beneath my hands and slightly growling when I dug my hands into his skin hard enough.

"Are you asleep yet?" I purred in his ear.

I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye; it was lazy, but not ready for sleep just yet.

I kissed his bare shoulder which earned a small moan from his chest. I felt the vibrations through his back.

I knew he wanted to do something for I felt some of his energy starting to return, but before he said anything a bear started pounding on the door.

Edward and I groaned, but Emmett spoke through the door anyways.

"Hey you two, time for dinner. Get dressed and meet us downstairs in 20."

"Are we going out?" Edward yelled back.

"Yeah, the girls want to go to that new restaurant in Port Angeles. Alice already made the reservations for us."

"Darn it, we have to put on clothes." I mumbled to Edward.

"Well I'm sure it is the policy in many restaurants to wear clothes, little mama." Crap, he heard me.

I hide my flaming face in Edward's back while he chuckled.

"We'll be out soon, bro." Edward called out.

"Eighteen minutes you two." Emmett warned then walked away.

"We'll pick this up later." Edward rolled onto his back beneath me. "You want me to sleep with you tonight?"

I nodded my head not really sure how easily sleep will come to me tonight after all that happened today.

"I'll be back as soon as I get some clothes on, alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine for a few minutes, Edward." I kissed him. "Silly, overprotective fool."

"Silly, oversensitive girl." He kissed me.

"I'm only like that because I'm pregnant." I retorted.

He just chuckled again before kissing me then sat up pulling me off of him. I groan at the space while he pouted.

"I'll be back in five minutes." He promised.

With one last kiss, he wrapped a towel around his waist then snuck out my door.

I quickly got dressed into a black button down blouse and trouser jeans knowing that unless I didn't look nice for dinner, Alice and Rosalie would push me back into my closet to change. However, I did decide to forgo doing my make up and just braided my hair then called it good.

Surprisingly, I was the first one down stairs, but suddenly got thirsty again.

As I was finishing my second glass when the boys strolled in, all wearing button down shirts and dress pants, but only Edward caught my eye.

His green shirt made his eye color even more brilliant. I was lost in them as he made his way over to me.

"Thirsty?" He snapped me out of my daze.

I quickly looked to the floor to get away from his gaze, but he pulled gently on my chin to get me to look back at him. "Please don't hide your beautiful eyes from me." He said.

"Bella, take a breath already." Emmett boomed making me jump sending the cup out of my hands and smashing onto the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I gasped trying to bend down to pick up the pieces.

"Bella, it was an accident," Edward stopped me, "We've all done it once or twice before."

"Besides, mom always looks for an excuse to buy new dishes. Lucky for her she has us." Jasper joked fetching the broom and dustpan.

I tried once more to clean up my mess, but Edward wasn't letting go.

"Edward, I made the mess, so I should clean it up."

"You can take the broom." He compromised.

I rolled my eyes, but took the broom from Jasper while he held onto the dustpan. Edward grabbed a couple of dishtowels to wipe up the spilt water while Emmett grabbed the trash bin. With the four of us, it only took a few minutes to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry…"

"Bella, we told you, accidents happen." Edward interrupted.

"Yeah, but more so with me around." I mumbled.

Edward cupped my cheek to move my head to face him. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Agh, let's not start this." I groaned then turned away.

"Ok, we're ready." Alice sang dancing into the kitchen with Rosalie in tow.

"Then let's vamoose, I'm starving." Emmett exclaimed.

"So this is where you wanted to eat?" Edward asked as we exited the cars.

"Yup," Alice chirped. "I found this place when I was going through the newspaper for art class. We were ripping them into pieces for a project."

"That's about the only time when she does get her hands on a newspaper." Emmett leaned down to whisper in my ear.

He made me giggle, but Alice heard him, so the little pixie scowled at her bear of a brother not caring about the height difference which was also amusing.

The inside of the restaurant was classy, decorated in an ancient Roman ruin theme.

"See Alice, this is what happens when you read more." Rosalie joked.

Alice gave her a scowl too. "Can we please stop picking on the little pixie?" She groaned.

Thanks to the reservations, we were able to jump ahead of the line to be seated.

I tried not to look at the prices because they were not what my blood pressure could handle. Besides, I saw that they had pesto tortellini that was calling my name.

As usual, Alice did no wrong choosing this restaurant. In fact, it became one of my favorites for special occasions, but maybe too much for a romantic night with Edward, in my opinion.

After supper, we decided to wonder around town. Starting off as one big group, it didn't take long for the couples to start splitting up. Mainly because Alice wanted to head into a store and Jasper would follow her anywhere. Edward and I walked to a little park while Rosalie and Emmett continued down the path.

"I haven't been here in years." Edward commented after we had left the others.

"This place does seem a little familiar to me." I replied.

The sky was fading into the colors of the twilight evening, the sun—although, still behind the clouds—was dipping lower into the horizon.

"What do you remember?" He encouraged.

I looked around the landscape for a few minutes just taking in the site, hoping that anything would emerge from my memory. The swings were blowing lightly in the cool breeze which sparked a sound like laughter.

I walked closer to the swings and as I did, I was drawn to the one in the middle. It brought a smile to my face and tears in my eyes as my memory started to build.

"_Push me higher, daddy, higher." I squealed. _

"_Bells, if I push you any higher then you will fly to the moon." He laughed. _

"_The moon is so far away, daddy, "I replied matter of factly. "You are not that strong enough." He laughed at my seriousness. _

"_Is Heaven and mommy on the moon, daddy?" I inquired after a few minutes of quiet swinging. _

_It was quiet again. _

"_Daddy, are you still back there?" I asked slightly panicking that he wasn't. _

"_I'll never leave you, Bella." He told me sternly holding my seat so that I was close to him. "Remember, your mother and I will always be watching you from Heaven or Earth." _

"_Always?" I repeated. _

"_Always." He confirmed with a smile. _

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Edward was shaking me slightly pulling me out of my dreams.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed. I realized that I had tears cascading down my cheeks from the memory. "I was just remembering my dad, he…he brought me here as a kid and told me that he and my mom would always be watching over me."

Using his thumbs, Edward wiped away my tears. He didn't say anything; he was just allowing me to have this moment. He could see that my tears weren't from sadness, but from the happiness and love I felt from the memory. How I felt as child when my dad told me that he would be watching over me. I felt his and my mother's gaze on me right now.

"Can we swing for a little while?" I asked.

"Of course." Edward answered.

Instead of seating himself on the swing next to mine, Edward pushed me not as hard as my father once did, just a few feet at most.

I giggled at the feeling of my son moving around, apparently, he loves to swing too.

"How is he doing?" I knew Edward meant the baby. I swear he could hear his thoughts.

"He loves the swing." I giggled. "He won't stop rolling."

"So he kicks when in water and rolls when on a swing, this kid is really going to be active." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least he won't be such a chubby baby for very long." I joked.

Edward continued to push me until the sun had completely fallen below the horizon and the street lamps lit up before deciding that we should meet up with the others.

We found them a few feet from the car all gathered around a young couple and a stroller. As we got closer to the group, I instantly recognized the happy couple.

"Victoria. James." I greeted.

"Bella." Victoria smiled.

James nodded his head in my direction as a hello.

"How are you two doing?" Victoria hugged me when I was close enough.

"I'm going alright; had a little scare, but this little guy and I are tough." I answered.

"Oh, a boy. I'm so happy for you." She gushed pulling me into another hug. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Thanks, and I see the reason why you haven't been coming to class lately." I playfully scolded looking down into the little stroller.

"Yup, since the class is for pregnant women, Victoria isn't eligible." James joked. "Well, for the moment." He added which earned him a vicious glare from his girlfriend.

"She is so precious." Alice cooed.

"Thank you." Victoria answered switching her face from angry to loving.

I stepped closer to the little pink bundle. She was sucking on a pacifier staring at the big people looking at her with awe. When she looked up at her mom, Victoria instantly picked her up as if she had this silent connection with her child. I hope I have that with my son.

"This is little Maggie." Victoria stepped closer to me so that I could get a better look.

Maggie already had soft bristles of fire red hair from her mother, grey-blue eyes like her father, and the chubby little cheeks that all babies have.

"She is so beautiful." I whispered.

"Can we take her home with us?" Alice squealed.

"Alice, we are going to have a baby of our own in just a few months." Rosalie answered.

"Yes, but I want a little girl to dress up." Alice whined.

"Even if I was having a little girl, Alice, I wouldn't allow you to treat her like a Barbie." I put my foot down. "And no, you are not going to pretend that my son is a Ken doll either."

Her face dropped at that for I knew that she thought it would be her loophole. I just beat her to the punch.

"Out of curiosity, when are you due, Bella?" Victoria asked.

"Sometime in late January." I answered.

"You do know that twins are usually born early." Jasper joked.

"For the last time, I. Am. Not. Having. Twins!" I seethed.

The only reaction I got was laughter from the group, except for Edward. He knows better.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but we have to get going. This little angel loves her nightly walks." Victoria explained snuggling little Maggie closer.

"Yeah, it's the only way to get her to sleep." James laughed.

"Bye, bye Maggie." Alice cooed.

"See ya, little one." Rosalie whispered.

"I'll see you all later." I waved.

The guys said their polite goodbyes then followed us girls to the car.

"Ah, she was soooo adorable, wasn't she?" Alice could not keep her excitement bottled up for too long.

"Yes, Alice she was," I answered. "We all saw her."

"You don't seem very excited for them, Bells." Rosalie expressed.

"Trust me, Rose, I'm actually jealous that her baby is out; but I want _my_ little boy." I replied.

"We can't wait for him either." Edward agreed stroking my belly.

The house was still dark and quiet with mom and dad's car was not in the garage. Thank God, I did not want a repeat of last time we came home and found them in the living room.

"Finally, some alone time." Emmett bellowed as he parked in the garage.

"Just make sure to keep it all on the second level." Edward ordered to both couples.

"And what about you two?" Alice raised her eyebrow in question.

"We're just going to cuddle up for the night." I answered.

"Oh, is that what you two are really going to do?" Emmett asked.

"Guys, I'm too tired to fight right now." I huffed.

"We are going to bed, end of story and discussion." Edward added forcibly ending the conversation when he opened his door.

Thankfully, the others followed Edward's command and kept their mouths shut as we entered the house. And yes, the parents weren't inside anywhere.

While the others chased each other to the second floor to their rooms, Edward and I took our time getting up to the third floor.

After quickly getting ready for bed—by using the bathroom at the same time—we climbed into Edward's room for the night.

We only cuddled up to one another after Edward switched on some peaceful music saying that we wouldn't be able to fall asleep without it, but honestly I think I would have fallen asleep easily without the music just because I was with Edward.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella fell asleep, practically, as soon as her head hit my chest. I stayed up for quite some time watching this angel of mine.

Watching her approach the swings at the park tonight, I thought it would cause her pain from remembering what she had lost so long ago. However, it was the complete opposite of my assumption. She was happy that she could finally recall something like that from her past. I wonder how much more she can remember things like that. She seems to have had bad things happen to her in between from the time of her parents died until she walked into my life.

Then watching her look at little baby Maggie with such adoration, I couldn't help but think of how she will be when her baby boy is in her arms. I imagine her holding a little boy with wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes looking at his mother and having a connection with her as I saw Victoria with Maggie tonight.

I saw the same connection with James and his girls too, and how devoted he was to them. I wonder if I could be that devoted to both Bella and her son even if I am not the father.

That doesn't matter, I told myself. I love Bella with every fiber of my being. If I couldn't accept the fact that she comes as a packaged deal then I would be a fool to love her at all.

Here and now, I decided that I would be what Bella and her son need. The man she loves, her rock when she needs strength, and most importantly, the man who would be the father that she trusts to her son.

I stroked her belly, her son kicking into my hand softly as if acknowledging my presences in his life both now and forever for that is how long I will stay with these angels.

**Bella's Point of View**

I swear, I have better nights when I'm sleeping with Edward. I think I should make a habit out of it from now on.

Edward woke me up by kissing my cheeks then down to my stomach then back up where he met my lips. It was a better way to start the day than having an annoying alarm screeching at you to wake up.

Thanks to Edward's wake up call, I found myself in a cheery mood even as we arrived at school. Everyone else noticed my mood and welcomed the contagious feelings.

Unfortunately, I had to distance myself from Edward and the others. I needed to talk to Angela, I felt bad that she has been doing most of the work of our projects for the paper. I really did like her and wanted to keep her as a friend.

"Hey Angela." I called out when I spotted her leaving the newspaper room.

She turned my way and greeted me with a smile and came running my way.

"I'm so happy that you're up and back." She exclaimed.

"Me too, I don't think I could stand another day of bed rest." I laughed. "I'm really sorry that I've left everything on your plate. I promise to try to pull my weight from now on."

"Hey, I've been more worried about you two than my career for the Forks High paper." She replied seriously.

"Still, I'm gonna try to do better in the future. Starting now. I have a great idea for our next big feature, but I want to keep it a secret until it goes to print." I said enthusiastically, this idea has been running in my head for over a week now. That and many more ideas that I've listed while on bed rest.

"Great, I've been working with everyone else, but now I'm happy that I have my partner back." She was literally jumping for joy like a taller version of Alice.

"Calm down, girl. Now let's get to class before we are late." I laughed.

For the rest of the morning, I quickly got back into the routine of school again. It felt great to be back to being active once more.

At lunchtime, I met with Angela in the library after telling my family where I would be—also telling them to stay away—and grabbed some lunch.

"So what do you think?" I whispered after telling Angela my idea.

"I love the feature about the school rivalry thing with the kids from the reservation," She agreed, "The fighting that goes on between us is horrible, and maybe this will help to stop the madness."

"Maybe not stop it, but give people a real eye opener." I said.

After deciding to start the research individually after school then meeting up tomorrow during lunch to go over everything, we headed out to go to class.

The rest of the day passed with a breeze, swim class was the only thing that dampened my mood. It was so tiring that I couldn't make it out of the pool by myself.

"Well, well, well, we finally found you." A chirpy little voice broke the relaxing silence.

"Please, Alice," I begged, "I'm too tired to fight."

I was floating on my back when the boys jumped into the water. It had become our routine when I was still in the pool after their practice.

"You ok, love?" Edward asked taking me into his arms.

"You guys weren't the only ones that were pushed to their limits." I replied.

"At least you were in a pool and got to lie around, we don't have that." Emmett argued.

I waved my hand dismissively, stopping the argument in its tracks.

Edward allowed me to cling onto him while he swam us to the ladder. I was practically dragged out by Emmett who held me until Edward could get out.

I dressed and showered slowly, my energy levels were very low even as I walked to the car.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Alice joked when we were driving home.

"Alice, I can't sleep now or else I'll be up all night and I have homework and my part of the feature to work on." I argued.

"What's it going to be on this time?" Rosalie asked.

"You're going to have to wait to find out." I joked.

I don't know how I did it, but it's all done; my homework, a good portion of research for the feature, and eating dinner. Its 8:30, but I don't care. I need to sleep.

I crawled into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

For some reason this week, I've been much more tired than I had in the past since becoming pregnant. I keep trying to get more sleep, but I think with all that I am putting into a day, it is simply a lot to do.

By Friday, I'm complete burned out and so ready for a rest and to hang out with Jacob again. I've spoken with him since that day he called me—right after my ex's threat.

He keeps hinting around if my siblings are going to come, but when I answer yes, I can hear the disappointment in his voice, and truth be told, I kind of want it to just be me visiting the reservation alone.

"What's going on your way, Bella?" Alice asked me on our way to school.

"Are you gonna be able to stay awake through school?" Rosalie added.

"I will, don't worry about that," I answered, "And I'm just thinking about this weekend."

"Are we still going to the party on the rez?" Alice almost whined.

"Actually," I started, "I've been thinking about going by myself since none of you guys feel very comfortable with Jake and his friends."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Rose spoke up. "I don't know if we would feel comfortable about letting you go alone, Bella."

"Do we have to constantly have this discussion?" I growled.

"Bella, calm down, we're only looking out for you." Alice replied.

"Would you do this if I wasn't pregnant?" I retorted.

Both girls were quiet and by now we pulled into a parking spot next to Edward's car.

Luckily, Edward opened my door before anything else was said.

"Everything ok there, baby?" He asked as I pulled him away from the cars.

"Just got into a fight with Alice and Rose," I replied, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something though."

"What is it?" He asked.

I stopped so that I could look him in the eye.

"Remember that party I asked you guys to go to down at the reservation?"

"The one you practically demanded for us to go?" He was joking, but I didn't take it as such.

"Well if that's how you feel then you'll be happy to know that you are all off the hook. I'm going alone." I nearly yelled.

"Bella, relax. I'm sorry, but I was joking." He spoke in almost a whisper no doubt to help me quiet down. "If you want to go without us then you should."

"What made you change your mind so quickly?" I asked.

"I've been thinking that Jacob and the others are part of your past, the one you are trying to remember. I'm not going to stand in your way for that." He answered taking my hands in his.

I could feel the tears prickling the corners of my eyes. "I love you, you know?"

"I know only because I love you." He leaned down to kiss me. I gratefully stood up higher to meet him halfway.

Our kiss was brief only because the warning bell rang which we then hustled to our first class before the final bell could ring.

I guess a morning kiss from Edward really does help to wake a girl up in the morning. My skin and lips still tingled—in a good way—remembering Edward's touch.

By the time English rolled around, I was still on cloud nine.

"Get lucky last night, my pet?" One of the last voices I wanted to hear asked.

"That's none of your business, Mike." I answered then pulled my book up closer to my face.

Angela was still not in, yet, we were going to swap our final stuff for final changes.

"Oh come on, Bella. You know you can't resist me," Mike pressed. "I'll bet I can make you scream louder than Cullen does."

I turned to look at him, my face was flush from slight embarrassment and angry tears were threatening to spill out, but I refused to let that happen.

"I would only be screaming for you to stop and for someone to call the police which is what I will do if you don't stop harassing me." I growled.

Being the smug ass he is, he just winked at me. I resisted the urge to throw my book at him, luckily, Angela's chair moved. I spun around to greet her.

"Sorry I'm late, but my last class ran a little overboard," She explained sounding a little winded. "So, I brought my material, how's yours coming along?"

"It's done," I quickly forgot about Mike and got down to business with Angela before our teacher came in demanding silence.

After the boring lecture, Angela and I split up after swamping our work and decided to meet up after class before giving it to Eric during lunch.

As usual, the text work in gym only took up half of the hour. The rest I looked over Angela's piece once more and decided that it was good enough to be published. Maybe it could be our best work by far.

If I could skip to the newspaper office, I could. Thankfully, Angela was doing that already when I ran into her outside of the room.

"That's what I wanted to do." I joked still giggling.

"I couldn't help it," She laughed back. "I don't think I'll eat any more sugar coated cereal for breakfast ever again."

"Just not on the days when we have to turn in our features, otherwise, you might need them on your bad days."

"Shhh, let's not talk about those days." She slightly blushed.

We dropped the topic and all but ran into the room to look for Eric. He and a few others were usually inside the office on Fridays at lunch working on paper to be handed out on Mondays.

"Hey you two, what's with the smiles?" Eric asked.

"We're just excited about this next piece we completed," Angela answered.

"Great, let's have it." He smiled.

Once we handed the piece over he immediately started to read it, but he didn't look as enthusiastic as we thought.

After only a few minutes of reading, he put down the piece and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"What's wrong, Eric?" Angela asked.

"I'm sorry girls, but…" He stammered, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"But what, Eric?" I demanded.

He took a deep breath before his gained enough courage to answer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't use this in the newspaper," He explained. "Everyone is still bent out of shape from that game with the wolves and I don't think it would be a good idea to bring it up."

"That does not make any sense," I retorted. "From what we've learned, there are always fights going on between the two groups that sometimes end up in the hospital. Students need to know that this rivalry is so stupid and immature."

"I know guys, but you've also overlooked one important detail," Eric pointed out hold up the paper. "You mentioned the principle saying that it was during his generation the fighting started. You both are already on thin ice with him that's why I've been giving you assignments lately instead of you guys going off on your own."

"I can't believe this." Angela whispered in defeat.

"So you don't think we are good enough, is that it?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest. I think my protective mother bear side was coming, but he deserved to see it.

"I'm so, so, so sorry girls, but the principle has the power to pull the paper completely," Eric defended himself, but I could see he was starting to get scared. "He reads them before they go to print, you were only lucky that I snuck in that story about the assembly because he didn't get to that issue at the time."

Angela shook her head in disbelieve and looked like she was going to cry. I have to admit that I was feeling the tears too, but they were from anger and frustration not sadness.

"Look, I have an easy assignment that the two of you can work on and if you can bring it in on Sunday we can put it into the paper." Eric compromised. "If not then you can skip this issue and start working on the following week's project."

"Is that the best you can do?" I sneered.

"Unfortunately, yes, but you two are the best on this paper. I don't want to lose you both for good."

I looked at Angela to see what she wanted to do. She loved this job just as much as I do, so it was pretty easy to see that she didn't want to lose this.

"Fine, what's the assignment?" I demanded still sounding a little harsher that I should be.

Eric still looked remorseful, but nonetheless, gave us our assignment.

On our way out, I asked Angela if she wanted to go into the library to start on the dreaded feature, but she declined saying that if she worked now then the piece would just be depressing. I suggested that we join everyone else in the lunchroom since it was halfway through the break by now. Again she declined making up an excuse about having to go talk to a teacher, but I could see that she couldn't hold back the tears of disappointment and rejection back any longer. I hugged her and watched as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom then walked in the opposite direction.

For lunch, I just got a PB&J, chocolate pudding, and chocolate milk. Not very healthy, I know, but I'm in need of it right now.

"Nice choice in lunch, Bella." Alice remarked sarcastically.

I just glared at her which made her sink into her seat a bit.

"What's wrong, little mama?" Emmett asked shoving his burger into his mouth.

"Eric wouldn't take the feature that Angela and I have been working on because the principle wouldn't like it." I ranted while violently opening the packages. "He already hates me since my first story and now has Eric watching me carefully to make sure I don't write anything else that is "offensive."

"That's rough." Jasper replied.

"No kidding." I mumbled viciously mixing up my pudding.

"So what are you going to do now?" Edward asked taking my pudding cup and feeding me a bite. It was both annoying and sweet.

"Kick their asses." Emmett yelled with his mouth still full of food.

Rosalie slapped him on the arm and scolded him for talking with his mouth full.

"I wish," I whispered, "Angela and I got assigned to do another feature which we will have to turn into Eric on Sunday."

"This Sunday?" Alice's eyes bugged out in surprise. "As in, two days from now, Sunday?"

"Yes." I pronounced slowly like talking to a little kid.

"How's Angela taking all this?" Rosalie asked.

"I feel so terrible for her," I admitted, "She's been on the paper since Freshman year and now I've come along and screw her up by practically condemning her." I could feel more tears starting to prickle in my eyes.

Edward drew me in close, but I got up and sat on his lap so that it was more comfortable. He welcomed me, happily.

"You are not condemning her," He reassured me, "Before you came, Angela was so quiet that people bumped into her in the hallways because they didn't notice her. Now, she's getting recognition for the good work that you two put into your articles."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Yes, you've helped her branch out more." Edward replied.

"I needed to hear that." I whispered into his neck.

Edward gave me a kiss on the head then gave me my sandwich which I ate greedily.

Lunch ended soon after I finished my food, and as Jasper was walking me to class, we saw Angela heading down the hallway. Her eyes were slightly puffy and her face was damp probably from splashing water on it.

I grabbed her before she had a chance to get away and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, thanks." She assured me. "Do you want to come over tonight to work on the feature?"

"I don't want to impose." I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, my parents have been asking me to invite you over one of these days for dinner or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they went to school with your mother and father and want to finally catch up with the little swan, as they once called you." She laughed. Jasper was laughing behind me.

I shot him a look that shut him up, but he was still trying to hide his smile.

"Alright, I'll come by after school if that's ok."

"That's more than ok. Just bring some pajamas just in case we are working on the article late."

"Sounds great."

We said our goodbyes and then went our separate ways.


	18. Chapter 18

Swim class helped me to work out my frustrations, but telling Alice that I was going to be staying at Angela's tonight without her was not something I had a lot of energy for.

As soon as we got home, she ran into my closet to pack my bag or bags, I should say.

"Alice, I'm only going for one night maybe." I argued. "I'll be back in the morning at the latest, not next year."

"But you can never be too prepared." She sang while destroying my closet.

Luckily, mom was home and helped tame the tornado named Alice. She grumbled, but eventually listened to mom and left me to pack by myself.

Then there was the problem with Edward, he did not want me to drive my mother's old truck to Angela's.

"Edward, I have my license, the truck is insured, and Rosalie guarantees that everything is working just fine," I had been arguing with him for almost half an hour now, but he still wouldn't give me back my keys. "Fine, how about we compromise?"

He raised his eye brow to let me know he was listening.

"You can follow me in the Volvo to make sure I get there all right and then I'll call when I'm leaving or if I'm staying the night. Does that sound fair to you?" I had already called Angela after I got home from swim class to tell her that I would be there shortly, but a certain pixie and her twin were the only thing standing in my way. Therefore, I sent a quick text saying that I got held up and would be there as soon as I could.

"I wish you would let me drive you, but if this is the only way." He handed back my keys then grabbed his.

On the way over, every time I saw Edward's face in my rearview mirror, I glared at him making it known that this was stupid of him; but being the cocky ass he is, he just gave me his signature crooked smile. Normally it would make me swoon and I would be lying if I said it didn't work completely.

As soon as I pulled into the Weber's driveway, I flashed Edward a sign to keep driving and not stop. Thankfully, he actually listened, but he slowed down enough for me to see his wink before continuing on.

Only a few knocks on the door and I was greeted by Angela herself and a little toddler in her arms with a matching one on her back.

"I thought you wanted to be a photographer not Jane Goodall." I joked.

"Very funny," She laughed mockingly, "These are just my little brothers."

Both were very cute with matching dark hair like their sister, but unlike her they had grey eyes instead of Angela's hazel color.

"There's a bump on your belly." One of them pointed out as Angela moved to let me in.

"David that wasn't nice." Angela scolded.

"But why does she have a bump?" The other one asked.

Angela looked at me wondering how to answer.

"Because I have a baby in my tummy." I answered. I really did like kids which was one of the reasons for keeping my son.

"Really?" Both of them exclaimed at the same time trying to wiggle out of Angela's arms.

"Yes, would you like to feel him kick?" I asked.

"YEAH!" They shouted then ran towards me.

I placed their little hands over to where my son's feet were currently, and sure enough my sprout kicked. I swear he loves getting attention, but he didn't get it from me.

"It moved." They both yelled then laughed.

"Yup, he loves to do summersaults in there." I giggled.

"When can we meet him?" The one on the right asked. They looked so alike that I couldn't tell who was David and who wasn't. How did Angela know?

"A few more months, he needs more time to grow," I answered. "Although, I'm not sure how much room he's going to have by then."

"What'cha gonna name him?" The one on the left asked.

"I'm keeping it a surprise until he's born." The both pouted. "Don't try that, I get that from my family too." I told them sternly, but playfully.

They both groaned then walked off deeper into the house.

"Don't worry about them," Angela reassured me once they were out of earshot, "They always pout when they don't get their way, but at least they didn't start a tantrum."

"To tell you the truth, so does Alice sometimes." I giggled which made Angela giggle too.

Angela's parents weren't home just yet, which would explain why her brothers were climbing on her. They joked saying that she was easier to climb than the walls.

All in all, they stayed out of our way as we worked on the boring feature. The written portion was nearly finished by the time both Mr. and Mrs. Weber walked into the door.

I was expecting pity or disapproval in their eyes when we were introduced, but they greeted me like an old friend.

"Oh Bella, you've gotten so beautiful since the last time I saw you." Mrs. Weber gushed while squeezing the life out of me.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Mrs. Weber," I replied. "You have a very lovely home." I didn't know what else to say.

"Well thank you, dear." She nodded.

"Welcome home, Bella." Mr. Weber said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Thank you sir." I replied politely. It sort of made me nervous to wonder what he really thought about me. A teenaged girl who was pregnant and refusing to give up her son could sound like a tramp in his book.

"Well, I'm going to start some supper, so we'll leave you two to continue working," Mrs. Weber announced, "You are welcome to spend the night, Bella. The rain is really starting to pick up and I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing that you are driving in the dark and rain."

"Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn't want to impose." I said modestly.

"Think nothing of it, Bella." Mr. Weber assured me. Again surprising me on how relaxed he was around me. Either he's hiding his true feelings or the offer is genuine.

"Ok thanks," I answered. "Then I'll need to call my family and tell them that I'll be staying." I excused myself.

Luckily, it was mom who answered and she was nothing like Edward or Alice which I was thankful for. She wished me good night, although, when I got off the phone with her, Edward immediately sent me a text.

_I'll miss not waking up with you tomorrow morning. _

Unfortunately, Angela saw it and wouldn't stop bugging me about it as we finished up our work.

Supper with the Webers was just like supper at home. They accepted me even though I was a pregnant orphan. I think they tried not to make me feel that way though for they kept me busy by telling me stories about my parents. Particularly my mother.

I had a feeling she was a little hair-brained, but I didn't know the extent of it.

Mrs. Weber told the story of how she drove by herself, cross-country, the summer before her senior year of high school in her/my old truck. She didn't know all the details of the trip since my mom was by herself, but from what little Mrs. Weber knew, my mom always got into some sort of adventure.

"So in New York, she decided to get a tattoo right when she's passing the shop while walking pass it which was right next to the auto shop where she was having her truck looked at," She laughed, "She said the work took so long that she needed a distraction, so she wondered into the tattoo shop and got a crazy, orange monkey on her buttocks."

"She said she didn't want her mother to find out which is why she chose that particular area." Mr. Weber joined in. Despite the quiet tone, it was hard to figure out that he was a preacher.

If they would have told me this story without any evidence about my mother, I would not have believed them. However, from everything else and what little treasures I've inherited, I have to say that I was a believer now.

"But thank heaven that wasn't the only souvenir she got on her journeys," Mrs. Weber continued a little softer than before. "She collected shirts from every city she stopped at to fill up on gas, eat, sleep, or have work done on her beast. Then when she was pregnant and couldn't leave the house when she went on bed rest she cut up the shirts to make a quilt."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and I helped her sometimes. She was a dear friend of mine, and I was there for her wedding as a bridesmaid and a friend at her side even when she was in the delivery room."

I felt tears building up in my eyes. I was talking to a woman who was with my mother just as she was taking her last breath. Her final gift to me before she left this world.

"Don't be said, sweetheart," Mrs. Weber cooed. "Your mother lived a full life even from just a young age. Her motto was to live everyday as if it was your last."

"Thank you." I choked up.

"Oh great, mommy, now you made her cry." David all but yelled.

"Yeah, now she's not going to come over any more." The other one, who I learned was named Sam, added.

"Boys, do not yell at the table." Mr. Weber chastised

"I'm not sad, boys. I'm actually happy." I reassured them.

The boys rolled their eyes at me which earned them another scolding from their father, but said nothing more.

After Angela and I helped clear the table, she and I got back to work, revising the feature until it was perfect if quite dull by our standards.

"Angela, I'm still really sorry that I'm screwing you up this year." I started.

"Will you stop apologizing? We are still on the paper, but we'll just have to find other things to write about." She assured me.

It still didn't make me feel any better, but she was right, we needed to put this behind us and move on.

Angela and I didn't stay up for very long, I'm thinking for her it was the emotional roller coaster she was on earlier. For me, it was because of the long week.

After a quick breakfast with the Webers, I left for home, and yes I did not tell anyone. Although, I knew that my truck would alert everyone that I was home before they saw me, and that Edward would not be happy, but I didn't care. I was happy that the dreaded paper was done and that it had been e-mailed to Eric. Neither Angela nor I wanted to deliver it to him in person tomorrow.

"Hello." I called out, walking into the kitchen. Everyone was there finishing their breakfast, and I was right about Edward's mood. "Suck it up, Edward, I'm home safe and sound." I glared back at him.

"Yes, you both are," Mom agreed with me, "Have you eaten breakfast, yet?"

"Yup, but I think Mrs. Weber's cooking comes pretty close to beating yours." I joked.

"I'll guess I'll have to step it up a bit won't I?" Mom quipped.

"Did you and Angela get your feature done?" Dad asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, we did." I answered.

"You don't sound very happy about it." He commented.

"Only because Angela and I were assigned to do this," I answered, "The principle has been monitoring us to make sure we write articles he deems as appropriate."

"I take it he didn't like your publication on the joys of teen pregnancy?" Angela and I had joked about naming that feature "The Joys of being a Teen and Pregnant", but decided to be realistic and called it "Scared, but Hopeful".

"Nope, now he doesn't trust us or I actually think it's me he doesn't trust."

"Why do you think that, sweetie?" Mom asked putting a fresh bowl of scrabbled eggs on the table out of Emmett's reach.

I looked at her as if saying 'are you serious' then pointed at my sprout. "Do I need to spell it out for you, mom?"

"No you don't," She laughed, "Would you like your father and I to speak with your principle?"

"No mom, we can find our way around this bump." I said confidently. "Thanks anyways."

"Your welcome, but let us know if this becomes a problem." She told me sternly.

I nodded my head in reply then reached for some toast.

"I thought you already ate, little mama." Emmett laughed.

I sent him a glare, but didn't reply.

"Hey Ali, we better hurry if we want to get to the mall for that sale." Rosalie announced after a few minutes of chewing—it would have been quiet if Emmett had not been here.

"Oh shoot, how could I forget that?" Alice jumped. "Here Emmett." She tossed him her plate which was still half full then ran out of the room. I could hear her soft pounding footsteps on the stairs. Rosalie followed only seconds after her, but not in a rush.

"What is everyone else doing today?" Mom asked.

"Want to head to the beach and throw the ball around a while?" Edward asked around the table.

"I'm still going to hang with the kids from the reservation tonight." I added.

"But Bella…"

"Don't start, Edward." I interrupted. "I will be just fine and tonight you will not be following me."

I stood up and walked out of the room making it obvious that this case was closed.

I heard a chair slide on the floor and footfalls coming up behind me, from the strong pull I felt, I knew who it was.

Edward just followed me up to the third floor, Alice walked pass us and raised her eye brows in suspicion, but I shook my head saying that nothing was wrong.

We continued until we came into my room where I put down my bag and began to unpack it.

"Edward, we are not going to talk about this." I started.

"Good, because I don't want to fight with you," He admitted actually sounding remorseful, "I hated that we fought yesterday and I didn't get to really make it up to you."

I turned to look at him then gestured for him to come more into the room. He walked up to me to the point where only a foot separated us. His eyes were still swimming with remorse which was killing me.

"Edward, you did make it up to me last night by following through with the compromise," I hated the distance between us, so I wrapped my arms around his waist still keeping my eyes locked on his, "Please don't send us on a guilt-trip that isn't worth the drive."

He cracked a small smile and brought me in closer for a hug.

"I just worry about the two of you." He whispered in my hair then gave me a kiss on the head.

"I worry about you two also," I looked back up in his eyes, "I love you."

He leaned down to kiss my lips pouring out all the love and passion that he could from this simple, intimate contact. "I love you too." He whispered against my lips.

With a few more soft kisses, he pulled away slowly, but I was not ready for him to leave.

He chuckled at my refusal to let go. "Bella, please don't tempt my self control. I can't tell you how much I want to make up with you like normal lovers do."

"Then what's stopping you?" I inquired.

It was a stupid question that my sprout decided to answer by giving a good kick against, what was probably an organ.

"Oh yeah." I looked down at my stomach and winced.

Edward rubbed my stomach soothingly which helped to settle my son down to the point that he was only doing light flutters against my ribs.

"He's learning already to be the responsible one." Edward joked.

I almost took that into offense, but realized that it was just the hormones talking.

"No, he just wants attention too." I replied leaning my head on Edward's chest.

We stayed like that, in each other's embrace, until we heard someone thundering up the stairs.

"Hey little bro, where are you?" Emmett called out then looked into my room. "Ah ha, found you two before it could get too far. You know, we should change the rooms around if you two can't control yourselves." He joked.

"Ok then, Emmett. How about Edward moves down to Rosalie's room and Rose takes his?" I challenged.

Emmett looked at me with a scared and panicked look. "No, Belly, please," He dropped to his knees and pleaded. It was both funny and pathetic. "I need my Rosie to chase way the monsters at night."

"More like riding the monsters away, Em." Jasper joked.

Emmett gave his brother a death glare then jumped to his feet.

"Hey," I shouted, "What have I said about fighting in my room?"

"Sorry." They both muttered.

"Thank you," I said, "Now what did you want, Emmett?"

"Uh…just wanted to see when he wanted to head to the beach." He replied sheepishly pointing at Edward.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." Edward responded.

"Let's take the Jeep, it would be better on the dirt roads there." Jasper added.

"Maybe we could take Bella's," Emmett jumped in, "Another smug or dent won't be anything new to it."

I marched right up to him, fisting my little hands in his shirt bringing his face down to meet my angry face.

"You will not touch my truck or even think about it, Emmett Cullen," I seethed, "And if you do, hell will seem like heaven on earth after I'm through with you."

Edward's hands were over mine trying to get mine to release their hold on Emmett's shirt. Jasper was trying to remove Emmett from my grasp, but I hung on too tightly to let that happen.

"Bella, please let go, love." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I…I….I" Emmett stuttered as he began to walk away even though I still had a good grip on him. "So…Sorry little mama." He smiled weakly.

I released my hold on him and smiled a sinister smile. "Think Emmett, I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't be too happy either if you hurt my truck after all the hard work she put into it."

If Emmett looked scared before, he now looks petrified.

He nodded his head mutely, but stayed frozen in place.

I stared laughing to help him out of his frozen state.

"Emmett, I'm joking, but please think before you speak or else hell will come down on you." I warned gently.

After about 30 seconds of silence from him, Emmett broke out in a huge grin then picked me up for a hug.

"Woo….you really had me going there for a second, little mama." He bellowed in my ear.

"Emmett, put her down!" Jasper and Edward shouted at their beast of a brother.

Emmett looked at my face, which I pretty sure was blue then sat me down still looking happy as a clam.

"Emmett, how many times have we warned you about doing that to Bella?" Edward scolded as he protectively incased me in his arms.

"Sorry man, but you know how I am." He answered.

"Dude, she's pregnant, you can't keep doing that to her or else you could hurt her and the baby." Jasper added.

"You alright, Bella?" Edward asked me looking over my body for any injuries.

"I need to sit." The bear hug left me light-headed.

Edward helped me over to my bed then sat down next to me still holding onto my arms.

Now Emmett looked remorseful. "Did I really hurt you, Bells?" He slowly walked over to me, Jasper shadowing him just in case.

"It's alright, Em, you just knocked the wind out of me." I tried to smile, but I could feel the tension in the air. "Just remember that you need to learn to control your strength now and for the future when your nephew comes."

"I promise." He wrapped his arms around me—gentler than before—and laid his head on my stomach as sort of a hug to the baby. "Thanks, little mama."

I patted his back a few times "No problem." I replied.

When he came back up, his smile was back which made me smile in return.

"So ten minutes then?" Emmett asked jumping back up to look at his brothers. "I'll see you crazy cats downstairs by the Jeep." With that he took off out my door. My pictures on the shelf near the door rattled as he pounded down the stairs.

"You alright now, Bella?" Jasper asked as he stopped one of my pictures from falling down.

"Yeah thanks." I replied noticing the picture in his hand.

It was one of the few that were stored away by the state. My parents' wedding picture; they were standing outside looking very wet. I'm guessing that they got caught in the familiar Forks rain for their clothes looked drenched, their hair was dark with moisture, and my mom's make up was smeared down her cheeks. Still, they were smiling and her daisies glistened so beautifully.

"Do you remember them much?" Jasper asked.

I didn't realize that I had walked up to the picture until he asked me that question. It took a minute to process it and to debate whether or not I wanted to answer.

"You don't have…." He tried, but I decided to speak.

"Nothing about my mom, and only a little about my dad." I replied quietly not really sure he understood me.

"You look so much like them." Edward wrapped his arms around me for support. I didn't feel the need to break down and cry, but it was comforting to have him near.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I keep looking at these pictures to see if I can get an idea of what my son will look like." I spoke without thinking.

"I'll bet he'll have your chocolate brown eyes and dark hair." Edward whispered taking a whiff of my hair. He must have understood my hesitation.

"I'll bet anything that he'll look exactly like you, Bells." Jasper must have picked up on my moods too.

I smiled back at them both in appreciation for understanding. It still frightens me that my son would have some traits of his real father either physical or mentally. I can just pray that he'll grow up with a good heart.

The guys stayed for a few extra minutes, no more words were said, but it was enough. Both of them knew that a few words needed to be said at that moment. For that, I was grateful.

They said their goodbyes then left to get ready for the beach.

I decided to take a nap since I only slept for seven hours last night. I could have slept in longer, but that seemed rude to stay so long there.

Putting in one of my classical musical CD's, my body calmed down enough for sleep to overtake me, but not before setting the alarm on my cell phone. I still planned on going to see Jake and the others tonight.

**Edward's Point of View**

We haven't done this in a while, just us guys hanging out for an afternoon with no sisters or girlfriends to worry about.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Bella and my sisters, but sometimes I need a guy day like the girls need their own days.

"Smell that, boys?" Emmett asked, but didn't give us a chance to ask what he meant. "No estrogen or perfume which means that we are free men." He bellowed.

"Em, this is just a free day for us," Jasper explained, "We are still committed to our women aren't we?" I could see his brotherly side coming out.

"What about you, Jazz?" He shot back.

"Yeah, Jazz, what say you?" I added. Hey, Alice was my sister too. My twin, in fact, which means I'm more connected to her than Emmett is.

"You both know that I would kill myself before you two would if I ever hurt Alice." He answered devotion dripping from his words.

"You are lucky we believe you, man," Emmett laughed, the dude cannot stay angry for too long.

"The same with you and Rose, thanks man." We knew what he was referring to.

Because of what happened to Rosalie as a child, she had become angrier and rarely trusted others besides Jasper. It took a lot of convincing on mom and dad's part to get her to open up to us. Jazz had to help too, but since day one, Emmett had always been there for her. Of course, mom and dad raised us to treat women with respect and Emmett didn't cut any corners.

I don't know how it happened, but one night after months of isolating herself from everyone—including Alice—she opened up to Emmett about everything. We found them the next day both asleep in her bed with red puffy eyes. I had never seen Em cry, but after hearing Rose's story for the first time, I couldn't keep the tears at bay.

After that, Rose really started to open up more. Her, mom, and Alice would go off together and shop, and over the next few years, it wasn't a secret that she and Emmett were becoming quite close.

At the age of the 13, mom and dad agreed to let Emmett start dating, but he already had a girl on his mind for a while by then.

It was strange seeing them like that at first, but when Jasper was finally ready to ask Alice out then things turned from just strange to, surprisingly, normal.

"So, anyone brought their trunks besides me?" Emmett asked.

Was he serious?

"Dude, are you crazy?" Thank you Jasper for reading my thoughts.

"Come on guys, I wanna have a little fun." Em answered.

"You wanna have fun in the hospital because that's where you're going to end up if you jump into the cold water." I reasoned.

"I won't be in there for too long." He retorted.

"Mom is so going to kill you when she finds out." Jasper groaned.

"Who says she's gonna find out?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows, but also threateningly.

"Fine, we'll let you make your own choices," I gave up," Besides mom and dad always encourage you to try to think."

"The word try being the key word." Jasper joked which had him and me laughing while Emmett glared at us.

"I'm thinking right now that you two are going to make such interesting sand castles by the time I'm through with you." He threatened.

I rolled my eyes at his threat and Jasper just chuckled.

"What are you snickering about, Tex?" Emmett glared at Jasper through the rear view mirror.

"Just thinking about what Rosalie is going to do if you act stupid again." He chuckled again.

"You mean when he scares her again like last time." I allowed that thought to process into Emmett's mind, but he still didn't get the message.

"Again, who's gonna tell her?" That was the worst argument he could have made which meant we needed to stop or else this conversation never will.

The sky was cloudy, but the rain was expected to come later. It was still good enough weather to throw the ball around a bit though.

"I'm surprised that little pix sis of ours isn't going crazy planning for the homecoming dance." Emmett broke the silence after catching the ball Jasper threw him.

"She's working on it," Jasper answered, "I suggested that she keep it quiet because of Bella."

"What about her?" Em asked throwing the ball at me.

"Em, do we really have to spell it out for you?" I questioned.

"Dude, I know she has a lot on her plate, but why can't she be let on the secret if Alice is going to drag her to the dance either way?" He asked back.

"I don't know if Bella will come to the dance." I answered.

"Why not? She hardly does anything fun anymore."

"She's always ready to crash by the weekend," I answered, "She actually fell asleep after Jazz and I left the room."

"Yeah, but she was still planning on going to see her friends at the reservation." Jasper added.

"But when Alice gets a hold of her, she won't have any time to rest the day of." Emmett said sarcastically, but we knew he was speaking the truth. Any dance to Alice was important and took proper time to prepare for or at least that's what she keeps insisting.

"Do you even think Bella would want to go to the dance?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I haven't asked her," I answered catching the ball once more.

"Why not, the coach is expecting all the guys on the team to go." Jasper reminded us.

"And since we are the top players of the team, it's like a priority for us." Emmett added.

"I don't really care about the coach's opinion," I answered, "I'll ask Bella and if she says yes then we will. I'm not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to. She's had enough men in her life to do that to her." Damn, I said too much.

"What are you talking about, man?" Em asked.

"Nothing, just throw the ball." I hoped they would drop it.

"Is that what happened with her last boyfriend?" No such luck.

"Jasper, throw the stupid ball." I seethed.

"She told you didn't she?" He asked throwing the ball at me.

I took a breath wondering how much I should reveal to them and thinking about if Bella had told Rosalie or Alice anything that she told me.

"I don't want to say too much, all I can say is yes, but nothing more." I relented.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, but agreed.

"So we haven't caused any trouble lately," Emmett again broke the silence. "Think it's high time that we cause a little mayhem?"

"Do we even want to know what's going on in that little brain of yours, Emmett?" Jasper asked, but I could tell that he was interested as was I.

"Well, we do owe Newton and Crowley a bit of attention in return of the attention they've been giving our girls lately." He snickered.

I almost growled thinking of the last time they were near Bella. They scared her and harassed her, that night she was tossing and turning more than usual, but it wasn't enough to say that she was having a nightmare. Possibly with all the pain she has gone through in the past, she has adapted to the point that it doesn't give her nightmares anymore. It truly breaks my heart to see my angel having to learn to adapt to such torment.

"Chill E man,"

"Yeah Edward, we all want to get back at them," Jasper was tossing the ball from one hand to the other before throwing it, "Alice had a nightmare that night."

"Rose was punching her pillows in her sleep." Emmett said solemnly.

I shook my head not wanting to speak more of Bella that could reveal too much of her past. Also it was hard to relive that night where I had to incase my arms around her tightly enough for her to realize that I was there. I felt helpless then, but what else could I do?

"She had a similar reaction didn't she?" Jasper, always the therapist.

"Do I have to say it?"

"Say what?"

"He wants Bella to tell us when she's ready."

"She's told you bro, but not us?"

"She's trying to figure out her past before she was adopted, and start a new life. Give her some time and breathing room, alright?"

"Ok, I'll stay out of it." Emmett never got involved unless asked.

"You two know where to find me." Jasper was the same way.

I smiled in appreciation and threw the ball with all my might at Jasper making him take a step back when he caught it. It only started a war.

It was the end of the day; our stomachs were starting to growl for some of mom's cooking. We decided to head back, but Emmett ran towards the water pulling off his clothes in the process.

"Please tell me you at least have a body suit on?" Jasper yelled at him.

Emmett just pulled off his shirt and revealed he wasn't. We rolled our eyes at him as he pulled off his pants and shoes. Thankfully, he had on his swim trunks.

Jasper went to go grab Em's shoes while I carried on to my car. I always kept blankets in my trunk just in case. Both Alice and I get that over preparedness from our mom.

Just as Jazz was reaching the car, Emmett was coming out of the running and I could clearly see him shivering all the way back here.

I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. Jasper looked to see what I was laughing at then joined in when he saw Em.

"Ok, that was stupid, but it was fun as hell." He stuttered.

Jazz and I just laughed harder while trying to hand him his clothes and blankets.

Emmett didn't stop shivering until we almost made it home, and Jasper and I didn't stop chuckling until I parked in the driveway.

"Remember, not a word to mom or dad about this." He threatened, but it only made us laugh louder.

He mumbled something as he got out of the car, but we didn't catch it.

"Hello boys, did you have fun?" Mom was in the kitchen per usual cooking up something.

"Yup." We answered.

"Emmett Cullen," She shouted, "You went into the ocean didn't you?"

Seeing as Emmett was going to get a lecture from mom, Jazz and I headed out to give them some room, but we could still hear them as we were climbing the stairs.

Before going into my room, I decided to check on Bella. As I was opening the door, I nearly jumped for an alarm went off as soon as I poked my head through the door.

"Hey, sleep good?" I asked quietly when Bella stirred to reach the alarm.

She nodded her head, obviously not ready to be up.

I walked in and sat on the side of her bed. She smiled as she looked up at me.

"How was the beach?"

"Cold, but it wasn't raining. Emmett jumped into the water before we left. He's now getting an ear full from mom." She giggled.

"Still going to the party tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need to get ready to go." She pulled herself up into a sitting position slowly.

"You sure, you want to go alone?" I pressed once more half knowing what her answer would be.

"I'm sure, since you guys can't stand each other." I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"It's just a stupid rivalry between our schools," I said seriously, "I am so sorry that we put you in the middle of this."

"Thank you," She replied then aimed for a kiss.

After two more pecks on the lips then one more on the nose, I stood to help her up.

Bella went into her closet for only a few minutes then emerged wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans. Even casual, she still looked as radiate as if she were wearing a gown.

Before she had time to complain, I pulled her to the bed and slipped her socks and shoes onto her feet. She glared at me; it only caused me to smile back at her. By the way her lips were twitching, I knew she wasn't mad.

I still didn't feel comfortable with Bella driving her mom's old truck—could it even be called a truck—but if I said anything then we would end up in a fight all over again. Truly, I did hate it when we fought, but I think I hate the truck more than that.

However, what I hated even more was seeing her drive away in said truck leaving me behind with this empty feeling. Man, am I sounding like a pathetic little kid missing his mother.

I watched as she drove down the driveway until the trees completely blocked my view of her. The urge to follow her was hard to resist, but knowing her reaction if I did would not be good.

Heading back into the house, I decided that a distraction was needed. My family doesn't really attend many of the parties around Forks unless it's for something major like Halloween or celebrating important games that we've won. Since we go as a group, mom and dad trust us to look after one another. We all know our limits—except for Emmett who usually drowns himself in alcohol until he passes out.

Other than the parties, there really isn't much to do in quiet Forks and not much excitement. However, with the revenge idea fluttering around in my head, I'm thinking tonight would be a good night for some action.

Assembling my brothers and pulling them away from their girls was not easy, but after I hinted what my plans were, they were game. The girls were not stupid and wanted in as well. They felt it was high time that their harassers got some major payback, and with all of us putting our heads together, it was going to be epic.

Thankfully, mom and dad didn't bother us much, but I think they knew we were planning something hopefully they just thought it was something for Christmas. Either way, they left us alone to plan.

It was about five pm when we started planning, when we had everything down and all that we needed gathered it was 6:30. We needed to move fast.

Jasper and Alice rode his motorcycle, while I borrowed mom's—she and I share it on numerous occasions. Emmett and Rosalie rode in the Jeep since it was all black, and, although it was a monster, it was quiet.

We raced down the road to the home of our first victim; Mike Newton. We knew he would be heading to another party tonight which was the reason for the rush. He usually doesn't arrive to one until about 8:30 or nine then crashes there with a girl laying next to him both naked.

Mike's parents were also partiers and went out or hosted parties every weekend. Lucky for us, we only saw Mike's car still in the driveway.

The rain was coming down lightly meaning that we needed to make this quick. We agreed that Rosalie and Emmett should head over to our next destination—Tyler Crowley—and get started there. We would meet up in the high school's parking lot when we were finished.

While Jasper kept watch, Alice and I got to work. I smashed and smeared the old mayo that was in the back of the cupboard onto the windshield of Mike's car. Alice was able to unlock his car and hid rotten food from the garbage under his seats. It already started to smell bad. Finally, we found some fresh mud and created a nice mess all over the driver's seat. In the dark it was hard to make out was the material of the seat verses the mud. Hopefully Mike was stupid enough to not notice the differences.

It was done within less than fifteen minutes which was good because Jasper signaled that Newton was getting ready to head out. It was bit early for his usual routine, but we still made a mad dash to get off the property.

We were smart and cleaned up after ourselves except for the mess we just made.

Alice wanted to take pictures to document our achievement, but we already agreed not to incase of incriminating evidence. This was considered vandalism and we could get into major trouble if we were found out. Knowing Emmett, he would try to take pictures as well, but also knowing Rosalie, she would not let him.

By the time we made it to the parking lot, Rosalie and Emmett were just parking. The engines were barely turned off before we all started laughing thinking about the reactions the guys will make when they discover what had happened.

We didn't want it to be known that it was us since this was just a harmless prank, but if they were ever stupid enough to mess with us again then we would let them know who they were dealing with.

After a good laugh, we decided to head to the diner for a little celebratory dessert. First, though, we thought it best to change cars and clothes since they we were black and dirty.

Mom and dad were in the living room watching TV when we came in, but they didn't say anything. Looking at their faces, I could tell that they knew we were up to something, but they knew, we knew how to cover our tracks and not to take things too far.

By now it was a little after eight, but we changed quickly then said a proper goodnight to mom and dad before leaving. Now they knew we really did something, still they didn't ask and we didn't admit to anything.

Watching the couples group together as we headed to my Volvo, I realized that Bella wasn't here to witness our fun. I wish she could have and had participated. Now I missed her for the first time in a couple of hours. How pathetic am I?

**Esme's Point of View**

They were up to something tonight, I could feel it.

My children, all—besides Bella—came in tonight at quarter past eight wearing dark clothes and snickering.

I could only guess what those kids of ours were up to.

They walked into the house like devils, but they left as perfectly behaved angels. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"Any ideas as to what they were up to tonight?" Ah, so my sweet husband did notice something was off too.

"I have no idea, but I'm hoping it wasn't as terrible as I think." It truly did scare me when they all had an evil glint in their eyes, but the instinct of trust always dominated over that fear.

Carlisle and I trusted our children to make good choices and to only fight when defending oneself. Even that, however, should be a last resort.

"What's say we only punish them if they get caught." He proposed.

"I say that is only fair, we don't know what they were up to," I agreed, "They are only going out for some ice cream or something after all."

A mama bear always defends her cubs even if they've done something wrong. Mother's always stand by their children.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's Point of View**

I watched Edward's form disappear behind the foliage as I drove down the driveway from the house. It felt like a piece of me was being left behind and all I wanted to do was circle around and go back to that piece.

Still, I didn't want to be too dependent of Edward. If I were then we would never leave the bedroom. Ok, getting a little too far ahead of myself.

I shook my head slightly to clear it—for now—and tried to focus on the road. The way to the reservation was pretty much straight forward, but thankfully, I didn't get lost.

Usually when I went somewhere once, I had a pretty good memory of how I got there in the first place.

I was at the little store within a half hour, and sure enough, Jacob and his friends were all standing around the outside.

He smiled when I pulled in and rushed to my door opening it before I turned off the engine.

"Someone's eager." I teased.

"I just missed you." He answered pulling me from the cab and into a hug.

"Ok, just don't go all emotional on me." I joked which earned a laugh out of him.

"Hey Bells," One of them called out, "How's the truck been?"

"Pretty good, my sister's been working on it a bit." I answered.

"Sounds like it." He replied.

"So now that she's here can we please to the cliffs," Embry complained, "They've probably already started the fire."

We followed the others onto a trail in the forest, usually, it would bother me, but the trail was clear of roots, rocks, anything that I would trip on. Also the guys seemed to know where they were headed. Jacob stayed behind me the entire time. I kind of got the feeling that this was not just a friend helping a friend, I just hoped I was wrong. I didn't want to hurt his feelings if we needed to have a talk.

We walked for about ten minutes before we finally emerged into a clearing. The waves sounded distant, but not too far. The soft grass under my feet turned into rock as I realized we were standing on a cliff where a large blazing fire was heating up. I spotted Billy pretty quickly along with some older people sitting next to him that I did not recognize.

"Thought you boys were lost or something," Billy laughed when we were close enough, "I was about to come rolling after y'all."

"Then you would have been the one who would get lost or stuck," Jacob teased his father, "We just caught up with Bella here." He slung his arm on my shoulder. I really hope it was a friendly gesture.

"Nice to see you again, Bells." Billy greeted.

"Thanks for inviting me." I replied.

"Charlie's daughter?" One of the elder men asked Billy. Billy nodded his head to answer. "For a second I thought I was seeing his spirit or something." He joked.

"I have pictures and I suppose I look a lot like him."

"Also Renee too, Harry, can't forget that her." A woman stepped in.

"Bella, the Clearwaters, Sue and Harry." Billy introduced us.

"Charlie use to drop you off at our place sometimes when he had to work." Sue came up to me and engulfed me in a hug. "I can't believe how grown up you are." She whispered in my ear.

She jumped back a bit when my baby moved and let out a little squeal.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I think he's hungry, let's go eat before these wolves eat everything in sight again." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

Her touch felt familiar for some reason. I can't really remember her, and yet I feel so close to her.

Supper was just hot dogs, chips, and some vegetables that got passed around, but weren't touched very much. Sue Clearwater never mentioned my baby and neither did anyone else, I guess they were just waiting for me to say something.

It was interesting and fun to spend time with the tribe. Billy told stories of the ancient Quileutes, I was so mesmerized by his words that when one of the boys—Quil, I learned—started talking I jumped making everyone laugh at me while I blushed and hid my face behind Jacob.

Once the fire was starting to die down, people started to get up or talk amongst themselves. It was the first opportunity I had to look at my phone.

Shit, it was after midnight and I had no reception, but I could guess that either mom or Edward had left me messages. If I didn't leave now a) someone was going to come looking for me, or b) the police would be called.

I turned to Jake, for a while now he's been talking with his friends about cars—as usual—pretty much ignoring me until I tapped his shoulder. He was always generous enough to give me his undivided attention when I needed it.

"I'm sorry we kept you out so late." He apologized as he walked me back to my truck.

"It's not your fault," I replied, "I should have been keeping track of time."

"Think you'll get in trouble?"

"I'll probably get an earful from both mom and Edward, but other than that I'll be fine."

"Alright," He looked so solemn, "I just don't want them to ban you from coming back."

"Then I'll have to sneak out." I giggled.

"Good luck with that, but call me next time you want to come hang with the cool kids." He joked.

Once I was far away from the reservation, my phone had a signal and sure enough, I had messages and texts from everyone in the family including the grandparents. Grandma was threatening to be on the next flight to America if I didn't call her first. I pulled over in the Thriftway shopping center that was practically deserted, but always had a few cars there since it was open 24/7. Grandma spent 15 minutes lecturing me about mine and my son's safety. It almost made me start crying thinking that she hated me now, but that was the hormones which she was the one to point out.

After grandma, I opted to call mom since Edward would probably demand where I was and order me to stay put so he could come get me then sell my truck. Mom wasn't as frantic as grandma or as drastic as Edward could be, but I did get a bit of a lecture for not obeying curfew.

I told her not to tell anyone else that I was coming home just yet, but promised that I would be home within the next 20 minutes tops. She agreed. I just didn't tell her that staring at a poster in the store's window brought my cravings back. Dinner at the bonfire was pretty good, but that was a long time ago for my standards. Plus, Sue kept pushing the vegetables at me and made me miss dessert. I had a sweet tooth going, bad.

After getting off the phone—and parking closer to the entrance—I followed my craving that led me into the dessert aisle.

It was difficult to choose with all the brands and different mixes of brownies—the frosting was easy since the store only carried one kind of cream cheese icing—but looking at my phone, I only had less than ten minutes before all hell was going to break lose again.

I was pretty sure that mom had told the family by now that I was on my way home and that Edward was on pins and needles waiting to jump at the chance to come find me.

Opting for some pre-made brownies instead of waiting for a batch to bake, I quickly grabbed the package—along with some peanut butter chips—then all but ran to the check out.

There was only one checkout open and that was being manned by Tyler Crowley; my baby sensed my distress for he was kicking hard against my stomach.

Tyler saw me coming as I walked up to him, putting my goods on the belt waiting for him to scan and bag them.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted.

I quickly pulled out my wallet for his smirk was giving me the creeps. It reminded me of a predator's grin before the hunt started—I knew I shouldn't have watched that crime show with Alice and Rosalie.

I thrust over the money to him before he asked, but he just chuckled.

"Eager for something are we? You know that the chocolate makes your feel orgasmic good right?" He said calculating out my change.

I grabbed it out of his hand with a scowl then the bag as he held it out for me.

Without a goodbye from me, I turned on my heel then left the store as quickly as possible.

Once in the cab, I smashed down the locks then took a minute to relax myself. My back was starting to ache from sitting on a backless log for a while and my muscles were sore from the long day. It also reminded me that I should look into Lamaze classes before my due date. My swim classes have been helping me with breathing techniques, but I doubt that they would really help me to keep calm while I push a little my big little sprout out of my little body.

Agh, I need my craving fix now! I'm starting to stress.

Pushing my poor truck to its near limits, I made it home with thirty seconds to spare. Thankfully no one came out to greet me.

After hiding my bag in my jacket, I made my way into the house.

No one was in the kitchen, but the light had been left on probably awaiting for my return. I shut it off as I made my way into the living room—but sneaked over to the drawer to get a knife for the frosting.

A lamp had also been left on in the living room, but still no one was in there.

Deciding this would be a good chance to sneak my treats into my room undetected, I padded my way up the stairs ignoring my aches and pains. Gahh, I didn't think I would have these pains until a couple more months towards my due date.

Surprisingly, I made it into my room without anyone seeing me, all the while, turning off the lights as I went.

Stashing everything in the drawer by my bed and changing into my pajamas, I padded my way into the bathroom to do my nightly rituals. By now, I was ready to drop and sleep until school on Monday. First, I needed to let my whereabouts be known.

The light to Alice's and Edward's room was off, either they were both asleep or weren't there. Guessing, I went back to the first floor to say goodnight to mom and dad, knowing that they would be in their rooms still waiting for me.

Sure enough, I was right. Knocking on their door, I heard mom's voice asking who it was.

"Just me," I poked my head in the door. "I wanted to say goodnight and I'm home."

"Thanks for letting us know, Bella." Mom answered. Dad was curled up already asleep.

I waved goodbye trying to be very quiet then went off to hunt for the rest of the family.

It didn't take me long to find the others for I saw them leaving Rosalie's room on their way to their rooms.

"Well, looks like the party girl decided to come home after all." Emmett laughed.

"Hey everyone." I waved.

Edward looked serious, but enveloped me in a hug anyways.

"I'm just glad you're home." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back to give him a kiss on the lips. He smiled then pecked me a couple of times.

"Ok enough of that, let's go to bed already." Alice ordered.

I leaned into Edward agreeing with everyone else as they started to move.

As much as I wanted Edward to come to bed with me and sooth away my pains, my cravings were overpowering everything else for the moment.

Still, he walked me upstairs and tucked me into my bed before another kiss then he left the room.

I waited for a few minutes before quietly opening the drawer to retrieve my midnight snack and a flashlight.

It was bad of me to sneak this let alone eat it so late at night, but as soon as the treat touched my taste buds I was in heaven.

After eating a few brownies, my son was satisfied enough, so I hid my treats back in the drawer along with the flashlight.

It took a while before I was comfortable enough to sleep, but eventually I did.

As predicted, I slept until about two in the afternoon. I probably would have slept longer if Edward hadn't woken me up. He was concerned that I was sick and wanted to take my temperature.

As much as I love him, I threw a fit when he tried to put the thermometer in my mouth. Maybe the late night sugar and my aches didn't help the situation either. Luckily, Edward remedied one problem, but stayed oblivious to the other.

His magic fingers worked wonders on my back muscles, and I made him also do my feet as well. He was only too happy to oblige. I fell asleep while he was working on my feet only to be wakened up by my stomach again.

I asked Edward to go down and make me a sandwich and chips using the excuse that my body was too tired to get up. Nope that wasn't the case; I just wanted more of my brownie treats. Although, when I was in the middle of eating one, Edward popped his head back into my room.

"When did you get that?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

I chewed slowly then shrugged my shoulders instead of answering.

He did not look happy, just shook his head disappointedly then moved closer to the bed.

I knew what he was doing, but I was not ready to give up my sweets yet.

Unfortunately, he was too quick so we both ended up holding onto the packages.

"Bella, please let go," I shook my head, "You can have a little more after you eat something better for the two of you."

As I've been noticing that saying please usually gets Edward to fall into my demands, he knows that by dragging my son into the compromise or logic makes me fall into his demands. What really makes me cave is when he touches my stomach while my son kicks into his hand. Like two against one.

I groan and release my grip, but for some reason the tears start falling and they wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry that I had to be a little mean on you, love." He pulled me in for a hug then rubbed my back. "I hate it when I have to, please know that I do love you both so much."

"I know." I blubbered in his shoulder.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know, probably because of everything; the problems with the paper, Tyler checking me out last night at the grocery store, I'm hungry, I need to start on Lamaze class." I ranted still crying.

"Shhh…I hate it when I make you cry, let's just go over one problem at a time ok?" I nodded my head again.

"You went to the grocery store and saw Tyler right?"

"Yeah." Sniff.

"Damn, I wonder if it worked." He almost whispered, but I caught it.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, alright?"

I nodded then told him about how Tyler was looking at me when I was paying for my groceries. Surprisingly, Edward actually stayed calm.

"Ok, so Tyler is going to need to be spoken to. We can do that." He finally said. "What's the next problem?"

I told him about my problem with the principle and what he thinks of my stories. Edward suggested that Angela and I should stay strong and keep trying. It seemed logical, but I was a little too hormonal to think like that.

"Next, you want to start Lamaze classes right?"

"I don't know." I sniffled.

His chest vibrated as he chuckled. "You don't know?" He questioned.

"Edward, please just give me the brownies and leave me alone." The tears were starting back up again.

"I'm not leaving you alone, and I think you've had enough sweets for today."

"But…" Now I was whining.

"No buts…How about I make you a smoothie though?"

It wasn't going to be as sweet as the brownies and icing, but it did seem healthier.

I nodded my head in reply.

The smoothie did help to curb my cravings to a dull throb in my mind. Edward also entertained me on the tricks that he and the others pulled on Mike and Tyler which helped me forget about the dull throb.

Getting to sleep that night was difficult because I had slept in so late meaning I only got less than six hours of sleep.

Because of lack of sleep—and coming down from a major sugar high—school was not that enjoyable.

Swim class wasn't that easy either. Edward had to carry me from the locker room to Rosalie's car where I fell asleep once the door closed. Mom woke me up an hour after we arrived home.

For the rest of the week, my exhaustion levels had been thrown off, but got better during the weekend. Unfortunately, Edward decided to take charge of my meals; nearly controlling everything that I put in my mouth. Mom and dad had agreed with him to help regulate my healthy choices, but I still had the others as my back up just in case—sometimes.

"Bella, I'm not going to get you another pudding cup." Alice fumed. "You've had enough and dinner is not too long from now."

"But Alice, you're nephew is hungry for chocolate." I pouted while rubbing my big belly.

"Oh no you don't," She told me sternly, "How are you going to fit into your homecoming dress if you keep asking for more chocolate?"

My mouth opened and closed a few times before I could organize the words.

"How can you say that to me?" I asked close to tears. "I thought you were my best friend and you're calling me fat?" My voice broke a few times.

Alice was shocked probably realizing what she had said.

"Bella, please, I'm sorry." She tried to say, but I ran out of the room—more like waddled.

"Bella," She kept calling after me, but I didn't want to see her.

"Hey, food's ready." Jasper called coming up to our floor. I nearly ran into him; luckily he caught me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me, but my sobs wouldn't allow me to answer. Ok, my hormones had officially taken over. "Alice, what happened?" He asked her. I buried my face in his shirt as he gently rocked me from side to side.

"I accidentally called her fat." Alice whispered, it sounded like she was crying now too.

"Ali," He sighed. "Bella, let's go into your room and I'll get Edward for you or do you want to eat with us?"

"I'm not hungry now." I whispered.

"Bella, I'm really sorry." Alice tried, but I wasn't listening to her at the moment.

Jasper walked me into my room and tucked me into my bed.

"He'll have his phone on him, want me to text him to come up?" He asked.

I nodded my head then sniffled.

He smiled, but as he was pulling out his phone, Edward's footsteps were pounding up the stairs.

"Alice must have gotten him for you, darlin'." Jasper commented.

Alice was trying to make amends and it made me feel a little better.

Edward came strolling into the room with a tray in hand.

"Thanks dude." Edward said to Jasper before he put the tray down on the desk.

Jasper tipped his non-existent hat at me before leaving.

"Feeling any better?" Edward asked sitting on my bed then handed a plate of food to me.

"A little." I mumbled just staring at the food. Now I had lost my appetite.

"Alice told me what she said to you and that she was sincerely sorry about that." He tried to feed me some food, but I wouldn't take it.

"I don't want to eat tonight; in fact, I'm through with snacks of any kind." I ranted.

He chuckled then went to start on his own plate.

"Bella, you and your son need food to survive. Snacks should only be sparse."

"She still shouldn't have called me fat, even though she's right." The sobs came back.

Edward put his plate down and pulled me into his chest.

"Shhh…you are not fat. Your stomach is just growing, but after the baby is born your body will go back to normal."

"But I'll be fat and ugly until then."

"Bella, look at me." He pulled my head back to look into his eyes which were serious. "You are gorgeous in every way possible and impossible. I still can't fathom who an exquisite creature chose me, but I am determined to keep you if you'll have me."

I looked back at him feeling the serious gaze in my eyes that reflected off of his. "I'll always want you, and I guess what you said could be flipped to my view. Why would a smart, handsome devil like you want an abandoned, pregnant teen?"

"Because you were too beautiful of an angel to resist." He nuzzled his nose against mine making me giggle. "There's my favorite sound in the world."

"Thanks."

We ate quietly in my room after that. Well, actually, I didn't eat very much. Apparently, I should have listened to Alice and not had too many snacks before dinner. Edward looked disappointed, but didn't say anything.

As we were cleaning up, someone knocked on my opened door. Alice was peeking around the corner looking—for the first time that I've known her—shy and timid.

"Can I come in?" She asked. "I have to talk to you about something."

I could feel Edward's gaze on me, but I didn't look at him.

"Sure." I answered.

Edward picked up the tray then gave me a sweet kiss on the head before heading out.

Alice didn't come into the room until Edward left, but before he did, it looked like they had a brief silent conversation.

She still seemed timid after he left, so I smiled a bit to reassure her. She was still apprehensive, but came in anyways sitting on the side of my bed. I crawled up a bit to meet her.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you, Bella." She started. "I got a little carried away and sometimes—like Emmett—I don't think before I speak first."

"Is that a Cullen trait?" I asked some-what seriously.

Alice giggled then answered. "Mom says it is, but Edward was lucky enough to not inherit it."

"I think for him, it's the opposite." I added. "He thinks AND worries too much."

We laughed a little more until I had another question.

"Alice, you mentioned something about a dance?"

"Oh right, I totally spaced that out, which is weird because I've been very careful to keep it from you like Edward asked…" She started to rant until I spoke up.

"Edward asked you to keep something from me?"

"Only because he knows that you've been tired lately and don't like to get dressed up."

"Can you please just tell me, I don't like it when people make decisions for me? Especially when I don't know what the plan is in the first place."

"The homecoming dance is next weekend," She paused when my face turned to shock. "The boys are expected to go because they are on the football team and the best players." She continued slowly possibly trying not to give me a sensory overload. Too late.

"Alice, I can't dance and I hate going to them." I said flat out, but started to think. "Wait, this is important to the guys right?" I asked.

"I think the coach will beat down on them more if they don't attend, but you shouldn't just do this for Edward. It will be fun, trust me on that."

"Alice, I don't know." I looked down at my stomach trying to really explain another problem.

"Bella, listen to me." She grabbed my head forcing me to look at her. "I, painfully, remember the lecture we got from the principle about teen pregnancy and he said that most pregnant teens drop out of high school in order to take care of the baby.

"Those teens didn't have support the same way that you do, and I know that you don't like it when your pregnancy dictates your life for you. You should go and have fun because when will be the next time that you can?"

I mulled it over in my head for a few minutes. When the baby comes, I won't have much time for anything. In fact, I'm nervous about my school work, but I plan on talking to the school's councilor to talk about my options. Then during the summer, I plan to get a job. Between work and a baby, I'm going to be pretty busy despite having everyone helping. Why not have fun now?

"Do you have a dress for me yet?" I asked when I reached my decision.

Alice squealed, bounced, and clapped her hands—all at the same time—in happiness.

"Yes, I have three." She exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

It was only three dresses, but it took us three hours to finally decide on the dress.

The dress was teal blue that fell down to my knees with a v-neck that didn't go down too far, but showed enough cleavage when Alice made me wear a push up bra. I was happy that it wasn't black for once. Although, I wanted to hide my shape, I was getting tired of looking like I was going to a funeral. Alice didn't agree with my choice, but after Rosalie came in to see what we were fighting about, she helped to settle the score. Did I mention that I loved my big sister?

Everything was planned out for the dance. Edward was pretty surprised that I was going, but what also surprised me was that Eric would have made Angela and me either way because he had assigned us to do a feature on the dance.

The job would be pulling me away from Edward for a while, but I was still glad to be part of something big. Angela and I often joked over the week that we were uncover someone spiking the punch or a big prank to be pulled while the king and queen were announced.

Another downfall was that Eric wanted the article to be handed in on Monday so that it would be in the school's paper later that week—he decided to push it back a day in order to give us more time to work on it. So, instead of going home with my family after the dance, Angela and I decided to have another sleep over at her place and work on the feature until our fingers fell off. Edward was not happy to hear about that saying that I would need my rest after the dance, but I think he just wants some us time. After all, we haven't had that time in quite a while. Trust me, my body has been screaming for some time now.

Saturday, the day of the dance, Alice woke me up before the dawn broke over the horizon. I grumbled at her saying that a little mama and her son needed their beauty sleep, but she dragged me out of bed regardless.

All day, I was held up in her room and bathroom getting plucked, fluffed, and dulled up by Alice and Rosalie. Now I'm starting to hate my big sister. At least I got a say in the dress.

My hair was loosely curled then put up in a high pony tail. Alice let me borrow a set of her pearl earrings and necklace since the dance was a 50's theme. When it came time for the shoes, I got my way again and wore my flats using the excuse that the heels hurt my back.

Rose was wearing the classic poodle skirt with a tight white blouse and pink scarf around her neck. Her hair was also curled, but put in low pig-tails. She refused to wear the white tennis shoes, so she got to wear her white stilettos instead.

Alice's dress was the cutest. The dress was white with red poka dots and a matching belt. The top only showed off her collarbone, but the bottom flared out down to her knees. She went for the white tennis shoes with red lacing. Being the crazy Alice that we know her to be, she dawned on a pair of 50 style glasses that looked strangely familiar.

"Alice, are those the glasses that Mrs. Cope lost last week?" Apparently, I wasn't the only on to think that.

"I'm just borrowing them, and they don't do anything for her face either." Alice argued.

Looking at the clock when we were done, it was hard to believe that it took us 12 hours to get ready.

Thankfully, I was pushed out of the room as soon as I was ready—but I think that my complaints were getting tiresome. This was the only time I had to pack my bag for the sleep over tonight.

Downstairs, the boys were dressed in simple, yet nice looking pant and blazers with white shirts. Their ties were tied loosely around their necks. I'm not sure if that was on purpose or if Alice was going to throw a fit if she saw them.

"You look beautiful." Edward was, of course, the first one to reach me.

"Thanks." I replied giving him a little twirl. Surprisingly, I didn't fall down. "Can you believe it took 12 hours to get me this way?"

"Alice may have gone a little overboard, but the end results look positively ravishing." His eyes darkened a little which I could feel had the same effect on my eyes.

"You better watch yourself, Cullen, or else I'm not sure if I can make it through the dance." I whispered in his ear giving it a little nip not caring who was watching.

Edward growled slightly. "Do you really have to go to Angela's tonight?"

"I made a commitment to her, but how about I give you a little treat later?" I purred.

"Bella, I'm not superman, please stop testing my control." He sounded threatening, but I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"Ok, I will." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "For now." I added then walked away.

He seriously growled again.

By now the girls were downstairs and mom had already started on the pictures. It didn't take too long since I had the excuse of getting to the school early to meet up with Angela. Everyone was grateful to me.

We each rode separately. Edward and I took the Volvo, Emmett and Rosalie in the convertible, finally Jasper and Alice in the Jeep.

The gym was transformed into a dance hall with balloons and streamers hanging everywhere. Alice took one look at the decorations and declared that she would need to be on the dance committee if they were going to keep decorating so "poorly".

Edward made me dance once with him because I had to find Angela soon. I hate dancing because I'm not good at it, but I couldn't resist the pout. Also the shove from his twin pixie sister got me too. Still, wrapped up in Edward's arms, our bodies swaying to the slow beat of the music was so calming that I didn't realize how long we had been like that until someone tapped Edward on the shoulder.

Jasper got our attention then pointed out Angela on the other side of the room taking pictures.

A few kisses later, I finally got out of Edward's arms.

"Sorry I'm late, Edward wouldn't let me go." I said when I reached Angela.

"It's ok; you two make a cute couple." She giggled.

I gave her a confused look for which she showed me the picture that she took of Edward and I on the dance floor.

I thought it was sweet, but I forbad her from showing it to anyone else. I didn't want evidence of me trying to dance no matter who was holding me.

Our plan was to just take pictures and make a story out of that. We had gotten less enthusiastic about our stories lately so we've been trying to invent a game where we take the pictures and use that to make our story. So far, it had been working and we've received so many compliments from our peers about the stories.

For tonight, Angela handed me a spare little camera to use on my own for when we split up. We started off by taking several pictures of the various couples dancing around the floor. I gave Angela the job to take pictures of my family, but they surprised me by pulling me into their little group for poses. Edward didn't let me go so easily after that, so giving him a distracting kiss while running my hand down his chest was the leverage I needed to get away from him. I don't know how, but I swear I heard him growl over the music. I blew him a kiss before walking away though.

Next, we started talking to a few members of the dance committee. It was Angela's idea and I'm sure that Alice would have been demanding an explanation for the decorations anyways. They weren't very insightful, so we moved on shortly.

We continued on talking to people and taking pictures for the next hour, but it was proving to be rather dull. The only times that we caught some action was when a couple of guys tried to spike the punch. Unfortunately, Edward found out and made me promise to stay away from any opened beverages.

Also, we caught some pictures of Mrs. Cope asking Alice if those were her missing glasses. Alice put on her most innocent smile—the same one that Edward uses—to dazzle the woman while saying she had just found them and didn't know who they belonged to. I'm surprised that she got out of that one, knowing my acting skills; I wouldn't have gotten away with it. Alice, however, made me delete the pictures after the incident.

When our agreed hour was up, we sat down for a rest. Actually, I was resting, Angela had no one to hang out with. I did notice that she kept looking at Eric from time to time with a mixture of longing and resentment.

"You should go talk to him." I finally said.

She whipped her head back to me. "Bella, I don't…"

"No, he was only looking out for our well-being last time. That makes him a good person, you should see if he wants to dance with you." I interrupted.

"Really?" She asked indecisive.

"Yes." I said firmly.

She hesitated, but got up anyways with a nervous smile plastered on her face.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes listening to the music. After some time, my eyes shot open at the feeling of rough hands rubbing harshly into my shoulders.

"Feel good, pet?" Mike Newton.

I tried to wiggle away, but he kept a good hold on me.

"You know how I hate it when you try to get away from me. I can only play this little game of yours for so long." He leaned down to start slobbering on my neck.

I tried to cringe away while looking around for anyone, but they were all too absorbed in the up-beat song currently playing. They wouldn't even hear my screams or pleas for help.

"Should we stay here or I know the perfect janitor's closet we could go to." This time he slobbered on my ear.

My family and no one else were watching me. I looked around for anything within reach. A cup of punch and a fork were all that I could find.

Thinking and moving fast, I knocked my head into Mike's face—it hurt, but I ignored it. While he was a little distracted, I grabbed the cup and threw the liquid into his face. His eyes were open enough for the punch to sting. Finally, I grabbed the fork just in case, he had released me and was holding his eyes, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I got up as fast as I could then made my way to the dance floor. The crowd would help to cover me and possibly I could find my siblings.

The lights were dim matching the rock music that was playing and people were dancing crazy. It was mayhem, I just wanted to find someone, I wanted to find Edward.

I didn't know how long I had been wondering and pushing my way pass people until someone grabbed my arm. Fearing it would be Mike again, I swung my weapon at my attacker, but they caught it.

"Bella, calm down." It was Emmett holding onto me.

His usual happy face was crumpled into worry watching me struggle against him.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked pulling me into his body.

"Where's Edward?" I asked over the roar of the music.

Emmett didn't waste any time leading me away from the dance floor to a table where the others were sitting. Finally, there was Edward.

He didn't notice me at first, but as I was making my way to him he jumped up with a smile that disappeared when he saw me running to him. He caught me before I fully crashed into him.

We didn't talk, but I felt him moving us again. Out in the hallway, a few people were making out against the lockers, but they didn't pay any attention to us.

Edward leaned us against the lockers and that's when I noticed that the others had followed us too.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked tilting my face to see his.

When I was about to answer, well, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Mike came stumbling out of the gym. I cringed closer to Edward.

"Was it him?" Edward hissed in my ear.

My focus was on Mike, but I nodded slightly answering him.

Edward gave me one finale squeeze before passing me to Rosalie and Alice. Jasper and Emmett flanked Edward who stalked towards Mike. Mike didn't move probably too afraid to when he noticed the guys heading towards him. I could just imagine the fire in their eyes as they stalked their prey.

Edward grabbed onto Mike's collar with both hands pushing him back wincing when he hit the wall, but Edward didn't stop there, he lifted Mike until he's feet were off the ground.

Mike tried to bring his hands up to fight, but Emmett and Jasper caught them before he had a chance; pinning them against the wall.

As Edward's arm was flexing back to strike at Mike, the coach came out the gym.

"Cullens, Newton, stop rough housing and get inside for the announcement." He ordered not caring about the fight that was about to take place.

Edward looked back at Mike and held onto his collar again with both hands bringing his prisoner down close enough to his face.

Because of the music, I couldn't understand what Edward said to Mike, but I could tell it was threat for Mike's eyes got impossibly wider and his face turned ghostly white.

With one last hit against the wall, Edward let go, but not the others. Instead, Edward took Rosalie's place while she strutted up to Mike. I was able to hear what she snarled in his face.

"If you ever touch or think about my sisters again, I will personally castrate you and force you to choke on your own balls." If Mike was white before, now he was translucent.

Before Rose turned around, she brought Mike down by his shoulders to meet her raised knee against his stomach. He groaned loudly in pain bringing me back to the night at the restaurant when I kicked him in the balls. Like that night, he curled up on the floor trying to catch his breath.

Edward and Alice flanked me walking to the others and back to the gym. Before we went in, someone was tugging something out of my hand. I jumped and looked down to see Jasper's hand trying to gently pry my fingers out of the death grip of the fork. I had forgotten that it was there. Edward helped when I wasn't cooperating then kissed my hand and lips.

I leaned against him as he walked us over to a table with the others where we found Angela talking quietly to Eric. It looked like things were going well until she saw me, but I gave her a look that said 'later' I was glad that she understood. Eric was totally oblivious to everything. I was sort of glad about that.

Thankfully, Edward and the others didn't ask how I was when we sat down, but I had a feeling that we were going to have a discussion later tonight.

The boys couldn't stay too long for the coach cut the music and ordered—yes ordered—the football team to come up on stage. He didn't sound too happy only because our team didn't bring home the homecoming trophy and therefore weren't going to the state playoffs next weekend in Seattle.

The boys were none too happy about that when we got home after the game, but that was before I asked Edward if he wanted to go to the dance. After all, it was a girl's choice dance. Also a hot bath and sharing a warm bed with his girlfriend helped too. From the looks on Emmett's and Jasper's faces the morning after, it was easy to assume that they got a similar treatment.

Their coach, however, must never get that kind of treatment from the misses. I felt bad for him.

Instead of saying that he was proud of the team for putting in some good effort, he promised to train the boys harder until they cried like little babies and couldn't move a finger. I cringed for the guys; they looked scared out their minds.

Once his scary speech was over, the coach handed the microphone over to Mrs. Clapp who changed the atmosphere talking about her plans for the girl's varsity volleyball team. Alice and Rosalie were called up on stage with the rest of the girls from the team—the boys made it back to me by this time.

After the speeches were over, the music started back up. Only it was slower this time, and Edward pulled me to the dance floor. I relented just to be safe in his arms.

After a few more songs, the homecoming king and queen were announced, but after checking in with Eric if Angela and I were covering this, he said that he would handle it personally which made us wonder why he even wanted us to show up in the first place. The king and queen were basically the reason behind the whole dance besides the celebration of the game.

Of course we were pissed off, but after thinking it over, we decided that our article would just be about people having fun since the pictures we took were mainly of people smiling and laughing. It wouldn't be a huge project anyways, so Angela decided to develop the film and we would meet up tomorrow at my place to put together a collage.

It wasn't long after that that the others decided to go home. I couldn't have agreed with them more for my feet felt like they were going to burst through my shoes.

I didn't fall asleep on the way home, but was carried by Edward up the stairs where he helped me get ready for bed then put me to sleep my rubbing my feet and back until I was relaxed enough for dreamland.


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward's Point of View**

It didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep. I barely got started working on her swollen feet before she passed out.

I merely chuckled at my girl then kissed her cheek followed by her stomach before lying down beside her. Wrapping my arms around my angel, sleep overcame me as I took in the sweet scent of her hair.

I awoke to the sound of the rain beating harshly against my window. Looking at the clock, it was nine in the morning and I was awake. Bella, unfortunately, was still out cold.

How much I wanted to watch her sleep, but she always says that it gave her the creeps.

With one last kiss on the cheek, I snuck out of bed.

Following my nose, I made my way into the kitchen to find everyone there still looking exhausted after last nights festivities.

"Morning, dear." Mom greeted me.

"Hey." I answered grabbing a plate then filled it up with my mom's delicious cooking.

I was about to take a bite of my food when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be so early in the morning?" Mom asked as she made her way towards to door.

"Oh good morning, Angela." What was she doing here this early?

I joined mom out in the living room as Angela answered.

"Morning, Mrs. Cullen. I'm sorry to come in so early, but my family is headed for church and I needed to talk to Bella for a minute."

"She's not up right now, but I can deliver a message if you want?" Mom offered sweetly.

"Thanks, will you just tell her that I'm going to pick up the pictures and that I'll call before I come over to work on the feature with her?"

"That will be no problem, Angela."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen. I'll see you around then." She waved then ran off down the porch.

Mom waited until Angela got back into her car with her family before shutting the door while I went back to eat my breakfast before Emmett could steal it—and yes, it has been done before, many times.

Looking around the table, no one was ready to be up, but the guys and I had no choice. Coach had scheduled our last meeting for today and we were dreading it. Knowing that last night's announcement was just a warm up of his anger for us.

By the time, the guys and I decided to get upstairs for our last rights, Bella was still not up. It worried me a bit.

Angela was going to be here soon to work on the feature, and knowing Bella, she would get upset if she felt she wasn't pulling her weight with the job. I've seen her stress out over the projects that Angela and her have worked on, and the projects for school. I was worried for her and the baby if she keeps it up.

Luckily we fell asleep in her bed last night or else getting my things together quietly would be a lot harder if she were in my room.

"Dude, you ready?" Jasper stuck his head in my room.

I could already hear Emmett in the garage honking the horn to his Jeep. He wanted to get this day over with or else he would never be the first one ready.

"In a minute, I just need to wake up Bella." I told him shoving the last of my equipment in my bag.

"Need some help?" He asked jokingly.

"Just stand by the door in case I need back up." I remembered the last time I woke up Bella and the bump from that experience.

"Bros, what's the hold up?" Emmett shouted running up the stairs.

"Hold your horses, Em; I need to wake up Bella." I replied a bit more quietly. "Here, make yourself useful and take our bags down to the car."

Jazz and I threw our bags at the big lug who grumbled the whole way down.

Luckily this time, waking up Bella was easier done than said. Thankfully, the baby helped by kicking the life out of her when I touched her stomach.

"You two are going to be the death of me." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, love, but I have to go to practice and Angela is going to be here in less than an hour to work on your feature. It's time to get up, princess." I teased nuzzling my face in her neck.

She giggled from the contact then mumbled something about sneaky-ass boyfriends and their childish antics.

"Love you." I whispered.

As I was moving away, she grabbed my shirt in a death-grip bringing me closer to her head.

"I love you too." She said clearly looking deep into my eyes with her gorgeous chocolate eyes that only belong to her.

She brought me closer to her lips where they met, I was only too happy to oblige.

"Edward, Jasper, get down here now!" Emmett screamed from the stairs making Bella jump.

"We're coming, Emmett." Jasper yelled back.

Bella was starting to heave a little for air.

"Baby, it's alright. It was just Emmett. Take slow, deep breaths." I told her calmly.

"Is she alright?" Jasper asked coming into the room.

"Emmett just scared the crap out of her." I told him. "Better now?"

"Yeah, thanks. Tell Emmett that I'll kick his ass for going that to me later." She fumed.

"We will, he should be slow after practice tonight; make it easier for you to catch him." I chuckled.

She was still fuming, but I knew that she wasn't completely angry.

With one last kiss, Jasper and I ran out of the house and into Emmett's Jeep. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Drive, Em, or you'll make us late." Jasper instructed.

I snickered in the back seat.

"Keep it up, baby bro, because come practice, I'm going to leave you wide open."

"You know very well that I can handle those wimps just as well as you can."

With a string of profanities, we were out of the driveway and onto the main road towards the school in record time.

"And by the way, thanks for nearly giving my girl a heart attack, Emmett. She is so going to kick your ass when you get home so save some energy for running." I warned.

From the rearview mirror, I saw his face and he looked worried.

My grin widened as did Jasper's.

**Bella's Point of View**

That stupid big fucking bear brother of mine scaring the hell out of me; if I wasn't pregnant—and hopelessly clumsy—I would so run after him and give him a couple broken bones. Not castrate him; Rosalie wouldn't appreciate it if I did.

As I was rambling and getting out of bed, my cell phone went off.

It took some digging before I finally found it in my pants pocket from yesterday.

I thought it would be Angela saying that she was on her way with the pictures, but I was wrong…so far wrong.

I didn't just get a text; it also came with a picture…of me…at homecoming last night…how the hell did he get this?

'_Enjoyed your night, my pet?' _The text read.

While I was stunned in silence rereading the text, the phone in my hand went off. I answered hesitantly.

"Hello?" I tried to sound casual, but even to my ears, it wasn't.

"Hello Bella, did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I asked back still frightened. If he took that picture it meant he was here too.

"I told you, pet, a little birdie told me." He chuckled, but I did not see the humor in this.

"I don't care what your little birdie told you, but I am telling you for the last time to leave me alone." I didn't know where the confidence was coming from, but it must have come from my mother-protective instincts.

"But Bella, what about our baby; wouldn't they love to know who their father was?"

"No." I had to be careful not to let him know what the baby was to protect him.

"I still have rights, Isabella. Don't make me lose my temper."

"Yeah, I remember your temper; and if it or you show up you'll regret it."

"What are you going to do about it, or what about your brothers? Do you think that they'll want to risk their life to save yours or our child's? Are you sure you are worth it?"

"Yes." I answered, although, I was speaking about my sprout. It was him that I cared about over my own life.

"I'm having trouble believing that…"

"Believe what you want, but it is true. Now leave me alone you bastard." I slammed my phone closed before he got another word in edge-wise.

"Who was that?" Alice popped her head in my open door making me jump a bit.

"Alice, you scared me." I stalled.

"I'm sorry, I heard Emmett did that to you before the guys left." She explained running to give me a hug.

"Yeah he did, and then…Mike called and I was just yelling at him to stay away from me." I explained hoping she wouldn't notice the stuttering.

"He did?" She jumped back still holding onto my arms. "What did he say? ROSALIE! Tell me, did he threaten you?"

"What's going on in here?" Rosalie walked into my room next.

"I'm fine you two; I finally grew some and threatened him that if he so much as looks at me weird that he's head would be bashed in." It wasn't a total lie, but I was speaking about my ex here.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you stood up to him, Bells, but I'm still going to call the guys so that they can dish up some more punishment to Mike." Alice didn't give me a chance to speak up before her phone was at her ear most likely with Jasper on the other line.

"You two going to be alright now?" Rosalie asked sitting me down stroking my son.

"We were just fine, Rose. I feel better standing up to him." Still not technically lying.

"I am proud that you stood up to him, but he still needs to be taught a lesson and your not in the best condition to do it. Is she my precious little nephew?"

"Rose, please don't smother my son like that. He's going to be a big strong man one day who will help his mother up whenever she falls down." I joked.

"Bella, you haven't really had any accidents since you've been here."

"Yeah, that's because no one's left me alone on the stairs or on flat surfaces for more than a few seconds."

That joke got her rolling on my bed until Alice popped her head in a few minutes later.

"I couldn't get a hold of Jasper so they must have started practice, but he will check it when he gets a break."

"You mean if he gets a break, Ali." Rose giggled.

"How do you know he will?" I asked.

They both stopped laughing and looked at me like I was crazy.

"First of all, never bet against me, little sis." Alice said seriously.

"Second, our guys have strict instructions to check their phones every chance they get." Rose added.

"Wow, you have them trained." I giggled.

They looked smug then Alice answered. "No sweetie, we whipped them into shape."

"Literally." Rose piped in, but I didn't want to hear about that.

"Bella, Angela is here." Mom called from downstairs.

Shoot, I forgot.

"Quick, tell her that I'll be done in a minute, I just have to get dressed." I told them hauling my butt off the bed.

"Slow it down, little mama. Alice, pick out some clothes and make it snappy. More comfort and less style for now." Rose barked out.

Alice groaned from somewhere in my closet, but threw out a simple sweater and light wash jeans.

"But you will have to wear something racy lacy underneath." She told me sternly coming out of the closet with matching bra and panty set.

I sighed at the blue lacy—wearing lingerie has never been that appealing to me, but that didn't stop Alice and Rose from buying them for me.

"Come on, sweetie, they'll make you feel good about yourself." Alice tried to persuade me.

"No, they'll just make me feel inadequate." I started to blubber.

Rose pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back trying to soothe me. Alice climbed on the bed and joined us.

"Can you tell Angela that I'll be down in a minute, so that I can get dressed?" I asked after I calmed down.

"Sure, and wash your face to get rid of the tears, ok?" Rose smiled.

I nodded my head then grabbed my clothes heading towards the bathroom.

I hurriedly got dressed then cleaned myself up as best as I could, but truthfully, I still felt lousy.

Thankfully, Angela was not affected by my bad mood. Dad even suggested that we take his study to work in knowing that we like to do our projects in secret.

Our afternoon was filled with laughter as I suspected that Angela was trying to make me feel better even though she didn't know the true reason for why I was upset, but then again, neither did anyone else.

With our work finally completed, mom had good timing calling out that supper was ready. It was the first time that I noticed that the guys had made it home. I greeted Edward with a passionate kiss as sort of an apology to being a grouch this morning.

Dinner was delicious, of course, which Angela stayed for despite her earlier protests; but during dessert, her father called telling her to come home early because it was a school night. She left an hour later.

The rest of the night was reserved for us kids for pampering the guys. Well, Edward decided that I needed and who can argue with that logic? While Jasper and Emmett were getting massages from Alice and Rosalie, Edward not only rubbed my feet, but also painted them too not caring if he was teased or not. Only when the others tried, Alice and Rose made their men paint their toes as a lesson. They were good sports doing their jobs though while recalling the punishment that Mike suffered today during practice.

It was a good ending to a day that started off as bad, but I never could get my mind away from the image and message on my phone. It plagued my mind all night, all day, even for the next few weeks.

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, but right now, the parents are gone to pick up grandma and grandpa along with some other cousins of the family. I shouldn't be afraid of everyone seeing my pregnant form anymore, but I simply cannot help it. Still that is the least of my worries.

I have yet to tell anyone about the message from my ex, but I do not want to worry anyone getting hurt because of me. I've handled my problems in the past and this is part of my past so it is one more problem that needs to be handled.

The reason why my siblings and I are staying behind is because my doctor allowed for me to have one more check up before the holidays—hopefully after this, I won't have to come back until after new years.

"Six more pounds, your baby will be a very strong little guy." The nurse cooed over me as I stood on the dreaded scales. This was my least favorite part of getting a check up.

"The doctor will be right in." She led me into the exam room where my siblings and Edward were already.

When the nurse closed the door, I had a hard time keeping my tears at bay for some reason; probably due to the shock of my weight gain.

"Hey, what's the matter huh?" Edward asked pulling me into his arms.

"Just be quiet and let me cry because I don't know what the hell I'm crying for this time." I growled.

He knew it wasn't meant for him, so he kept his arms around me trying to calm me down. No one else came up to help for they knew what would happen if they did.

By the time the doctor came in, my tears had stopped, but I was still clinging to Edward as he swayed us to and fro.

"Good afternoon, everyone," She greeted. "Bella, is everything alright?" She turned to me concerned.

"Sticker shock on the scale," I mumbled.

"I know, but remember it's the baby that's gaining the majority of the weight and you will lose it when he's out. I promise." She smiled.

I almost wanted to believe her, but the idea of me losing 50 pounds after this kid sounded like a lot—ok so maybe I'm going a little overboard.

"If you don't believe me, I can suggest to you some ways that could help you get back into shape. There's a new gym that's just opened up down on main street. I've been there already and I'm recommending it to all my patients." She explained.

"What do they have?" I asked.

"What don't they have?" Emmett looked like a kid who was a trip to the candy store.

"Just about everything you'd expect in the only open gym in a small town." The doctor joked. "Even some special programs for pregnant women…after we finish today I'll show you the brochures, Bella."

"That sounds good. Thanks." I replied.

"Feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks." I got up on the bed to start the examination.

As usual, everyone oohed and awed about my little big sprout. The doctor gave us a clean bill of health and the brochures for the new gym. Emmett acted like Christmas had come early.

Mom knew we'd be home way before they got home with the family, so she had given us our assignments to clean up the house. Still, Edward ordered me to sit on the couch after I finished the dusting and vacuuming of the main floor—it was a hassle to even do that with him watching over me like a hawk. As a compromise, though, I helped him separate and fold up the laundry while sitting on the couch.

"Finally, we're done and with some time to spare." Alice screeched.

"Yes, but not enough time to do anything fun!" Emmett grumbled.

"No, but we can get planning. Yayyyy!" Alice jumped up for joy holding out another planning portfolio.

Whenever Alice planned something, she always had it all organized in its own folder or something.

"What is the project this time, sugar?" Jasper asked joining her on the loveseat.

"Well, Bella's due date is coming up quick so we need to start thinking about a day for the baby shower." Alice started pulling out papers that looked like checklists.

"Why do I need a baby shower, Alice?" I asked. "It's almost Christmas and I know that everyone is going to spoil my sprout then, so why bother with a party?"

"Because the party will be all about you two and for when more friends come over." She reasoned.

"You know I hate being the center of attention." I quipped.

"Yeah, but you won't be the center of attention, little mama. The sprout will." Emmett joked.

"Emmett, my son is still inside me meaning that I will be the center of attention." I glared at him. "Alice, I don't want to have a party, Christmas is going to be like my shower I just know it."

"But Bella…" She whined.

"Alice, that's enough." Edward stood up for me. "If Bella doesn't want to have a party then she doesn't have to have one."

"But what about furniture, clothes, toys, clothes, bottles, all those things that babies need? Did I mention clothes because you will need a lot of those trust me and Edward on that." She joked.

"Don't forget Emmett, mom use to say that he used up more clothes than you and I put together, pixie." Edward chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the food decided to jump on my clothes every time I ate." Emmett defended himself.

"But what about a crib and changing table; you really do need those, Bella."

"Mom said that she kept the furniture that she used for you guys. I like hand-me-downs anyways and this will save me on money." I regretted saying that for everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Why do you need to save money, love?" Edward asked.

"Because he's my baby and I'm his mother; simple as that." I replied point blank.

Edward's eyes filled with frustration and disappointment, I knew what he was thinking.

"Edward, I know you want to take care of us, but he is _my_ son not yours. I'm sorry if that sounds mean, I just…"

"Bella, I've said this before and I'll say it again until the end of time." He turned me towards him and looked into my eyes seriously. "I don't care that this baby was created by another man. I love you both and I will never stop fighting for you two."

"All of us are in the same boat, we want to care for you including financially." Rose added.

Everyone else nodded their heads.

"Ok, how about this excuse: my son is already going to be spoiled by everyone, but I don't want him to be a rotten child just because he got everything he wanted."

"None of us are like that, Bella, except for Alice." Emmett joked which earned him a glare from his little pixie sister.

"So no on the shower?" Rose asked.

"Defiantly a no." I confirmed.

"But…but…" Alice stuttered.

"Alice, Edward already said that it was up to me, so DROP IT!" I all but yelled at her. I couldn't help it, there were times when she would push me too far, but on my part, one didn't know where that line was some days.

Edward pulled me into his body and stroked my stomach, it's pretty much the only thing that will calm me down.

"Ok, I'll come up with another project. I think it's time my room got redone anyways." She mumbled to her self while writing something down in her notebook.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Edward.

"I understand, you've been independent for so long that you've forgotten how to depend on others. I'll be patient and help when I can, but I still want to be this kid's father-figure if you'll have me?" He whispered back.

"We'll always want you." I kissed his jaw.

After our little argument, Jasper and Alice decided to go into the kitchen to check on the food while Emmett and Rosalie decided to make a quick trip upstairs. Edward and I stayed on the coach. I was really feeling sleepy from the extra worrying I've been doing since the news of the cousins coming over.

Although, everyone's tried to reassure me that everything would be fine, I just couldn't help it.

Twenty minutes later, the garage door opened up signifying that the cars were pulling in.

"Where or where are all my little ducklings?" Grandma called out. I swear, she all but ran into the house.

Edward helped me to stand up, as we made our way into the kitchen Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs trying to fix themselves up after their…activities.

Jasper and Alice were the first to start hugging everyone.

I pushed Edward and the others ahead of me knowing my speed would only slow them down.

"Bella, dear, you look wonderful. My great-grandson looks so likes he's going to be a dashy young lad." Grandma gushed over me.

"I sure hope so, he's been growing like crazy." I giggled.

I hugged grandpa next who gave me a kiss on each cheek. Then I came face to face with my new cousins.

"Hello Bella. I'm Carmen." The mother said pulling me into a hug. It didn't feel uncomfortable, so I hugged back.

"Eleazar. How are you deary?" The gentleman asked.

"We're doing fine, thank you." I answered.

"Bella, this is my sister, Carmen, her husband Eleazar and their daughters; Irina, Tanya, and Kate." Dad introduced us.

Kate had light brown hair and her smile was just as energetic as Alice's. Irina had short black hair, but looked disinterested at everything. Tanya had on a warm smile, but it didn't seem quite warm to me. In fact, it gave me the chills especially when she glanced down my body towards my stomach. I could tell that she was forcing her smile.

"Nice to meet you all." I welcomed them trying to shrug off the negativity.

"Thank you my dear." Carmen said.

"Well, let's get you all settled and serve supper. I know you've all had grueling flights, so let's get your comfortable. Children could you get the table set up and help me serve the food." Mom ordered.

Dinner and the rest of the evening went smoothly—for the most part. I discovered that Kate was like another twin for Alice. The two wouldn't stop giggling or talking a mile a minute mostly about clothes. Also, Irina and Rosalie shared a common bond too; they both loved building cars and wouldn't stop talking about them even when someone asked them a question they would answer then go right back into their conversation of engines or whatever.

Tanya was my biggest fear. She still kept her smile in place that fooled everyone, but I could feel her fiery stare pointed right at me and my son. Even he could feel it too; he's kicking made my ribs sore by the end of the night.

Edward seemed to feel my stress and rubbed my belly all through dinner. Tanya did not like this. From what I was told, she and Edward were always thick as thieves—best friends since they were kids.

Grandma and grandpa were going to sleep in their basement-suite while the cousins were going back to their hotel. There were a lot of hugs and kisses going around even though everyone would be together again tomorrow. That I was not looking forward to if it was going to be a repeat of tonight's dinner.

"You were very quiet tonight?" Edward questioned when we were getting ready for bed.

We've pretty much have been sleeping in the same room alternating between mine and he's for a while now.

"I'm alright, just tired." I brushed it off.

"Sprout was very rambunctious." He commented.

"I guess he sensed all the new people tonight and got a little nervous from the noise."

Edward set down his toothbrush and grabbed my hairbrush from my hand to work out the rats in my hair.

"Are you sure, you're both alright?" He questioned. I wasn't fooling him at all.

"I am a little concerned." I started.

Edward didn't waver from brushing my hair and, in fact, it was helping me to calm down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're close with Tanya right?"

"Yes, we grew up together as playmates, but she's my cousin remember?" He smirked. "And you are my beautiful girlfriend." He kissed my cheek.

"Your girlfriend who's pregnant by another jackass." I mumbled.

"You know that I don't care about that, I just love you." He kissed my lips this time. "Are you afraid of what the cousins were thinking because I know that they love you no matter what."

I turned towards him making him put down the brush.

"I know they liked me." I started, but had a hard time finishing.

"Is this about Tanya's attitude?" He questioned.

I nodded my head then buried my head in his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me and rubbed small circles in my back directly at the points where my back has been hurting the most.

"I want you to know that Tanya has always been my friend, but she has always had this bitchy attitude where if someone gets in between us then she'll throw a fit. Well, a tantrum when we were kids, but now she's just…I don't know how to describe it now."

"A big girl bitching?" I mumbled in his chest.

His chest rumbled with laughter.

"Yes, she always has to be the center of attention and her parents are always having a hard time controlling her. I've overheard mom and grandma telling Carmen that a boarding school would be good for her, but she won't listen."

"She's afraid to lose one of her babies." I finished. "I would hate that too."

"So would I." He moved on of his hands in between us to rest on my stomach.

"Don't worry about her, I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love both of you." I leaned up to kiss him.

The next morning was wave upon wave of chaos. The moms and grandma were all in the kitchen working on the feast. The girls and I had been given the duty of setting the table and waiting in case extra hands were needed.

The guys, however, were fulfilling their traditional role as the official watchers of the football game. Grandma told me that always after dinner, the guys would clean up everything to perfection—or else no TV next Thanksgiving.

I wasn't more of a helper but more of a nuisance. The golden brown turkey legs and hot apple pie were calling for me.

Eventually, I was shooed out of the kitchen and placed under the watchful eyes of the guys who were also watching Emmett. His focus, though, was more on the game, so the grumbling came mostly from me and my sprout.

Finally when dinner was ready, it was well worth the wait. Everything was delicious. I think I ate twice as much as Emmett did.

Tanya kept up her smile over a glare look that I think Edward was starting to notice. Whenever, I saw her gaze my way, Edward always had his arm or hand somewhere on me. My stomach was his favorite spot. I'm sure if Tanya was a man, Edward might be groping my breast at the table to get his point across. GOD I WANTED IT! Stupid fucking hormones.

I couldn't even hug the cousins when they decided to leave because I had fallen asleep on the couch with my head on Edward's lap.

Emmett had to carry me up to bed because lately I've been worried that Edward wasn't strong enough to do it. He says that I'm hurting his ego, but I just tell him that this is for my safety. It's always easy to get him to agree with that logic.

We were back at school the following Monday and I had an appointment with the new councilor to talk about my leave of absence when the baby comes.

"Isabella, Mr. Hunter is ready to see you now." Mrs. Cope announced from behind her desk.

I got up slowly since, at seven months, my center of gravity had shifted considerable lately.

Walking into the office, I immediately recognized the man behind the desk.

"James?" I said. "I mean…um Mr. Hunter."

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again." He reached over to shake my hand. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." He smiled.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"Just started today, now what can I do for you?" He was professional yet friendly at the same time.

He already knew that I was pregnant and when I was due, but I still asked him what I could do to finish off the school year after my baby was born.

"Well, I have two options for you. One you can finish your work via E-mail and take home work that your siblings could bring you while you stay at home after the baby is born." I nodded my head in understanding. "Option two you can make everything up during summer school."

I hated the idea of summer school since I was planning on getting a job during that time to earn some money for me and my son. I didn't want to rely on the Cullens too much since they've done enough for me already.

"I'll go with option one." I said confidently.

"Are you sure, Bella. Speaking from a new father's point of view, having a newborn and working at the same time is very difficult." He warned. "Plus, during the summer would give you extra time with school; there is no shame in it."

"My family has already promised that they would help me out and that I would never be alone." I argued trying to push away my motherly instincts away. I knew I could do this.

"Alright then. I'm going to confess that I was a little worried as I thought up these options, but when I looked at your transcripts, I see that I shouldn't be too much. Your grades are well above average and your work on the school paper is exceptional. Still, if you change your mind about your options, come see me anytime you wish." He said with sincerity in his eyes.

"Thanks a lot." I shook his hand again then turned to leave the office.

"Oh and Bella, I almost forgot to mention that I'm now in charge of reviewing the articles for the school's newspaper." He winked.

I couldn't contain my smile nor could I wait to tell Angela.

When English rolled around, I couldn't contain my excitement when I saw Angela. Of course, she was just as excited about this as me, but we agreed to test the waters to see where Mr. Hunter would draw the line. I had a feeling though that he would be a lot more lineate than the principle.

"So do you want to come over this weekend? My mom's been hassling me on bringing you back." She giggled as class ended.

"I'm sorry I can't. My family wants to go to that new gym for the day and on Sunday I'm hanging out with some old family friends at La Push reservation." I grumbled. "What about the weekend after?"

"Your family is having that Christmas party remember? Mine was invited, even my brothers." She huffed.

"They still climbing all over you?" I giggled.

"And the furniture, the walls, anything; they've been climbing things since they could reach, and when they learned to walk that was a different story." She explained.

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Angela running after her twin baby brothers. It made me long even more for when my baby boy would arrive.

"Getting excited?" She pointed to my hand that was rested on my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about him, but that's normal, right?"

"Duh, you should have seen my mom when she was pregnant with the twins. All those things that could have gone wrong; she was a mess through the whole nine months and anti-depressants were her drug of choice after the twins were born. She's a lot better though."

"That's also my worry if I'll have to go on medication when my baby is born."

"My mom says that is normal for women, but to have the support that you have every mother with a newborn would kill to have. You're really lucky, Bella."

"That's what everyone keeps saying to me, and I believe them." I smiled thinking about my family, but more importantly, Edward.

Angela and I went off to the library to work on our latest project. We decided to have a little fun with this one.

One of the walls of the gymnasium has so much graffiti on it, but we think its artwork that brings more color to a dreary town like Forks.

We made up a list of things to do, as always, our first step to our articles.

"Ok, so we need to monitor the wall to notice when anymore images appear; maybe we can talk to an artist." I read from the list.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to add in the artist's name just in case the principle decides to throw his weight around." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed erasing part of the first task. "Next we should get some opinions of the wall not just our own. So who would that be?"

"Maybe the teachers since that wall faces their parking lot."

I nodded my head. "Especially the art teacher,"

"And the art students too." She added nearly jumping out of her seat.

"I gotta stop letting you get cookies for lunch. If anyone needs those, it's us." I grinned patting my enlarged stomach.

We laughed for a while until we got back to work agreeing to meet up after school tomorrow since the day was suppose to be nice enough to take pictures outside.

All too soon the bell rang signaling lunch was over, but the rest of the day's classes dragged on forever.

I felt bad since the boys were done with football practice and they were forgoing basketball for baseball this year so they had to wait until February for try outs. Thus, everyone had to wait for me. The girls had their practice on the days when Mrs. Clapp wasn't teaching swimming.

Still, afterwards the boys jumped into the pool to retrieve me after class was done.

At home, grandma was already in the kitchen working on dinner while grandpa was probably in the study reading the "London Times". They'd decided to stay in Forks until their great-grandson was born.

"How was your day, ducklings?" Grandma asked pulling us into hugs and kisses.

We all just grumbled out short answers then pulled out our homework since exams were coming up.

"Well, supper will be ready by the time your parents get here, so remember to set the table nicely for them." Grandma carried on.

If I thought mom's cooking was amazing, Grandma's literally took the prize.

Although, she did give me most of the vegetables and later sent me to bed at 8:30; luckily my homework was finished then.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful, except for the article Angela and I had been working on. It was going smoothly.

The art teacher was more than happy to talk about her views on the graffiti which she openly admitted had a hand in it. We warned her that we wouldn't be putting in names of the artist because of the principle, but she said "Don't worry about that pompous windbag; he doesn't know art from shit."

When she tried to tell us to put that quote in the article we had to compromise saying we would put her confession in the story, but not the quote for fear of her job.

Since we haven't been on good terms with Eric lately, Angela and I have just turned our work into his inbox then leaving the room before anything could be said.

Finally, it was Saturday. However, instead of being woken up by Alice, it was Emmett. Apparently going to the new gym for him was like the opening of a new store for Alice. Those two should be twins.

The new gym wasn't very busy; maybe the people of Forks did not want to come on the weekend?

"Cullens." Someone shouted at us after we all signed up for membership.

Looking around, I recognized the Coach Clapp's coming up to great us both wearing sweat-soaked shirts that had the word 'Army' written over their chests.

Big surprise there.

"I'm pleased to see you all here, we've been here everyday and only seen a few players here as well." Mr. Clapp smiled. It was the first one I've ever seen from him.

"We aren't the best without hard work for it, sir." Emmett saluted.

"Girls, there is a yoga class starting soon and I believe there are many openings left if you want to join me. Bella, it should be good for you too." Mrs. Clapp offered.

"Sounds like fun." Alice chirped.

Rosalie nodded her head then both she and Alice looked at me. I was nervous since I wasn't the most coordinated person and pregnancy did not help that.

"You should try it, just once, it couldn't hurt." Edward reasoned.

"Will you be ok?" I asked.

I know I sounded like a whinny girlfriend, but one, I'm pregnant and two, my ex is somewhere here in Forks so I have reason to be concerned.

As expected, he chuckled. "I'll be fine, mother hen." He joked. "Go have fun; we'll catch up with you later."

I kissed him sweetly on the lips then followed the girls to the yoga room.

Thankfully, the class was for beginners, so I didn't have that much trouble. Plus I was not the only pregnant woman in the room. The few who were there were the kinder ladies from my swim class. We clustered together since our positions were a little different from the others.

Afterwards, I felt more reenergized than ever—I'll have to attend more classes in the near future.

In the main weight room, we saw the guys still with Mr. Clapp near the weights. I swear, I could smell their sweat from across the room.

Luckily, Mrs. Clapp told her husband that it was time to leave. The guys all but pushed their coach towards the front; even Emmett.

"How was class, ladies?" Jasper asked sitting on a bench taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Relaxing." Alice answered. Rose and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind coming back." I added.

"Yeah, as long as we avoid the coach." Edward complained. "He already works us to the extreme during practice."

"Luckily, we can avoid him until baseball season." Jasper agreed.

"Until then, let's come back next weekend and put in another day of pumping iron." Emmett bellowed.

Edward and Jasper groaned in protest while the girls and I giggled.

It wasn't long before we decided to head home, but once we did, Edward and I hopped into the shower together ridding each other of the sweat that was sticking to our skin.

Afterwards, we spent a few minutes holding each other under the spray allowing my son to have his play time.

My stomach was starting to get so sensitive thanks to all the kicking that I was now getting a few mystery bruises which, of course, worried Edward.

"What are you going to do, Edward, give him a sleeping pill so that he'll stop kicking?"

"Love, I'm just worried." He hugged me.

"Ugh, will you please stop?" I groaned against his chest.

"No," He kissed my hair. "I love you too much to stop worrying. I know you do the same thing."

He had me there.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice sang from the hall.

"In here." I answered regretting that I did.

"Hurry up and get dressed, the stores aren't going to stay open forever you know." She opened the door and ordered.

The girls and I had made plans to do some Christmas shopping. As much as I hated shopping in the first place, this was one of those times when I could tolerate it. I loved giving people gift that expressed my feelings for them, but I've been having trouble finding a good present for Edward.

"Give me ten minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you guys downstairs." I told her.

She nodded her head, but started mumbled to herself how anyone could get ready in ten minutes while closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Edward was worried again. I could see the crease in between his brow forming.

"I'll call you if it gets too bad, but grandma and mom are coming too, so I'll be in the best of care. Remember grandma use to be a doctor." I joked.

With one last kiss, I padded my way to my room. Truth be told, I was nervous about going out and had been feeling that way lately.

It was already December and my son was due next month. Next month, I still can't believe it. It seems like only yesterday I was a lonely orphan sitting in the corner of the play room reading my well worn copy of _Withering Heights_ waiting for a family to welcome me with open arms. But I can't regret the decisions I have made because they brought me to Edward; to love and happiness, the things that I will never give up.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a long day, but a very successful one. My Christmas shopping was officially done and I was proud of the present that I had gotten Edward. Mom said that he once learned to play the guitar as a child, but it broke when he got into a fight with Emmett.

I've heard Edward play the piano from time to time, but I didn't know he played other instruments until mom mentioned it.

"Good, they're gone. Now we don't have to be so sneaky with the Christmas gifts." Grandma praised once we parked the car in the garage.

I was thankful since it would be hard to sneak a full sized guitar under Edward's nose.

I fell asleep in my bed after I locked myself in my room and hid all my purchases. I had already finished shopping for the women last week when I went with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Luckily, it was after my swim class and when Alice and Rosalie were running late with volleyball practice. Although, Alice was beyond angry that we didn't tell her of our plans; I thought she had overreacted and still thought so when she nearly yelled at me for voicing my opinion. She left me crying that night in Edward's arms, but then apologized the next morning.

I was just finishing my last present when someone knocked on the door. Luckily I had thought to lock it before I sat down on the floor, but now that I thought about it, it was a stupid move. I couldn't get up on my own very easily.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Alice." My visitor called out, but for some reason, it didn't sound much like Alice.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I…uh…can I come in?" She asked in a low voice. It was Alice, but something was wrong.

"Hold on." I answered as I grunted and groaned.

Getting up wasn't easy, but after using my bed post as leverage, I finally made it.

When I opened the door, Alice looked very much like a small child who had been caught doing something bad, but how bad was bad, I wondered?

I opened the door wider and closed it once she ran in.

She sat on my bed and I noticed a plastic bag attached to her wrist.

When I was about to go to her, someone knocked on my door.

Alice scrambled to hide her bag under my bed then nodded for me to open the door.

This time it was Rosalie.

"They're both gone." Rose simply said closing my door behind her.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mom and Grandma, no one is here besides us, Ali." Rose moved over to her in a comforting way.

It was then that I recognized that frightened look in Alice's eye. I looked the same way months ago.

"Alice, are you…" I started.

"I don't know." She was crying already.

I walked as quickly as I could over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She fell into my hug while Rosalie engulf her other side.

"We had been so careful," She whimpered. "I'm on the pill, and we had been using condoms." Her body was starting to shake from her sobs.

"It could just be your body reacting to the stress from finals. I get that way too sometimes, Alice." Rose tried to sooth her.

I figured that the sooner Alice sees the results of those test, the sooner we'd know the answer.

"She's right, Alice, and worrying about being pregnant isn't helping your stress levels. You need to man up and take the test now." I told her firmly.

She pulled back and offered me a weak, wet smile.

Sitting in Alice's bathroom brought back memories of when I sat in my old bathroom counting down the minutes of when I could look at the stick, but this was for Alice and she was not alone.

"I can't believe this is happening to me of all people. I'm not the type of person who gets pregnant as a teenager." Alice had been ranting since the waiting game started. It was starting to drive me nuts.

"Alice, there is no type, sometimes getting pregnant is just an accident, but it is a wonderful thing in the end." Rose had been trying to sooth her since the ranting began which I was grateful for. I wish that she had been there with me.

"What am I going to tell Jasper? What about mom and dad?"

"They'll be shocked, worried, scared, maybe disappointed at first, but I know that they will help you both if the test is positive, Alice." Rose countered her.

For once, Alice didn't respond. Instead she looked at me, but I could see the familiar worry in her eyes.

When Rosalie's cell phone went off, Alice jumped, but didn't move to the counter. She looked up at Rose for help.

Rosalie didn't say anything as she made her way over to the counter. She picked up the first test and read it. "Positive."

Alice drew in a shaky breath. I got up from the toilet and engulfed her in another hug. She hung onto me like a lifeline.

"Negative." Rose read the second one.

Alice calmed down a little more, but I could still feel how tense she was. It all came down to one last test.

Rose had it in her hand as she turned towards us. "Negative." She smiled.

I felt all of Alice's tension fall from her body only to realize that she was falling down. Thankfully, Rose dropped the test and ran over to help hold her up knowing that I couldn't do it on my own.

We held her tight as she cried on our shoulders until they became quiet sniffles.

"You girls are the best sisters." She mumbled and hugged us impossibly closer.

The unmistakable boom sounded from downstairs; the boys were home.

Alice began to tremble more in my arms.

"Alice, you have to tell him." Rose whispered.

"Why, it was negative." She stammered.

"Only two were negative, they could be in the wrong. We should go and get you checked out, but Jasper needs to know. Mom and dad don't have to if you don't want to." Rose reasoned.

"It's for the better, Alice. No one is going to look down on you either way. We all love you too much." I added pulling her away so that I could look at her face seriously.

She processed the information for a moment, weighed her options then nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll be right behind you." I smiled then squeezed her closer.

The boys were in the kitchen making up some hot chocolate.

"There's our favorite girls, want some chocolaty goodness?" Emmett held up the ladle.

Rose, Alice, and I didn't move; but I did nudge Alice to break her trance. Instead of taking a step, she ran into Jasper's arms which he opened as soon as he saw her face.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He asked soothingly.

Edward came to my side to hug me close as Emmett was doing to Rosalie, but Rose and I stayed straight as stone. We were there for Alice.

"Alice, let's all grab a cup and go sit in the living room." Rose suggested.

Alice shook her head no then looked up from Jasper's chest into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm late." She spoke so softly that I barely heard her, but looking at Jasper's eyes told me that he understood what she said.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked, he was staying very calm for her sake probably.

"I just took three tests, only one said it was positive, and Rosalie said it could be from me stressing about my finals. I'm so sorry." She was sobbing by the end.

"Alice, calm down, sugar. Shhh, sweet girl, it's going to be alright." Jasper held her close focusing on her. "We'll wait a few more days and if nothing happens then we'll go to a clinic and get a professional test done. I love you, you know that right? I'm always going to be there for you."

Alice nodded her head softly, but she was still sobbing and trembling in his arms. "And I love you more than anything." She said. "Thank you."

"You look tired." Jacob commented when I got out of the cab of my truck.

"I'm fine." I waved it off, but I was from the lack of sleep I got last night. Again, Edward worried after I told him that the baby was just moving around so much that it made it hard for sleep to come to me last night. Thankfully, he dropped it and helped to comfort me all night.

"You sure, because we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Jacob insisted.

"Jake, are we going to stand out here and let my baby freeze or are you going to invite me into your warm house?" I joked with him.

The Blacks were hosting a Christmas party, convincing me that I was family. The theme was, of course, secret Santa. I got Seth Clearwater, so I gave him a video game that he had been raving about lately—according to his mother; I had to ask for some ideas from her.

Surprisingly, Billy Black was my secret Santa, and I couldn't have asked for a better present.

"Bells, we kept this after Charlie's house and all his possessions were taken." He nodded his head towards an over-excited Jacob who practically ran out of the tiny room.

When Jacob came back I was speechless.

He was carrying a wooden rocking chair that I recognized from one of my pictures of my dad rocking me in. The exact same one.

"Oh my god, I don't know what to say." I choked out.

"How about thanks, dude?" Quil called out which had everyone laughing.

"Thanks Billy." I went up and hugged both Billy and Jacob.

The rest of the party went well. The dinner was excellent—and I was able to help out—everyone had fun opening their presents and then playing around with them.

I helped clean up as best as I could until Sue Clearwater started booting me out of the house saying she didn't want me to drive in the dark with the snow and rain. I couldn't have agreed more.

Jacob and a few of his friends helped to tie down my rocking chair into the bed of my truck while Sue bundled up some of the leftover food.

After a round of goodbyes and thank you's, I drove home.

In the garage, Rosalie was working on her car. She looked up when I shut off my engine.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked.

"It was a lot of fun, but I need the guys to help carry in my present." I answered climbing down from the truck. It's been getting harder to do lately. "Can you help me bring in the dishes that I brought with me?" I asked.

She gave me an apologetic look and held up her grease-covered hands.

"Okay then could you help me call the others for help?" I asked.

She just nodded then yelled for the guys.

I rolled my eyes, but giggled.

"Rosie, baby, I was beating the shit out of these guys. Why interrupt my greatness?" Emmett pleaded as he stomped into the garage like a little two year old.

"Because your pregnant sister needs help." Sometimes I loved using that card.

"Hey love." Edward greeted me with a kiss and rubbed my stomach as a greeting for my sprout. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, but now I'm in need of some manly help."

"Hey I would help too, but I don't want to get anything dirty." Rosalie defended herself while walking towards the kitchen.

"Emmett, can you and Jasper get the chair from the bed and Edward can help with the leftovers."

"I'll help with the leftovers." Emmett hollered a little too enthusiastically.

"Em, if you helped there would be no leftovers by the time you make it into the kitchen." Jasper joked.

Emmett gave him a hard punch on the shoulder for that.

As Edward and I walked up the stairs carrying the plates of food, my klutziness decided to make itself known causing me to trip on a step.

Luckily, Edward was right behind me and caught me with one hand, but the food in mine fell to the floor and splattered everywhere.

"Oh no." I exclaimed looking at the food.

"Bella, are you hurt?" I vaguely noticed Edward trying to make sure I wasn't injured or possibly going into labor.

"Bella." He yelled again to get my attention.

Tears started to flood my eyes as I thought of the food that Sue had graciously given me and was not, unceremoniously smeared on mom's once clean floors.

"Why?" I sobbed hiding my face in my hands.

"Why what, baby?" Edward asked trying to pull my hands down, but I wasn't having that.

"Why am I such a klutz that I destroy everything?" I practically yelled out of frustration.

"Bella, it was an accident." He tried to explain pulling me into his chest.

"What's going on?" Mom tried to run to us, but slipped on the spilled food falling to the hard ground with a groan.

"Esme, are you alright?" Dad helped her up, I couldn't help but sob more.

"See? Why do I have to hurt everyone?" I questioned.

**Edward's Point of View**

This is not how I planned on greeting Bella.

I was thinking of drinking hot chocolate while sitting in front of the fire place with the family then a warm bath followed by a foot massage in bed.

But now, it doesn't even look like we will.

Bella's hormones were out of control right now, and she wasn't allowing anyone to make her feel better.

After battling with her for a few minutes, I finally got her to go upstairs with me. I knew that if we were alone and I let her cry out the frustrations she was building then she would be calmer to rationalize with.

It took about half an hour for phase one to finish, but when Bella started to hiccup; I knew it was safe to start phase two.

"Why did I have to be such a klutz?" She sounded so hoarse from crying that I gave her some water to help hydrate her. I started keeping extra water bottles in my room so that Bella didn't have to go all the way to the kitchen in the middle of the night for something to drink.

"Because it's who you are, and I love you." I answered her.

"I hate being me." She grumbled.

"Hey, don't say that. I don't want you to doubt yourself."

"But…"

"Bella, when will you see yourself clearly?"

She didn't answer verbally, but gave her shoulders a shrug.

"Bella, you are so beautiful that you outshine all the other girls in the world." I kissed her cheek repeatedly. "I love how selfless and intelligent you are." I kissed down her neck then back up again. "I also love you." I finished off with kissing her lips.

She was practically melting in my arms. If I wasn't holding onto her, she would surely fall into a puddle on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes at her ignorance; she always tries to blame herself.

"Do I have to say it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Say what?" She was confused.

I raised my eyebrow and answered her. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. It was just an accident that is easily cleaned and forgiven without someone say that they are sorry."

"Then I shouldn't be up here crying when I should be downstairs cleaning up my own messes."

I couldn't help but chuckled at my tiger kitten. She was too damn adorable when she was aggravated.

"Bella," I couldn't respond to her instead I leaned in to kiss her more fiercely. She hesitated at first, but was soon nipping at my lips as I was doing to her.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips.

Instead of answering, I poured all the love I felt for her through my kisses which made her respond in the same manner.

I didn't see much harm in groping, but it wasn't fully groping when my hand didn't cover all of Bella's breast did it? The reason being is that if I were to grope the way that I wanted—and I'm sure what Bella wanted too—within the next few minutes we find ourselves having sex with everyone downstairs.

Remembering to last Halloween, we were anything but quiet…and I don't just mean Bella.

After a few minutes, I noticed that our make out session was becoming more heated and that Bella was trying to lean more into me. It wasn't hard to figure out that Bella was pushing me backwards onto the bed.

I began to slow down the frenzy, but Bella was refusing to cooperate.

"Bella, please, we can't do this." I tried to reason while pushing her back.

She looked up at me with those doe chocolate eyes; they were melting under the tears that were forming.

"Don't you…" She began, but I caught her off with a chaste kiss on the lips then on the forehead.

"I know what you are going to ask, and the answer will always be yes. I always want you, but you do know that we can't go all the way right?"

"But I'm dying for sex." She half whined half sobbed.

I pulled her back into my chest while trying to hide my chuckles. Her hormones were at it again.

"Are you laughing at me?" Now she was getting angry which I understood.

"I'm sorry, but you are so adorable my silly, oversensitive tigress." I teased rubbing my nose against hers.

I was rewarded with a giggle…my favorite sound in the world.

"I'm just sexually frustrated." She confessed. "We can't make love during my third trimester and then we have to wait another six weeks. After that, when will we have time with the baby around?"

"I can settle for cuddling." I lied. Her sex drive has been driving her crazy and me too. The time when I am finally alone that is special time for me and little Eddie.

Unfortunately, Bella saw past my lie.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm a horny sixteen year old teenager who has a sexy girlfriend and wants to take advantage of that, but I'm responsible to know that we can't just yet." I nuzzled her neck as I confessed.

"You're horny, huh?" She purred, one of her hands was rubbing up and down my chest getting lower with each pass.

"Bella." I warned, I knew where this was headed.

"Yes?" She asked a little too innocent.

"Please don't start." I tried not to growl for I knew it turned her on.

"Well then can you at least promise me something?" She whispered in my ear while her hand slipped down lower playing with the edge of my jeans. My erection was getting a little too uncomfortable in my jeans.

"What is it?" Inside I was yelling 'anything to stop this madness.'

"I read in one of the pregnancy books that a first born is sometimes late." She paused.

I looked up at her face giving her the sign to continue.

"If that happens," Dear god she was looking at me under those long, feathery eyelashes, "We can always use that as an excuse to relieve some tension that we are both building up."

I nearly came right there. Her words had so much power of my member. I couldn't tell if she knew that or not, but if she did then I was in big trouble.

"Deal?" She kissed my lips once then twice.

I was about to answer when I felt her hand slide down the front of my jeans grabbing my erection that was now somewhat free. Somehow she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled back the zipper as she was seducing me. The little minx.

She started to stroke me in her small, yet soft hand while I struggled to remember to breath. Where did she learn this?

"Well?" She purred in my ear giving it a little nip.

"I…I…" I couldn't form a sentence.

Her rhythm increased while she suckled on my neck. Embarrassingly, it didn't take long for me to hold out.

"So?" She asked pulling her hand away from me. It was covered in my juices which she started to lick off.

"I promise." I swore without even thinking about it.

She gave me a chaste kiss before hauling herself off my bed.

Once I regained my composure and fixed my pants, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

Jasper popped his head in looking for Bella. "Hey Bells, where do you want the chair?" He asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Let me show you." She waddled out of the room. I followed her, in her state it was a fear of mine that she was going to fall over.

I think my brothers felt the same way, Jasper and Emmett usually stood close by to Bella in case she lost her balance which usually does happen when she's walking around a lot.

Following everyone into Bella's room, she was directing Emmett where to put a wooden rocker.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Billy Black gave it to me for my secret Santa gift." She explained then went to her bookshelf that held her pictures. She picked one up and brought it up to me. "Look familiar?" She asked.

I looked at the picture and was immediately at awed over it. Little baby Bella was the first thing I looked at who was cuddled up to her father while they were lounging on a rocking chair.

"It was yours from years ago?" I asked.

Looking into her eyes, Bella had tears of love and happiness pooling up. She nodded her head confirming my theory.

"Aw, baby Belly looks so cute." Emmett cooed in a baby's voice.

"I think she got cuter as she aged." Jasper added in the same tone only with a southern drawl.

Bella, of course, was blushing beet red and I could imagine how far that blush going down…no stop thinking that!

"Okay, stop teasing the pregnant little sister." She scolded them, but it probably would have worked if she wasn't blushing and acting shy. "I'm gonna give this thing a test run." She mumbled heading towards the rocker.

It concerned me that she was going to sit in it; not only because of her weight, but also how old it was in the first place. Was it going to be safe for her?

Apparently, Bella was brave enough as she sat down carefully not because she was afraid it would break, but lately, it's been the way she sits because of her massive belly.

She sat there rocking back and forth staring off into space while cradling her unborn sprout.

"Comfy?" Jasper asked.

Bella closed her eyes and her lips turned into a lazy smile for an answer. It looked like she could fall asleep in that chair.

Jasper and Emmett felt it was a private moment, so they took the silence as an invitation to bow out of the room. I, on the other hand, went to go sit in front of Bella; resting my head on her lap. She was moving ever so slightly that it didn't cause me any discomfort.

Now I felt like I could take a nap, especially when one of Bella's hands started to softly run through my hair.

"Are you purring, Mr. Lion?" She joked after a few minutes.

"Just about, love." I replied back.

We've probably been sitting here for hours and have not noticed until Bella's stomach growled.

"Time for dinner, little man?" I asked the baby.

"Hey, I'm hungry too." Bella joked.

During the week, I began to notice that Bella was becoming more and more uncomfortable when sitting or standing for too long. Nervous and worried about her, I brought it up to dad without Bella's knowledge.

"Well, she is reaching the end of her pregnancy, son, and it is normal for some women to feel this way; her body is just starting to get ready for labor. I'm just surprised that she hasn't been asking to stay home." He chuckled.

"She doesn't like to create a fuss, and she's committed too." I said.

"True, but I think we should get her to consider taking time off from school before her due date. She can still do her work and be more comfortable." He mused.

I nodded my head, but there was another concern of mine.

"Has there been any progress with Bella's ex?" I asked.

Dad looked hesitate for a bit before answering.

"We've looked up his file and nothing suggest to the baby's condition, but he is also off the grid…no one has seen him since he left the home."

Again I nodded.

"Has she opened up to you, Edward?" He asked.

"Yes, but I told her that it would remain between she and I." I pointed out. I would never betray Bella's trust in me.

"I'm proud of you, son. Not many young men of your age would take on such a heavy burden."

"She and the baby are not burdens, dad. I love them both."

"Your mother was right; you are a lot like I was." He smiled. He was talking about when he found mom as she was about to commit suicide. He helped her in her time of need just as I am doing for Bella and sprout.

"I'll never abandon them; it will be a strain especially since we are so young to take on this responsibility, but I'm confident in us."

"Edward, are you sure you really want to get involved like this?" He needed to know that I was serious which I was.

"One-hundred percent, dad, I've come too far to let go. It would kill us both if we separated. Bella needs me and I need her like air." I answered; it was like opening my heart up, and I felt vulnerable.

"I don't know any other young man who would do this, son, but you've always been so much wiser than your years."

"It comes with being a Cullen; even Emmett and Jasper are better than the other jerks we go to school with." I joked.

"Y'all make mom and me very proud."

"I think you've been hanging around Jazz too much lately, dad." I laughed as I got up to leave.

As I was on the third set of stairs going to my floor, I saw Bella sitting on the ground holding her foot.

"Bella, what happened?" I rushed to her side afraid that she had fallen and hurt herself.

"My feet are cramping." She whimpered meaning that she was close to tears.

I also noticed the clean set of clothes that were sitting right by her and the towel telling me that she was on her way to the bathroom for a shower.

"What would you say about a bath tonight, baby?" I asked her sweetly.

"I'm not in the mood for anything tonight, Edward."

"Bella, I wasn't talking about sex. Besides we can't anyway for a while. Even then I think that we would have a hard time finding the time and place for that." I explained while stretching out her leg. "What do you say?"

She looked up at me, her doe eyes partially swimming in tears then nodded her head.

I handed her the clothes then picked her up carrying her into the bathroom.

After settling her on the toilet seat, I went to start a bath figuring that she would be too tired to stand in a shower stall. As the bathtub was filling up, I made my way back to Bella.

"How's the foot?" I asked helping her to remove her clothes.

"Sore, like the rest of me." She pouted.

"Well, a nice relaxing soak will help that." I smiled.

Once the tub was filled and Bella was naked, I placed her into the warm water. She relaxed almost instantaneously. I sat by the side and retrieved her cramped foot from under the water then began to slowly massage it working out the tensed areas.

"How's this?" I asked.

"I could get use to this." She replied with her eyes closed.

Once Bella was clean, I helped her out of the tub and get dressed. She was practically dozing off on her feet as I walked her to her room. When her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. I tucked the comforter around her form and watched her sleep so soundly before getting ready for bed myself.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was glad that this was the last week of the first semester and that we were now on Christmas break for a couple of weeks. Not only was I getting time off from school and homework, but also the paper and swim classes as well.

Monday morning, I woke up to Edward softly kissing and talking to my stomach. When he noticed me watching him, he stretched up to kiss my lips.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas to the both of you too." I smiled.

"I would have let you sleep longer, but looking at the time, either Alice or Emmett will be bouncing around the house waking up any stragglers who are still in bed. I thought this would be a better way to wake up." He explained then gave me another kiss.

"Probably a good idea." I agreed.

Staying in our pajamas, we made it downstairs to be greeted by nearly everyone sitting around the tree.

"Finally, you guys made it down." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, lower your voice in the house." Grandma scolded coming into the room with mom by her side.

"Now that we have everyone here, we can get started." Dad announced as mom curled up next to him on the loveseat with a camera in her hands.

"Alice, grab one present for each person then we'll open them up together." Mom said.

Alice did as she was told, but she looked excited either to open the gifts or for others to open theirs.

When we were finally able to open our first gifts, I decided to watch and see what everyone else got before I opened up mine. But Edward wouldn't allow for that.

Eventually, I found myself having fun talking and laughing with everyone as the gifts were opened.

Rosalie got some new outfits and shoes, jewelry, and a few new car parts that I don't even know about. Still, she was jumping up and down, well, like a kid on Christmas.

Jasper got a few clothes, some treasures for his civil war collection, and a couple physiology books. Of course, Alice threw a little tantrum; she still doesn't understand how much fun books could be.

Alice got nothing but clothes, shoes, jewelry, everything girly was for her and she was just as excited as Rosalie was with her car parts.

Mom and grandma got some things for their kitchens and little trinkets. I gave mom a frame set with pictures of us kids posing individually with our names engraved over our pictures. My picture was there too with me holding my bloated stomach—Angela had helped me with the present. There was only one spot left which I also had my baby's name engraved above it like the others, but I covered it up with a note saying 'no peaking until due date'.

Grandpa and dad were easy, just some new ties along with shirts, other clothes, and some books that would hold their interest. Although, for grandpa, someone did sneak in the Karma Sutra. And no it was not from Emmett, but I did act just as surprised as everyone else. Grandpa and grandma had a good laugh then scared us by saying that they'd hoped for a second volume since they already finished the first.

Edward's presents were my favorite, of course, he got clothes, some composition books, a few boxes of condoms and lube—these were from Emmett—a CD or two then when he unwrapped the guitar, he was speechless. He kissed me quickly, but told me to prepare for a proper thank you in the future.

My presents were basically the same as everyone else's; clothes, new books, but then an iPod, a laptop, and a huge box full of baby things. Everything from bottles, clothes, diapers, including a car seat. I started crying as I went through the box and thanked everyone for contributing.

"Actually Bella, that's from the women, we men have something for you as well." Grandpa winked helping me up from the floor.

Holding onto my hand, grandpa led me upstairs to my floor with everyone following us. He stopped in front of the spare room then bowed before opened the door.

I don't think my eyes could bug out any further than they did. The room was turned into a nursery with the furniture assembled, the walls painted and decorated with silver stars painted on the pale blue walls complete with a sleepy moon in one corner. Even my rocking chair was set in the corner by the window overlooking the backyard.

I couldn't stop the tears nor could I say anything except a quiet thank you.

Edward was the first to reach me wiping away my tears and kissing me before the other men came up to hug me as well.

Later was Christmas dinner, it was almost like Thanksgiving except for a goose rather than a turkey. I've never had goose before, but it strangely tasted like chicken and I could see myself asking for this later in the week.

"Enjoy yourself, love?" Edward asked me when we were all in bed for the night.

"This has to be the best Christmas ever." I admitted.

"I'm glad, but I have one more for you that I didn't feel everyone needed to be present for."

I gave him a confused look as he moved out of the bed to get into his sock drawer. In the dark, I could only see his body shape, but his bed was right next to the window and there was a full moon outside which helped to give some light.

He returned in no time with something in his hand sitting on the edge of my side. I raised myself up higher still curious as to what he was planning.

"I know that we are really young, but obviously, I also believe that we were meant to be, Bella." He held my hand.

"I feel the same way with you, Edward, I love you." I encouraged him.

"And I love you too, the both of you." He paused. "I don't have much to offer you now except for my love, but, Bella, I see a future with you and your baby. I would like for it to come true, if you'll accept." He held out his hand which had an open ring box.

I was speechless for the umpteenth time today. It was true about Christmas miracles.

The ring was two bands one on top of the other with our birthstones and our names inscribed next to our significant stone.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I whispered looking back up to his eyes. "Of course I will."

I've never seen Edward smile to big as he just did. He launched himself—carefully—aiming for my lips. I didn't hesitate giving back to him.

I think we both forgot that we couldn't go too far, but by the time I remembered, Edward and I were both naked and his head was in between my legs. Even then the thought was only there for a few seconds then flew out the window.

The only thing I could remember is that we were in a house full of people and we had to be quiet.

I shoved a pillow into my face as Edward's fingers joined his tongue in my pussy pumping in and out in a slow rhythm. I was groaning freely in the pillow and Edward obviously could hear me with the moaning vibrations he was making.

He sucked my cilt in between his teeth and gave a short tug while his fingers curled around my g-spot again and again.

The pressure in my lower abdomen was growing with each pass until it snapped and my back arched off the bed. Thank goodness I was able to control my screams so that they came out in whimpers and load moans.

Once I felt Edward pull away, all hope was lost. I threw the pillow off my face and grabbed Edward's shoulder, pulling him down to the bed. He was all too ready from what I could see.

He didn't get a chance to say anything before I flipped him onto his back and impaled myself on his full erection.

He was breathing heavily—as was I—about the connection as we tried to keep quiet.

I couldn't lean over and swallow his noises as I would have liked to, so I just started to rock at a fast pace.

Edward didn't stand for that.

"Baby, you need to slow down." I guess he was still thinking of my health and about his control.

I let him help guide my hips, swirling them around his pelvis as I bounced up and down on him.

It was hard to keep quiet, but I noticed that our hands were gripping each other hard enough to causes bruises. However, that only added onto the pleasure.

The coil in my stomach was becoming tighter and tighter until Edward's hand moved down to push against my cilt once again causing me to buck faster.

I moved one of my hands up to cover my mouth for I was sure that I would start waking everyone else up. Edward also had a pillow covering his face with just one hand in my pussy.

As Edward moved his hips up high I crashed down one last time making the coil snap in my favor giving me my second orgasm, but Edward was not done.

He pushed me down onto my hands and knees then slid back into me. This position was a bit more comfortable and made me feel more connected to Edward with his upper body pressed into mine, but his arms still carrying his weight.

I dropped my upper body to the bed making Edward slid deeper into me than before.

I could feel his groans vibrate on my back which sent shivers of pleasure up and down my body tightening my coil once more until it snapped again and this time Edward came with me.

We fell onto the bed exhausted, but happy.

"We should not have done that." Edward said, but I could tell that he didn't mean that.

"We needed that." I giggled snuggling up to him.

"Yes, but I hope it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass."

"At least we stayed quiet."

"Yeah, did I hurt you at all?"

"No, it was perfect." I kissed him chastely. "I love you. Forever."

"Forever." He agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward worried about me for a while afterwards; not letting me be alone in fear that I would go into labor after what we did Christmas night, and no one seemed to suspect what we did either.

New Year's came and went and thus began my worrying over the birth of my son.

I spent a whole day packing and repacking my hospital bag then reorganizing the already organized nursery.

"Bella, what are you doing, deary?" Grandma was standing in my doorway watching me cleaning my already clean room.

"I don't know." I admitted, collapsing onto my bed.

The boys were outside shoveling the driveway while the girls were with mom helping her at work. Grandma and grandpa were still home watching over me, as usual.

I felt the bed dip and grandma rubbing my back.

"I know what's going on in that little head of yours, duckling. I worried constantly about my unborn children as did Esme, but you are doing everything that is expected of you and much more." She tried to soothe me.

"But what if something happens to me, grandma. I can't lose him. I can't lose him."

Grandma turned me around so that I could see her face.

"Isabella, you are an amazing mother, and God has smiled down on you giving you a child to love, a family to help and love you both. Plus your birth parents will always watch over you two. What ever happens, we will get through it all as a family." She assured me.

"Thanks grandma." I sat up as best as I could and hugged her.

"Now, I know that this is dangerous and against my better doctoring instincts, but you've been cooped up in this house long enough, Isabella. Go out for an outing, it will help to clear your mind."

"But…but…"

"I'll deal with everyone else, you just go and enjoy yourself, but there are rules for your safety. Keep your phone on and stay in areas that have reception, call us every half hour to report your whereabouts, finally, take the time to find a nice spot where you would like to take your son to every once in a while." She started off serious, but then smile lovingly as she always does in the end.

"Thanks grandma." I hugged her again then got up to get ready.

Grandma had to help bundle me up then distracted the boys with hot chocolate and loud music until I could make my escape. The music didn't help much to disguise my engine's might roar for I saw Edward looking out the window at me slightly angry. I just hoped that he would listen to grandma.

Luck was on my side, by the time I got to the end of the driveway I got a text from Edward with only two words. _Be safe_.

I pulled off on the shoulder and sent him a heart with the message _I left you my heart, love after it_.

Being outside really did help, the scenery of wintery Forks was beautiful and dreary at the same time thanks to the clouds. I'm sure if the sun was out then the snow would sparkle like diamonds.

I didn't know where I was going until I saw the signs for Port Angles city limits. Eventually, I found myself at the little park with the swings that I remembered from my childhood.

Although there was snow on the ground, it wasn't as blistering cold as it has been. I braved the weather and walked towards the playground to a picnic table and just watched everything.

No one was playing or around, it was just so calm, but I was imagining chasing my son on the woodchips surrounding the jungle gym. I, of course, would keep falling if I wasn't watching my step, but I was having fun and so was my son.

I imagined pushing my son on the toddler swings with Edward standing by my side.

Grandma was right; this was a nice distraction from worrying about what could happen to my son.

"What are you thinking about, Isabella?" An all too familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around fast and came face to face with my ex standing only a few yards away from the table I was sitting at.

"What do you want, Felix?" I gasped.

Fear was plaguing me, but I was trying to be strong for my son. This was not the father that he needed, and I'll be damned before anything happens to him.

"Oh just watching the scenery just like you. You always did like to observe everything and everyone, didn't you?" He paused walking further towards the playground away from me. "Always the mouse that wrote about the latest news of everyone's business, but never got the credit that you deserved with your fine work.

"I've been watching over you, Bella. Can you imagine how I felt when I learned that you were pregnant and that I was the father?"

I stayed quiet as he looked back at me, but I rose to my feet so that we were somewhat equal in stature. He wouldn't dare strike a pregnant woman, would he?

"I'm working hard for my child, Bella. I worked for a garage in Phoenix, but when I heard you were pregnant and adopted, I quit so that I could be close to the two of you. I want to you both back in my life, pet. I love you both." By this time, he had walked up to me with careful steps like he always did.

He was trying to be sincere, but it was all an act.

"Felix, I don't believe you." I spoke calmly. "You only took what you wanted then tossed me away like trash, but I've learned that I'm not trash. I'm a person who deserves to be loved by the person that I love and who that is, I'm sorry, but it is not you."

"Isabella, that is my child you are carrying; I helped to create that baby, therefore, I deserve to be part of its life." He was getting angry.

"Felix, please calm down and listen. Think about all that happened up to this point. You just had sex with me and then left saying that I was part of your childhood that you needed to leave behind. You scared me when you hit me and made me feel like dirt which I'm not. I'm the mother of a child, a daughter of two people who love me, a sibling, and a lover to the man that treats us the way we deserve to be treated."

"He will never replace the true father." He replied through clenched teeth.

"He will if you keep acting like this. You were always so territorial, and I thought that was because you wanted to keep me safe, but in reality, you just wanted to guard your property. Well, news flash for you, Felix. I'm not a piece of property. I am a human being who deserves love and kindness. You showed me that, but it was what it was; all a show."

"Bella, I…"

"Felix, the day you turned your back on me was the day you turned your back on your child. You cannot expect to just waltz back into my life or the life my child whenever you please. There is a man who has been with me every step of the way during my pregnancy and he will be there for me in the delivery room. I'll bet you won't even be able to stomach that. Like me, you've always been squeamish around bodily fluids. Even with sex, it felt like you were uncomfortable."

"You're right." He admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"About what?" I was just getting irritated now, but I had to hold it in or else we would get no where fast.

"Sex with you was uncomfortable. I thought I did love you, Bella, but it wasn't true love between a man and a woman."

"What are you saying?"

He came closer and sat on the table looking down at his hands for a few minutes before looking back up at me.

"You were the first woman I'd ever been with, Bella, but also my last."

Realization just dawned on me from his little explanation.

"I'm gay." He confessed hiding his face in his hands like he was too ugly for me to look at.

I swallowed my courage and sat next to him, but didn't touch him. I just waited for anything until I couldn't take it any longer.

"When did you know?" I asked.

"At the garage, there was this other dude who worked there. I just felt this connection the first time that I looked at him. It was like love at first sight, but I didn't even realize it until weeks later when _he_ approached_ me_.

"He said that there was nothing to be ashamed about what we were. We are still humans just with different interests. The first night we were together, I'm sorry, but it was the best night of my life."

"I understand, I've experience it for myself." I smiled encouragingly for he was telling the truth, that I could tell.

"We were fired because it was discovered what were at the garage, but instead of fighting it, we came after you; I don't know why, but we did. Does this make any sense to you, Bella?"

"I think you were frightened by what had happened and wanted to go back to what you thought was real; that was me." I reasoned remember all those psychology talks with Jasper. "But you shouldn't turn your back on true love, Felix. If this…man is the one that you are destined to be with then why fight it? It's only going to hurt you in the end."

He was quiet for a minute or two before speaking again.

"I suppose you're right. I hated being mocked by what I was. You remember, I've always been the bully; never letting anyone push me around. Now look at me, I'm hiding up here in a little town that no one knows about stalking my ex girlfriend who is carrying my baby when I should be with Demetri fighting against this injustice."

At that moment, he was the old Felix that I once knew. Only this time, he wasn't scary, he was passionate. He truly did care about his…boyfriend and his new lifestyle.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked already knowing what to expect.

"I'm gonna go back down to Phoenix and fight until the day I die. Gays are people too no matter what anyone else says." He jumped off the table.

"I'm with you on that." I threw in my two cents. "But I do want to know something."

"I won't take our…your baby way." He answered me. "I've seen that family of yours, and they love you and the baby much more than I ever could." He grasped my hands softly in his huge paws. "Don't try to find me, and I won't come back to you, Bells. I'm sorry for all that I did, but that won't make up for everything. Still, I hope it can do something to make up for everything that I've done."

"Just admitting to who you are does help, Felix." I reached up and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Bella." With that, he walked away towards the parking lot. I watched him as he drove off down the road until he was out of sight.

Finally, I felt free as if all my worries had been lifted off my shoulders. I nearly wanted to jump up and down like Alice or Emmett when they get so excited that their bodies couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm proud of you, Bells." Another familiar voice drawled.

"Did you follow me, Jasper? I didn't hear you." I faced him.

He was coming out of the nearby trees and bushes.

"I'm much more stealthier than the average guy. It helps sometimes with sports."

"Did Edward send out a search party?" I asked.

"No, the roads were nice enough that I could take my bike out for a ride. It's kinda nice to get away from it all, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but what did you hear?"

"Everything, but I'll say it again; I'm proud of you, Bella. It took a lot of courage to stand up to him, and a lot for him as well to say all those things."

"It explains everything now, and now I'm just happy."

"You are happy." He smiled.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?" I asked.

"I won't tell because it's not my place, but I do think you should. If only to Edward."

I nodded my head in agreement. Edward had been there from the beginning to help me overcome everything and protect me. He knows my story, but not about the messages from Felix. He deserves to hear it, even though, he might not be happy about it.

I drew in a big breath to help relax me as if my world just got lighter, but at the same time, I felt some pain going through my back and abdomen.

"Are you feeing alright?" Jasper asked.

"I…I…" Before I could answer, the pain started to intensify and I felt something warm coming down my leg.

"Jazz, I think my water just broke." He understood at once and took action immediately hardly looking fazed at all; just calm as he sprung into action.

His motorcycle was parked next to my truck, which he quickly loaded into the bed of my truck after putting me in the passenger side seat.

"Bella, breathe, darlin', breathe." He said in a soothing voice that didn't shake with nerves. I felt exactly the opposite.

"Jasper, please hurry." I begged holding my stomach trying not to scream from the fear and pain.

On the way, Jasper called the hospital. Luckily, dad was working and could easily tell my doctor that I was on the way.

Meanwhile, I was worried and in pain, but mostly worried. I was a few weeks early which I know can spell trouble for my baby. Especially since he has a heart problem to begin with.

"Jasper, when are you going to call the family?" I asked as another contraction hit. Jasper let me his spare bicep to squeeze.

"When we get you to the hospital and settled, Bella. We're concentrating on you two at the moment." Again, he didn't sound nervous.

When we pulled up to the urgent care area, a nurse and my doctor were already waiting for us with a wheelchair.

"Hello, Bella." How can everyone be so calm? I sure as hell wasn't at the moment.

"Hi." I squeaked as Jasper unloaded me.

"We have your room all set up, but your dad just got called into surgery." The doctor explained.

Jasper never let go of my hand as I was wheeled down the hall to the maternity room.

I wasn't comfortable sitting and didn't feel like I had the energy to stand, but I did with Jasper's help.

"Bella, this nurse will help you change and I'll be back in a few minutes to check your progress. Alright?"

I nodded my head, but didn't want to let go of Jasper's hand.

"I'll be right back, Bells. I'll call the others and be back before you know it." He smiled.

Again I nodded my head.

Getting dressed was a hassle and slow because another contraction hit. They were getting more and more painful. By the time I was dressed, Dr. Wang came back to check on me.

"You are at 3 ½ centimeters. We'll just wait until you hit ten before we start pushing." She instructed.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Could I really hold out for that long?

"Do you want an epidural?" She read my facial expression obviously.

"Please." I didn't mean to whine, but hell, I was scare out of my mind.

As the doctor left, Jasper walked through the door with the phone still at his ear.

"Do you want to talk to Edward, Bella?" He asked.

I nodded my head and grabbed at the phone when it was close enough. Jasper's voice may be soothing, but Edward was what I needed at the moment.

"Edward." I whimpered from the pain again.

"Bella? We're on our way, sweetheart. We'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay calm, alright?"

"What is with everyone staying calm? I'm freaking out here!" I finally asked. Please, someone explain this to me.

He chucked over the phone, which only made me irritated.

"Bella, love, we're only trying to make you calm. The stress is not good for you, you know that right?"

"Yes, just please hurry, I need you." I could feel the tears starting to come down my face.

"We're just getting in the car now. Is dad there with you?"

"He's in surgery…ow…Edward, this hurts."

"I know, baby. Just sit tight, Jasper will take care of you until I get there. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled for the first time since this began then hit the end button.

"Bells, everything will be alright. Just calm down." Jasper was looking up at my heart monitor which was speeding up.

"I can't, I'm too scared."

He started to stroke my stomach and cheek rhythmically which I realized was what my heart should be.

"There you are, shhh, just stay calm and try to rest. The others will be here soon, Edward will be here soon. You have nothing to worry about." He whispered.

Usually Jasper's calm demeanor and touches make me sleepy, but when another contraction hit, all that went out the window.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, but it…" I started when the contraction passed.

"I understand, it hurts. The doctor will give you something for that in a little bit, but just try to rest. You'll need it." He started his rhythmic spell again which made me succumb to sleep this time.

A jolt of that familiar spark followed closely by a sharp pain from my abdomen woke me up.

"Agh." I screeched.

"I'm here, Bella, I'm here. Shhh, you're doing fine, love, you're doing fine." Edward's hand stayed securely in mine while his other hand was rubbing soothing circles on my lower back.

"Oh god." I breathed. The pain had really intensified from last time.

When I calmed down enough, Edward pushed me down to my pillows.

"When did you get here?" I asked still trying to catch my breath.

"A few minutes ago, Jasper said that you were asleep for fifteen minutes before we arrived." He answered.

I looked around the room, but we were the only ones there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Mom went to get you some ice, and I sent the others to the cafeteria because the doctor said that she would be coming in a few minutes."

"Did someone mention me?" Dr. Wang joked.

It actually made me laugh.

"Nice to see you again, Edward." She greeted him. "I came to check on your progress, Bella, and see if you are ready for the medicine yet. We are a little short on staff so I'm trying to do a few things at once."

I nodded in understanding and waited for her to finish.

"Just about at four centimeters. A little slow, but maybe it will speed up." She moved up to check my blood pressure. "You are a little higher than I'd like, but we'll keep an eye on that and you calm down, sweetie. Everything will be just fine."

"Will he be able to fit?" I had a small body and knew that my baby was pretty big for his size.

"He'll come out one way or another, but I'll set up for a c-section just in case."

Oh god, here comes another one.

I grabbed Edward's hand for all it's worth and squeezed the life out of it.

"Just breathe, Bella, remember to breathe." Dr. Wang instructed.

After a minute or so, the contraction passed and Dr. Wang said that she would send someone in to administer the epidural.

Mom came in a few minutes later with a plastic cup in her hands.

"Here you are, honey." The ice on my tongue felt good and cooled me down a bit.

"Thanks." I said then tried to relax again.

The others filed in soon after.

"So, are you ready?" Alice nearly jumped on my bed.

"I'm ready for this part to be over." I answered panting.

"I thought childbirth was suppose to be a beautiful thing?" She looked puzzled.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Depends on where you stand." I growled.

She backed up a few paces behind Jasper, and for once, I didn't say I was sorry because there was no room for that.

"I brought a deck of cards," Mom announced, "It will help keep your mind focused."

"Where's grandma and grandpa?" I asked as Rosalie dealt the cards.

"Waiting for your father to chew him out for having bad timing." Mom laughed.

We played crazy eights, but I stopped every time a contraction hit. Edward diligently stopped too and calmed me down each time.

The nurse came in with my epidural about an hour later repeatedly apologizing for the delay. Everyone left except for Edward. I have to praise him, he has been a trooper through this whole thing. Not once complained about my grip, and almost reading my mind…knowing when and where I needed his touches.

Then when the needle came, he didn't flinch or squirm from the sight unlike me. I size of the needle and where it had to go scared the shit out of me. Still, Edward kept me calm until it was over then gave me another back rub afterwards.

This time, as the others came in, so did dad and the grandparents. It was sort of overwhelming with everyone in the same room at first, but they were quiet which helped me considerably.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella has been a trooper through this whole thing. I'm so proud of her strength knowing that I could never do what she is doing.

She fought to keep this baby and now she was fighting through the pain to get him out and into her arms. I can't wait to see him and for this to be over for Bella. As proud as I am of her, I can't fathom the pain that she is going through. Even the epidural doesn't seem to be helping her much, although, grandma and dad say differently. I guess without the medicine, Bella's pain would be much worst.

I was only grateful that Jasper was with her when her water broke. I didn't want to think about it if she had been alone during that time.

Eight hours, it's been and so far, Bella is only up to six centimeters. The doctor says it's a good pace, but I'm more concerned with Bella. Her pain is my pain.

She's finally asleep and I had sent the others to go rest too; it's nothing more than a waiting game right now. Although, I'm tired, I don't want to sleep in case Bella needs me. I haven't left her side since I got here…ok only once, but I had Jasper take my spot until I came back from the bathroom. He seems to be the only one who can calm her down besides me. Again, I'm grateful for my brother.

"Edward?" She whispered.

I looked up from where my head was resting on the side of her bed.

"I thought you were sleeping, Bella. You need to rest."

"I think I'm too tired to sleep." She joked.

"Can I get you something, baby? Ice chips?"

She smiled again, but shook her head. She and her body were utterly exhausted.

"I have something to tell you though." She looked shy, but why?

"You can tell me anything." I smiled her favorite smile to encourage her.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Ok, where was she going from here?

"I swear, I can never get angry with you."

She raised her eye brow at me catching my lie. I can get angry with her just not for very long.

"I swear, I won't get angry." I rephrased my answer.

She hesitated for a minute or two before she spoke.

"You remember me telling you about my ex?" I nodded. "He followed me to Forks and had tried to contact me…intimidate me I should say."

"What do you mean?" He's been here, what if he tried to hurt her? I would have to murder him. "When did he contact you?"

"It was only twice since I've been here, but I saw him today."

"You met up with him?"

"No, he followed me, please don't get mad." She was begging me now.

Oh god, is she leaving me for him? It would only make sense, he is the biological father to her son.

I stood to leave, but she kept a death grip on my hand. I took a chance to tell her to let go, but in her eyes, there was fear and sadness. Was that from him?

"What did he do to you, Bella?" I sat back down, but the fear melted away from her eyes. She was afraid that I would leave her? Why, doesn't she want him?

"Why did you try to leave me?"

"I thought that you would want to go back to him?" I stated more as a question, she was confusing me.

"No, I want you…oh my fucking god." Another contraction had hit and a big one, I'd guess.

I helped her through it just I have been, but I still wondered does she want to go back to him?

When she finally calmed down enough, she answered without me restating the question.

"Edward, I don't want him. I love you so much that it hurts too much to be apart. He tried to get to me and my baby, but I put him in his place. He's never going to come after us again." She barely had enough energy to show her excitement.

"You don't want him?" I asked for clarification.

"No, he's gay. He didn't feel comfortable having sex with me." She laughed a little.

I released a big breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm sorry he didn't feel comfortable having sex with you, but rest assured that I found it completely fantastic." She giggled, but it was short lived by another contraction.

They were starting to come in faster now. I waited this one out then called for a nurse telling her of the situation.

The nurse confirmed that Bella was now at eight almost to nine centimeters and would tell the doctor immediately to set up for the delivery.

"We're almost there, love, you're doing great." I praised her while wiping some sweat from her forehead then kissing it.

"I'm so tired, Edward. I don't know if I can do this." She was tired from the sound of it. I vowed to let her sleep for 24 hours after this. I'd take care of the baby if I had to.

"How are we doing in here?" Mom came in.

"Almost home free." I answered.

"I'll tell the others." I was about to reject that idea, but she was out before I could say another word.

"Try to sleep, love." I cooed.

For a few minutes she was asleep until a nurse came in to check her monitors.

It was almost time, I could feel it. I was just praying for an easy birth. Bella was exhausted enough as it was. I'd hate to think of putting more pressure on her.

A couple more hours passed and Bella's contractions were getting worst. I asked if the medicine was wearing off, but the nurse told me that they could not give anymore at this point. Bella was pretty much ready to push, and boy, was she frightened.

"I'm not ready for this." She begged me with tears swimming down her face.

I had to be tough on her. "You can do this, Bella. It's too late to back out now. You can do this."

"Alright Bella, at the next contraction I want you to take a big breath and push. Edward count to ten. Ready, now." Dr. Wang ordered.

Bella wanted no one else in the room besides me, the doctor, and the required nurses. She didn't want a big fuss and no cameras.

I counted slowly while holding Bella up as she curled over pushing with all her might. Her face was red and blotchy from the tears and the lack of oxygen.

"Big breath and push again."

Bella did it again and again. She has been pushing for half an hour and the baby is making slow progress. By this time, I'm sitting behind her because her body is becoming too exhausted to stay up.

"Finally the head is crowning."

"Thank fucking Christ. Doesn't this kid ever want to come out?" Bella nearly screamed.

It would be funny if this wasn't happening to my girlfriend.

"He does want to come out, but remember the difference in sizes, love." No matter how much she pushes me away or puts me down, I'll always stand with her. Besides, she doesn't really mean it at the moment.

"Edward, I am not having sex with you unless you get a vasectomy." Ok, now she's scaring me.

The nurses and doctor were even laughing at that one, but I just hope the threat wasn't real.

"Alright, we are ready to go ahead, but we will slow down again for the shoulders. They may be our biggest obstacle." The doctor muttered. I'm not sure who it was for; probably for her nurses, but it had me concerned.

"Almost done, baby, you're doing great." I whispered in Bella's ear.

She let out another scream as she pushed again, I'm pretty sure my hand is going to be black and blue tomorrow, but I didn't give a fuck.

"Slow down, Bella. We've got to maneuver the shoulders. I don't want you to tear."

"Almost done, love, he's almost out."

"Hurry it up already." She whimpered.

"Ok, this should be the last few. Go ahead, Bella and show me what you've got, girl."

Bella took another big breath and somehow conjured up enough energy to keep going until she flopped down on me and the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Well hello baby boy." The doctor chuckled holding a bloody, pink screamer. "Daddy, get over here."

I carefully got up and laid Bella down on the pillows. She looked so happy and tired at the same time.

The doctor handed me the scissors and told me where to cut. I separated the baby from his mother then followed him to where the nurse was cleaning him up.

"He's a good size and listen to him, he's as strong as an ox." The nurse commented.

He was a big baby which made me wonder how he came out of my tiny Bella. His skin was less pink as the blood was coming off, and his hair was dark chocolate brown with curls. He looked so much like his mother.

Suddenly, I heard Bella's monitor beeping at an unhealthy rate.

"Get the baby down to the nursery. You two, help me with her. I will not lose another Swan." Dr. Wang was barking out orders, but I wanted to know what was happening to Bella.

She looked so pale, but glistened under the lights from her sweat.

"Sir, you have to get out of the way. Come with me to the hallway." The nurse with the baby was pushing me out, but I felt rooted; I wanted to see what would happen to Bella.

She was such a good mother, but why would she leave her son now?

Somehow, I ended up on the other side of the door and broken out of my haze by my family coming up to me asking me questions I couldn't understand.

"Edward, Edward, what happened?" Dad's voice finally called me back.

"I don't know." I simply said feeling empty.

"Is Bella alright? What about the baby?" Mom asked.

Before I could answer anymore questions, Bella's doctor came out of Bella's room.

"She was so tired, her blood pressure dropped. We countered the problem and she will be fine with some rest." She explained.

"Can I go back and see her?" I asked. I was getting in there one way or another.

"Only you, Edward, but the rest of you I can take down to the nursery to see him. He really is beautiful." She answered with a smile.

"Thank you." Those two words meant more than just allowing me to go in. She save my Bella.

I opened the door and was welcomed by the sound of the heart monitor beeping at it's normal rate. From the sound of it, Bella was asleep.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful at the same time; it made me fall in love with her all over again.

One of her arms was draped over her now flat stomach which looked strange to me after all this time seeing her with a pregnant belly that grew everyday since we met. She was beautiful then, but she is still beautiful now.

Her other arm was stretched out with her palm up as if she were waiting for me. Without hesitating, I placed my hand in hers and felt that familiar spark that I'd grown accustomed to.

I meant for the kiss on her cheek to be soft to not disturb her, but her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." She said.

I couldn't tell if she was serious or pulling my leg.

"Don't you mean good evening. It's nearly midnight."

"Why did you wake me up, I had a dream that my baby was finally here." She patted her stomach softly, but then looked confused.

She looked down at her flat tummy then back up at me.

"It wasn't a dream." She whispered.

"No." I chuckled. "You did wonderful my love, and he looks so handsome."

Her face broke out into a huge smile that rival Emmett's big grizzly grins.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"In the nursery, they needed to look him over before bringing him back." I explained.

"Why didn't I hold him before they took him?" She asked, and this was the question I didn't want to answer.

"Your blood pressure crashed dangerously low, they had to take him out so they could work on you. I was kicked out as well." I tried to laugh, but she didn't buy that.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that. About everything I may have said to you."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Of all the things you could be sorry for. Bella, you are alive and healthy now and so is your baby boy."

"Tell me about him."

"I didn't get a very good look, but he has your hair color and curls. He's huge, if I didn't witness it, I swear I wouldn't have known that you had delivered him." I chuckled.

"What was his eyes like?"

"I didn't get to see, he's eyes were shut, but most babies start off with blue eyes which then change color."

A knock at the door interrupted us.

"I'm sorry about to interrupt, but would you like to see your son? He's waiting for you and your family is waiting to hear his name." A nurse poked her head in.

"Yes please." Bella nearly jumped off the bed.

The nurse pushed in the cart with the family following close behind. The blue bundle inside the crib was lifted out and placed in Bella's waiting arms. They looked so natural together as a mother and child should be.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, he's beautiful." Mom gushed.

Bella was too focused on her son to answer. She was doing what I was trying to do earlier; memorize everything about this little guy.

"God Bella, how did you do it?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea." When Bella looked up, she had tears coming down her cheeks.

I sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped my arm around both Bella and the baby.

"Hey sweetie," She was speaking so softly that I'm not sure the others could hear her. I barely could. "I'm your mommy. I love you so much."

I felt the stinging feeling in my eyes, but I didn't fight against the tears. It may not seem manly, but right now testosterone is not needed.

"Are you finally going to tell us his name?" Grandma asked.

Bella seemed to wake up from her trance to look up at us.

"Benjamin. Benjamin Charles Swan." She announced.

"Oh, how adorable." Alice sighed. "Can I hold him?"

Bella hesitated, but I rubbed her arm soothingly. She passed Benjamin off to Alice who looked like a young child holding her little nephew, I was a little skeptical about her with Ben as was Bella.

Thankfully, Jasper decided it was his turn. He carefully bounced Ben in his arms just smiling down at him.

"You want to be next, grandma?" He was asking mom who took the little bundle without hesitation.

"My goodness you are a big little thing." She cooed.

"Nine pounds, eleven ounces and 23 ¾ inches," The nurse was still in the room.

"I can't believe you brought this big boy into the world, Bella." Rosalie was taking her turn standing near Emmett.

"Neither can I." Bella replied.

"Emmett was about that size, so I feel you there, sweetie. Luckily, Alice and Edward were much smaller." Mom joked.

"Yeah, I was so small that they didn't even see me until mom was almost eight months pregnant." Alice added.

"Just wait until you start popping babies, Alice. You're related to Emmett and I." I pointed out. I imagine her having a rougher time than Bella because of her very petite size. Not to mention, Jasper will most likely be the father and he comes from a tall family.

"I love you two." I kissed Bella then baby Ben.

The family had left about an hour ago when it was time for Ben's first feeding. Bella was a natural with the breast feeding and she didn't mind that I was with her the entire time.

Now that he was full, Bella was rocking Ben to sleep, but I could tell that she was having a hard time staying awake herself.

I vowed to stay awake for as long as need be.

"We love you too." Bella gave me a kiss this time.

Baby Ben was now sleeping soundly in her arms.

"You need to rest, I'll take him." I offered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, he was just fed and changed. It's time for a little mama to get some rest." I smiled.

With one last kiss on his curly locks, Bella passed Ben over to me. I carried him over to the rocking chair in the corner and rocked him slowly back and forth.

I swear Bella had fallen asleep right when she passed Ben to me.

"Hey little man, I'm your daddy." I whispered to him carefully not to wake him up. "I'm not your real daddy by blood, but I will always be your daddy. I'll never walk away from you or your mother. You have my word and my heart." I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before turning back and watching the rain come down outside.

This life that fate has given me will be challenging, but I will not give it up for anything. I have Bella and I have Ben; that is all I will ever need in this world, everything else does not even compare to how I feel for them. I thank God and the Swans for my blessings and pray for happiness in the future.

"Thank you." I whispered to no one in particular.


	23. Graduation Day

**Epilogue: Bella's Point of View**

It has been a long road, but I've finally made it through in one piece.

Here I stand with my family at my graduation from Forks High school. The heavens have blessed us with the warmth from the sun as we sit outside awaiting for receive our diplomas. Our tickets to the bigger and better things of life.

It has been a struggle especially for me, but with the help of my family, and the love of my existence, I've overcome it all and stand here today awaiting my reward for my hard work.

My biggest challenge is one that many students don't necessarily have; raising a child. Fortunately, I am lucky that I have such a supporting family. Without the help and love from the Cullens, I'd probably be back in that home caring for a child with little means of support and no one to turn to.

I love my baby Ben with all my heart even through all the hard times, I still love him. When he was born, I was both happy and scared, but that is normal for any mother. It was also concerning because my son was born with an overactive heart. The doctors found out the night after he was born, but he had been doing fine then and they didn't expect it to become an issue for a while.

I'd worried about him constantly that I'd stay awake for days on end just to make sure he was breathing at night.

It wasn't until Edward slipped me some sleeping medicine that I finally slept for a full night while he took care of Ben. I was both angry and grateful for his actions.

Edward, most teenaged boys would runaway from the responsibility of parenthood at such a young age, but he kept up with me. He was my rock when I needed the strength to carry on.

If I was ill, he would look after Ben without complaints and not pass him off at the first chance he got. When Ben needed to be fed late at night, Edward would be up to pick him up, give him to me, and stay awake until I got back to sleep. Needless to say, Edward got the same amount of sleep as I did.

It wasn't all perfect though. We did fight constantly, once to the point where he had to storm out of the house which I thought he was leaving me for good. It hurt like hell when he was gone for those four hours, 20 minutes, and 9 seconds. Mom had to take care of Ben or else I was going to do something I'd regret.

Thankfully, Edward came back with flowers in his hands and that night we made love for the first time since before Ben was born.

Mom and dad still expected a lot from us, but were available if necessary. I personally hated to put a burden on them for any reason. It took a lot of convincing to get me to go off for a free afternoon and just be a teenager.

We were also expected to do well in school. I had to attend summer classes since my grades had gone down some during the second half of sophomore year only because I was so busy with Ben that I'd fall asleep when he didn't need me.

Edward and our siblings really started to kick my ass about that until my grades improved.

They showed me tough love which was hard to swallow with my hormones as they were for the first few months after Ben was born. I had to see the councilor at school for my depression since all I wanted to do was cry or fight with everyone for no reason. I was lucky that I didn't need to go on anti-depressants during that time.

Even when I felt alone, I never was. My entire family had my back just as I had theirs.

"Isabella Marie Swan." The principle announced my turn to walk across the stage. "Congratulations." I kept hearing, but for me, they were meant for different reasons they'd originally thought.

It took a lot of hard work and courage to get where I am today. When people kicked me down, I got right back up and kicked them back saying 'this is what I can do, and don't you forget it.'

Edward, Alice, and I were part of the top 10 students in our graduating class as were the other Cullen children. I would have been up higher if my grades hadn't slipped so much, but I'm happy where they are and where I'm going.

Our family has decided to stick together. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all go to the University of Washington. Rose is a pre-med student wanting to be an OB/GYN.

Emmett is majoring in secondary education hoping to teach either gym or science.

Jasper is double majoring in history and psychology, but hasn't decided whether or not to become a teacher or a psychologist.

Then there is us, the younger Cullens. We also got accepted to U of W and are planning on living in the house the others found for us to rent that is not far from campus. There is even room for Ben since Edward and I plan to take him with us.

Edward wants to become a doctor, but he doesn't know which field to go into.

Alice is double majoring in both business and fashion design to start her own line someday.

Me, I want to become a journalist. Angela and I worked like a team until she had to move away halfway through our junior year. It was very depressing for me, and busy since found my new passion for photography. Buying myself a camera was probably the biggest splurge that I've ever done for myself and I've never regretted it. It became useful for Ben because he was always doing something cute that I didn't want to lose the memory of it. Therefore, I am double majoring in both journalism and photography hoping to become a journalist of some kind.

Edward kept complaining that I was taking on too much. He's concerned about my health and relationship with Ben—he always brings up that card. Still, I always put my son before anything else; my list is Ben, Edward, family, school, work, food, sleep. I keep joking that's how I lost my baby weight so quickly. However, no one was laughing. I had to be hospitalized with malnutrition for a week shortly after Ben was born. I felt like I had failed everyone and disappointed them too for that, but Edward never allowed me to feel like that.

Still, I love my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I have all that I would ever need; all that I'd ever want.

When the principle told us good luck in life, I'd say 'I don't need luck in my life, I have faith.'

The ceremony is over, and we toss our hats into the air and cry over our high school days some afraid of what the future holds for them. My future is standing next to me, looking at me with those emerald green eyes that I fell in love with.

I lean in to kiss him with the passion is only reserved for him. He is part of my life now in everyway possible.

Our passionate moment is short lived by a certain pixie dragging us through the crowds to our awaiting family.

"I'm so proud of you all." Mom hugs us all first.

Dad followed next and then the grandparents. Just a few months ago, they purchased a house here in Forks to be near us. Funny thing is, that house was the one I was raised in for the first few years of my life.

It scared me the first time I went in, but now, I can feel happy spirits there as I feel them everywhere with me.

I still wear my mother's necklace and to me that is like my connection to them; they know everything, see everything, hear everything from this and it will stay with me until I die.

Another thing that stayed with me was my promise ring from Edward, but after last night, there is now an engagement ring in its place.

I want to be with Edward in every way I can, and this will be the ultimate way.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"Mommy, daddy." They say having children is a good birth control system, and I'd have to say that it is because I'm not ready to have any more children for a while.

With a husband and a career I'll be ready, but for now, I'll just settle with a boyfriend, college, and a son.

I'd once thought of death as a good escape for death is simple, easy, but life is harder. My life may be hard, but it is worth living with the ones you love.


End file.
